


Don't lose heart.

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Mafia [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Betrayal, Brothers, Complicated Relationships, Double Crossing, Friendship, Hackers, Implied Relationships, Italian Mafia, Loyalty, Mafia AU, Parkour, Revenge, Rough Sex, Triad - Freeform, Undercover Missions, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yakuza, geondal, implied black market, implied underworld dealings, loads of sex, non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 101,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: How do you do what you do without losing heart?A Mafia AU that nobody asked for. Inspired by a manga.





	1. Warning

This story is inspired by a manga that I read.

Basically it is a Mafia AU, i think. Not that anybody asked for it but I just think it would be fun.

 

I've change their ages to suit the story and body dimensions, in a way.

So don't be surprise if some characters are younger than they are suppose to be or older than they are suppose to be.

Personalities? It is mostly based on what I think they would be in the story. 

There are implications on non consensual sex but not rape, so please don't read this if it makes you uncomfortable.

Tags will be updated from time to time, if there are any changes.

 

 

Updates may not be as often as I like it to be so it may take a while.

I'm still tweaking the story and still taking my time to see where it leads to.

 


	2. Characters

**MARK TUAN YI EN**

**Birth Date:** 4th September

**Age:** 22

**Blood type:** A

**Occupation:** Freelance photographer

**Yearly Earnings:** Unstable

**Favourite Clothes:**  Vintage jeans, casual

**Personality:** Stubborn will, adrenaline rush junkie 

**Base:** Hong Kong

  
  


**JACKSON WANG JIA ER**

**Birth Date:** 28th March

**Age:** 32

**Blood type:** O

**Occupation:** Businessman (on the surface), Triad Boss of the Jade Dragons, Hong Kong

**Yearly Earnings:** Inscrutable

**Favourite Clothes:** Tailored 3 piece suits

**Personality:** Ruthless when dealing with his enemies

**Base:** Hong Kong

  
  


**KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL @ BAM BAM**

**Birth Date:** 2nd May

**Age:** 26

**Blood type:** B

**Occupation:** Jackson’s second in command

**Yearly Earnings:** $7,000,000.00 annually

**Favourite Clothes:** Stylish, trendy

**Personality:** Sexy and can be moody

**Base:** Hong Kong

 

 

**PARK JIN YOUNG**

**Birth Date:** 22th September

**Age:** 28

**Blood type:** O

**Occupation:** Businessman (on the surface), Head Geondal of the Silver Snakes, South Korea

**Yearly Earnings:** Inscrutable

**Favourite Clothes:** Tailored suits

**Personality:** Smart and cunning

**Base:** South Korea

 

 

**KIM YUGYEOM**

**Birth Date:** 17th November

**Age:** 25

**Blood type:** A

**Occupation:** Jinyoung’s secretary

**Yearly Earnings:** $7,000,000.00 annually

**Favourite Clothes:** Hip Hop, street wear

**Personality:** Happy-Go-Lucky and organize

**Base:** South Korea

 

 

**IM JAEBUM @ HAJIME AKIHITO**

**Birth Date:** 6th January

**Age:** 33

**Blood type:** A

**Occupation:** Businessman (on the surface), Kumicho of the Red Phoenix Yakuza, Japan 

**Yearly Earnings:** Inscrutable

**Favourite Clothes:** Smart casual, occasionally wear suits and yutakas

**Personality:** Calculative and good strategist

**Base:** Japan

 

 

**CHOI YOUNGJAE @ TAKUMI SAKURAGAWA**

**Birth Date:** 17th September

**Age:** 27

**Blood type:** B

**Occupation:** Jaebum’s Lawyer

**Yearly Earnings:** $7,000,000.00 annually

**Favourite Clothes:** Anything comfortable, suits when needed

**Personality:** Cheerful and thorough

**Base:** Japan

  
  


 

  
  


 


	3. Mark, at your service

Mark is a freelance photographer working odd jobs here and there to earn a living. He would take pictures of weddings or family outdoor portraits. Mostly, he would take up jobs to take exclusive pictures for magazines and newspapers for their headlines. The pay was better. He was quite good at his job and because he is young, he has the enthusiasm for it. It is quite dangerous at times as you don’t know who you are dealing with but Mark finds it a thrill to be able to take these pictures without being caught. For that reason alone, Mark would happily do his job as he loves the adrenaline rush of trying to take a picture clandestinely. It gives him a certain high.

 

Mark was also an adrenaline rush junkie so it was no surprise that he took up parkour as a serious hobby. He loves the thrill of finding potential ways to move around, across, through, over and under a certain place or obstacle. In this concrete jungle, buildings. He felt very satisfied when he successfully completed a certain maneuver to clear the obstacle so to speak. 

 

So it was no surprise that the Hong Kong police had sought him out a few times to help them to take certain pictures of certain crime activities. For one, Mark was quite well known among them as he spent his delinquent years in and out of the police station because of his love of parkour. Two, they have seen the way he moves when evading arrest. It was always by sheer luck and anticipating ahead that they were able to catch him. When his name started coming up in headlines for the pictures he took, it was the perfect opportunity for them, the police, to ask for his help. What they were asking from him was slightly dangerous but Mark wouldn’t pass the chance for the challenge of it.

 

His latest assignment that he had received from them was to take a certain picture of a transaction between a well known politician and some drug dealer. From the information gathered, the politician was helping the drug dealers in some way but they still weren’t very sure what yet. If they could only get hard evidence like the picture, the police would have reasons enough to take him in for questioning. Inspector Lee was the one who got in touch with Mark. He gave him the time and place where they think the exchange would take place and wished him the best of luck.

  
  


Mark laid low waiting at the appointed time and place. Crossing his fingers that he would get a good shot of the exchange. He was sure he would be able to get it. He hasn't failed before. After waiting for an hour, his targets made an appearance. He was ecstatic that he was able to take the pictures without arousing any suspicion. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watch by somebody from afar.

 

 

The next day, news about the dirty politician was brought to light, thanks to Mark’s picture and the police tip off. Inspector Lee was really pleased with Mark’s work. Because of his picture, the police was able to bring the politician and the drug dealer in for questioning. What Mark didn’t know was that they were trying to catch the man behind the drug dealer, or so they thought. They had a suspect but he was an untouchable. No matter how much they tried, they were still unable to link him with all the underground activities in Hong Kong. Their only lead at the moment was the politician and that drug dealer. Those two were only the small fries. They are hoping that via these small fries, they would be able to catch the big fish, Jackson Wang. 

 

On the surface, Jackson Wang looked like any respectable and charitable businessman who was well known in Hong Kong. The police was very sure that beneath the facade, Jackson was the Head of the renowned Jade Dragons but they don’t have any proof. It was rumoured that he ruled the underground scene with an iron fist and his connections runs deep. Even the police wasn’t sure how big and deep is his connections were but they were pretty sure that Jackson Wang was involved with the drug scene and god knows whatever illegal and black market scene in the whole of Hong Kong or even other countries. Every time they tried to bring him in for questioning, they always receive warnings from the above to not disturb him. It was aggravating them.

 

After interrogating the dirty politician, they got information that something might be happening in Club Emperor, a club which they know is managed by Jackson Wang. They couldn't believe their luck when they heard from their informant that Jackson Wang himself will be there. Inspector Lee was sure that something was going down. He wanted to get somebody to go undercover as a waiter to get information and also to take pictures clandestinely. After going through his options, he decided to ask Mark for help.

 

“Hi Mark.”

“Hi Uncle Lee. What's up?”

Inspector Lee seemed a bit nervous as Mark could see that there were a lot of cigarette butts around him. It was quite normal to see him smoking but not that much as he was sure he was only 10 minutes late. He met Inspector Lee during his delinquent years. He had grown close to the older man and treats him like his own family since his own parents died when he was young. So when they were alone, Mark reverted to calling him uncle.

“You know I wouldn't ask you if I had a choice but you are my best shot at the moment Markie boy.”

Mark kept quiet and looked at him. As if urging him to spill out what was in his chest.

“I need you to go undercover in Club Emperor to get information about somebody. You'll be going in as a waiter.”

Mark kept quiet.

“Club Emperor is a well known but very exclusive host club in Hong Kong which I'm sure you know that. You have to be invited in. That is how exclusive it is.”

Mark looked at Inspector Lee with more interest now.

“Those who enters there has to sign a non disclosure agreement. Employees or members. Which is why this is a chance that I would not miss.”

“Okay. Where do I fit into this uncle?”

“For some reason, one of the waiters got cold feet learning that their boss, Jackson Wang will be there but he isn't sure when and he would be serving his private room. Do you see where I'm going?”

“You want me to take his place and see what happens in there?”

Inspector Lee started fidgeting. He started pacing.

“Yes. It is our chance boy.”

“Okay. Sounds fun,” giving Inspector Lee a wide smile.

“You do know who you are dealing with right?”

“Yes. If what I hear is true, then this will be interesting.”

“It might be dangerous Markie boy.”

Mark smirked. He was getting excited. This might be the biggest story in his life.

“When do I start?”

Inspector Lee gave a sigh of relief.

 

Mark started working as a waiter in Club Emperor a week after that, going by the name Yien, waiting for Jackson Wang to appear. Thanks to the false background that the police supplied him, Mark was quite at ease to work there. He thought he had a culture shock when he entered the club. Everybody was gorgeous especially the host, both guys and girls. He was especially shocked to see some well known politicians being very friendly with some of the guy host. He was kind of teased by some celebrities. He was even hit on by a famous singer. It was a bit unnerving and flattering at the same time. He patiently waited for Jackson Wang to appear.

 

 

“Taiko, it seems like that freelance photographer is now working at one of your clubs.”

Jackson smirked.

“Seems like the mouse is out to play Bams. Shall we take a stroll to the club soon?”

“Why not? I've not seen Taeyon for the longest time. I'm sure she misses me.”

Bam Bam grins.

“Btw, what do we do about that idiotic politician Taiko?”

“Cut him loose Bams. He is no longer our problem.”

Bam Bam nods.

Jackson dismissed him with a flick of the wrist.

Jackson knew who Mark was. He received reports from his right hand man, Kunpimook @ Bam Bam about somebody snooping around when that idiot politician(whom he had cut off all ties with earlier on) called one of those small time dealers(from a rival gang) out. Mark was the one who took the picture. He also knew that Mark was the one who took pictures of some underground activities and brought it to light recently. He received reports on how this man evaded those people with his slick moves. 

 

He was looking at the picture that his people took of him recently. The fire in his eyes shows a stubborn will but his toothy grin shows his boyish charm. He looked like someone who would not give in to anybody. His good looks was a plus point. Jackson couldn't wait to meet him. He wanted to bend him to his will and will certainly enjoy taking his time to do just that. He hasn't felt this much excitement in a long time.

  
  


 

It was one month after Mark had started working undercover in Club Emperor when he heard his colleagues getting excited. Everybody seemed to be on their toes, rushing in and out, making themselves look even more gorgeous than they are now. Mark didn't think that could be possible.

“Hey Leo, why is everybody so high strung today? Everybody seems to be excited and nervous at the same time. Is anything special happening?” Mark asked one of the waiters.

“Of course. But since you are new, you wouldn't know this. Our boss, the one and only Jackson Wang is coming this week!”

“And…” he was still confused what's the hype about.

“You haven't seen him haven't you? He is gorgeous! Anyway, if he chooses you regardless if you are male or female, you will live a luxurious life forever Yien or maybe just great sex,” explained Leo.

“You want to be a kept man?” tease Mark.

“If it is Jackson, yes!” Leo laughs.

“Though that never happened and we’ve never seen him with anyone before. So it’s just a dream,” adds Leo dreamily.

Mark chuckles and rolled his eyes. Leo laughed and hit him. Mark had never seen Jackson in person before and he couldn't wait as he had heard a lot of things about him in the club. Mostly about how good looking and cold he was. He seldom smiles and rarely spoke to them. He heard nothing about his underground activities. There was no trace about it on him.

  
  


Mark was being brief about Jackson’s and Bam Bam’s favourite drinks and what to do and not do around them by the club manager in preparation for their arrival.

“The one thing you never do is talk back to him or defy him. If you do, I guarantee that you will never ever find work in this country again. That is how influential he is Yien.”

“But what if I unintentionally did that?”

“Then it would be your own death wish,” warned the manager.

Mark shrugged and smiled, “I won't let you down chief.”

“Okay, so far, what we’ve been informed is that he would be coming tomorrow night so make sure that, dead or alive, you have to come to work tomorrow night, got it?”

Mark gave the club manager a mock salute which made the manager smiled.

 

After his shift has ended, Mark sent out a quick text to Inspector Lee to meet up at a nearby park. It has been a month since he was coup up in that club and he was feeling restless. He wasn’t able to move around as freely as he was used to as he has to report duty in the afternoon and be ready for the night shift everyday. Waking up early is out of the question as he reaches home around 1.00am or 2.00am in the morning. 

 

 

While waiting for Inspector Lee, Mark decided to stretch his legs and hands a little by running and jumping round the playground, treating it like an obstacle course. Flipping over the seesaws. Climbing on top of the monkey bars and tumbling on the ground. It wasn’t as challenging as he liked it to be but it was enough to keep him agile and nimble for the time being.

“Still up to your old antics little boy.”

Mark smirked as he recognize that voice. He decided to finish his run before walking up towards the inspector.

“You’re late old man.”

“What do you have for me?” while tossing Mark a can of milky tea.

“We receive news that Jackson Wang is coming to the club tomorrow and I will be serving him.”

Inspector Lee tensed up.

“You know what to do boy. Just be careful. We don’t know who we are dealing with.”

“Don’t worry old man. I’m not sure if I am able to sneak in my camera’s or anything. Let’s see how it goes. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

Inspector Lee nods and walked away. Mark decided that he had enough exercise for one night and decided to head home. He stayed alone in the two room apartment. One of the rooms he converted into his workplace. It was comfortable enough and he was lucky that although he had an unstable income, he was still able to scrape enough to stay on his own. Maybe tomorrow will change his life. 

 

 

Mark’s parents passed away when he was 7 years old and was brought up in an orphanage. He decided to run away from the orphanage when he was 14 years old as he couldn’t take the abuse any longer. After spending a few months on the streets, he had gotten sick one day and was sleeping on one of the park benches when a kind soul saw him and took him in and nursed him back to health. To pay him back for his kindness, Mark stayed on and help him. 

 

Mark called that kind old soul as Yeye (grandfather) and was the closest thing to a family that he once had. Yeye was the one who taught him how to use a camera and encourage him to take up photography, just like him. Seeing that he was so young, Yeye was also the one who encouraged him to do parkour as he couldn’t sit still in one place and was forever climbing all over the place. Even though the police had caught him a lot of times for climbing places he wasn’t suppose to, Yeye never scolded him. Mark was happy with Yeye. 

 

When Mark was 19, he so happens to come across an exchange between two dubious characters in the back street alley. Mark had been out and about trying to find the best way to scale a building safely and he had his camera with him. Mark decided to take a picture of them quietly. When he got back, he showed the pictures to Yeye and they both thought it looked like a criminal activity in progress. They decided to give the pictures to the police and the next week, those people was caught and it was all over the news. Mark had found his calling. 

 

Yeye passed away a year after that and left what little he had to Mark along with his blessings. With that, Mark started working as a freelance photographer and got to where he was today. He was grateful that he met Yeye that day. Because of him, he felt like he had a purpose in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new again. Let me know what you think...


	4. Meeting Jackson Wang

Everybody at Club Emperor was buzzing with excitement, anticipating the arrival of the well known businessman, rumoured triad boss and owner of the club, Jackson Wang. It was not unusual of him to drop by the club but nevertheless, everybody couldn’t help but feel excited to see their mysterious boss. He doesn’t drop by often. But when he does, he was never seen with anybody in his arms and was always accompanied by Bam Bam, his right hand man. He was the friendlier of the two. Though it was noticeable that the club’s security was tighter on days he dropped by. Only those who works there would notice it, other than that, it would seem like any other ordinary day.

This was the first time that Mark would see him face to face. He couldn’t help but be caught up with everybody’s nervousness or excitement to look their best. His platinum blonde hair was styled down, giving him a very boyish look. He was in the club’s waiter uniform, a collarless white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black vest, black pants and black boots. He was wearing three silver hoop earrings on his ear, one on his right ear, two on his left. Other than that, they were not allowed to wear any other accessories including watches. It could be a form of prevention. Preventing people from using a tiny manual camera to take pictures of their customers. The possibilities were endless.

  
  


It was 9.00pm when Jackson arrived with Bam Bam. Mark was surprised. Pictures did no justice with how Jackson looked. He didn’t even realize that his jaw was wide open until another waiter had nudged him and reminded him to  remain compose and continue doing his work. Mark blushed. Jackson had his jet black hair slicked back and he was looking mighty fine in his black 3 piece tailored suit which was his signature look. On his ears, a pair of diamond earrings plus a black onyx earring. The position of his earrings mirrored where Mark’s except his was expensive earrings compared to Mark’s. On his neck he wore a green jade in the shape of a dragon. His wrist, a Tag Heuer watch. His fingers, several rings. When he entered the club, everybody couldn’t tear their eyes away from him until he retreated to his private room.

 

As soon as he was in his private room, the club manager brought Mark along to introduce to Jackson.

“Mr Wang, Mr Kunpimook, this is Yien and he will be your waiter for tonight.”

“What happened to what’s his name?” asked Bam Bam.

“Lionel left.”

Jackson gave the manager a bored look and dismissed him.

“Lei Hou. I’m Yien. May I serve you your drinks?”

Jackson liked the sound of his voice. It was very deep and soothing. A bit contradicting with the way he looked. Jackson remained stoic and nods. First, he poured Jackson his favourite brandy on the rocks, with a splash of water. Next, he poured Bam Bam his favourite beer, an imported drafts beer from Europe.

“Is there anything else I can serve you with Mr Wang? Mr Kunpimook?”

“Call me Bam Bam. I know Kunpimook can be a mouthful. Get us some snacks to pair with our drinks and get Ms Taeyon here,” ordered Bam Bam.

“As you wish.”

Mark bowed and went out of the room.

“Not bad isn’t he Taiko.”

Jackson smirked, “Maybe. This will be fun.”

They both chuckled and brought their glass together before taking a sip, making use of their time to discuss some work related matter before Mark gets back with Taeyon and snacks.

 

Mark was getting excited. He finally met Jackson face to face. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He wasn’t sure what is his next move as he wasn’t able to bring in any camera. The club was wired that no recording device would work in there. He was practically going in there blind but he was determined to go through with it. He hasn’t told Inspector Lee all this yet. Until he knew what to do, he would have to continue being undercover. Only when he has no other choice, then he would ask for advice.

 

After fetching Ms Taeyon, he escorted her to the room before going to the kitchen to bring back the snacks. He wasn’t sure what was there, as all he did was informed the kitchen that Mr Wang and Mr Kunpimook needed snacks for their drinks. He was sure that they would have known their preference by now. Soon, he was back with the snacks and placed them on the table. He made himself useful and refill their drinks without being asked to.

“Ms Taeyon, what would you like to have?”

“Can you please bring me a strawberry margarita please Yien?”

Mark nods. He then turned towards Jackson and Bam Bam.

“Is there anything else that I can get you Mr Wang and Mr Bam Bam?”

“Get me a cuban cigar,” said Jackson.

“Will do.”

Bam Bam smirked.

 

Mark quickly went to fetch the requested cuban cigar. He was surprised to hear Jackson’s voice. It was deep but not as deep as his. It has a sexy raspiness to it. It was a very pleasant surprise. He has the voice to match that face. He quickly went to fetch the requested margarita and cigar as soon as possible. When he got back to the room, and gave Taeyon her drink and clipped and light up the cigar for Jackson and waited for further instructions. They didn’t seem to do anything special. Bam Bam spent most of his time paying attention to Taeyon and making out with her. 

 

Jackson on the other hand just sat there sipping his brandy while enjoying his cigar. Not paying any attention to the other two. Though from time to time, Mark noticed that Jackson would blatantly stare at him. It was as if he was doing that on purpose to make him uncomfortable. Mark on the other hand took that as a challenge and would stare back at him, not breaking eye contact. At one point, he thought he saw a smirk on Jackson’s face. He couldn’t help it but to find out why.

“Is there something on my face Mr Wang?”

Jackson smirked and shook his head. He then gestured Mark to come over and sit next to him. Mark obeyed. He went right next to Jackson and sat down. Jackson didn’t say anything or do anything. He just sat there and continued staring at Mark. Mark turned to face Jackson and stared back at him, not breaking eye contact. 

 

He took the chance to take in his features. The large eyes. Red moist lips. His chiseled cheekbones. He is very handsome indeed. Droolworthy. Jackson also took his time to looked into Mark’s chocolate almond shaped eyes. The slight pink tint on his cheeks when he looked at his pinkish lips. His sharp jawline and especially his long slender neck. He wouldn't mind taking his time to smear chocolate on him before licking it. They finally broke eye contact when they heard Bam Bam clearing his throat.

“Ahem. Sorry to interrupt but we have to go.” 

Jackson nods his head. Bam Bam gave Taeyon a final kiss and escorted her out. Which left Jackson and Mark alone for a few minutes. Just as Mark was standing up, he felt himself being pulled back. Jackson held his neck and pulled him for a kiss. Jackson nibbled his lips and heard Mark gasp and took the chance to let his tongue explore his mouth for a little bit. As soon as Mark felt himself responding, Jackson pulled away and walked off, as if nothing had happened. Mark felt his head spinning from just that one kiss. He tried to gain composure before clearing up the room.

 

“You seemed please Taiko,” said Bam Bam when they were both seated in the limo.

“He is a delicious little thing Bams,” Jackson giving him a devilish smile. Bam Bam chuckled.

“So why did you tear yourself away from your sweet plaything Bams?”

“I’ve received a call.” 

Bam Bam went on to relay the information he had just received to Jackson.

  
  


Mark felt like he was in a daze when he got home. He replayed the kiss between him and Jackson over and over in his mind. Wondering what the hell happened. One, they spent the whole night staring at each other and that doesn’t count as flirting. I mean, come on, maintaining eye contact to intimidate the other person for sure doesn’t count as flirting. Two, Mark was sure that Jackson doesn’t think he is good looking. Anyway, back to the kiss, at the moment, Mark couldn’t believe that he has a hard on just thinking about the kiss. Maybe it's because he had been celibate for… Let’s just say for quite some time. Since he is not in a relationship nor was he in any condition to be in one, a cold shower was his only choice. Something that he wasn't looking forward to at 2.00am.

 

Jackson was back in his office at midnight with Bam Bam, going through to what seems like paperwork in the middle of the night.

“This is what we found out Taiko. That person in there is using his position to move drugs around that area undetected and is now trying to put the blame on us.”

“And…”

“It seems like the Black Lions found his weakness and exploited it. What shall we do?”

“Let it be for now but continue monitoring the situation and keep me updated.”

“Do you want to go home now?”

“No. I need to finish up these documents. You can go.”

“Call me when you need me.”

Bam Bam waved him goodbye and left. Jackson continued working.

  
  


It was two weeks later since that night when the club manager informed everyone at the club that Jackson was dropping by again. This time, Mark made sure that all the drinks was in the room, the snacks readied to be brought over whenever they wanted it and cuban cigars. Mark waited at the entrance of the private room, waiting for their arrival.

“Good evening Mr Wang, Mr Bam Bam.”

Jackson nods.

“Hey there Yien,” greets Bam Bam.

“Would you like me to get Ms Taeyon and snacks Mr Bam Bam?” asked Mark as he poured their drinks.

“You remembered. Yes, please do.”

Mark gave a slight bow and went out of the room.

“Taiko, your pretty little boy is smart.”

Jackson smirked.

 

“Taeyon jie jie, Mr Bam Bam request your presence.”

“Thank you sweetheart. I’ll be there soon,” as she ruffles his hair. 

Mark didn’t mind as he was one of the youngest waiters around and everybody treats him like a little boy. Because of that, he had taken to calling them gege(big brother) or jie jie(big sister) as a term of endearment after being there for almost two months. 

“What would you like to drink this time, jie?”

“How about a long island tea please?”

“As you wish jie.”  

Then he walked to the kitchen to picked up the snacks that he had ordered earlier and dropped by the bar to get Taeyon’s drink on his way back to the room.

 

Mark place the snacks on the table and gave Taeyon her drink.

“Here’s your drink Ms Taeyon.”

“Thank you sweetheart,” as she gave him a wink.

Mark then went over to his corner and stood there until further instructions were given or when the drinks needs to be filled. He was trying to be professional by not calling Taeyon jie jie in front of Jackson and especially Bam Bam. He wasn’t sure how they would react if he did. Jackson again was blatantly staring at him while the other two was having a lovey dovey conversation. Quite sickening actually as they were baby talking to each other and seems to be in a honeymoon phase while touching and kissing each other. 

 

Mark decided to tease Jackson just a little whenever he felt his gaze. Mark started by licking his lips. Then after a while, he started biting his lower lips while staring back at Jackson. When he got bored of that, he started biting and licking his fingers inconspicuously, like he was thinking of something. He was sure that Jackson showed a bit of interest but somehow Jackson made sure his face remained emotionless. Jackson tried to hold in his grin as he knew what the younger waiter was trying to do. To say he wasn’t interested, it was a lie. He could feel the arousal thrumming in his body. He was a patient man and he wanted to drag it on a little while longer.

 

When Mark noticed that their drinks were finished, he went to refill them. 

“Ms Taeyon, would you like another glass of long island tea?”

“Yes please. Thank you for being a dear to get it for me Yien.”

Mark smiled and went out of the room.

“So what game are you playing Taiko?”

“Nothing.”

Bam Bam chuckles.

 

When Mark got back to the room, Bam Bam and Taeyon was nowhere to be found. He was left alone with the Jackson Wang. He was slightly nervous but tried to keep his composure. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so nervous being alone with Jackson. Jackson on the other hand had taken off his jacket and put it down beside him.

“Come sit beside me.”

Mark nod meekly and sat beside Jackson.

“Yes Mr Wang. How may I help you?”

“What’s your name again little mouse?”

“I’m Yien and I’m not a little mouse.”

“Feisty aren’t we little mouse.”

Before Mark could say anything, Jackson put his hand up to keep him from saying anything further. It annoyed Mark tremendously but he held his tongue. He had to remain calm if he wants to stay in this game, something he was failing at the moment and also it wouldn't be wise to lose your temper at your boss. Jackson could see the fire in his eyes. Before he could say anything again, Jackson pulled him towards him and kissed him hard on the lips. He felt his arms went round Jackson’s shoulders on autopilot. Boy can Jackson kiss. Never in his life had he felt a more dominating kiss then this. It was a kiss as if telling him to surrender his body, mind and soul to that person. All Mark could do was hold on tight for the ride. He tried not to imagine what it would be like if they did more than kiss. If it was this hot when they kiss, it most probably would be out of this world when they do more than that.

 

When he got to his senses, he could feel Jackson’s tongue pushing into his mouth. Mark decided to fight for dominance via that kiss. He could feel Jackson’s had fisting into his hair, pulling slightly so that he could angle his mouth perfectly with his and making him submit. Mark could feel his fingers digging into Jackson’s shoulders. The kiss was a mixture of teeth and tongue. There was nothing gentle about it. Mark could feel himself throbbing. Just when their hands starts to wonder, they heard Bam Bam’s voice as he opened the door and Mark jumped away from Jackson, panting slightly at their heated kiss. Jackson on the other hand didn’t seem to be effected from their kiss.

“Did I interrupt something?” 

Bam Bam grins.

“Is there anything you want Bams?” 

Jackson was slightly annoyed. He was sure that tonight was the night he would be able to taste that feisty little mouse name Mark.

“Yes. Something came up.”

Jackson put on his jacket and went out of the room, not looking at Mark at all.

“I’ll be back soon my little angel,” while giving Taeyon a chaste kiss on the lips.

“See you soon my prince.”

 

Bam Bam gave his report in the limo and it irritated Jackson to no end.

“What the hell are they thinking?”

“Obviously they are not thinking Taiko.”

“Are they making a move yet?”

“At the moment no.”

“Keep on monitoring and report to me if something happens.”

“Yes Taiko.”

Jackson looked out the limo. It was going to be a long night. He might as well continue his work at the office since he wasn't going to be getting any tonight.

  
  


Mark couldn’t believe that he kissed or more like Jackson kissed him again. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell Inspector Lee about it, right? I mean what relevance it was to the case. Because the kiss had left him unsettled, Mark decided to go for a night obstacle run as he would call it (and hope he won’t get caught) to try to clear his thoughts and there was no way he wanted to take another cold shower in the middle of the night. Again, he got a hard on just by kissing that guy. While running, he received a message from Inspector Lee.

_ Any news yet Mark? _

_ Nothing yet old man. But he seems to be coming to the club more often than usual. _

_ Take care little one. _

_ I always do old man. _

 

Mark tried to do some research about Jackson but there was very little information about him everywhere. It was as if he didn’t have a past or information about him is a well kept secret. Not even his hacker friends, Hacken and Eason dare to dig into his past or anything about him or maybe they did and that was why they were reluctant to tell him anything.

“Markie, stay far away from him if you know what’s good for you. He is bad news.”

When he tried to probe deeper, none of them would say anything so he just left it alone. He didn’t want to make them uncomfortable or lose their friendship over that information. He knew he would still need their help in the future. After all, they kind of grew up together on the streets, bonded by parkour and frequent visits to the police station. 


	5. Nothing is what it seems

A month after their heated kiss, there were no signs of Jackson coming to the club at all. Though, Mark had been diligently following any news about him in every social and printed medias. Everything seems legit so far. One day, another waiter by the name of Alex approached him while he was sweeping the floor one night.

“So, how does it feel to serve the high and mighty king of the club Yien?”

“You mean Jackson? Normal. Just like any other customer I guess Alex.”

“Don’t you talk to him? Or are you doing something else with him?”

“Er… No.”

“Really? Wow, I thought something would have happened by now.”

Mark was a bit surprised but he was sure that he took over from the other guy when he left and he didn’t hear anything about Alex replacing him at all.

“Like what?”

“Come on, don’t play dumb. You know what I mean Yien.”

“I really don’t know what are you talking about Alex.”

Well, Mark wasn’t lying per se. Jackson only came to the club twice and he did kissed him twice and they really never had a full fledged conversation at all. But he didn’t really know Alex either so it was best not to say too much.

“Stop this idle chit chat and get to work you two,” warned the manager.

“Yes sir!” said both Mark and Alex.

  
  


Two months after their second kiss, Jackson was finally back at the club. Mark as usual had prepared everything beforehand after the manager had announced that he was coming. He even had the foresight to ask Taeyon what she wanted to drink when she is summoned to the room. For some reason, Mark was excited to continue this game with the one and only Jackson. But one can never be sure if it was the thrill of the game or something else. Like the other two visits before, after going through the formalities and all, Mark was now standing at his corner as usual having a staring contest with Jackson Wang.

 

Jackson smirked. This little mouse seems so eager to continue their little game. Should he give in or continue to tease him a little longer? Everything seem to be falling in place and falling apart at the moment. Jackson wonders how much does Mark knows what he had gotten himself into? But Jackson was in a teasing mood. Bam Bam hasn’t got back to him with the information that he wanted and needed. He had given him little updates regarding that matter. Good thing was that he has this little game with that little mouse name Mark. He wondered how much can he riled him up. He wanted to see how far he can push before Mark loses control.

 

Tonight it seems, Bam Bam had promised Taeyon to go somewhere. 

“But Mookiee dear, you said you would bring me shopping tonight. You promised,” pouts Taeyon.

Mark wanted to laugh as he knew how effective Taeyon’s pout were to any man out there and it seems, Bam Bam was not immune to her charms either. But, he held in his laughter.

“I did didn’t I? That’s the least I could do for ignoring you for two months right my baby boo,” showering her with kisses.

“Please take your your display of affections somewhere else. You are ruining the mood here,” said Jackson.

Bam Bam chuckled. He pulled Taeyon to her feet and gave him a mock salute.

“Don’t wait up.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, showing a hint of annoyance.

 

Now it was only Jackson and Mark left in the room. It made Mark nervous again. This time he was sure that nobody would be interrupting them if Jackson decides to do something. But does Mark wants him to do something? Mark was sure that the bodyguards outside the door was still there. Jackson gestured Mark to come over and sit beside him again. Mark obediently obeyed him.

“Help me take my jacket and tie off little mouse.”

“If you notice Mr Wang, I am a waiter and not a host. Still, I’m not a little mouse.”

“Doesn’t matter cause you will do as I say,” giving Mark a lazy smile.

 

Mark glared at him but did as he was told anyway. Jackson was enjoying himself now. After he had taken Jackson’s jacket and tie off and set it aside. Mark looked at him and waited for further instructions. He was irritated at this handsome man. He couldn’t stare at his eyes for long today as it felt very intense as he kept thinking back about the last kiss they had when they were sitting side by side like now. He was too close for comfort. He could feel his heart beating very fast. If this was what it was like the other times before, Mark could guess what would happen after this.

“Would you like a drink Yien?”

Mark shook his head and stared at his hands. He was nervous. Suddenly he felt Jackson’s fingers tilting his head up and back, his face going close to his. Mark closed his eyes and he could taste the brandy from Jackson’s lips. He was making him drink by kissing Mark. Needless to say, Mark found it a turn on. He blushed when they broke away from the kiss.

 

“Do you like my choice of brandy little mouse?”

Jackson was teasing him and that made his blood boil for no reason. Two can play this game thought Mark. 

“I can see why you like it so much Mr Wang. Maybe because I prepared it and by the way, I am no little mouse.”

Mark bit his lower lips, went close to Jackson as if to kiss him but instead took the glass from him. Mark made a show of slowly refilling the glass with ice, brandy and a splash of water before taking a gulp and promptly giving Jackson a kiss. He could feel Jackson pulling him and making him straddle him while he kissed him. His fingers was teasing his nipples expertly. Mark felt like he was on fire. He wasn’t sure if it was the effect of the brandy or Jackson.

 

Jackson was kissing him and nibbling his lips not too gently. He took time to savour his lips and slowly made his way to his ears and neck. When he gently bit down on his neck, he elicit a soft whimper from Mark. Oh, how Jackson loved that sound. While he was savouring Mark, he could hear Mark panting and whimpering right next to his ears and that was turning Jackson on. Jackson almost groan in ecstasy when he felt Mark licking the shell of his ears. 

Mark didn’t even notice when Jackson has unbuttoned his vest and shirt but he was sure that Jackson had successfully left some very obvious bruises on his collarbones and chest while having a fun time twisting, licking, sucking and biting his sensitive nipples. He was embarrassed at how responsive his body was towards Jackson and the sounds that was leaving his lips.

 

When he pulled Jackson in for a kiss, he could feel Jackson’s hand ghosting over his crotch. Slowly unzipping his pants while kneading his ass not too gently. He knew he was hard and he could feel Jackson’s hard on when he pulled him down to grind his crotch. Mark never felt so deliciously turned on before. When Jackson began nibbling his nipples again, he could feel him palming his crotch.

“My my my little mouse, you are so wet and ready for me,” whispered Jackson.

Mark could feel himself blushing. Before he could think, Jackson had put his hand into his boxers and pulled out his throbbing cock, slowly stroking it from base to tip. Mark’s cock feels like velvet in the palm of Jackson’s hand. Mark was whining and slowly thrusting his hips into Jackson’s hand. Jackson could feel Mark’s body trembling with pleasure. The arousal strumming throughout his entire body. Jackson began stroking him faster. All of a sudden, Mark found his voice and stopped him.

“W-w-wait. L-l-let me touch you. I-I want to touch you too.” 

Jackson smirked and gave his cock a little squeeze. Mark’s breath hitched as he tried to concentrate on getting to Jackson’s throbbing cock.

“Be my guest little mouse.”

 

When he pulled Jackson’s cock out, he was surprised at how well endowed he was. He began stroking him slowly, teasing his slit from time to time. Jackson was getting impatient. He took both their cocks and held it together, which was now wet with cum and perspiration. The friction between them was delicious.

“Start moving now,” ordered Jackson.

Mark started thrusting his hips upwards, holding on to Jackson while the latter was biting his neck and collarbones. Mark could feel himself unraveling. He didn’t care if he was whining and whimpering shamelessly. All he knew was that at that moment, he wanted to cum so badly. It wasn’t long till he was shooting milky white strands through Jackson’s hands but he wasn’t stopping yet as Jackson himself hasn’t cum yet. Mark was getting sensitive. His head was leaning on Jackson’s shoulder, biting his shoulders, trying to keep himself from whining and making even more embarrassing sounds. Hearing Mark trying to muffle his sexy sounds was all it took to make Jackson cum. He had a very satisfied look on his face. 

Mark was leaning on him, trying to calm down from his orgasmic high. His body was still trembling with pleasure. He felt himself blushing again when he saw Jackson licking his cum off his own fingers. His lips red and swollen from all the kissing they were doing. Jackson took out his handkerchief and cleaned them up as much as possible. He then proceeded to tuck Mark back in and making him look as presentable as possible. Mark felt too blissed out to move on the sofa next to him.

“As much as I like to stay little mouse, I got business to attend to.”

Jackson leaned down and kissed Mark on the lips before making his way out of the room. 

 

Mark couldn’t believe what he had done with Jackson. It didn’t matter if he could taste himself on Jackson’s lips. It was one of the most satisfying makeout session in his life. If this is what it takes to get information from Jackson, so be it. Mark now knew a way to get the information needed for the police. At least for tonight, he didn’t need to go for a run or a cold shower. For some reason, that made him chuckled.

 

Bam Bam was already sitting in the limo when Jackson got in.

“My, somebody looked satisfied,” tease Bam Bam.

Jackson gave him a lazy smile.

“Status?”

“Preparation almost done.”

“Good.”

 

Mark was sure something was going to happen soon as Jackson was getting bolder with him. It wasn’t a bad thing for his needs. He was sure he was getting close to whatever information that Inspector Lee needed. He just need the right time. For now, he needs sleep.

  
  


“Inspector Lee, this is bad. If this case gets Jackson Wang involved, we are screwed you know that?” as Cheng Ming pace around.

“Nothing happens in my jurisdiction without my permission. Now get your merchandise moving as soon as possible. My people are getting suspicious.”

Inspector Lee didn’t notice the person stalking them in the shadows.

  
  


_ Old man. I think something is happening or has happened. Jackson Wang is coming to the club again tonight. This never happens before according to the manager here. I’ll update you again when I can. _

_ Take care little one. _

  
  


 

“Yien, would you be a sweetheart and give this to Mr Kunpimook when he arrives?” as Taeyon hands him an envelope.

“Okay jie.”

Taeyon ruffles his hair and pinches his nose. He was really an adorable kid and a very sweet one as well. Even though he is new, he is very kind and shows respect to everyone around him including the janitors. She had seen him helping out the old janitor secretly. Always careful to not get caught by the manager or supervisor.

 

As usual, Mark was there to greet Jackson and Bam Bam when they arrive.

“Mr Bam Bam, Ms Taeyon asked me to give this to you.”

“Where is she?”

“I’m not sure.”

Bam Bam opened the envelope and a grin decorated his face.

“Excuse me but I have an appointment to keep. Yien, please take care of Mr Wang.”

Mark bowed.

 

“Come here little mouse,” as Jackson gestured Mark over to him.

“I am not a little mouse,” replied Mark haughtily. 

Mark proceeded to pour Jackson’s brandy and pass it to him. Jackson’s eyes didn’t leave him once. Mark felt like a prey. Like he really was a little mouse under the watchful eye of an eagle.

“I would like to continue where we left off the other time little mouse,” whispered Jackson in his ear. Mark could feel his breath on his neck and it gave him goosebumps. Mark felt his heart beat faster, the palms of his hands getting clammy, his throat drying. 

“Are you afraid of me little mouse? I promise I won’t bite unless you want me to.”

Jackson was caressing his cheek. It annoyed him that Jackson would think he is afraid.

“I’m not afraid of you Mr Wang and we’ll see who is biting who,” looking straight into Jackson’s eyes, as if he was challenging him.

 

Mark wasn’t sure how they made it into that hotel room in one piece as they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other since they got into Jackson’s limo. They were making out as soon as they got in the limo. When Jackson had unzip his pants and got his cock out, he didn’t know. By the time he realize what was happening, he was on Jackson’s lap, his cock was already in Jackson’s hand, his neck was already being attack by Jackson’s mouth and he was already feeling an orgasm being forcefully coax out of him. 

Mark had never been jacked off by somebody as handsome as Jackson in a moving vehicle. That was really the first for him and he didn’t even had the time to feel embarrassed by it as he was sure that the driver could hear them. Even worse, he was sure that he could see them.

“This is only the beginning little mouse. Keep making sounds like that, I won’t be able to hold back anymore.”

Mark whimpered.

 

In the hotel room, or should I say the presidential suite, Mark was already tearing at Jackson’s clothes unable to keep his hands away from him any longer.

“Impatient aren’t we little mouse?”

“You are one to talk Mr Wang. Somebody feels hard already.”

Mark was already nudging Jackson towards the bed and with his right hand squeezing at his cock not too gently. Jackson grunts. Mark pushed Jackson so that he was now sitting at the edge of the bed with him kneeling in front of his crotch. Mark gave him a devilish smile. Mark began nosing and mouthing on his clothed crotch. Taking him time to see if he could elicit sounds from him while slowly stripping, on his knees. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do but somehow he managed it. It was as if Mark didn’t want anything to stop him from being far away from his cock. 

Mark’s hair was all mussed up, lips slick with spit, red and swollen from his kisses, his neck and back littered with Jackson’s bite marks and love bites. Mark was on his knees, submissive yet assertive as hell. Jackson felt like he could come just by that sight alone.

 

“Don’t tease me little mouse.”

Mark smirked. He was now buck naked and proceeded to unzip Jackson’s pants with his mouth before pulling both his pants and boxers down, slowly. He wanted to make it as agonizing as possible for Jackson. He felt Jackson pull his hair.

“Yien,” growled Jackson, as if giving him a warning.

Mark felt the arousal straight at his crotch. The way Jackson said his name alone could make him come again. When Mark finally started to lick and suck on his cock, Jackson felt relief. His mouth felt so good on him. Mark was really taking him in and he felt like he had died and gone to heaven when he felt Mark deep throating him.

 

“Come here,” Jackson ordered. Mark was now stretched out next to him, giving him head but Jackson now has access to his ass. While Mark was sucking his cock, Jackson use his finger to slowly push into him after wetting it with his own saliva. He could feel Mark stop whatever he was doing to slowly get use to his finger.

“I didn’t ask you to stop little mouse. Continue.”

Mark whimpers but decided to spite him by biting and sucking on his inner thighs. Jackson smirked and continues to add more fingers slowly, stretching him open while crooking his fingers to see if he could find his spot. He was sure he found it when he heard Mark taking in a sharp breath. Suddenly he felt Mark pushing him on the bed and slowly lowered himself on his glistening, throbbing cock. Jackson held him by the hips and pulled him down. He could feel Mark’s body trembling, trying to get use to the sensation that he was feeling.

“Good little mouse. Taking me to the hilt. Can you feel it?”

Mark purred at him. He slowly started to grind down on him and started moving up and down. He could see that Jackson was trying to keep his face as emotionless as possible. But when he started to whine from pleasure, he saw Jackson’s face falter. When he started to move faster, Jackson was thrusting up as well, and soon he could feel him hitting his spot every single time. Mark bent down and kissed Jackson hard on the lips, while Jackson was using his hand to tease his nipple while his mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking on a bruise. Mark felt he was coming close and started to stroke himself sloppily, trying to keep it in tandem with Jackson’s thrust. It wasn’t long when he felt himself come and Jackson soon followed after.

 

Mark wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but he knew it wasn’t long when he felt Jackson sucking on his cock, his legs under his arms, pinning him down, which made Mark writhing with pleasure. Slowly Jackson began making his way up to his lips before pushing himself into Mark. By then, Mark was awake and had the pleasure of biting and sucking onto Jackson’s neck. He could feel Jackson moving on top of him. He bit Jackson’s shoulder to keep him from making sounds which made Jackson pulled all the way out.

“I said I want to hear you little mouse.”

Mark was stubborn. He didn’t want to give in.

“If you don’t, I’ll punish you.”

Mark remain stubborn until he felt Jackson’s warmth leaving him.

“Put it back in,” Mark whined. He could feel himself blushing for being so needy.

“Good little mouse,” as Jackson caress his face. 

Mark was panting. He could feel Jackson pushing his legs apart.

“Spread your legs wider for me.”

Mark spread his legs as wide as he could. He could feel himself taking Jackson fully in that position. It felt so good. It wasn’t long when they both come and drifted back to sleep, with him being the little spoon between them.

 

Mark was feeling warm and relax when he felt his cock being stroke all so gently, as if trying to coax him to wake up from his deep slumber, again. Jackson was placing soft kisses and nipping his neck.

“Mr Wang, you are insatiable,” as he turned his face towards Jackson to kiss him. He felt him smile against his lips.

“But you are so delicious little mouse.”

“I told you I’m not a little m-m…” 

Mark couldn’t even finish his sentence as Jackson was already pushing himself in, his back against his chest and started to move right after. Mark was feeling overly sensitive after having done it twice. 

“As you were saying little mouse?” 

Mark bit Jackson’s lip and lose himself in that sensation. After cumming for the fourth time that night, Mark was thoroughly exhausted and was glad that finally Jackson let him sleep. He hasn't felt so blissfully fucked out for a long time.

  
  


 

When Mark woke up, Jackson was already putting on his suit. Mark rolled on his side, staring at the gorgeous businessman.

“You are up early Mr Wang.”

“I have things to do Yien. Or should I say Mark Tuan Yien.”

Mark felt his blood froze. How did he know his name. His full name even. He was sure that the fake background that Inspector Lee had given him was solid.

“You thought I didn’t know? A word of advice little mouse. Be careful whom you trust. Even if it is the police, they can’t be trusted. It’s better for you to stay away from them.”

“Why should I trust you?”

Jackson chuckled. He walk towards Mark and cupped his face.

“Don’t you trust the guy that you beg to put it in you last night?”

Mark could feel his face turning red from the anger and shame. He pushed Jackson’s hand away from his face.

“Be vigilant little mouse,” said Jackson as he walked out the door. 

Mark felt so ashamed with himself. Especially when he was so into the pleasure that Jackson Wang was giving him all night long. The thought of him being so eager to respond to him made him even more ashamed. He promised himself that it would never happen again. He would never let Jackson Wang touch him ever again.


	6. How could this be happening to me?

Mark went home, albeit wobbly from the intense night he had with Jackson. He could feel his lower back aching. It wasn’t a bad pain he guess if it didn’t ended the way it did but he was ashamed. Ashamed that he let himself get caught up with Jackson thinking that he was one step ahead of him when all this while, he was two steps behind. He was left with the memory of being blissfully fucked out but a wounded pride. He got himself some take out, filled his tummy and took a long nap to nurse his pride. He was really tired. When he woke up, he decided to do some digging himself with the help of his hacker friends. What Jackson had said left an impression in his mind and he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about it. Just like the time after the politician was exposed. As much as he hated Jackson’s guts and internal organs, what he said triggered something.

 

It was in the evening when he received a text from Inspector Lee.

_ Where are you? _

_ Home old man. _

_ Meet me at the docks at 10.00pm tonight. _

_ Okay.  _

Mark didn’t think anything about it. He was going to meet the inspector with good faith. It would all worked out in the end was all that he could think of. Though he failed this time, he hoped he would do better the next time. He thought of all the nice people he had met at the club knowing that he was no longer part of that world. They accepted him into their world and accepted him as part of their family in a way. He would miss them.

  
  


Mark was waiting at the designated place by 9.55pm. He just sat there overlooking the sea, resting. Trying to comprehend what happened and what led to all this. Before that, he had spent his time free running or tried to do some free running through the docks in his condition, treating it as an obstacle course to distract him. It was a way for him to refocus his thoughts and keep his skills sharp for when he needs it and he has a feeling he would be needing it in the near future. But his back was aching too much for him to actually do anything. He smelled him before he heard him approaching.

 

“Right on the dot Uncle Lee,” his eyes never leaving the sea.

“How are you little one? I didn’t hear from you last night. Are you okay?”

Mark turned around and looked at the inspector. He was the only other adult that treated him nice after Yeye.

“Yes. Sorry I was unable to get the information that you needed.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad that you are safe Markie boy.”

Inspector Lee gave him a small smile.

“I don’t think I’m able to help you after this uncle. This is not for me. I’m better in taking pictures. But don’t worry, I won’t let other people know…”

Mark stopped himself. He had let himself slipped out that information.

“So you know.”

“Look uncle. I didn’t mean to but something was not right since that politician was caught. So I dig some digging.”

“And?”

Inspector Lee was staring at Mark. It was a look that Mark had never seen before. He wasn’t sure if it was regret or fear.

“Look, I’ll keep it between us.”

Inspector Lee kept quiet. Mark turned around to leave when he hear the click of a gun. He closed his eyes.

“You know I can’t let you go now Mark since you know.”

“Please old man, you don’t have to do this. You can trust me. You know you can.”

“I don’t want to but I have no choice. I needed the money to save San San. She needed the operation.”

 

Mark knew who San San was, his daughter. He played with her whenever he had time. She was a sweet little girl who suddenly suffered from kidney failure a year ago. The hospital bills were huge but Inspector Lee never said anything. He always had a smile on his face so you wouldn’t know he was facing difficulties.

“But in whose expense? The whole neighbourhood? You vow to protect this place! You vow to protect San San”

“I didn’t have a choice! If I didn’t get the money, she would have died!”

“Then why me? You were like family to me.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You had the means to infiltrate that place. You blend in. You have the looks that Jackson goes for. I needed a way to protect myself. You were the only way.”

Mark squeeze his eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come. He knew he couldn’t outrun the bullet. He waited for the pain after hearing the sound of a gun going off. When he opened his eyes, he saw Inspector Lee on his knees groaning in pain, blood flowing from his leg. In between them was a familiar man wearing a black suit.

 

“It’s over inspector. I’ve bought over the Black Lions and they were glad to throw you under the bus once my men started interrogating them. Trying to use them to frame me? Not in this lifetime inspector.”

It was none other than Jackson who was at the moment holding a gun pointing at Inspector Lee. Inspector Lee had a dejected look on his face. It’s over. Everything was over. Inspector Lee was distraught. He knew the triad will be looking for him and his daughter or even worse, he would be thrown into jail. Into the same jail that he had sent countless of criminals to. There was no way that he wanted to spend time in the cell where they were. He saw that there was no way out but death. He turned his gun and pointed it to his temple.

“Uncle Lee, no! Think of San San.”

“Please tell her I love her kiddo and I’m sorry for using you.”

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Mark was shocked. He felt his legs gave way. It felt so weak. Jackson pulled him to his feet. He could hear the sound of sirens getting louder.

“We’ve got to get going. The police will be here soon little mouse.”

Mark felt numb and just let Jackson manhandle him. He was just following him blindly so to speak.

 

Jackson brought him to a secluded place overlooking Kowloon Bay. Mark was sitting down on the ground, hugging his legs. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was cold or he was just trying to comfort himself. Jackson was just standing right next to him.

“How are you feeling little mouse?”

“What am I supposed to feel? Happy? Sad? I don’t know.”

Jackson kept quiet.

“I’ve known him for a long time and he was a good man. A very good man.”

“His only downfall was that the other party found his weakness and he succumbed.”

Mark looked up at Jackson. Wondering how could he remain so composed after shooting the inspector to disarm him and seeing the inspector killed himself. It must be normal in his world. He couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Jackson ruffles his hair.

“Like I said little mouse. Be careful whom you trust and be vigilant at all times.”

Mark pushed his hand away. Jackson could see the fire in his eyes.

“Stay away from me. Don’t you ever think that you can play me whenever you feel like it. I won’t be your plaything and I swear, I will expose you next time.”

  
  


It had been a week since Inspector Lee took his own life. He heard from the other police officers that San San’s operation was successful and it was done in a top private hospital in the country. Somebody had covered the cost of it all. Nobody knew who the generous benefactor was. Mark decided to visit her. It was the least he could do.

 

“Mark gege!” San San called out as soon as she saw him walking in with a bouquet of balloons and a Charmander soft toy.

“Hi San San!” 

San San was so excited to get gifts from him. 

“Gege, I’m bored. I want to go out and play.”

“San San-ah, you have to get better first okay. You just had our operation few days ago.”

The little girl frowned.

“How about we play board games?”

San San got excited and nods her head vigorously.

 

“Gege, when is papa coming to see me?”

Mark felt a pang in his heart. She still doesn’t know what happen. 

“Your papa is busy with work. He has an important assignment and has to be away for a while. You on the other hand must take good care of yourself so that he doesn’t worry okay.”

“That’s what the other police uncles and aunties say. But I will!”

She got tired and went to sleep. Mark couldn’t help but feel sad for her. But she was lucky in the sense that he father loves her so much that he was willing to do anything to help her get better. Even if it means doing something at the wrong side of the law. Mark left after the nurse told him that the visiting hours was over.

  
  


Mark was back to his job or his part time job. Today, as a favour for his friend, he was being their official wedding photographer. It was nice to be part of a happy occasion after what happened. He couldn’t believe that one of his friend, Jordan, was getting married. He was a few years older than he was and he was the unofficial leader of their rag tag parkour group. To think that this was the guy that was always in and out of the police station with him was unthinkable. Now, he runs a sundry shop at their neighbourhood. It was small but it was enough for him to support his family. He was glad that he had found his happily ever after.

 

That night, as he was editing the pictures, Mark couldn’t help but be happy with how their little group of friends had become. Yes, they might be hackers or salary workers or business owners, but they all started from their humble roots. A group of parkour misfits who band together to form a family. Mark was the baby of the group and until now, they would check up on him from time to time. 

 

As he lay down on his bed, he couldn’t help but wonder what was Jackson’s childhood like. What made him the way he is. He was after all a wealthy man now. But the way he handled Inspector Lee and whatever he was caught up in wasn’t normal. It really seems like what the rumours that he heard in the police station is true. He might be somebody in the triad. Why was he suddenly thinking of him. Mark was annoyed with himself. He still keep tabs about Jackson via the media. He forced himself to go to sleep as he has a new assignment for one of the local papers tomorrow. He needed all the rest he can get. But his mind couldn’t help but go back to the night he had spent with Jackson. Imagining Jackson’s hand wrapped around his cock. His lips on him. Mark was frustrated with himself. How could be thinking all that when all Jackson did was play with him like a predator playing with its prey. He hated him.

  
  


He went to pick up his assignment from the editor. It seems fairly easy. He just had to follow this celebrity around and take a picture of her and her latest partner. His eyes almost bugged out when he saw who the supposedly new partner was. It was none other than Jackson Wang. He had a bad feeling about this. He pushed those thoughts from his head. He needed this paycheck to replace his old skateboard. The one that Yeye bought for him had finally broke. 

 

He went to the celebrity’s house at around 8.00am and waited. She was an ex-beauty pageant who became a model and now an actress. She was gorgeous, no doubt. Legs that goes on forever. Breast that was perky and firm. Large eyes, plump lips. She was now sporting a pixie cut, dyed blonde. Any hot blooded young man would certainly lust over her. Jackson would no doubt be one of them. But then again, Jackson Wang is quite a catch. Handsome, well built, wealthy and good in bed, so it could be the other way round. When he was working in Club Emperor, he heard gossips circulating among the staffs that Jackson Wang was pansexual.

 

Mark shook his head. He needs to concentrate. He shouldn’t lose focus just because it involved a certain Jackson Wang. He made sure he was in a good spot to take the pictures. Sometimes it was a matter of luck as you can’t be sure where they would turn or walk to of walk from. It was more than 2 hours later when the said celebrity came out of her condo. She was alone and it seems like a black SUV was there to pick her up. Mark couldn’t see who it was. He decided to tail the SUV and hoped that he will be able to get those pictures soon.

 

After tailing her to a few places with his Vespa, it seems like she was only going shopping. This was going to be a long day for Mark Tuan. The information that he was given was that this beautiful lady is going to meet with the handsome Jackson Wang today. It seems like the tip was wrong. Mark was getting annoyed as he was hungry and tired. He couldn’t wait to go get something to eat and home to sleep.

 

It was around 8.00pm when he saw her emerging with a gorgeous black dress, with a slit up to her thighs and bare shoulders, standing in her 5 inch silver stilettos. This time, a silver colour Rolls Royce picked her up. He was sure he was going to be lucky this time. He followed the car until it stopped right in front of a club in the upper side of town. Club Lust was the name. There waiting at the front door was Jackson Wang. Bingo. Mark was sure that he strike gold. When the celebrity came out of the car, right behind her with a hand on her lower back was a prominent judge in the country. He was known as a God fearing, family man. This was better than he thought it would be. Mark took his shots. Making sure that the face of the celebrity and the judge was clearly seen. He was so sure that nobody saw him. Mark chuckled and quickly ran away. He had hidden his Vespa and he was going to pick it up to get away from the place. It seems relatively too easy for him to get the pics but it didn’t matter as he did his job. He might even had gotten even better pictures than the assignment that was given.

 

After getting McDonalds for his late dinner, he went home and proceeded to edit the pictures to email to the editor. He was sure that he was going to be paid quite handsomely for them and he was sure he was the only one there so it was going to be an exclusive. He went to sleep feeling very happy with himself. He was sure to get an A+ for his effort.

 

The next day however, he was confused to not see any of his pictures in the paper. When he went to the editor’s office to collect his payment, he asked him.

“Why didn’t you publish the picture? Why am I getting paid for it?”

“You did your job so that payment is justified. I did submit the picture to the boss but for some reason, he didn’t publish it. There is nothing I can do about it. Maybe because it was dealing with somebody so high up there that even they didn't dare to publish it. Thanks for your hard work. I’ll keep you in mind for the next assignment.”

Mark shrugged. As long as he got paid, he was fine with it. When he came out of the building, he caught a glimpse of Bam Bam getting into a familiar looking limo. When the limo passed him, he saw Jackson looking at him. Mark should have known. He was behind it. Of course, who else can it be. 

  
  


It was a nice and breezy night to stay in. Mark was now chilling while watching a movie. He deserve to be lazy for just one day and all he did was get a new skateboard in the morning and went for his free run in the evening. The whole day he splurge on food. Stocking up his cupboard and fridge. It was around 2.00am in the morning when he heard a knock on his door. It was unusual for any of Mark’s friends to knock on his door so late. When he opened the door, it was none other than Jackson Wang. Mark felt his heart skipped a beat.

“What do you want?”

“I got caught in the rain while I was strolling in the neighborhood so I thought that I just dropped by and wait it out.”

“That’s the worst lie ever. It's not even raining! And you don't usually walk around this part of town. Go get Mr Bam Bam, your driver or somebody to pick you up now. You are not welcome here.”

 

10 minutes later, Jackson was sitting opposite him in his living room sipping hot green tea. He wasn’t going to ask how Jackson knew where he stayed. Jackson just sat there, looking all so fine in his royal blue 3 piece suit. It annoyed the hell out of Mark that he would just turn up looking so handsome and sitting there sipping green tea as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world. He couldn’t deny the fact that it made him feel something just by looking at him. Fear? Arousal? Anger? Mark couldn’t pinpoint it.

“Go call somebody or something and go away.”

“What’s the matter little mouse? Getting nervous?

Jackson stood and made his way to Mark.

“W-what d-do you w-w-want?.”

Jackson smirked and caged his body to the chair. He bent down and lick the shell of his ear.

“I wasn’t going to do anything when I saw you this morning but now I’ve changed my mind. I wouldn’t mind tasting you little mouse.”

He crushed his lips onto Mark’s, hands going towards his crotch. For some reason, Mark reacted to his kiss and touch. Next thing he knew, Jackson was fucking him on his couch still dressed in his pristine suit. By the time they both had come, Jackson cleaned them both up and tucked him in bed. He kissed him on the temple and was going to leave when Mark gripped the lapel of his suit.

“Where you going?”

“Do you want me to stay little mouse?”

“Go and die you dirty old man.”

Jackson chuckled while caressing his cheek and walked out the door. Mark doesn’t know why he is sulking. Maybe he would just move to a new place just to spite that dirty old man(read pervert) name Jackson Wang. He wasn’t sure why did all his common sense flew out the window as soon as Jackson laid his hands on him and that annoyed the hell out of him.

“Stop thinking with your dick idiot, ugh,” saying to himself out loud.


	7. Any ordinary day

It was a brand new day and Mark was feeling on top of the world. It has been a few weeks since Inspector Lee killed himself. For some reason, it was reported in the newspaper that he was killed in the line of duty while trying to stop a gang from moving drugs in that area. The culprit was caught and was a member of the Black Lions triad. Which means, San San is now able to receive her father’s benefits and she won’t have to worry about money until she is 21 years old. That was odd. Mark knew that only he and Jackson knew what really happened that day. Could it be his doing? Jackson wouldn’t be that nice. That’s none of his business as well. Anyway, the last Mark heard about San San was she has been taken in by her relatives who didn’t have any children of their own. So, everything worked out.

 

Anyway, today he was going to received a new assignment and he was feeling it. He hope it has nothing to do with Jackson Wang or anything related to him any way. Which hopefully means he wouldn’t be seeing him and be free of him. It was going to be a good day. Nothing can ruin this day for him. It was a brand new start. Mark was trying to get himself hype up as he had to wake up damn early for this and by nature, he was a night owl. In reality, he was dreading to wake up early the night before. But nevertheless, he was going to seize the day.

 

Unfortunately, his oh so joyful assignment today was to assist a senior journalist/ photographer with his assignment. They were currently short of assistants and Leon, his friend had ask him for a favour as this interview was going to be uploaded in his company’s up and coming online magazine. He didn’t have much choice and since he had nothing else lined up, he thought he would just take it up and an old friend was asking for help. There was no way he could say no to that. Not only that, today’s job seemed relatively easy. Assisting to take pictures of the person he would be interviewing. Maybe he could finish things early and be home early to chill.

  
  


 

“Taiko, everything that you had ask us to arrange for that Inspector’s daughter has been arranged. Is there anything else?”

Jackson shook his head and dismissed the lawyer.

“Taiko, why are you being so nice to that dead cop? He did after all tried to pin it on us. If it was me, I would have blown his brains off,” Bam Bam scowled.

“We shouldn’t judge her by the sins of her father Bams,” was all Jackson said.

“So, how’s your little plaything Taiko? I heard he is no longer working at Club Emperor. He was quite a good worker.”

Jackson smiled.

“I think he should be out and about at the moment.”

Bam Bam chuckles.

“He is like a willful child isn’t he”

Jackson smirked and continued going through the documents that his secretary had given.

“Bams, make sure you take care of the youngins. I heard they had been having a hard time lately because of their elders. Placate them if you must.”

“Yes Taiko.”

Jackson didn’t even looked up from the document he was reading when Bam Bam left the room. 

 

It was almost three hours later before Bam Bam was back.

“Taiko, Sana asked me to remind you that you have an interview with this online thingy like now.”

“Why didn’t she remind me?” 

Jackson was annoyed. He hate being late.

“She did. You ignored her. You told her you had to go through some important documents that you received from overseas this morning.”

“Well, it’s true.” 

Bam Bam rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

Jackson stood up and put on his jacket. Stopping by his secretary for a final check and update about the interview.

 

 

As soon as Jackson walked into the meeting room, the atmosphere changed. Everybody and I mean everybody stood up. He had an aura around him. An aura that commands respect from everyone around him. His secretary was the one that introduced him to the journalist. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting. I was attending to some urgents documents that had to be settled before the day ends.”

“It’s no problem Mr Wang. We were the ones that arrived early. Before I start, let me introduce myself, I am Joon Park. My lovely assistant Momo and my photographer, Mark.”

Jackson’s ears perk when he heard Mark’s name but he seemed indifferent. Mark on the other hand was cursing inwardly when he saw Jackson walking into the room. He should have known who they were interviewing when Momo told him that they were going to interview the boss of Wang Long Group. He wanted to jump off a cliff and kill himself. That was the last person he wanted to see today. He was hoping that the businessman didn’t see him as he was trying to hide himself as much as possible but that was proven impossible once Joon Park introduced him.

“Shall we start Mr Wang?”

Jackson nods.

 

Mark notice that Bam Bam kept close but he was friendly enough to throw a smile at him. Jackson didn’t have anybody besides Bam Bam and his secretary, a nice lady name Sana with him at the moment. He was sure he didn’t see anybody outside either. Surely nobody would dare to do anything in his turf. He continued taking pictures of Joon Park and Jackson throughout the whole interview. He noticed that Jackson seemed relax in this setting. He even smiled and Mark was surprised at how friendly and easy on the eyes it was to see his smile even though it wasn't directed at him. But he wasn’t going to be fazed by it. 

 

The interview was a breeze. Jackson was very pleasant and gave his most honest answers to whatever questions that was thrown at him. After the interview session, Joon Park himself was going to take a few pictures of Jackson and he gave them his cooperation. Mark just waited around incase Joon Park needed any assistance. To pass the time, he decided to take some behind the scenes photos. At least he could practise some of his skills. After a 45 minutes photo taking session, the interview was finally over. Mark felt relief. At least he wouldn’t be alone with his predator and he would be leaving soon.

“Thank you so much Mr Wang for letting me take some of your precious time for this interview. I had been trying to get in touch with you for the longest time.”

“It is no problem. It so happens that I had some time today. By the way, I have prepared some light refreshments for you and your assistants.”

“Really? Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

“Sana, please show them the way.”

Sana gave them a sweet smile and lead the way. Joon Park paused and looked back at Mark.

“Mark, please join us after you are done packing all the equipments.”

“Yes sir.”

 

Mark was tense. He pretended to not notice that Jackson was still in the room staring at him, not saying anything. He found it annoying but he didn’t want to be the one who spoke first. He was determined. After packing, he walked pass Jackson only to have him pulled him back, whispering to him.

“Meet me at the level 3 carpark after this.”

Jackson licked the side of his face before letting him go. Mark felt himself blushed and walked to where Joon Park was. He wanted to defy him but he wasn’t going to make a scene in public. Mark was annoyed. Who does Jackson think he is, ordering him around. Maybe he should just not turn up to spite him. But he is after all in his headquarters and that might not be a good idea.

 

 

After Joon Park had left with Momo, Mark went to the carpark as ordered by Jackson. He didn’t even know why he should be listening to him. It made him so irritated that Jackson Wang had the nerve to order him around like he was a puppet. Mark was determined to make it clear to Jackson today that he will no longer participate in his games. He was through and Jackson should leave him alone. He was already practising in his mind what he would say to him like get lost Jackson or I’m not a toy so get out of my face that kinda thing. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Jackson approaching him.

“Hey there little mouse. What are you thinking?”

Mark jumped forward as Jackson was directly behind him.

“I’m not your little mouse!” 

Jackson chuckled as he moved forward to cup his face.

“Missed me?”

“Who would miss a dirty old man like you?”

Mark pushed his hand away and took a step back.

Jackson smirked and took a step closer.

“Don’t come any closer. What do you want?”

“Nothing. I just thought I would say hi to my little mouse.”

“Now you’ve said it, so goodbye.”

Jackson smirked as Mark didn’t deny that he wasn’t his little mouse as usual. Maybe it’s because Mark was thinking how to get pass him. The crease between his eyebrows shows that Mark was thinking hard. When he was lost in his thoughts, Jackson took the opportunity to get closer to him and bit him on the lips not to gently.

“The only way out is to go pass me little mouse.”

“I’m not a little mouse Jackson! Especially not yours! Don’t come looking for me tonight or ever again you dirty old man.”

Mark pushed him away and jumped out of the building. He managed to land on a ledge nearby. He looked up and saw Jackson looking at him. Mark couldn’t help but stick his tongue out at him and began scaling down the building.

 

Jackson walked into his office and began going through his documents again.

“Taiko, where is Yien or Mark? Whatever his name is. I thought you were with him.”

Jackson chuckled.

“I was until he decided to jump out the building. He rather go out the hard way then walk pass me apparently.”

Bam Bam laughed out loud.

“He is a stubborn one isn’t he Taiko.”

“Yes.”

Bam Bam stared at Jackson for a while. He had never seen his boss taking an interest on another person like this. It wasn’t like he was pursuing Mark or anything. It genuinely looked like he was having fun playing with him. A stubborn, willful, impetuous child. Someone who wasn’t going to bend his way to accommodate another. Jackson on the other hand was being very patient with someone who from time to time would defy him. Maybe it's a form of S&M that he didn’t understand.

“I can practically hear you thinking from over here Bams.”

“I was just wondering…”

“You are wondering why am I wasting my time to play with this little mouse?”

Bam Bam nods.

“I haven’t felt such excitement for quite sometime. A predator hunting its prey. Some sort of twisted hide and seek. He gives me that feeling.”

Bam chuckles.

“The hunter and the hunted.”

  
  


 

Mark was so proud of himself. One, he was able to make a good jump safely. Two, the look on Jackson’s face was worth it. Now the only thing he has to worry about is Jackson ambushing him at home or wherever. He wouldn’t be okay with the way he left him right? But that was a risk he was going to take. Oh hell, he forgot to tell him his thoughts. But at least, he now have half day off. 

 

Mark went home and was flipping through the channels when he received a text from the old parkour crew, Eason.

_ Marks, let’s go for a free run at the warehouse. It's been quite a while. _

_ I’m game.  _

_ See you! _

Mark felt excited. It had been quite some time since he cleared obstacles with them. It was going to be a fun time. Mark quickly picked out his most comfortable clothes and shoes and off he went.

 

He didn’t have to wait long when his crew, Hacken, Eason, Leon, Andy, Jacky and Aaron arrived. It was good to see them. After giving each other a hug and actually warming up. They were all ready for their free run.

“So, where do we end?” asked Mark.

“What’s the punishment?” adds Eason.

“The end is that crane at the end over there,” explained Leon.

“As for punishment, loser treats us all for an all you can eat steamboat or anything they want,” said Jacky.

All nod their head in agreement.

“You are going down,” tease Aaron.

“Don’t be so cocky,” Leon grins.

“Let’s go!” shouted Jacky as he ran past them.

“Cheater!” as Hacken started as well.

“Oi!” Eason shouted.

It feels like they were teenagers again. It was a sight to behold to see 7 young men maneuvering around the warehouse area to get to the crane. They seemed to be flying and flipping and tumbling around. They were having a time of their life. For Mark, whenever he is doing parkour, for that moment, he felt free. He felt like he could fly. To do that with his friends, priceless.

“Markie boy, you are getting slow,” tease Andy.

“Am not!”

 

When he finally reached the crane, he was glad that he wasn’t the last one as all of them can eat a lot. He pitied the one that has to pay. If they choose to go to an all you can eat buffet steamboat, then the loser is safe. If not, good bye to a month’s paycheck. Alas, Jacky came in last. He was neck to neck with Leon but he didn’t expect the burst of speed from the him at the last minute. 

 

The others had a fun time teasing Jacky. But he was happy to pay for them as they had chosen an all you can eat buffet steamboat. His wallet was safe for now. Mark was very happy to be able to spend time with them. Everybody was being responsible by having proper jobs so that they can help out with their families or at least not to burden their families. They really grew up from their delinquent years. Well, maybe except the hackers of the group. But according to Hacken and Eason, it was a community service they are doing for people who really needs them. And they had been a great help for him when he needed their expertise. So who was he to judge them?

  
  


 

Jackson was working at his home gym. He had a long day at work getting all his affairs in order. It didn’t help when he had to stop doing work for about 2.5 hours because of the interview. What made it worthwhile was seeing Mark there. He really didn’t know that Mark would be there. If he had known, he would have requested to have the interview alone with him so that he can tease him. It was fun seeing that little mouse getting all riled up because of him. But he didn’t expect that Mark would actually jump off the building to keep an arm's length away from him. He could always pay him a visit at his house but maybe he was feeling charitable, so he decided against it. He still had loads of work to do. Playing with him would take him away from his work.

 

He always made sure that he took great care of his body and health. He was a bit vain about how his body looked. After all he was a public figure. Another reason was so that his body was always in tip top condition when in a dire situation. He didn’t have time to go to a shooting range all the time to keep his skills sharp. From time to time he would spar with Bam Bam or his other henchmen. It was a way for him to exercise and to practise. One can never be too careful when it comes to safety. Health wise, he knew he doesn’t have the luxury to fall sick as it would give other gangs the opportunity to strike when he is down. Not only that, he has to make sure all businesses in the organization was well taken care of. Businesses in and out of the country. After all, he is the boss of Wang Long Group and the Jade Dragons.


	8. Jinyoung is here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be disturbing to some people. Proceed at own risk. It's more of a non-consensual sex scene.

Mark wasn’t sure if Jackson was respecting his request or was just plain busy, he didn’t turn up at his house the night after his interview. He didn’t know if he should feel relief or sulk. The feelings that he has was beginning to annoy him. He was sure that he didn’t want to have anything to do with Jackson after the night he had slept with him. But his body is betraying his heart. Cause all his body remembers was the pleasure Jackson gave him and his heart remembers the shame that he felt. He screamed into his pillow in frustration. How could he be thinking about that sadistic bastard at a time like this. He was so sure he wasn’t a masochist. Is he?

 

Mark was busy after that, having a lot of tip offs about criminal activities around. Mark went around trying his luck with each and every one of those information, hoping to get lucky. He was damn lucky alright. All the information strike gold. He got really good pictures and was able get exclusives for the paper that he was freelancing with, which made him a regular. On top of that, he was being paid handsomely for it and Jackson Wang wasn’t disturbing him. Life was good.

  
  


Eason called Mark out for supper one night. Mark was grateful for the distraction as he had just finished work an hour before and he was damn hungry. It had been quite sometime since he had supper with his good friend. The last they met was when they went out for a free run. They met up at one of the stalls nearby their neighbourhood. They serve the best late night snacks like fried dumplings and fried noodles and congee.

 

Eason was waving to Mark when he saw him walking towards the stall.

“Over here.”

Mark smiled and went over to hug his friend.

“Yo!”

“Dig in. You arrive right on time. The food just arrived and I’m sure you would eat anything I ordered anyway.”

Mark grins. Grateful that his friend knows what he likes. They sat there having mindless chatter talking about anything and everything that they could think of. 

“I’m so full,” said Mark while rubbing his tummy.

“You need to eat more little one,” Eason ruffling his hair.

“Yah… I can take care of myself gege. Don’t worry.”

Eason was quiet for a while staring at Mark. 

“Is there anything on my face Eason gege?”

Eason shakes his head and smiled. He was thinking if he should burden Mark with this matter. But he has been sitting on it for quite some time. Since they went free running the other day. But he knew that Mark was the only one he could trust it with.

 

“Eason gege, are you okay?”

“Markie, I have a favour to ask.”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Hacken and I… er… Me and Hacken… How do I say this… Markie boy.”

“Yah… Just spit it out already. Are you guys dating or something? I knew it!”

Eason spitted out the drink he was drinking.

“No! Stupid dumbass!”

Mark started laughing uncontrollably. The look on Eason’s face was priceless.

“As I was saying, Hacken and I stumbled upon something a few weeks ago.”

Mark held up his hands to stop Eason.

“Define stumbled.”

“Just listen to me okay. While we were snooping around, we stumbled upon some information that wasn’t suppose to be seen we guess?”

“Go on.”

“We discovered somebody trying to hack into the Wang Long’s group server when we were trying to hack into another server and before they could do anything, we got to the data first and wiped it from both server. We need your help to deliver this to Jackson Wang.”

Mark took a deep breath. It is related to Jackson again.

“Why me?”

“Well, Leon mentioned something about you helping him to interview im the other day.”

Mark kept quiet.

“Look, it's selfish of us to ask that of you but we think somebody is following us lately.”

“Was he the one that ask you to do the job?”

“That’s not how it works in our world Mark. You should know that by now.”

“Where is it?”

Eason handed Mark a pendrive. 

“Sorry to drag you in this but Hacken and I will be laying low for a while. Thanks man. We owe you one.”

“No problem. We are brothers after all.”

Eason and Mark parted after having another round of drinks.

Mark lie awake on his bed looking at the pendrive. Knowing them, of course they would have it encrypted. This time, even he couldn’t open the encrypted files. It must be very important for them to locked it even from him. Mark groaned cause he was already dreading the thought of having to see Jackson but a promise is a promise.

  
  


The next day, Mark decided to man up and deliver the pendrive personally to Jackson at his office. That was the best option. When he wanted to see Jackson at Wang Long Group’s headquarters, the security stopped him and threw him out, after trying to reason with them for more than 30 minutes, Mark decided to give up and leave. He then decided to just deliver it to where Jackson is staying. It wasn’t hard for him to find out where his place was. Afterall, he has the connections to get the information.

 

He was surprised that he didn’t hear from Jackson a few days after that. He hoped that Jackson would approach him after getting the pendrive so that he could at least ask him about it. He wanted to know what was his friends up to. It gave him a headache just thinking about it. Since he couldn’t sleep, he decided to go to a club. It had been sometime since he had gone clubbing. Tonight he decided to let loose. He was going to drink and dance and have a good time.

 

“Yo, you haven’t been here in a long time Mark.”

“Been busy bro. Can you get me a beer?”

“Your usual?”

Mark nods and continues to move to the music. He was feeling it tonight. The crowd in this club are young. Mostly around his age or slightly older. It was always full to the brim as the music was good, the drinks were reasonable and atmosphere was happening. Mark just threw himself to the dance floor and dance. It didn’t matter if he was alone. He just wanted to have a good time. It wasn’t long when he saw a good looking guy approaching him at the dance floor. He was really attractive. There was just something about him. Not only that, he could really dance. His movements were fluid and smooth. The way his clothes cling to his body at the right angles really showcase it. Mark decided to play it cool. They were kind of dancing together for the last few songs when Mark was contemplating to make his move. The mysterious guy actually spoke to him first and he had to leaned in close as the music was extra loud on the dance floor.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You look so sexy when you dance.”

“You too.”

Mark groaned inwardly. That was so lame of him. You too?

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Mark nods and let the mysterious guy lead him to the bar.

 

At the bar, the guy took the liberty of ordering their drinks for them. He came back with liquor.

“You okay with this?”

Mark gulped. He was a lightweight and he knew it wasn’t a good idea but it was free.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Btw, I’m Jr. You?”

“I’m Mark. Nice to meet you.”

“Same here.”

All of a sudden Jr pulled Mark in for a kiss. It would seem rude if Mark didn’t respond so he did what any normal person would do, he responded. He was very good looking. What does he have to lose by kissing him? He most probably won’t see him again after tonight. It was nice to be kissed the way Jr did. It was even nicer to have someone to hold on to when you feel unstable on your feet. It wasn't long till they were hot and heavy with each other. He could feel Jr’s hands creeping underneath his top, touching his abs and chest. Flicking his nipples gently. It felt really good and his body was yearning for it.

“Let's go back to my place,” Jr whispered in his ear.

Mark nods without saying a word. Usually he wouldn't follow just anybody back but he was slightly high from his drinks and this guy was damn hot. He decided to throw caution to the wind and just go for it. He was in need for sex. He had been celibate a few weeks now and masturbating isn't satisfying enough.

  
  


 

As soon as they got into the room, Jr was tearing his clothes and handling him roughly.

“Calm down, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You have no idea baby boy.”

Jr was kissing him roughly, more teeth than lips. He was biting him as if he was marking him. It was as if he was so hungry for Mark that he couldn’t wait any longer. There was pleasure in that pain. Jr then restrained Mark’s hands above his head, sucking his lips, his neck. Mark could feel his lips getting sensitive and swollen. He was shocked when he felt Jr’s cock nudging into him without any preparation. Pushing his legs up to his chest.

“Don’t be so rough Jr. It hurts.” 

Hoping his whiny voice would make him stop. Guys usually love that voice of his especially during foreplay or sex. It was like a form of submission. Jr smirk.

“I like it rough baby boy. You know you like it too.”

He tried to kick him away but Jr held him down and tied his hands to his bed, continuing his assault on his neck and lips while still pounding into him. Mark could feel himself tearing.

“Get off me… hh..nggg…arghhh...”

Jr continued fucking him.

“Where is it?”

“I don’t… hh..ng.. D-don’t know what you are talking about.”

Jr push in roughly.

“Don’t fuck with me. The hackers gave you something. Where is it?”

Mark was wincing in pain. Jr was being very rough with him.

“Take it out.”

“Tell me!”

“I threw it away.”

Jr continued moving his hips.

“Tell me!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about!”

Jinyoung slapped him and fuck him hard until he came then left. Jinyoung was frustrated that he wasn’t able to get any information from that stubborn Mark. He was determined to continue interrogating him later. He need to make backup plans. Mark felt like the lower half of his body was on fire. He felt so weak. He didn’t realize that he had passed out.

 

“Wake up little mouse. Rise and shine.”

Mark felt confused. He was sure he heard Jackson’s voice. But he was sure he was still in that Jr’s place. His head felt heavy.

“Come on little mouse. I don’t have all day.”

Mark looked up and saw Jackson staring at him. For one, he was still naked and still tied up to the bed. Jackson cut the rope off. Mark could feel the rope burns on his wrist. The skin was chafed and raw. Jackson kept quiet and urge him to quickly get up. 

“We haven't got all day.”

Mark kept quiet and tried his best to get up but he was in pain. His wrist and lower back. When Jackson saw that he was unable to stand on his own, he threw his jacket around him and was going to carry him out, bridal style.

“Let me go!”

“Keep still little mouse.”

“At least let me put on my clothes.”

Jackson stopped walking, put him down and threw his clothes at him.

“Not as if I’ve never seen you naked either. We are wasting precious time here.”

Finally Mark was done. Jackson still carried him out. 

“Where are we?”

“You don't even know where you are? Are you an idiot for following a random guy home?”

Mark kept quiet. He couldn't think of a good excuse. Heck, he couldn't even remember how he got to Jr’s place. All he remembered was that they took a taxi and was making out like crazy. He doesn't remember getting out of the car and into the room. When they were finally outside, Jackson’s limo was waiting for them.

“Get in.”

“No!”

“How are you going home like that little mouse? Don’t be stubborn and just get in.”

“I said no and I’m not a little mouse! I’ll walk home butt naked if I have to but I’m not getting into the car with you!”

Suddenly there were gunshots fired. One was so close to Mark that it could have hit him. But for some reason, Jackson was already standing in front of Mark acting like a shield. Jackson looked up and saw the shooter.

“Park Jinyoung,” growled Jackson. 

Jinyoung looked at Jackson with disgust but he didn’t shoot anymore. He turned around and walked away. Mark was crouching on the floor, trembling with fear. Jackson turned around and embraced him, stroking his hair. 

 

 

Jackson brought Mark back to his penthouse. Mark hasn’t stop shaking since they left Jinyoung’s place. Mark was confused. That guy told him his name was Jr but he was sure he heard Jackson calling him Jinyoung. 

“Go take a shower little mouse. Don’t close the door.”

Mark took small steps to the bathroom. The lower half of his body was still aching and burning from what Jinyoung did. He could feel Jackson boring holes into his skull.

“Why are you walking like an old lady for. Hurry up!”

Jackson was impatient. He knew that Mark wasn’t use to guns but acting like that was just too much.

“I would if I could old man! Shut up and let me be!”

 

Mark could feel hot tears threatening to fall from his eyes but he has too much pride to let Jackson see him cry. Mark slowly undress and he made his way gingerly to the shower. He cursed inwardly at Jinyoung for doing that to him. He could see the bite marks on him when he walked pass the mirror. He don’t know what to feel. This was the first time he was treated this way. He didn’t close the door as Jackson had forbid him to. He didn’t have the strength to fight back. Jackson just stood there looking at him. It wasn’t like Mark to not do the total opposite of what he said. What more, he was walking like he was injured.

 

Mark turned on the shower and just stood there. Letting the hot water to sooth his aching muscles. He didn’t really want to move. Every movement made him wince in pain, especially his lower half.

“Yien, turn around.”

Mark wanted to ignore him but he was just too tired to fight at the moment. For once, Jackson sounded so gentle. So, he slowly turned around to face Jackson. Jackson could see the marks on him.

“What happened to you?”

Mark could hear the anger rising in his voice. He just kept quiet. Jackson moved closer and cupped his face roughly.

“I said, what happen little mouse?”

That made Mark angry. He pushed his hand away.

“What do you think happen! You got eyes right! You can see right! That’s what happen! Happy? Is that you want to hear! Now leave me alone!”

 

They were now standing head to head, toe to toe. They were almost the same height so they were eye to eye as well. Mark was glaring at Jackson. Mark flinched when he saw Jackson raising his hand but instead of hitting him, he stroke his face gently. He wanted to lean into his touch but he was angry. Angry at what happened to him. Slowly, he let himself melt into Jackson’s touch. It was so gentle. He was touching him so gently, as if he was made of glass. He took his hands and kissed his wrist. Licking them gently as if he was afraid that he would hurt Mark. 

Mark felt so vulnerable and helpless when he remembered how he had gotten those marks. When Jackson started kissing him under the shower, Mark felt Jackson’s arms wrapping around him, willing him to forget all that had just happened. He could feel him mouthing over the marks that Jinyoung had made. Jackson was licking it and sucking bruises into it, as if to erase what had happened to him. Mark didn’t realize he was very tense until Jackson pointed it out to him.

“Relax little mouse. I’m just helping you to wash up.”

 

Mark felt himself yielding to Jackson’s touch. When he started soaping his body, he could feel Jackson’s fingers slipping into him gently. He wince in pain but slowly Mark started to relax even further. He put his arms around Jackson’s shoulders and held on tight. Jackson was sucking and nibbling his neck while one of his hands was now stroking Mark from base to tip, the other was dipping into him, trying to find his sweet spot. Mark was mewling from his touch. It felt really good. He couldn’t decide to concentrate on which hand. All he knew he wanted release and he felt his knees going weak.

“Cum for me Yien,” growled Jackson.

That was all it took. Jackson had to hold Mark’s body up and could feel his body trembling and bucking through his orgasm. Jackson held him until he felt his body went limp. Jackson then cleaned him up before he wrapped him in towel and carried him to bed. Mark didn’t even notice that Jackson was still fully dressed in his shirt and pants and he was now drench. He also didn't notice that Jackson was actually putting salve on his wounds when he was drying him up.

 

“Did you get the pendrive Jackson?” mumbled Mark.

“Yes. How did you get it?”

“Jr wanted it.”

When Jackson wanted to ask further, Mark was already yawning and falling asleep, making himself comfortable on the bed. He actually felt safe. Jackson sat there next to him for a while, stroking his hair until he was sure that Mark was fast asleep. He then slowly made his way out of the room quietly. The next morning when Jackson checked up on Mark, he had already left. It won’t be the last time he sees him, that’s for sure. 


	9. More trouble on the way

Mark was ready to put everything behind him. He hoped that he will never see that Jinyoung guy again. Right now, it was the matter of hoping that his friends are safe and asking them what was on the pendrive. It was even more perplexing for somebody else to know about it and would dare to shoot at Jackson. Going against Jackson is like incurring the wrath of the Jade Dragons. He wasn’t sure how high up was Jackson’s position with the triad but he was sure it was somewhere up there among the elites.

 

It was a known fact that one does not go against the Jade Dragons no matter what as your life depends upon it. But it seems like they had gone through a transformation. Mark wasn’t sure what it was but for the last 10 years, there were little news about them in any media, whether it was the social media or printed media. It was as if they no longer exist. But for people on the ground, Jade Dragons was very much around and they still rule with an iron fist. Mark wondered what happened within that 10 years.

 

While he was lost in his thoughts, waiting for his target to appear, his phone beeped.

_ Stay out of trouble little mouse. _

He wondered how did Jackson got his number. He was sure he was unlisted but knowing that it was Jackson, he had his ways like the way he found out where he lived. Mark couldn’t help but be cheeky with his reply.

_ I’m not a little mouse you dirty old man and it’s always trouble looking for me :p _

It was childish but he just couldn’t help it. After waiting for a little while more, it really seems like the target wouldn’t be appearing. The tip off he received was a bad one. Oh well, at least he could go free running today. He shoot out a text to the old crew to meet at the abandoned housing near their neighbourhood and hope someone was free.

 

Mark was happy when Leon, Andy, Jacky and Aaron turned up.

“Wassup homies!”

“Yah… What’s wrong with you?” said Leon.

Mark laughed.

“Hey, is Hacken and Eason coming?” Andy asked.

The rest of them shrugged. Mark thought they would join them today. But they did mentioned that they were lying low for awhile. They recently got tangled in something that involved Jackson and also a guy name Jinyoung. He hope they are fine. He tried calling them but he couldn’t get through to their phone at all.

“Their lost. Let’s go!” urged Jacky.

“Woot woot!” Aaron shouted. 

Mark laughed at their antics. Here we go again. After making bets, they were off to see who is the loser.

  
  


“Taiko, how did Mark get this information? We were lucky that he gave it to you.”

Bam Bam was a bit pissed off with their tech team but was glad that the info didn’t get into the wrong hands. Time to tighten up their servers security. Jackson sat there thinking. It was true what Bam Bam said. It would had been disastrous for them. He was sure that it was disastrous for Jinyoung at the moment. 

“Did you find the person who tried to hack into our system yet?”

“Yes. The hackers that gave Mark this pendrive are really good. They manage to put an encrypted message about that. Our tech team manage to open that file. I’ve sent people to look for that hacker now.”

“Tell our men to be careful Bams. I’m sure it has something to do with Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung? As in Park Jinyoung? The Korean Geondal?”

“Apparently so. Mark said something about Jinyoung asking about the pendrive.”

Bam Bam was a bit apprehensive. Something was going to go down. He is going to make sure that the security for all the leaders of the Jade Dragons especially Jackson’s would be tight. There is no room for mistakes.

  
  


 

It was a long day and it felt good to take a hot shower. Mark was chilling at home after a long week. It has been a week since he saw Eason. It has also been a week since he heard from both Hacken and Eason. Even though it was normal for them to not be in contact that often but Mark knew that whenever he needed to get in touch with them, they were only a phone call away. He knew he shouldn't be worried but after that incident with Jinyoung, he was apprehensive. He was afraid for his friends. He tried to distract himself by playing with his PS4 when his voice rang. He was glad to see Hacken’s name on the screen.

“Hacken gege! Are you okay? Is Eason gege okay?”

“Hello again Mark. Remember me?”

Mark felt himself shiver.

“It’s you. Jr. Jinyoung. Whatever. Where are they?”

Jinyoung laughed.

“It’s Jinyoung. Who are you talking about?”

“You know who. Hacken and Eason. Where are they?”

“Oh, you mean your hacker friends? Unfortunately, they are with me.”

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

“I don’t have it.”

“Then get it from your lover. You have until 3.00am tomorrow. If not, be prepared to receive them in a body bag.”

“He is not my l…”

 

Jinyoung had already put down the phone. When Mark tried calling the phone again, they was no more ringing sound. He looked at the time and saw that it was 10.00pm. What he feared most had come true. But there was no way that Jackson would hand it over to him when he ask for it. But what choice does he has. He had to try, for his friend’s sake. Mark took a deep breath and send a text to Jackson.

_ I need your help. _

_ I’m at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. Come to the presidential suite. _

Mark hoped that he didn’t have the wrong idea. He wasn’t in the mood for it. Mark quickly dressed up and called for a taxi.

 

 

Mark knocked on the door and was some what relief to see Jackson at the door. For once, he was only in his dress shirt and pants. His vest, jacket and necktie wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Miss me little mouse?”

“Jinyoung called me.”

“And?”

Mark wondered how can Jackson remain so calm when that guy was shooting at his the last time.

“He wants the pendrive that I gave you.”

“Does he know what’s in it?”

Mark was getting hysterical. He was panicking. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if he knows. He has my friends. Oh my god. He has my friends Jackson. He is going to kill them. I need that pendrive. Please Jackson.”

“What makes him think that I would give it to you?”

“He thinks you are my lover.”

“I don’t care what he thinks. I am not handing him over that information no matter what. As it is, I have enough on my plate.”

“But my friends…”

“Do you think he would return them safely once you delivered him the pendrive? No. He would still kill them.”

“B-b-but…”

“That’s enough little mouse.”

Jackson remained firm. 

 

Mark felt himself getting angry. How could Jackson be so unreasonable when his friends are in danger.

“I knew it was useless for me to ask for your help. But I thought I try. Sorry for wasting your time.”

Mark was on his way out when Jackson pulled him roughly towards him.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I don’t know. I need to do something.”

“What can you do?”

“I don’t know but I need to help them.”

Jackson caress his face gently.

“It is useless to help them now. Especially when they think you are my lover.”

“P-p-p-please J-J-Jackson. I’d do anything.”

Mark was holding onto Jackson’s shirt.

“Even if it means giving me your body willingly?”

Mark took a deep breath. He needed them to be safe. If this was the only way, so be it. Mark looked at Jackson and pulled him into a deep kiss. He hoped that Jackson understood his kiss. Jackson slowly lead him to the bed.

“Strip and prep yourself. I want to watch you.”

Mark felt a bit embarrassed but he concentrated on Jackson’s face. He didn’t even notice that Jackson was holding his handphone. Jackson was already sending a text out to Bam Bam while he watches him.

_ Search for Mark’s two hacker friends as well. Make sure they are safe. Jinyoung has them. _

 

Mark was panting and mewling. He has three of his fingers in him already, easily sliding in and out, enticing Jackson.

“Jackson…”

Mark was whining.

“Yes, little mouse?”

Jackson was getting hard just looking at Mark’s flushed skin. Slightly damp from his own perspiration. He just sat there admiring the view. Stroking himself lazily while watching Mark,

“You are a dirty old man. I’m ready.”

“Just keep doing what you are doing little mouse.”

“Are you sure you don't want to participate?.”

Mark turned around and spread his butt cheeks facing Jackson. That was enough to get a reaction from Jackson. Firstly, Jackson took the opportunity to eat him out from his position. Then when he felt like Mark couldn’t handle it, he made him face him and starting sucking his cock. It had Mark writhing and mewling on the bed. He tried to push Jackson away as he was feeling sensitive but Jackson pinned him down. It didn’t take long till Mark cum. Jackson slowly pulled himself up so that he could nuzzle Mark’s neck. He loves how he smelled at that moment, like sex.

 

Mark was fondling and playing with Jackson’s lower half. Taking his time to feel the weight on his palms. Stroking him with a gentle but firm grip. Teasing the slit from time to time. Jackson wasn't as vocal as Mark was but he could elicit soft grunts from the older man. Jackson was already hard from eating him out and blowing him. With Mark’s expert hands and mouth, he had the other spilling in no time. It felt nice curling up next to Jackson. For some reason it made him feel safe. Jackson pulled him close and cuddled him. Mark was lying on top of him, lying in the crook of his neck. Feeling warm and relax as Jackson’s hand was stroking his back. It was slowly lulling him to sleep when all of a sudden, he felt Jackson’s hand gently tugging his cock, to seduce him for another round. It didn’t take much convincing as Mark slowly pulled himself up to straddle Jackson. Slowly, he lowered himself onto Jackson’s waiting cock.

“Hmmm… you feel so good Yien.” 

Mark gasped.

“You make me feel so full Jackson.”

“But you like it little mouse.” 

“I’m not a little mo…” 

Jackson couldn’t wait and started thrusted upwards. Mark tried his best to match his rhythm whenever he started thrusting.

“That’s not fair Jackson,” Mark whines, hands on his chest.. 

Jackson smirked and pulled him down so that he could bite his neck. Sucking on his pulse like his life depended on it. Mark was baring his neck like he was submitting to him.

“J-Jackson… hhnngg… I-I’m going t-t-to…” 

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt Jackson shooting into him and that made him come again. Jackson continue stroking his back, holding him close. Mark could feel himself drifting to sleep. 

 

Mark woke up when he heard the bathroom door opening. He was feeling groggy. But he was sure that Jackson was on the phone. He didn’t have the energy to open his eyes. But he was sure he heard him say something about meeting at the top floor. Mark just laid there feeling very much sated. It wasn’t long till he felt Jackson nibbling and sucking at the back of his neck with one arm firmly around him and the other slowly probing behind him.

“Go away. Let me sleep you dirty old man.”

Jackson chuckled.

“You know you want it.” 

“No…”

Saying it halfheartedly. Not really wanting to do it but not really wanting to reject Jackson. Jackson started biting the back of his neck and that made Mark whimper. Jackson taking that as a yes continue slowly push himself into Mark as he was already hard. He slowly rolled Mark onto his stomach, his arm never leaving him. Slowly pulling him to his knees, ass in the air.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmmm… You're hard again Jackson.” 

“It’s because you keep on turning me on.”

“Stop talking and start moving you dirty old man.”

 

Jackson bit him not to gently this time making him whimper and whine under his touch. He didn’t want to be gentle this time. Jackson was going hard and fast, not letting Mark to catch his breath. Mark was sure he was going to explode with all the sensation that he was feeling. He knew he was going to cum soon as that angle was a sinful pleasure. Jackson kept hitting his spot over and over again. Jackson sensing that Mark was on the edge, he started stroking him in tandem with his thrust, coaxing his orgasm out of him. Jackson continued fucking him through his orgasm until he came, hips bucking into Mark. Mark was just too tired to move. He was fucked out. Jackson slowly pulled out of Mark and got up to get a warm towel to clean him up.

 

Jackson’s phone rang again. He picked up the phone and proceeded to tuck Mark into bed. Mark just let him do whatever he wanted. He kissed him on the temple.

“There is somewhere I need to go. You stay here. I’ll be back.” 

“Okay.” 

“By the way, your friends are safe. Do you want to speak to them?” 

“Yes!” 

Mark didn’t notice that he didn’t hang up the phone yet.

“Bams, put his friend on.” 

Jackson then passed his phone to Mark.

“Hello?”

“Mark is that you? Oh my god. Thank god. Are you okay?”

“Hacken gege, I’m okay. Thank god you guys are safe.”

“Yeah. I don’t know how you did it Markie. We’ve got to go now. See you soon okay?”

“You betcha!”

 

Mark felt relief. He was so happy that his friends is safe and he had Jackson to thank for that.

“I need to go now little mouse.”

Mark smiled and snuggled into bed. Jackson couldn’t help but smile. Mark brought his hand up and caress Jackson’s face.

“This is the first time I see you genuinely smiling at me. You have a nice smile old man.”

Jackson scowled and kissed him. Mark grinned. Soon he fell asleep and Jackson left the room.

 

“Bams, update.”

“Taiko, we found that hacker and we brought him to one of the rooms at the hotel.” 

“Let’s go.”

Bam Bam quickly met up with Jackson in front of his room wit ha few of his men and brought him to where the hacker was. They move as quickly as possible but before they could reach the hacker, he notice some of his men injured, some dead.

“What happened?” as Bam Bam helped one of his men up.

Jackson had already walked into the room and saw that the hacker was dead.

“It happened all of a sudden. A group of Korean men started shooting at us and we had to take cover. We are sorry we couldn’t keep the hacker alive Taiko. We got caught by surprise.” 

Jackson started running towards the stairs. They were too far from where Mark was. He was sure they were heading there next.

 

 

Mark woke up feeling a gun pointing at his temple.

“Looked like the man whore just woke up. Now put on your clothes and come with me.”

Mark was shocked. Jinyoung was standing right in front of him.

“No!”

Jinyoung hit him with his gun.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Mark’s mouth was bleeding. He knew that Jinyoung was dead serious. He quickly put on his clothes. Jinyoung pulled him along and brought him to the roof.

“What do you want from me?”

“I want to see the look on Jackson’s face when he finds your body.”

“I’m nothing to him. I am just his plaything. He won’t feel anything.”

Jinyoung smiled. But it was the type of smile that gave Mark the creeps.

“Maybe I’ll just shoot you and see for myself.”

Suddenly Jinyoung heard the click of a gun behind him.

“Is this what you have reduce to Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung chuckled.

“What is that Jackson hyung? That was quick.”

“Playing around with other people’s toys?”

It pissed off Jinyoung. It shouldn’t have but it did. He pulled Mark towards him and made a show of licking the side of his face. Jackson remain indifferent.

“No. He is an inferior good anyway. I shall return him back to you.”

Jinyoung pushed Mark towards and took the chance to shoot Jackson while he was distracted. He got him on the shoulder and leg. But Jackson managed to retaliate but shooting him on the abdomen.

 

“Jackson are you okay?”

Mark was next to him trying to help him.

“Get away from here little mouse.”

Before Mark could even stand up, Jinyoung grabbed him and Jackson couldn’t move fast enough as he was injured.

“Maybe I shall keep him for my own pleasure.” 

There was a loud noise above the rooftop. It was a helicopter. That bastard Jinyoung had already planned his escape. Mark struggled to get away but Jinyoung’s men knocked him out and pulled Jinyoung and him into the helicopter.

Jackson could only glare are Jinyoung. It was as if Jinyoung was taunting him. Daring him to follow him back to Korea. Jinyoung looked hurt. He looked at Mark and wondered what was so special about him.


	10. It’s your fault

Jinyong met Jackson and Jaebum when he was 6 years old. His father had explained to him that he would getting two new brothers. He was happy as he had always been alone. Jaebum was 11 and Jackson was 10 when they met Jinyoung and they doted on him. Jinyong really like them. But he was more drawn to Jackson ever since they were a child. This is because of his charming and bright smile. He liked Jaebum too but he seem more aloof and distant. It seems harder to approach him but nevertheless he was close to both of them. He never thought he could be as happy as he was after his mum died.

 

His father also seemed stricter with both of them then with him. They were punished more severely if they did something wrong. Jinyoung never understood that. When he asked him father, he would only say that they needed the discipline more than he did. Sometimes he felt bad for them but he would always try to cheer them up after. If there were put in isolation, Jinyoung would sneak in food for them. Nobody dared to stop him anyway since he was the only heir to his father.

 

 

Both Jaebum and Jackson started training in martial arts when they were 12 years old. Since Jaebum and Jackson was only 1 year apart, they started together. Jinyoung only started 4 years after that. Before Jinyoung started his martial arts training, he would always complain that they didn’t have time to play with him but they would always placate him with promises of sweets and play time.

“But hyung, I want to join both of you.”

Jinyoung was frowning and throwing a tantrum in front of them.

“Jinyoungie, you will soon but wait till you grow older and get bigger kay. We will ask abeoji for you,” said Jackson.

“Yes, Jinyoungie. Abeoji might kill us if you get injured knowing how clumsy you can be,” tease Jaebum while ruffling his hair.

“Hyung!”

“Aniki, stop teasing him. We will be late.”

For some unknown reason to Jinyoung at that time, Jackson would always call Jaebum aniki. Ever since both of them were brought into the Park household. He didn’t understand what it meant. It was only when he got older than he found out that it has the same meaning as hyung.

 

Jinyong couldn’t wait til he was able to join his brothers for lessons. But every time when it seems like he was a step closer to them, they would change direction and leave him behind, not that it was done on purpose. It was just that he was much younger than them. He hated it. It was even harder for him when they both turned 16. They had even less time for him. He would always bring it up to his father from time to time but all he got was that it was for his own good and for his own safety. After all, Jinyoung would be his successor, unlike his brothers. 

 

Jaebum and Jackson was learning the ropes of the family business at the tender age of 16 on top of their martial art lessons, fire gun training, language classes and a whole lot more. Sometimes, Jinyoung noticed that both of them would be exhausted when they came back to the room. But whenever Jinyoung demanded for their attention, both of them would give their attention to him. It might seem unreasonable but he didn’t care. He knew his hyungs loves him and would do anything to make him happy.

 

 

On rare occasions when Jaebum and Jackson are free from their lessons, they would always bring Jinyoung out or at least hang out with him. It didn’t matter where they go or what he wanted to do, they would just follow him.

“Yah… Jinyoung-ah, be careful. Abeoji will kill us if anything happens to you.”

Jackson was feeling nervous cause Jinyoung was climbing up a tree at the moment. 

“Then come and get me hyung,” sticking his tongue out at Jackson.

“How about you come down and race me and aniki.”

“Jackson hyung, what is aniki? Why do you keep calling Jaebum hyung aniki? And Jaebum hyung, what is Gaga? Why do you keep calling Jackson hyung Gaga? ”

Jinyoung was annoyed as it seems like it was a secret only between Jackson and Jaebum. He didn’t like it. Jinyoung was slowly making his way down from the tree. Jackson sticks his tongue out at Jinyoung which made the younger retaliate by trying to hit him. Jackson being Jackson kept running away from him. Jaebum sat there looking at both of them.

“Jaebum hyung, Jackson hyung is bullying me.”

It only made the elder smile and gestured Jinyoung to sit next to him where he could put his arms around him and hug him. Trying to give him a little comfort.

“See Jaebum hyung loves me more than you, Jackson hyung,” Jinyoung sticking his tongue out at Jackson.

“Favouritism! Aniki is so unfair!” 

Jackson tried to wiggle into Jaebum's hug while Jinyoung kept pushing him away. Jaebum couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Jinyoung was happy.

 

 

As the years go by, Jackson slowly lost his sunny disposition. He got even more serious and he seems more like Jaebum. Jinyoung miss the time when he would be able to laugh freely. But it didn’t matter to him, as long as Jackson and Jaebum treats him the same. But at the same time, Jinyoung noticed that he feels differently between Jackson and Jaebum. He doesn’t know how to put it but he was sure that isn’t a brotherly type of love. Around the time he notice his feelings, it felt like both his hyungs spent less time with him as well. Jackson was always more affectionate towards him when they are alone. He gives him more hugs and kisses when they are no one around. Jinyoung loves that. Jaebum on the other hand was Jaebum. He was affectionate in his own way and Jinyoung understands it.

 

When he was 16, he decided to confess to Jackson. It didn’t matter if he was his brother. He was after all adopted so they weren’t blood related so it wasn’t incest. He was sure Jackson feels the same as well. Jinyoung sensed he is running out of time. He knew it was a now or never kinda thing. He made up his mind to confess to Jackson in February. It was after all the month of love and he was sure he wouldn’t be turned down. 

 

 

Jinyoung felt nervous on the prospect of confessing to Jackson. He had called him out to meet him at the gardens of their large compound. He felt that it was a romantic setting. Jinyoung was nervous and excited when he made his way to the designated meeting place. When he got there, Jackson was already there.

“Hyung, you are here.”

“Yes Jinyoungie. Why do you want to meet here?”

“Er… I have something to say to you hyung.”

“What is it?”

“I like you hyung.”

As he took a step closer towards Jackson. The Jackson that use to be so warm was now cold. Totally different when they first met but he was in love with him.

“I like you too Jinyoungie.”

“No, I meant I love you hyung. I want to be with you hyung.”

Jinyoung had wrapped his arms around Jackson.

“Jinyoungie…”

Before he could say anything, Jinyoung was kissing him feverently. Kissing him as if that was the last thing he could do. He could feel Jackson responding to him but all of a sudden, Jackson pushed him away.

“What’s the matter hyung?”

“This is no way for a heir to act. Get yourself together Jinyoungie.”

“B-b-but h-hyung…”

“I love you only like a little brother.”

“What about what you said before and all those gifts you have given me before?”

“That is the duty of a hyung.”

By now, Jinyoung was crying. He was hurt. He couldn’t believe it. Jackson could feel his heart breaking. He never wanted to hurt Jinyoung. 

“Is that all? I’m going back. Don’t stay up too late Jinyoungie.”

When Jackson walked away, Jinyoung felt his legs gave way. He was lying on the ground crying. It was the first time he felt his heart break. It was just as bad when he lost his mother. He couldn’t believe Jackson would do that to him.

 

 

When Jackson stood in the hallway, his father and Jaebum was there waiting for him as well.

“How did it go?”

“I’ve told him abeoji.”

“Good boy Jackson. Now both of you remember, Jinyoung will be the one succeeding me and I will not let anybody else distract him including the both of you.”

“Yes abeoji,” both Jaebum and Jackson replied.

“Good. Don’t worry about him. This would only make him stronger. By next month, everything will be back to normal again. Now go back to your room.”

 

Jaebum and Jackson walked back to their room together. Both of them had always shared a room. Only Jinyoung has his own.

“Gaga, how is Jinyoungie?”

“He was crying when I left him aniki.”

Jaebum puts his arm around him.

“You did what you had to do.”

“I know.”

They both went to bed silently. When Jaebum was sure that Jackson was sleeping, he slipped away quietly to see if Jinyoung was still there. True to his words, he found Jinyoung, weak from crying where Jackson had left him. He stroke his face and carried him back to his room. After tucking him in, Jinyoung pulled Jaebum close.

“Hyung, why won’t Jackson hyung love me?”

Tears was still falling down his cheeks. Jaebum just held him close and rub soothing circles on his back until he fell asleep. He knew that there was nothing that he could say to make Jinyoung feel any better at the moment. All he could do was try to comfort him. He gave him one last kiss on his temple.

“We will always love you Jinyoungie.”

Jackson heard Jaebum slipping back into their room. He was sure that he went to check on Jinyoung and he was glad that he did. He was sure that their father knew what is happening between all three of them.

  
  


 

Ever since that night, Jinyoung avoided both Jaebum and Jackson. He knew it wasn’t fair for Jaebum but those two were stuck together like glue and he didn’t want to see Jackson. He still felt like it was too soon. It was the beginning of April when his father called all three of them to the meeting hall. Jinyoung was surprise to see all the heads of the families in the organization was there too. He grew up with them so he had always knew who they were. Though he was shielded from some aspect of the business for now, he knows enough that one day he will inherit it all.

 

“Today is a great day. My two sons, Jaebum and Jackson is now 22 and 21 respectively. Their life is now beginning. From today onwards, they are no longer under my care. They are no longer under the Silver Snakes. From this day forward, they will go out and find their own place.”

Jinyoung gasped. He couldn’t believe it. His brothers was leaving him. He was angry. Angry at his father and his brothers.

“Why didn’t I know this?”

Jinyoung didn’t realize that he had said it out loud.

“My son, it has always been the rule of our organization. Heirs are an exception to this rule. Like my brothers before, at the age of 21, they are sent out to the world.”

Jinyoung was going to say something when the look his father gave him a look that intimidated him. He knew he had already crossed the line the first time.

“Now, Jaebum, Jackson, say your oath.”

“I, Im Jaebum…”

“I, Jackson Wang…”

“Swear that we are no longer under the Silver Snakes. We swear that we will keep our silence about the organization. If we reveal anything about the organization, we will die by your hands, Abeoji.”

“I am proud of both of you. May we see each other some day.”

Jaebum and Jackson bowed to their father, the Head Geondal of the Silver Snakes. JYP came down and gave them a final hug. After giving their respects to the elders, they both retreated to their rooms to pack their things.

 

Jinyoung stormed into their room just as they were packing the last of their things.

“Hyungs, where are you going? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We were sworn to secrecy Jinyoungie,” said Jaebum.

“You knew? How could you lie to me!”

Jackson pulled Jinyoung into his embrace and hug him tight. Jinyoung wanted to push him away but he couldn’t. This was the last time he would see the love of his life. He kissed Jackson with all his heart. Jackson responded but he knew it would only hurt Jinyoung in the end. He pulled himself away from him, gave him a final kiss on the temple and walked away. Jinyoung felt his heart being torn away when Jaebum pulled him in for a hug and kissed him chastely on the lips. Jaebum wipe the tears away from his eyes and walked out the door. That was the last time he had seen the both of them.

  
  


 

Jackson waited for Jaebum in the car. Both of them kept quiet until they reach the airport.

“This is it Gaga. This may be the last time we see each other. Take good care of yourself Gaga. Call me if you need anything.”

“You too aniki. Take care.”

They both hugged each other one last time and went their separate ways. After spending their childhood together in Korea, they were sent to the unknown. They had always knew that Korea was nothing but a stopover for them. No regrets except maybe for Jinyoung.

 

Jackson could never reciprocate Jinyoung’s feelings for him. Ever since they were kids, Jackson had always known that Jinyoung was closer to him and had always stick to him like glue. But between him and Jaebum, he somehow knew that the elder was more protective of Jinyoung. Others may not see but Jackson was sure that Jaebum was also in love with Jinyoung ever since they were kids. He wasn’t sure how deep Jaebum’s feelings was. Could be deeper than his or not. Maybe that was why JYP took measures for Jackson to tell Jinyoung that he doesn’t feel that way as he could also see that Jinyoung was in love with him. He didn’t want his son to be distracted and thought that his heartbreak would make him a better leader. Jackson learned that he needed to keep his feelings guarded so that the people around him would not exploit it like the way JYP did to his own son. Of course, Jinyoung was too young to understand that. Hopefully, he would understand in the future.

  
  


 

Jinyoung drifted in and out during his operation. Memories of his childhood replayed in his mind. He lost a lot of blood from his wounds. He was lucky that the bullet didn’t hit any vital organs. When he was finally awake, Yugyeom his secretary was standing beside his bed giving instructions to the doctors and nurses in the room.

“Water…”

“Hyung, you are finally awake. Dr, please examine the master.”

The doctors examined Jinyoung thoroughly before allowing him to drink some water. He didn’t know how long he was sleeping but he felt well rested.

“Yugyeommie, how long was I asleep?”

“You were asleep for 3 days hyung. You got us so worried.”

“I’m fine. Sorry for worrying all of you.”

“As long as you are back hyung.”

Jinyoung gave him a weak smile and drifted off to sleep. He will deal with Mark another day. After all, he has all the time in the world now.


	11. What should I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter warning. There are mentions of on nonconsensual sex/rough sex though not very descriptive BUT it is very much implied. So if you don't feel comfortable reading things like this, here is your heads up to skip this chapter.
> 
> Another thing is, this chapter follows the manga closely. While I was writing this story, I really like how the story plays out and decided to use bits of pieces of the manga in this. Sorry if it seems very unoriginal. This happens in the next 3-4 chapters where I followed some parts of the manga cause I really love the story there and I could imagine the hyungline in that situation in my head and decided to use it.

Mark didn’t know how long has it been since he was left in the cell. When he woke up, he found himself in a cell in god knows where. If what he suspected is true, he was being brought to some other place with Jinyoung. They did feed him and all but every time he consumes them, he feels weak and promptly falls asleep. The next time he woke up, he was in a room. He felt like a caged animal. He was alone and he doesn’t know what to do. He kept thinking about Jackson. The last thing he saw was Jackson being shot, bleeding and could hardly stand. But during all that, he could still ask Mark to save himself. Mark found himself worrying for Jackson.

 

Mark kept on waiting for somebody to talk to him. But whenever he ask the person who sends him food, they just kept quiet. It was frustrating. He didn't even know how long has it been since he has been here. He just wanted to get out of there and go home. One day, a nice looking guy wearing what seems like hip hop clothes stood in front of his cell. The one thing that Mark noticed about him was that he is very tall and he has a baby face. Looks can be deceiving.

“Mark, my master would like to see you. Though I should warn you, should you try to escape, my men will shoot you. Understood?”

Even though he was smiling, Mark didn’t feel any warmth in it. It was rather menacing. He was given a pair of white loose pants and shirt to change into. After that, he was brought up to see Jinyoung. It was nice to be able to stretch out his legs even with the current circumstances that surrounded him. He was brought to Jinyoung’s private chambers. He wasn’t really surprised to see him lying on the bed, resting. After all, that man was shot and was also bleeding profusely.

 

 

“Where am I? What do you want with me?”

“You are in my house Mark, in Korea.”

“Korea? What do you want with me?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Maybe Jackson will come for you.”

“I am nothing to him! I’m just a plaything! It’s useless to keep me here. He won’t come. Just let me go. I want to go home.”

Jinyoung was rubbing his forehead.

“Keep quiet. Don’t annoy me. If you annoy me, I will torture you or sell you or make you my sex slave or sell you into prostitution and you will be thinking ways maybe to kill yourself or somebody will sell your organs one by one and for the rest of your life, you will be wondering when will it all end.”

Mark froze. Jinyoung might not have yelled at him or anything but his menacing words sent chills down his spine and it made him tremble with fear. Jinyoung took his hand and pulled him onto his bed. Forcing Mark to straddle him. He slowly unbuttoned Mark’s shirt. Mark tried to stop him but Jinyoung persisted.

“If you be a good boy and listen to me, I will not let anything happen to you. Defy me and that would be the last thing that you ever do. Now be a good boy.”

Jinyoung slowly caress his body, taking his time to pinch his nipples to elicit sounds from him. He took his time to pull him close and kiss him, biting his chest, neck. Wherever he could reach. Surely he will enjoy playing with Jackson’s plaything. He wasn’t going to be very gentle either. Mark could only endure it even though he felt sick. He felt his stomach churning, twisting and turning, trying to force its way out but he held it all in. Enduring it all.

 

That night, after Jinyoung was done with him, he was sent to another small room. It was the first time in dunno how many days or weeks that he had a good night rest. The room wasn’t much. There was one bed, a cupboard with a few of the same clothes that he is wearing and an attached bathroom. It didn’t matter if there was a cctv in there or that it was locked from outside. It was much better than the cell that he was in. He was so tired physically and mentally that he promptly fell asleep without having any supper. He just wanted to be away from Jinyoung. Every night when he comes back from Jinyoung’s chambers, he would throw up. He would scrub his body till it was red and raw. He was repulsed by his touch but there was nothing he could do if he wanted to stay alive. All the love bites and bite marks was a reminder that he was a prisoner of Jinyoung’s.

  
  


 

Back in Hong Kong, Jackson was also recuperating from his gunshots. He can be counted as lucky as well as the shots didn’t do any nerve damage and he was able to move quite comfortably. 

“Bams, any news about that little mouse?”

“Nothing much Taiko. One thing is for sure that he is no longer in Hong Kong. Apparently he was smuggled out of Hong Kong.”

“Then you can be sure that he is in Korea at the moment. Knowing Jinyoung, he would be keeping him real close to him from now on.”

“What would you like us to do Taiko?”

“Find out where is he keeping him.”

“Anything else?”

“How is Hacken and Eason?”

“They are god sent Taiko. They are really good at what they do and you can be sure that the security of our servers are in tip top condition. Even our existing hackers are unable to break through it.”

“See if they can find out anything about Jinyoung’s world and where Mark is being held.”

Bam Bam bowed and left him alone. Jackson then picked up his phone and called the one person he knew that he would trust with his life.

“I need your help.” 

  
  


 

Jinyoung was now calling Mark to his room every night. He just wanted to use him. Sometimes it would be for sex, or to give him head or just to taunt him. Jinyoung just wanted to use him as an outlet. How hard he fuck Mark depends on how his day went. It all depends on his mood or work that day. Mark knew he just endure it. To distract himself, he would imagine Jinyoung as Jackson. It made it a little more bearable.

 

That afternoon, while Jinyoung was doing some work, Jackson called him.

“Park Jinyoung.”

“Hyung, so nice to hear from you. How are you?

Jinyoung put on his most fake and sweetest voice he could muster.

“Cut the crap. What do you want?”

“Whatever do you mean hyung?”

Jinyoung was feigning innocence.

“Jinyoungie…” Jackson growled.

Jinyoung felt a thump in his chest. He had always love to hear Jackson’s deep and raspy voice.

“Fine. You have my data. I want it back.”

“Consider it done.”

“I'll choose the time and place.”

“Okay.”

Before Jinyoung could taunt him any further, Jackson had put down the phone. It made Jinyoung frustrated to no end.

 

 

Mark notices that Jinyoung is not really how he portrayed himself to be. Maybe it’s just to him. He notice that he is very attentive towards his subordinates. His secretary, that tall giant, is always with him except when Jinyoung calls for him to service him then Yugyeom would step out. One thing is for sure, they were loyal to Jinyoung. That was very obvious. It’s not that Mark hates Jinyoung per se. He just hates whatever is happening to him. He knew that all that is happening to him is his way of getting back at Jackson. He notice that if he didn’t run his mouth, Jinyoung would treat him slightly nicer. But when he is in a foul mood, his body is usually the one that suffers. It came to a point that he was annoyed by it.

  
  


Jinyoung summoned Mark to his office as he was having a hard time. He was tired and he was drinking to keep the edge off.

“Hey you, suck my cock.”

“No.”

“What did you say?”

“I said no.”

“Why you…”

“Cause you will want to fuck my mouth or me and my body cannot take it when you are so rough.”

“You…”

“And that usually happens when something is not right but I am the one who is paying for it. Why can’t you just deal with it another way instead of distracting yourself by fucking me.”

Jinyoung kept quiet. He was quite surprised that Mark was very intuitive and very observant. There is something very special about this Mark.

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Because instead of making yourself feel better, it only distracts you for a little while and it doesn’t help you with your feelings towards him. It only seems to only amplify your feelings towards him.”

“Towards who?”

“Jackson.”

Jinyoung was shocked. How did Mark knew. He had never told anybody before.

“Come here.”

He gestured Mark to come closer to him. Mark was a bit reluctant. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do to him after he had just told him off. He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do but he was just too tired to deal with the same shit every time. He was just too tired to be afraid all the time. He just had to live with this as he wasn’t even sure if Jackson was ever coming to get him. It was better to resigned himself to the fact that he was stuck being Jinyoung’s toy for the time being or maybe forever. He wasn’t that special. Jackson could always find another Mark. But deep down, Mark hoped that wasn’t the case.

 

When he got close, Jinyoung pulled him onto his lap and hugged him tight. His back against his chest. His nose nuzzling the back of Mark’s neck. Mark didn’t know what to do. It wasn't normal for Jinyoung to act this way. So, he just lets Jinyoung do whatever he wanted to do as there is nothing much he could do anyway. Jinyoung just sat there holding him.

“How can you tell Mark?”

“I just can. You are very different when you are stressed out.”

“Do you want to comfort me?”

“Huh? W-w-what?”

“Is this how you comfort Jackson?”

Mark kept quiet. He had forgotten about Jackson for a while. It had been over a month since he got here. There was no signs of him at all.

“Comfort me Mark.”

Jinyoung whispered into his ear. He was slowly kissing and nipping his shoulders. He took his time to slowly taste Mark for once. He was licking and sucking on his neck gently. Never had Mark felt him handle him the way he did at that moment.

 

Mark could feel him slowly rubbing his nipples through his shirt. Getting it erect so that he could gently pulled it. With his mouth on his neck and one hand on his sensitive nubs, it wasn’t long when Mark felt Jinyoung putting his hand into his pants to fondle his cock. Slowly coaxing it to play. Mark didn’t want to lose himself into this sensation but it was different how Jinyoung was treating him today. Jinyoung just took his time, biting and sucking his neck, distracting him. Mark gasped when he felt Jinyoung’s fingers probing him. But it was the first time that he was doing it gently. Usually Mark would feel a sharp pain cause he was impatient or just plain vindictive but today was different. 

 

Jinyoung from time to time would dip his fingers in the slit of his cock, using his precum as lubricant. And if that wasn’t enough, Jinyoung had him sucking on his fingers before using them to tease his hole. Jinyoung held him tight when he was pulling his own pants down. Mark could feel his erection. Jinyoung then slowly lifted him slightly and slowly pushing himself into Mark. When Jinyoung was sure that Mark was comfortable, he started thrusting up to him while he stroke him. Jinyoung was whispering his name over and over and over again. But Mark was certain that he slipped once or twice. He was sure he heard Jinyoung calling out to Jackson. When Jinyoung had milked him dry, he came not long after. He continued to hold Mark like a teddy bear. Mouthing his neck gently.

 

After what seems like forever, Jinyoung finally lets go of Mark and carried him into his room. He took his time to undress Mark and himself before pulling Mark into the bathroom. After asking Mark to fill the tub while he watch, he climb into it and gesture Mark to join him. Mark found it confusing but he wasn’t complaining as he wasn’t hurting for once. It was even soothing the way Jinyoung was cleaning him. It reminded him of the time when Jackson did that. He pushed those thoughts away as he seems like it happened so long ago. He wondered what Jackson was doing. Was he thinking of him?

 

After taking a bath, Jinyoung put Mark in his own bathrobe. It felt nice. Jinyoung told him that it was silk. Mark had never worn silk in his life but it really felt really nice and soft on his skin. He couldn't help touching the robe from time to time, it brought a smile on Jinyoung's face. Jinyoung then ordered his servants to serve him dinner in his room and made sure they prepared extra for Mark. He even fed Mark by himself and made sure that he was eating in front of him. Mark found his actions unnerving. He wasn’t talking to him or yelling at him. He was quiet. Not that Mark mind but it was weird for him. That night for the first time, when Mark wanted to leave to go back to his room as Jinyoung’s subordinate was waiting, Jinyoung dismissed his subordinate and actually asked him to stay.

“Mark, just stay with me tonight.”

Mark nods. He allowed Jinyoung to pull him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him, spooning him. Legs entangled together. His face nuzzling his neck. Slowly he felt Jinyoung relaxing and it wasn’t long till Mark heard a soft snore. Jinyoung had fallen asleep while spooning him.

 

Mark couldn’t really sleep. He notice that there was a picture by Jinyoung’s bed. It was a picture of 3 boys. He was sure that it was a picture of Jackson, Jinyoung and another boy. They looked so young. But in the picture, there was no question that Jinyoung was closer and was looking at Jackson adoringly. In that same picture, the slightly taller and fierce looking one was also looking at Jinyoung. Could it be a love triangle? After tonight, Mark was sure that Jinyoung was not angry or disgusted by Jackson. He was sure that the look that Jinyoung gave Jackson when he rescued him shows that he was hurting. He wondered what happened to them to the extent that Jinyoung would go to Hong Kong just to spite Jackson.

 

But Mark was fairly certain that Jinyoung did all this not because he was angry at Jackson. On the contrary, he did all this cause he wanted Jackson to notice him. He was sure that since he stayed with Jinyoung, his feelings and the way he deals with his work was vastly affected by Jackson. It didn’t matter if what he was doing had no connection with Jackson whatsoever, it seems like even from afar, Jackson was able to mess up his equilibrium. For Mark, that seems like something only Jackson could do.

 

 

For the first time, somebody could look through Jinyoung’s armour. He was sure that he could masked it well. The only people that could do that besides his father was of course his brothers, Jaebum and Jackson. For Mark to be able to point out what he was feeling was surprising. It is not easy for him to let people get close to him after what happened between him and Jackson and Jaebum. 

 

Even Yugyeom who had been with him for so many years as his secretary wouldn’t be able to tell the difference of what he is feeling. Jinyoung didn’t know why it strike a chord with him. He just wanted to be comforted. In Mark’s own way, he did just that. He lets Jinyoung do whatever he wanted to him. He wasn’t resisting in a sense. Usually he could feel Mark rebelling in his own way. But tonight, Mark seems to know that he wouldn’t hurt him and that he would be gentle so he lets him have his way. Mark wasn’t submitting to him. He just lets Jinyoung have his way with him. There was a difference. For once, he wanted to know how it feels to have Mark submitting to him.

 

Sad as it may sound, at the moment, Mark was the only connection he has with Jackson. He didn’t even know why he wanted to spite Jackson. But when he saw Jackson coming after him because of Mark, his blood boiled. What was so important with this person that he was willing to go through extra lengths for. He had spent so many years growing up with him and living with him didn’t warrant enough for him to tell him that he had to leave. The same person that wouldn’t love him back though his kisses said otherwise. But he was willing to pull his gun out at him when he had taken Mark. A guy whom he had met just a few months ago. It made him so angry that all he thought of at that point was to shoot him. It was as if that bullet was a reflection of the pain that Jackson had caused all those years ago. Was it childish of him to do all this? What will he gain from this?


	12. Come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bits of this chapter follows the manga as well.

Ever since that night, Jinyoung treats Mark nicer. He wasn't used for sex as often but when he was, Jinyoung wasn’t as rough as before. He was gentle even. It felt like a complete change for Mark. Not that he was complaining but it made it more bearable for Mark to be around Jinyoung now. It was actually nice to be in the room with him when he is working with Yugyeom. He could see the interaction between them. Sometimes, Jinyoung used him as a servant in his room while he is working. Mark would be serving him drinks and reminding him to take his meals and that didn’t earn him any abuse. When Jinyoung had no use of him, he was sent back to his room.

 

One afternoon, Jinyoung actually grant Mark permission to walk in the gardens. Mark was so happy. He haven’t been out from his room for the longest time.

“Mark, would you like to take a walk in the garden?”

Mark looked at him with a slight excitement in his eyes.

“May I?”

“If you promise not to run away or running of any sort, I’ll get one of my men to bring you there now. I’ll join you in a while.”

Mark nods his head excitedly. He knew he shouldn’t feel so happy about it but he hasn’t been out in the sun for a long time. Jinyoung actually smiled when he saw the look on Mark’s face. It was the first time that Mark had seen him smile since he brought him to Korea with him. He kissed him on the temple and asked his subordinate to escort him.

 

 

Mark didn’t mind walking barefoot in the garden. It felt good to feel the lovely grass on his feet. Feeling the earth shifting where he walked. Everything seem so alive. He took his time to admire the flowers blooming. He wanted to run around or even climb the trees but he knew that Jinyoung would take it the wrong way and it might get him in trouble. He was grateful enough that he was allowed to walk in the gardens even though just for today.

 

It wasn’t long when a few more of Jinyoung’s men joined the first one. It made Mark a bit nervous as he was usually only with one or two of them at the same time. Never more than two. It wasn’t long when he was pushed around and pulled to the back of the house. They were beating him and kicking him. He was trying to shield himself.

“Look at this man whore. Spending his time in the master’s bed room.”

“Have you no shame!”

“How dare you touch the master.”

“We should just kill him.”

They keep on cursing him and hitting and kicking him. Mark knew that nobody would be coming to help him. But he knew if he just let them continue, he might die and he wasn’t going to die in a place like this. He somehow managed to get away from them and started running. It wasn’t long when he heard them chasing after him. He didn’t know where to go but his survival instinct kicked in.

 

He knew he had promised Jinyoung but he didn’t want to stay and endure the beatings. He kept on running until he saw Jinyoung and Yugyeom. He saw the anger in Jinyoung’s eyes when he saw him running but he knew that he might be safer near him. He quickly ran towards Jinyoung and Yugyeom and cowered behind them. Yugyeom spoke first when he saw Mark’s condition.

“What happened to you?”

Mark kept quiet. He could feel his body shaking. He wasn’t sure was it from fear or from the pain. Jinyoung’s men halted when they saw him and bowed to him respectfully. Mark was now holding on to Yugyeom’s elbow, hiding behind him.

“Who did this?”

They could hear the anger in Jinyoung’s voice. None of his subordinates dare to answer him nor look at him. 

“Let me warn you, this person here is my property and only I am allow to touch him or hit him. What I do with him is none of your business. Is that clear?”

“Yes Master.”

Jinyoung then dismissed them.

 

“What happened?”

Yugyeom was checking Mark to see if he was badly injured or not.

“I’m okay.”

Mark gave him the widest smile he could muster. Yugyeom knew that Mark didn’t want to get the other men in trouble. He just ruffled his hair. Giving him an overall check to make sure he wasn't badly injured. Jinyoung on the other hand didn’t seem too happy. One could see him seething. Deep in his own thoughts. Yugyeom had to nudge him to get his attention. When Jinyoung looked at him, Yugyeom pointed at Mark. Mark at that moment had taken the time to just lie down on the grass, not far from where they were sitting. It wasn’t a very sunny day. Though he was injured but he felt free just being able to lie down on the grass, feeling the wind and the sun. Both Jinyoung and Yugyeom had a smile on their face when they look at Mark. After letting him bask in the sun for an hour, it was time to go back. Even though his body was aching and he walking with a slight limp, Mark was happy for the first time since he got there.

 

 

For the next few days, for some reason, Jinyoung didn’t asked for him so he was just lying around in his room. He used the time to sleep and just stretch and to recuperate. That was the only thing to do since there was nothing he could do in the room. From time to time, a doctor was sent to check up on his injuries which Mark was grateful for. Then one day, it was Yugyeom who went to the room and fetch him. He didn’t say anything but just lead him to Jinyoung’s room and left them alone. Jinyoung gestured him over to him. As soon as Mark reached him, his phone rang. Jinyoung took hold of one of Mark’s hand and was stroking it while talking on the phone.

“Hello.”

“Jinyoung.”

“Jackson hyung, what a nice surprise.”

When Jinyoung mentioned Jackson’s name, Mark tensed up. Jinyoung could feel it and continued rubbing his hand hoping that it would sooth him.

“How long are you going to make me wait.”

“Auw… Miss me?”

“Jinyoungie.”

“One week from now. I’ll be in the casino. The one located on abeoji’s private island. I’m sure you can find it.”

Jackson just put down the phone as usual. 

 

Mark looked a bit anxious next to Jinyoung. He looked like he was deep in thoughts. Jinyoung pulled him on his lap and started kissing his neck. Only then Mark dared to speak to Jinyoung.

“Was that Jackson?”

“Yes. He is still determined to get you back.”

Jinyoung kept himself busy by groping and kissing Mark.

“Will you two fight again?”

“Why does it matter to you little one?”

“Cause… cause… cause it only causes more harm than anything. Both of you might be injured again. It is so not worth it. I am not worth it.”

“It is none of your concern Mark.”

“Both of you are like kids fighting.”

Jinyoung sighs.

“Don’t worry about anything. Now just sit down quietly while I do my work.”

After so many weeks, this Mark was still worried about Jackson. Jinyoung has a soft spot for Mark as the day goes by. He was learning more about this Mark. Why would Mark worry about their fight. He was the one that captured him and used him and yet he could still be worried about him getting injured.

 

Mark just sat there straddling Jinyoung like a koala bear, his head nestling on the crook of Jinyoung's neck, while he continued with his work. He couldn’t believe that Jackson was coming to get him. It had been more than 2 months. But he didn’t want Jackson to be injured again. He didn’t even know if he had recovered from his injuries. Mark was worried about him. No matter how annoyed he was with Jackson, he just realize he didn’t know much about him. He wished he had took the time to learn more about him. He just wanted to go to Jackson. He just wanted to go back home soon.

 

Little did he know that Jackson was now on Korean soil. Waiting for the appointed day to arrive. Though he wasn’t fully recovered yet but he couldn’t wait any longer. It didn’t matter what he has to do, he was going to get Mark back. While he was lost in his thoughts, his phone rang.

“Hello? Okay. See you soon.”

Bam Bam knocked on the door.

“Taiko. Everything is ready.”

Jackson nods and got dressed.

“Taiko, why don’t you let us handle this. We don’t know what Jinyoung might do and you have not fully recovered yet.”

Jackson kept quiet. He knew this was something he wants to do. He has to see by himself, that deep rooted strength, that stubborn will of Mark was not gone. Only he was allowed to bend and change Mark. Mark was his and his alone.

 

 

As promised, one week later, Jinyoung brought Mark to his ship to go to his casino. He was in awe how big the ship was. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to tease him a little by leaving him alone for a little while in the middle of the ship. He wanted to see what would Mark do. He was pleasantly surprised that Mark was obedient, just standing there looking at everything, not moving from his place when Jinyoung told him not to. It wasn’t long until Yugyeom went to fetch him from his spot. They were going to a private island that was owned by his family.

 

When they reached the island, Mark was brought to Jinyoung’s private chamber. Jinyoung made him sit down next to him and they just talk. It was as if Jinyoung was trying to calm him down.

“We are now at my private island where my group build a private gambling casino. Jackson will meet us here. So it would be another hour or two till we see him okay.”

Mark was feeling nervous. Will Jackson be there? Will he really come and take him back? Jinyoung could see how antsy Mark was.

“Would you like to gamble? Are you of age?”

“I am! But I don’t know how to play,” said Mark indignantly.

It made Jinyoung chuckled.

“Yah… stop teasing me.”

Jinyoung couldn’t believe Mark was pouting. He looked so cute. Jinyoung couldn't help but kissed him on the lips while cupping his face. Then, Jinyoung pulled him close and just held him. It was as if he was saying goodbye. 

 

 

It was a few hours later when Yugyeom and some of his subordinates knocked and walked into Jinyoung's room.

“Hyung, it's time.”

Jinyoung nods.

“Master, I think it’s better if you and master Yugyeom stays here. You never know what the chinese mafia would do.”

“I think they are right hyung,” said Yugyeom.

Jinyoung nods and turned towards Mark.

“They will be bringing you down okay. Jackson would be waiting at the lobby for you. Quickly follow him.”

“Will there be shooting?”

Jinyoung caress his face. At this moment this guy can still think of all that.

“As long as Jackson’s men don’t do anything, my men won’t. Now, go.”

Jinyoung kissed Mark’s temple for the last time.

 

Mark followed his men quietly. He was anxious to see Jackson again. When he got into the lift, he could see Jackson at the lobby. Jackson was really there waiting for him. Jackson was really on the same island with him in the same building.

“J-Jackson!”

“Shut up. Keep quiet till you reach the lobby,” said the first men.

“Maybe we should dispose of him when we get the pendrive,” said the second.

Suddenly the second men pulled out a gun and shot the first. He quickly stopped the lift and pulled Mark out. Mark was in shock.

“W-where a-are we going. Jackson is there. He is down there. Let me go.”

Mark struggle to get away from him.

“Shut up before I blow your brains out.”

“Jackson! Jackson!”

Mark was shouting frantically. All of a sudden. His world went black.

 

Jackson, Bam Bam and his men heard gunshots. What was more important that Jackson was sure he heard Mark calling out for him. They quickly separated and went to their own way to search the building and the island. Back in Jinyoung’s private chamber, Jinyoung and Yugyeom received news that one of his men is dead and Mark was nowhere to be found. Jinyoung was seething.

“Search the island Yugyeom. Find where Mark and Jackson is. I am not letting that double crossing bastard leave this place alive.”

“Yes hyung. Please stay here for your safety. I will update you when we find them.”

Yugyeom then instructed his men to do a thorough search of the island. Jinyoung couldn’t believe that Jackson would do such thing even though he had already agreed to his terms. Was he that angry and determined to get Mark back until he was willing to go any lengths no matter how scrupulous it may be. He couldn't believe it.


	13. Another player on the board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows bits of the manga as well.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Almost rape/non con sex/ being molested in this chapter. Not detailed or graphic but very much implied.

Jinyoung was lost in his thoughts. He was walking towards his surveillance room when he felt a gun barrel pointing to his head.

“Shout all you want cause nobody will hear you.”

It was Jackson. Somehow he managed to find him, he lets Jackson pushed him into an empty room.

“How did you find me?”

“It wasn’t hard. You had always been a creature of habit and when it comes to privacy and safety, I was sure you would go to where you are most comfortable.”

Jinyoung surprised Jackson by punching his stomach to get away from him. Of course he always carried a gun with him at all times.

“Too slow Jackson hyung,” Jinyoung taunt.

“Low blow Jinyoungie.”

They were taking shots at each other.

“Where is he Jinyoung?”

“I was just going to ask you the same thing hyung.”

“You had him.”

“I did. But that man killed mine.”

“He wasn't yours?”

“No.”

“Are you saying you were double crossed?”

“Yes hyung. I’m a man of my word. You must remember that and I wouldn't do such a cowardly thing.”

 

Jackson decided to take the risk to trust Jinyoung and walked out in the open.

“Who took him Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung also walked out into the open.

“That’s what I would like to know hyung.”

Jackson knew he was wasting precious time with Jinyoung. He had to find Mark. He looked at Jinyoung indifferently and began to walk out of the room when he felt Jinyoung wrapping his arms around his waist.

“How did it become like this hyung?”

Jackson remained quiet.

“Maybe all I wanted was your love. Maybe all I wanted was your attention. Something that Mark got without any effort.”

 

He turned Jackson’s face slowly towards his and kissed him hard. Jackson wasn’t giving him any reaction.

“Why did you leave me hyung? How could you do that to me?”

“I didn’t have a choice Jinyoungie. If I had stayed, you wouldn’t be who you are today.”

Jackson was cupping his face. How Jinyoung had missed his hands on him.

“But I didn’t have you by my side hyung.”

“That was always the plan.”

That made Jinyoung angry. After all those years, that was the only thing Jackson could say to him. 

“That is all you have to say? After all this years? Whatever. From this point on, I am going to get Mark back and get my pendrive back from you.”

Jinyoung walked out the room and paused for a while when Jackson spoke to him.

“Mark is mine, not yours Jinyoungie. I will get him back.”

Jinyoung walked out of the room and left Jackson alone. Now Jackson needed a new plan. If Jinyoung wasn’t the one who planned this, who did? He stood there thinking awhile when his phone interrupted his thoughts.

“Hello? Aniki? I’ll be there soon.”

 

 

In a different part of the building, Mark was now tied up and laid down on a bed. He could hear some foreign language being spoken. He was still a bit groggy. The men that took him hit him quite hard. He was disorientated. He wasn’t sure where he was. He was getting sick and tired of this.

 “Are you awake il mio amore?”

Mark was looking at a very good looking caucasian man. Very tan, big eyes and he looked good in a goatee. If he wasn’t in the setting that he was in, he would say that he would be attracted to guys like him.

“Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?”

That man chuckled. He caress Mark’s face and took his time to touch Mark. He could understand why Jackson and Jinyoung wanted to get him back. He is a pretty little thing. Mark tried to kick his hands away. 

“A feisty one aren’t you. My name is Marco Carta.”

“What do you want from me?”

Mark was starting to be hysterical.

“Let me go! Now now now…”

Marco slapped him.

“Quiet or I will slit your throat and let you bleed to death and bury you so deep somewhere that both Jackson and Jinyoung won’t be able to find you.”

He then took a duct tape and tape Mark’s mouth just for precaution as his mood was getting unstable. He gestured for his men to go out.

“Maybe I’ll have a taste of you. I wonder what is so special about you that two brothers would fight over you.”

 

Mark was surprised with the new information given. But all that was pushed aside when he felt Marco pulling his pants down to expose his cock. He could see Marco licking his lips. Mark closed his eyes not wanting to be where he was at the moment. He couldn't do anything when Marco took him in his mouth. He tried kicking him away but to no avail. Marco pinned him down and was much stronger than he was. He just had to endure it. Mark just had to hold on a little longer. He was sure that Marco was going to fuck him raw when he felt his hips being raised. He thanked his lucky stars when he heard a knock on the door.

“This better be good,” growled Marco.

Mark couldn’t understand as they were speaking in Italian. But he could see the smirk on Marco’s face.

“Thank your lucky stars that I got through to him.”

Marco then pulled his pants up and walked out the door.

 

 

Jackson quickly made his way to where Bam Bam was. He was happy when he saw a familiar figure standing by the window.

“Aniki, it’s been a long time.”

“Gaga.”

They both laughed and hugged each other. They haven’t seen each other for quite some time. The last time they saw each other was a few years back. They had made a pact to contact each other once they have succeeded.

“My men found this low life slithering around. Thought you might want to talk to him.”

“Thank you aniki.”

 

Jackson walked towards the guy and questioned him.

“Who sent you?”

“My boss sends his regards to you Mr Wang.”

“Where is Mark?”

“There is a phone in my front pocket.”

Bam Bam took the phone and gave it to Jackson.

“Ciao Jackson.”

“Marco.”

“You remembered me, how sweet.”

“What do you want?”

“I want what Jinyoung wants.”

“Let me talk to him first.”

Marco walked back to the room and put the phone next to Mark as he tore away the duct tape.

“Ouch!”

“Little mouse.”

Mark gasped. He was sure he wasn’t going to hear that voice again. All of a sudden, he felt so tired and so drained out.

“Jackson? I heard gunshots. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. How about you?”

“I want to go home. Jackson please bring me home.”

Marco took back the phone.

“Now you’ve heard him. Let’s make a deal.”

“Fine.”

Jackson was pissed. Something was wrong with Mark. Mark had sounded so resigned and so tired. He didn’t sounded like himself. He was sure something happened to him. He was so angry that he started punching the informant until he felt Jaebum touched his shoulder. 

 

“He is half dead. Just to let you know, my men found that somehow the Italian mob managed to sneak in with disguise as paying customers. I’m surprised that Jinyoungie or his secretary Yugyeom didn’t notice it. But anyway, my men is still trying to locate where they are hiding. The room that they were in is now empty.”

Jaebum was staring at his little brother. He knew how calmed and composed he can be in situations like this but it was the first time he saw him being so riled up when he knew Marco has Mark.

“Arigato aniki.”

“Go meet him. I’ll see what I can help. Don’t let Jinyoung know that I am here and I am in contact with you. It won’t be pretty.”

“No problem aniki.”

 

 

Jackson walked into the private room. Marco and Jinyoung was waiting for him.

“Isn’t this nice? All of us having a drinking game.”

“What are you doing in my casino Marco? I don’t remember inviting you,” said Jinyoung.

“I’m here for the same reason that you are here Jinyoung.”

“Shut up you two and just play.”

They were sitting down quietly for about 30 minutes. Jinyoung was getting agitated. He was sure that something was happening that he wasn’t aware of.

“Both of you are playing me,” said Jinyoung.

“Not me, your brother is,” Marco giving him a wide smile.

Before Jinyoung could say anything, both Marco and Jackson’s phone rang. Both of them drew out their gun pointing each other while answering their phone. Bam Bam, Yugyeom, and one of Marco’s men rushed in and all of them had their guns pointed at the other two.

“Talk to me,” said Marco.

Jackson kept quiet. He was listening to what Jaebum was telling him.

“Gaga, Takumi managed to shoot Marco’s man when the exchange happened. But all of a sudden, there were gunshots from the other side. They had their own snipers and they weren't going to let him live apparently. Takumi managed to wipe out their snipers. It must have startled Mark. So now, Mark is jumping all over the place to evade that guy. He ran out of the building and into the jungle. I think he has the pendrive. Now is a game of chase. I have to go now. Jinyoung’s men are too close for my comfort. Until the next time. Sayonara.”

“Seems like it’s game of luck from now on Jackson,” Marco taunted.

“Not luck. I will find him first, bastardo.”

 

Marco quickly left. It was now only Jackson, Jinyoung, Bam Bam and Yugyeom. They had put their gun away.

“Marco has Mark?”

“Yes. Seems like he is running around now.”

“He has no right to meddle in our matters.”

Jackson just kept quiet.

“Yugyeommie, Let’s go.”

Jinyoung walked out the door. He stopped and turned around.

“Coming?”

Jackson and Bam Bam followed them.

 

 

Mark was tired. One of Marco’s men, Eros came and opened the ropes and pulled him roughly. 

“Follow me you whore. Sleeping with the brothers and causing all this.”

Mark just kept quiet. He haven’t grasp all that information yet. He didn’t have the strength to at the moment.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to do the exchange now.”

“With who?”

“Jackson.”

Mark remained quiet. He didn’t want to keep his hopes up. He remained skeptical when he was brought to the basement of the casino. He remembered seeing that guy with Jackson before. He felt his hope surging back up. Just as the exchange was happening, a shot rang out and hit Eros. Suddenly he heard gunshots and saw Jackson’s man bleeding. Mark panicked and grab the pendrive and ran. He was sure Eros had only injured his arm and wasn’t going to let him go if the pendrive was in his hand. At times like this, Mark’s parkour abilities was helping him.

 

 

Jinyoung had his men searching for Mark on the ground as well as the CCTV’s around the island. It wasn’t an easy task but he knew how capable his men were and his system. It was state of the art. It could could zoom in to look for a certain person when needed. But if Mark was running around, it might make it harder for his system to detect him. It wasn’t long when he received a call.

“Hyung, they are headed out to the cliff as we speak.”

Jackson quickly made his way to Mark. He hope that Mark was holding on. He was going to get to Mark no matter what. 

 

Mark just kept on running. Hoping to dodge Eros and find Jackson at the same time. But it was a large island and he wasn’t sure if he was able to outrun Eros before finding Jackson. He was weaving in and out of the trees and bushes His mind was frantic. All he could think of was Jackson. Everywhere he look he called out for Jackson hoping that he was nearby.

 

He ran out to the open only to realize he was near the cliff. There was no where else that he could run too. He was sure that Eros would catch up to him soon.

“J-Jackson! JACKSON!”

He kept calling out to him. He was looking for him desperately.

“That’s too late Mark. This island is too big and he won’t find you in time. You won’t see him again. Say goodbye.”

This is it. Mark has nowhere to run. He was out in the open. Jackson was nowhere to be found. Eros shot Mark. Mark fell and remained motionless. Eros walked towards him to take the pendrive. All of a sudden, he heard shots rang out and he felt a pain in his back. Jackson shot him down. Eros was dead even before fell off the cliff. Jackson took the pendrive and checked up on Mark. His heart was beating fast. 

 

Marco was watching from his helicopter. He was slightly irritated that he was so close to that pendrive. He wanted it to bring down the house of the Silver Snakes then the Jade Dragons. If it wasn’t for that unknown sniper, he would have been able to do that. He better make himself scarce as he saw first hand how scary Jackson can be. But it was fascinating to see how both Jackson and Jinyoung was with each other. Maybe that would be useful in the future.

“Arrivederci Jackson, Jinyoung.”


	14. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the manga very very very close. I really love this manga and I could so imagine the both of them in this situation and really wanted to write them in this situation. Implied rough sex.

Jackson was glad that Mark had only sustained a flesh wound when he went over to check on him. He stroke his hair gently while slowly calling out to him.

“Wake up Yien.”

Mark was startled and felt the pain on his shoulder.

“Arghhh…”

“It’s just a flesh wound little mouse. Nothing to worry about.”

 

Mark was startled by the voice. He slowly looked up and saw those familiar chocolate brown eyes staring at him. It sounded like Jackson. He looked like Jackson. It was Jackson. He was touching his face as if to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

“J-J-Jackson… w-w-why didn’t you come to me sooner?” 

Grabbing Jackson by the lapels of his suit. He held on tight.

“I was w-w-waiting for you. Where were you?.” 

Mark was sobbing by now.

He press his head against Jackson’s chest. Trembling. Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark.

“I’m sorry little mouse.”

“I-I-I could only wait for you. I could only wait and hope that you would come and get me. How could you do this to me, Jackson? H-h-how could you?”

“You knew I would come for you right?”

“I-i-if you didn’t, I’ll never forgive you, y-you dirty old man.”

Mark kept hitting Jackson’s chest weakly, sobbing. He was doing it halfheartedly. Jackson caress Mark gently, pulling him into his embrace.

“Don’t do this to my heart again Yien.” 

 

Mark finally allowed himself to wrap his arms around Jackson, sobbing. Mark was nuzzling Jackson’s neck, taking in his scent. Is this really Jackson’s scent? He really wasn’t dreaming right? He was not dead and in some place else right?  Mark was begging to all the universal beings in the universe that this wasn’t a dream. He wouldn’t be able to take it if it was a dream. 

 

“Hyung, we need to settle this once and for all.”

“Okay Jinyoungie. How do you want to do this,” as he pointed his gun at him.

“Jackson, please stop,” begged Mark.

“Please. I don’t know what happened between both of you but this need to stop. I don’t want to be stuck in the middle anymore. I just want to go home.”

Jackson threw the pendrive to Jinyoung and guided Mark into his ship and they left. Jinyoung was left standing there staring at them until he couldn’t see their ship anymore. Why was he so stubborn about Jackson in the first place and drag Mark into this. Was it worth it? Was it worth it to hurt Mark the way he did, just to hurt Jackson? Did it even worked?

 

 

Jackson was tending to Mark’s wound.

“Is your men okay Jackson?”

“Yes, they are all safe.”

“I never thought that I would get into dangerous situations like this. I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t defy Jinyoung. His men thought that I am a whore defiling their boss. They would beat me up for that reason alone. I was so scared Jackson. All I could do was wait and hope you come and get me. All I could think of was you to get me through.”

Jackson pulled him close to his chest.

“I told you that you belong to me and I would do anything to get you back. How is your shoulder?”

“It feels okay. Why did you come and save me? What am I to you? How is your wound?”

“It’s nothing. Small matter.”

“Can I see it?”

 

Jackson just let Mark do whatever he wanted. Mark was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at the wound. His skin was now scarred. Mark slowly caress the scar and kiss it. Leaving his lips on the scar for a long time. After a while, Jackson could feel Mark’s tears on him. He pulled his face up and kissed him. He wished he could kiss his pain away. Why was Mark crying? He pushed his tongue into Mark’s mouth, slowly tasting every inch of his lips and mouth. Mark was being very pliant. It was as if he was giving up his control over to Jackson at the moment. It was as if he was surrendering himself to Jackson. 

 

“Tell me this is not a dream Jackson. Please tell me…”

Mark was crying again. Jackson could feel his body trembling.

“Yien, I couldn’t stop thinking of you. During this 3 months, you were all that I could think of.”

“Prove it.”

Jackson wasn’t going to wait anymore. He pulled Mark to straddle him. Kissing, biting and sucking him. His hands wasn’t enough for him to touch all the places that he needed to touch at the moment. He knew Mark didn’t want it gentle. He needed it to be rough. He needed Jackson to be rough to remind him who he belongs to. To remind him where he was at that very moment.

“I’m here Yien. I’m real.”

 

Mark was whining, groaning and trembling with pleasure. Jackson didn’t really manage to prep Mark enough as he was impatiently grinding into his fingers once he stripped him. He kept urging Jackson to put his cock in him. He didn’t want to wait.

“Yien, I cannot hold it any longer. Bear with it for a little while.”

Mark nods vigorously. Jackson started thrusting in him, hard and rough until Mark was spurting out milky strands between them. Jackson continued thrusting in him to chase his own release. Now that Mark was finally in his arms, he wasn’t going to let him go. They went on and on and on until Mark was too tired and was thoroughly fuck out. Jackson then pulled him close and cuddled him, hoping that it would chase his bad dreams away.

 

 

Mark wasn’t sure how long he had slept but the first time in 3 months, it was the most restful sleep he had ever taken. He felt warm. For the first time in 3 months he felt safe. For the first time in 3 months, he felt like he could finally let his guard down. He turned to where Jackson was suppose to be sleeping next to him. He panicked when he couldn’t feel him or see him.

“J-Jackson?”

He called out to him softly. His breaths was getting shorter. He was panicking.

“JACKSON!”

Suddenly he saw Jackson walking into the room. He launched himself towards Jackson, holding him tight. Jackson rub soothing circles on his back.

“I’m here little mouse.”

“I thought you left me.”

Jackson lied down on the bed, bringing Mark with him. Mark was practically on him and he wasn’t letting him go. 

“I was just making sure breakfast is being prepared for us. Don’t you want something to eat?”

Mark shook his head. Jackson chuckled.

“Silly mouse.”

“I’m not a mouse.”

Jackson bit his ear. Which made Mark pout. Jackson couldn’t help but to flip him over to reverse their position.

“You are my little mouse. Now let’s get something to eat. We need our energy.”

“Energy for what?”

Jackson quirk his eyebrows at him. Mark blushed.

 

 

The next time he woke up, he was lying on a wooden king size bed. He almost had a panic attack not knowing where he was until he felt Jackson next to him. Mark snuggled closer to him. Wanting to be closer to him and it made him feel safe. Jackson automatically wrapped his arms around Mark when he felt his body move closer to him. Mark caress Jackson’s chest while he sleeps. It was soothing to feel Jackson’s skin. It was soothing to know that he was right next to him at this moment.

 

It wasn’t long till he felt himself falling asleep again. Lulled by the warmth of the person next to him and the security that the person provided him just by being there. He was woken up by Jackson’s fingers teasing his hole.

“I want to sleep you dirty old man.”

Jackson chuckled and began kissing him passionately. Mark pushed him away halfheartedly. It only encourage Jackson even more. Jackson gripped his hips and slowly aligned his cock with him and slowly push into him. It made Mark whine to feel every inch of Jackson going into him.

“I thought you wanted to sleep little mouse?”

“Shut up,” Mark whines.

Jackson kissed him and started moving, albeit slowly. He was in the mood to tease him. Mark could feel his breath hitching. Jackson was being torturously slow. When Mark couldn’t stand it anymore, he rolled Jackson to his back so that their position was reversed. He had to make sure he didn’t cum prematurely when he felt himself taking Jackson to the hilt. He felt deliciously full of him. Jackson pulled himself up so that he could hold Mark. He wanted to be close to Mark and he wanted to taste him. He could feel his body trembling with ecstasy. Mark started to move undulating on his lap. He could feel Jackson touching every inch of his insides. It wasn’t long until Jackson started stroking him and thrusting into him. He wanted to elicit more sounds from Mark and it was working. Mark buried his face in the crook of his neck, biting and sucking it. He wanted to taste Jackson as well. After what seemed like forever, he could feel Jackson’s cum, painting his insides and it didn’t take long till he was spilling onto them with the help of Jackson’s hand.

 

They just laid there, not moving. Mark more or less draping half of his body on Jackson’s while the latter was stroking his back gently. It was a very soothing motion. Jackson’s lips never left Mark’s temple. 

“By the way, where are we Jackson?”

“Welcome to Thailand.”

“W-w-what?”

“Well, for one, somebody didn’t bring his passport so I need to get somebody to fetch it first.”

Mark blushed and was pouting.

“It wasn’t my fault.”

Mark mumbled. Jackson laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“I know. That’s why we need to stop by somewhere while one of my men retrieves it. Then after that we can go home.”

“Promised?” whispered Mark.

“Promise.”

 

“Jackson, when I was with Marco, he said that you and Jinyoung are brothers. Is it true? And in his room, there was a picture of 3 boys. I’m sure that you were in it.”

Jackson kept quiet for a while. Not many people know about his life before this.

“Don’t you dare put it in the papers.”

Mark pouted. Jackson smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

“Yes, it’s true. Jinyoung and I are brothers but not blood brothers.”

Mark turned over to look at Jackson, his chin on his chest.

“I know which picture you are talking about. That would be Jinyoung in the middle. I am on the right and Jaebum on the left. Jinyoung is the youngest while aniki is the oldest. Both aniki and I were adopted by Jinyoung’s father when we were 11 and 10 respectively. Before that, we were staying in an orphanage. I don’t remember how I ended up in Korea in the first place. Anyway, his father, whom we call abeoji, was the one who took us in and brought us up. He taught us a lot of things. When we were 21, we were both sent out to set up our own paths.”

 

Mark remained quiet for a while taking it all in. He wondered if he knew about Jinyoung and Jaebum’s feelings. It was not his place to ask.

“What a career you guys have huh,” Mark teased.

“I know.”

“Where is Jaebum now?”

“Aniki is in Japan.”

Mark wondered if he was crossing the line to ask those things. He was curious of Jackson as a person.

“So, all three of you were raise to the positions you are in now? I mean I don't know what your other brother is doing but...”

“Jinyoung was groomed to his position. Aniki and I made our way up. So to speak.”

“Does Jinyoung know about you and your aniki?”

“I think he kind of knows about me by now. I don’t think he knows about aniki.”

“Why not?”

“Let’s say he is even more secretive about his life.”

“Why not?”

“Enough story time for now little mouse. Time for my meal.”

Jackson took Mark’s hand and started nibbling on it.

“Yah… you dirty old man. Stop it. My body is tired.”

Jackson ignored Mark’s protest and rolled him on his back and started kissing him. He was insatiable when it comes to Mark. He didn’t want to waste any precious time not having sex with him. Especially when they are on a gorgeous island with sandy white beaches and the clear blue ocean just at their door step. They would have time to explore the island later. For now, he just wanted to taste Mark until he was satisfied. 3 months was a long time for him to not have him. Mark on the other hand was not, not liking it either. It was kind of erasing all the bad experience that he had encountered while waiting for Jackson to get him. He sighs in contentment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I don't think Mark is weak but in this chapter, it would seems like he is. In my opinion, sometimes, when you are so strong for so long, when that someone that you can really trust and has feelings for assures you that you are safe, you just totally let your guard down and wants to be taken care of. This is what happens to Mark.


	15. Jaebum is bored

Jaebum is back in Japan. After all he took about a week off to help Jackson in Korea. It was the first time he step foot on Korean soil since he left it more than 10 years ago. It was fun to be able to spend it with Jackson again, albeit not for something fun but spending time with his brother was always nice regardless the situation. He was able to see how both his brothers was doing for one and see how they worked. They were after all their father’s sons. They get the job done no matter what it takes. Jinyoung still lets his heart rule his mind.

 

12 years ago he was sent to Japan from Korea. He was only 21 years old. He didn’t know why Japan of all places but abeoji had equip him with enough knowledge for him to survive in Japan. Knowledge and some money. He didn’t know what to do when he first arrived. He haven’t actually make up his mind. He thought he would just figure it out while he look for work in Japan. 

 

Since he wasn’t sure about the way of life here, he decided to help out in a small restaurant in Tokyo. He wasn’t a bad cook so the man who owns the restaurant was nice enough to take him in and teach him. He even offered him a place to stay. It didn’t pay much but he had enough to eat and a roof over his head. He was happy. At least he had a roof over his head to contemplate on what he wants to do with his future.

 

Every evening, he notice this grandpa looking man which he called ojiichan affectionately would drop by to eat the same tonkatsu ramen and sake. He would then drink until it was closing time and then make his way home. Jaebum notice that for a few months. The ojiichan was a very nice old man and would take his time to talk to Jaebum. Even though Jaebum didn’t really talk much, but he sense that it made the ojiichan happy. One thing he did notice about this ojiichan was his extensive coloured tattoos on his arms and chest as he was always wearing a yukata. 

 

 

One night, as Jaebum was walking home, he notice a group of people surrounding somebody. They seemed to be beating somebody. When he went closer, he saw a familiar looking yukata huddling in the middle. He shouted at them and went to the ojiichan’s aid.  He was fighting with them since talking to them was not doing any good for the ojiichan’s condition. He tried holding them off. In the process he was beaten up as well. It wasn’t long when he heard the group shouting and running away as another group ran towards them. 

 

Jaebum was sure he had to fight them off but was thoroughly surprised when this new group quickly attend to the ojiichan, and another group chase after the group before. Jaebum was cast aside as the group looked anxious because of the ojiichan’s condition. Jaebum didn’t mind. He limped all the way back to his room. What did he get himself into. The owner of the restaurant was surprise to see him condition and attended his wounds. It wasn’t really bad. Just lots of bruises here and there.

 

Jaebum didn’t see the ojiichan for 2 weeks. He was getting worried about him as he didn’t know his condition. He was tempted to ask the owner about him when the ojiichan turned up one evening, ordering his normal ramen and sake. This time, there was a group of men following him, but distancing themselves from where he was seated.

“Ojiichan, are you okay?”

“Arigato Jaebummie. If it wasn’t for you, I might be six feet underground by now.”

“Aish, ojiichan, it’s okay. Next time I’ll walk you home.”

“Will you walk me home tonight Jaebummie?”

“No problem ojiichan.”

 

Ojiichan waited for Jaebum to finish his shift. The owner was kind enough to let him leave slightly earlier since he was going to walk the ojiichan home. Jaebum insisted that he would take care of ojiichan’s bill. He said since he just got well, Jaebum will treat him for dinner. As Jaebum was accompanying ojiichan back, they were talking about random things. Mostly ojiichan wanted to know about his family. He only told him that he had 2 other brothers and he was raised in Korea and decided to come to Japan to make a life of himself.

 

“Jaebummie, don’t you know your parents?”

“Well, I grew up in an orphanage before I was taken in by a family with another boy. There were 3 of us including the son of the family. But we were close as any brothers would be until I left.”

“Why did you leave?”

“It was time for me to leave the nest. Though I’m grateful with everything that my foster family had given me, I think it was time for me to build my own destiny.”

It wasn't exactly a lie and it wasn't exactly the truth. It is what it is.

“Very brave of you. Why did you help me that night?”

“I couldn’t leave you alone ojiichan. And it was cowardly of them to pick on you alone. That wasn’t right.”

The ojiichan remain quiet. It was kind of weird to have a black unmarked car following them from behind. It was a bit uncomfortable but ojiichan told him that it was alright.

“Ojiichan, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, my child.”

“Who was those people that night? Why were they chasing the other group? And why is there is a car following us?”

The ojiichan chuckled.

“We are here at my place. Come here on your next off day and I’ll tell you. Arigato Jaebummie.”

Jaebum left his house a bit more confuse than before. He was determine to come back to the ojiichan’s house in the day time and on his next off day.

 

 

True to his words, Jaebum made his way to the ojiichan’s house on his next off day as promised. He was quite surprised when he got there. The place was huge. It was one of those traditional looking houses but it was really huge. He felt slightly nervous to ring the bell but a promise is a promise. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. He was greeted by a sweet lady and he was brought to the main house. That was how big the place was and Jaebum was in awe.

 

He was greeted by the ojiichan at the main house. He was quite surprise to see so many people there. It was like ojiichan was on a throne or something.

“Welcome Jaebummie. I was just telling them about you. Have a seat right next to me.”

Jaebum bowed and made his way next to ojiichan. He just sat there listening to them. He was listening to people giving reports to ojiichan. He was now quite sure there belong to an organization. After reports were given and all, ojiichan dismissed them.

 

“Jaebummie, walk with me.”

Jaebum obeyed. ojiichan took him to walk around his place.

“Ojiichan, what was that?”

“Jaebummie, have you heard of the yakuzas?”

Jaebum nod his head.

“I am the Kumicho of the Red Phoenix, one of the oldest and most powerful yakuza family in Japan. I am Ichiro Akihito.”

Jaebum was stunned. He stood still and bowed down.

“Gomen’nasai. I didn’t know ojiichan.”

“It’s okay. I like you and I need someone like you in my organization. Are you willing to lend me your strength?”

“I am honoured ojiichan. I mean, kumicho.”

“You can continue calling me ojiichan. Your induction will be this week. I will let the owner know. Don’t worry, we go a long way back. In the meantime, you can move here.”

 

 

By the end of the week, Jaebum was one of the Red Phoenix. Since Akihito-san recognize his strength, he was to be his bodyguard. He went everywhere with him. He knew people was talking but Jaebum was determined to gain their respect. No job was too small and he tried to get to know the others as much as possible. Akihito-san valued him a lot. As a sign of a yakuza, Jaebum has a full back coloured dragon tattoo on his back. He had to endure months of going back and forth to the family’s tattooist to get it done the traditional way. To anybody who has seen it, they would say it is one of the most beautiful dragon tattoo they had ever seen. It spans from his shoulder blades down to the tail wrapping around one of his thighs.

 

For the next 6 years, he worked side by side with Akihito-san and his sons. During those years, he gained the respect of Akihito-san’s subordinates and of the other families. He thwarted a lot of assassination attempts on Akihito and his sons. He helped turned them into a recognized business entity. He was changing the way they work and how people view yakuza’s.  When he turned 27 years old, Akihito adopted him and  appointed him as the wakagashira. None of his other sons challenged it as they recognize Jaebum’s strength. There was a huge ceremony.

 

“From today onwards, you will be known as Hajime Akihito, the beginning of a new era. You are my son and is the heir to this family. All of you shall give him, the wakagashira, your loyalty as you have given to me.”

All the families and the members bowed respectfully at Jaebum. Jaebum felt proud that he was able to make it on his own. He now has a place where he can call home and a family that he would protect with him life. He appointed his brothers to manage different sections of their business. They were happy with how fair he was. Soon, Youngjae @ Takumi, a bright young lawyer started working for him. He was born to a Korean father and Japanese mother hence his name. His unassuming looks was one reason why he became Jaebum’s right hand man. Underneath his sunshiny facade was a skilled marksman. Under his management, the Red Phoenix flourished. When Jaebum was 30, Akihito-san passed away. The organization mourned for a month, halting all transactions and businesses as a sign of respect. 

 

 

The other members and families urged Jaebum or Hajime to them, to take a break as he had been working non stop since he joined the family. He decided to take their advice and travel to Hong Kong. They made a pact when they separated at the airport that they would seek out the other once they made it in life. Jaebum knew that he wouldn’t be too hard since he was sure that Jackson would be successful in whatever he does. They were groomed that way. 

 

The fastest way to find Jackson was just to create a little trouble in Hong Kong. SInce he was adopted into the Akihito family, even his passport reflects that. He took a flight to Hong Kong after researching about Jackson. True to his words, Jackson was a successful businessman. He checked into the Ritz-Carlton and requested for the most expensive room there is. When he was informed that it was booked by Jackson, he decided to create a scene until the hotel relented. It wasn’t long till Jackson paid him a personal visit, wanting to find out who dare to poach his favourite room in his favourite hotel or more like his hotel.

 

Jackson found his name from the manager. He decided to be courteous and talk to the man nicely. He knocked on the door only to find that the man didn’t open the door but spoke from the other side.

“Who is it?”

“Mr Hajime-san is it? I am Jackson Wang and I would like to speak to you.”

“Go away.”

“You are in my room, Mr Hajime-san.”

“I can afford it and it is not as if you are staying here anyway.”

“Let me offer to pay for your troubles.”

Jaebum couldn’t help it anymore. He opened the door and he could see a very shocked Jackson staring at him.

“Gaga, I don’t want your money.”

Jaebum smirked. Jackson hugged him tight.

“Aniki you asshole!”

“Excuse me Gaga. Have some respect for your aniki.”

Jackson started laughing. After dismissing the manager and his subordinates, he went into the room to catch up with Jaebum.

 

“Seriously aniki? Hajime? What is that about?”

“If you must know, I am now known as Hajime Akihito in Japan.”

Jaebum then started telling him what he has been doing for the last 9 years in Japan and how did he became an Akihito. Everything. He held nothing back. He knew he could trust Jackson.

“How about you Gaga?”

Jackson then took his time telling Jaebum what happened to him since they separated in Korea. It went on for a few hours. It felt great catching up with each other.

“Have you spoken to Jinyoung, Gaga?”

Jackson shakes his head.

“You?”

“Not since we left.”

“Did you hear?”

“About him taking over abeoji? I heard from the grapevine that it might be happening within this 1 or 2 years.”

They kept quiet.

“Yah… This is not the time to be sad. It’s a time to celebrate as we are reunited. Let’s go have some fun. After all, I must treat the kumicho of the Red Phoenix nicely when he is here.”

“Show me what you’ve got, the Taiko of the Jade Dragons.”

 

They spent a total of 2 weeks together. 1 week was spent exploring Hong Kong and the next week, they decided to jet off to Japan so that Jaebum could show him Tokyo. It was nice to be able to spend time together like that again as they had always been close to each other.  But their holiday was almost over. It was time for them to get back to work. After promising to keep in touch, Jackson left Japan. It was no problem for both of them as they had their own private jets but work didn’t permit them to leave everything all the time. They promised that they would be there for each other when needed. After all, the bond of brothers could never be broken.


	16. Back to reality

Jackson and Mark’s time in Thailand was coming to an end. It was time for them to get back to Hong Kong. Mark was worried. He wasn’t sure what will happen once he gets back to Hong Kong. He wasn’t sure what it was between him and Jackson. Will they remain the way they are now or will it changed? He was sure that he will never get involved with Jackson’s organization but isn’t he kinda involved with Jackson? 

 

Jackson noticed he looked troubled. He held out his hand, waiting for Mark to take it. They were going home in his private jet.

“From now on, we will always be connected little mouse. Are you ready?”

“Bring it on old man.”

Mark knew that everything will change once they reach Hong Kong but he was determined to keep everything the same. He wasn’t going to change his life just for Jackson nor will Jackson change his for Mark’s.

 

Once they arrived in Hong Kong, Jackson wanted to send him back but Mark declined. He needed to find himself so to speak. Being with Jackson only reminds him of what had happened for the last few months. He felt he lost himself along the way. For some reason, Jackson let’s him do whatever he wanted to. No matter how possessive he was, it seems that at the moment, he was willing to let Mark go. 

“So this is it dirty old man. You go your way and I go my way.”

Jackson caressed his cheek. Mark just leans into it. Not caring nor not knowing whether this would be last time he feels Jackson’s hand on him.

“Maybe little mouse. Just remember that you are mine.”

Mark sticks his tongue out and went on his way.

Bam Bam was waiting for Jackson to get into the car.

“Taiko, is it okay for you to let him go off on his own?”

“He’ll come back. Inevitably, he’ll always come back to me in the end.”

 

 

Mark decided to call Hacken and Eason to pick him up. He was a bit anxious to see them since they were rescued by Jackson. It didn’t take long for them to come running up to him, enveloping him in their bear hugs.

“Thank goodness you are okay little one.”

“I’m so happy you guys are okay gege.”

“We have much to talk about, but let’s get you home.”

Mark was happy. Hacken and Eason told him all that happened from the time Jinyoung kidnap them until they were rescued and what they were doing now. It feel nice to have them around him again. The best thing was, they had gathered the others including Jordan to go for a free run that evening, then it was dinner and a drinking session after.

  
  


As he lied awake on his bed that night, he couldn’t help but miss the warmth of Jackson’s body next to his. After all, for the pass week or so, he was spending every hour with him. He still didn’t know who he was to Jackson. He knew they had been having loads of sex and it was making his body strained from that. But in the end, he wasn’t sure if he was just a toy that he had to get back from Jinyoung or was he something more. Not only that, being held captive by Jinyoung had affected him one way or another. He was put through so many things, emotionally, mentally and physically.

 

His mind drifted to the last day he spent with Jackson. He had woken up earlier than usual and decided to spend some time alone on the beach. He knew he would be safe as his bodyguards and henchmen would be around. As he just stood there looking out to the sea, he kept replaying everything what had happened to him ever since he helped the police. Did he lost sight of his goals along the way? Was he swayed by Jackson? Did he want to continue to be a freelance photographer? Will he be able to do that job again? Will he start fearing everything around him? All those questions kept running through his mind.

 

He didn’t even notice Jackson approaching him until he cleared his throat. It made him jumped. 

“Jumpy little mouse.”

Mark pouts.

“When I woke up, you wasn’t there Yien.”

“I just realize how weak I was. I thought that I was tough but after going through all this, I’m not sure about it anymore. How did you remain so calm throughout all that in Korea?”

“It is what it is. I was conditioned this way.”

“I wonder what did you do to him until he did what he did?”

“It was not my choice.”

It was so like Jackson. Being vague with his answers. Mark kept thinking of the last time he saw Jinyoung. He was sure that the latter was in love with Jackson and all he wanted was Jackson to feel the same. But even a guy like Jinyoung cannot get a hold of Jackson’s heart. How could he? All Jackson does was treat him like some sort of toy. He heard him. He told Jinyoung that he was his toy. Would he be able to get a hold of Jackson’s heart if he wanted to? Will Jackson ever submit to him? But even now, Mark wasn’t so confident of himself, will he be confident enough to even want Jackson? For now, he had to find himself again. 

 

While he was deep in thought again, he was brought back to reality by Jackson’s arms wrapping itself around his waist, a kiss on the back of his head. They just stood there quietly staring at the horizon.

“You can always be my mistress and you don’t ever have to work a single day in your life little mouse.”

Mark didn’t know why but that made his blood boiled. He wasn’t going to just roll over and play dead. Not even for this Jade Dragon dunno-what-number-in-command-arrogant man. He turned around and pushed him away.

“Don’t think that just because you came and save me and that you are richer than me that you can push me around and treat me like a plaything. I am not your plaything and I am not a little mouse. I can make a living out of what I do. I don’t need your money.”

Jackson chuckled and took a step closer to Mark. He cupped his face and kiss him on the forehead.

“Now, that is my stubborn little mouse.”

Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson. Even though that Jackson can be infuriating but he seems to know what Mark needs. 

 

They just stood there, enjoying each others presence for a little while until Mark felt Jackson’s hand sneaking into his pants to tease him.

“Yah… stop it you dirty old man.”

Jackson finger’s slipped into him and was slowly caressing his insides, making him tremble with pleasure.

“But your body seems to be responding and I can feel you melting with my touch.”

Mark seems to loose all coherent speech when Jackson found his spot. He started whimpering and mewling.

“Hnnnggg… You i-i-idiot.”

Jackson chuckled. It wasn’t long till Jackson was fucking Mark on the beach, he himself fully dressed. Mark, let’s just say he wasn’t sure where his pants went that day. Jackson found it really erotic.

 

Mark found himself blushing at that thought. He couldn’t believe that they did it on the beach, in the open where everybody could see them. Though Jackson told him it was a private beach, but he still couldn’t believe how open he was when he is with Jackson. Jackson seems to be an exhibitionist at times. He wasn’t able to enjoy Thailand as much he would like to cause they spend at least half a day having sex in the room. Jackson was insatiable and seems to only want to eat him all day. If it wasn’t for him complaining that he was hungry, he wasn’t sure if Jackson was ever going to stop for meals. For a man who was 10 years older than him, he has a great stamina and even greater body. Not that Mark was complaining but sometimes, he really wanted a break.

  
  


 

Once they got back to Hong Kong, Mark was back to his old job, the only job that he knows, a freelance photographer. He hoped that the position was still open for him at the company. No matter what, he knew that he will be able to find his way. He always did and he always will no matter how hard it may seem. Yeye had thought him well. Yeye always reminded him that  _ Your body and heart may break, but never let it break you _ .  _ You are the master of your own destiny. _ It was at times like these that Mark misses Yeye the most. 

 

He was back in his cozy apartment. Trying to get back into his daily routine which includes going around to look for newsworthy pictures or hanging around the newspaper company to see if there were any information or leads for him. But all was fairly quiet at the moment or it was more like Mark hasn’t gotten his groove yet. There were a few times that he had gotten some good leads but some other freelancers got better pictures than him. It was a bit disheartening for him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was still feeling traumatized or sheer bad luck. Sometimes he wished Jackson was around to distract him but it seems that the old man was very busy ever since they had gotten back. Maybe he was trying to catch up with his work or maybe he had gotten bored of him. That put Mark in a bad mood. 

 

It would also seem that the rest of the crew was getting busier with their lives and was busy with work and family and their significant other which leaves Mark pretty much alone with his thoughts most of the time. Because of that, he had been free running by himself all over the city to get his mind off things and just trying to get his rhythm back. But he couldn’t help but think that it had been a few weeks since the incident with Jinyoung happened, and it seems like a nightmare he had woken up from, and since then, Jackson didn’t try to make any contact with him whatsoever. Usually that old man would annoy Mark but turning up suddenly at his doorsteps or even send an annoying text. Maybe he really was just a plaything to him. Mark couldn’t help but feel sad about it. Has he fallen for Jackson? Or was it just gratitude?

  
  


As Mark was walking back from his run, his phone rang. For some reason, that made Mark smiled. Maybe he hoped that it would be that annoying dirty old man calling him.

“That took you long enough,” as Mark picked up the phone.

“I didn’t know you were missing me baby boy,” as the voice at the other end chuckled.

Mark was a bit confused. It didn’t sounded like Jackson but he sounded familiar.

“Who's this?” Mark could feel his heart palpitating.

“Don’t tell me you had forgotten me already? After all, I know your body all so well.”

“J-j-jinyoung?”

“So glad you remembered me baby boy. Its hyung to you little one.”

“W-w-what do you want?”

“Look up you silly thing.”

Mark looked up and saw that Jinyoung was standing in front of him, leaning on a very gorgeous looking car. Mark froze. He didn’t know if he should run away or face him straight on. He knew he had to make a quick decision. Maybe he was comforted by the fact that he was back in Hong Kong that he put up a brave front and walked right up to Jinyoung.

“What a sight for sore eyes.”

Jinyoung smirked and did the one thing that Mark didn’t expect him to. He pulled him into his embrace and kissed the top of his head. It caught him by surprise and he tried to act nonchalant about it. Not wanting to acknowledge that it stirred any feelings within him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you are missing me Master Jinyoung.”

For the first time Mark had met him, Jinyoung laughed. A carefree laugh.

“Still as insolent as ever,” as Jinyoung pulled away from Mark. Mark grinned.

“How about we go for a ride and go grab some supper. I’m sure you are hungry from all that running. I promise that I won't do anything to you, unless you want me too,” Jinyoung patting his Aston Martin DB9.

Mark thought about it a while. What does he has to lose? He was after all a pawn between the two brothers and it doesn’t seem like Jinyoung was going to do anything to him. Jackson was ignoring him. Mark figured why not.

“Only if I can drive… hyung,” Mark giving Jinyoung a mischievous smile. Jinyoung chuckled. Mark is a little boy after all. Jinyoung threw the keys at Mark.

“All right! Let’s go!” Mark squealed.

 

Mark drove as fast as he dared and within the speed limits. It was invigorating and exhilarating. Jinyoung on the other hand didn’t say anything or lecture him. He liked looking at Mark’s face at the moment. The happiness that exudes from him was one of pure joy. Not like when he was his prisoner. Jinyoung wondered why did he hurt Mark in the first place. To get back at Jackson? Maybe. 

“Is there anything in particular that you want to eat oldie?”

“Whatever you want little boy.”

“You guys are brothers after all. Both just as annoying,” as Mark sticks out his tongue at him.

“How did you know that?”

“That Italian mobster, Marco mentioned it.”

Jinyoung kept quiet. He didn’t feel like elaborating and he was sure that Jackson would have told him. Mark sense that it was not a topic he can venture into with him so he let it go.

“I’ve got a great idea. Let's get some of my favourite food and I’ll bring you to one of my favourite spots then we can just eat and enjoy the scenery.”

“As you wish baby boy.”

Mark cringe at the pet names that Jinyoung was calling him. He knew he was younger than him but why does he has to point it out with his names for him.

 

After getting some of Mark’s favourite food like dumplings, fried noodles and porridge with century eggs and the famous milky tea and beers, Mark drove them both to Victoria’s peak. It has a gorgeous view of the island and he was sure that Jinyoung had never been there. They ate in comfortable silence. Even though it was Jinyoung, Mark felt at ease. Maybe it was because he missed the company of people or he was just feeling lonely.

 

“How did you get in here? I mean, this is after all his place.”

“By private jet?”

Mark rolled his eyes which made Jinyoung laughed.

“Seriously, but in the end, I did come alone, sort of and I think he would know that.”

“Don’t you want to see him?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. For the first time, that was the truth. For some reason, he made this trip especially to see Mark. He wanted to see how he was doing even though it was his fault in the first place. He caressed Mark’s face gently.

“For some reason, I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Mark looked at him, surprised at what he had said. He leaned into his touch.

“I’m fine. I’m okay. Still living.”

Jinyoung cupped his face, slowly pulling Mark towards him and placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

“J-j-jinyoung…”

“Just one kiss Mark. Please?”

Mark didn’t pushed him away nor rejected his request. Jinyoung became bolder and kissed him as if his life depended on him. His arms wrapping around Mark, pulling him closer. His tongue invading his mouth, his neck. Jinyoung nibbled gently on Mark’s neck and lips, just wanting to taste him. He had to use all his strength just to pull away from a slightly panting Mark, for if he would have continued, kissing was not the only thing he would be doing and he knew Mark wouldn’t want that after what he did to him before.

“Let’s get you home little boy. It’s way past your bedtime.”

Mark blushed and was actually pouting. Jinyoung ruffled his hair. Mark drove back albeit slower and took his time talking to Jinyoung. When he finally arrived home, Jinyoung was a bit reluctant to see him go, placing one final kiss on his temple.

“If you ever get sick of Jackson, you know where to find me.”

“To get away from one old man to another? No thanks.”

Jinyoung chuckled. Before Mark got out of the car, Jinyoung pulled him back.

“I want you to have this.”

Jinyoung put a necklace on Mark. It was a beautiful white jade in the shape of a snake. After reluctantly wishing Mark goodbye, he drove off.

 

 

Mark felt light hearted and had a wonderful night. Though it was with the one that caused him a lot of pain, somehow, tonight was different and it was nice. It was as if Jinyoung was seeking for forgiveness and Mark had given it to him. After taking a hot bath, Mark then realize he was very tired yet satisfied. As he lied down, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. For tomorrow will be a new day.

 

For Jinyoung, he kind of understood why Jackson would want to be around with someone like Mark. Maybe Jackson is in love with him even, but it would seem like he is still in denial about his feelings. But, Jinyoung knew he still had deep feelings for Jackson and it was something that could never be erase in such a short time. Maybe he would have to live with that feeling for the rest of his life unless he has someone like Mark or Mark himself. Then maybe, just maybe he would be able to forget the feelings that he has for Jackson. Tonight, Mark seems to had forgiven him and he felt slightly relief that Mark was laughing again, something he never heard before. Hopefully, he would always remain happy. He was half serious when he told Mark to look for him when he gets bored of Jackson or more like when Jackson gets bored of him.


	17. Fresh air

The next day, Mark had a job to take some pictures around the city for a  newly formed company’s website. It wasn’t hard work and it was fun moving around the city to get the pictures. On top of that, he was paid quite well for it as he had exceeded their expectation with some of the pictures. It made him feel good about himself. Something that he hasn’t felt for quite some time after the incident. It felt like it was the first step for him in finding himself again and boy did it feel good. 

 

That night, while he was basking in his happiness and having his favourite food in the comfort of his own home, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, it was non other that Jackson, holding what seems like dim sums smiling at him. Mark was kind of happy seeing him but pretended to be annoyed at him.

“What are you doing here old man?”

Jackson smirked and invited himself into Mark’s house. He made himself comfortable on Mark’s couch.

“Thought I have dinner with you tonight before going back to work little mouse.” 

Mark pouts and pretended to ignore him while making himself comfortable beside Jackson, picking up his half eaten burger.

“Well, don’t let me be in your way Mr Oh-so-important-busy-man.”

Jackson chuckled and pulled Mark close to him, nibbling his ear.

“Well, let me get started on dinner then.”

Jackson bit Mark’s neck as soon as those words left his mouth. Mark gasped, relishing the feel of his tongue on his neck. It wasn’t long till Jackson carried Mark over to his bed and they both started to strip the other impatiently to feel the skin underneath all those clothes. Soon, Jackson and Mark was panting, chasing for release. Mark couldn’t hold in his whinings and whimperings as Jackson forced it out of him. When they both had finally come, Jackson pulled Mark so that his body was half draping over his. Jackson held Mark close, stroking him back absently.

 

“Have you been busy lately old man?”

“Yes, little mouse. A whole lot of feathers were ruffled over the Korean fiasco. A lot of cleaning up and groveling had to be done.”

“Sorry,” said Mark meekly.

“I told you that nothing can stop me from getting you back from Jinyoung.”

Mark felt a bit weird. Why did Jackson suddenly bring up Korea and Jinyoung. Ever since he came for him in Korea, never once did Jackson mentioned Jinyoung’s name. Then it hit him, he knew Jinyoung came to Hong Kong. He knew that Jinyoung had seen him and he was damn sure that he knew that Jinyoung had kissed him. Jackson coming to his house was no coincidence. It was as if to erase Jinyoung’s kisses and to remind him that he was still merely his plaything.

“You bastard! You knew Jinyoung came over to see me didn’t you?!” 

Jackson looked at him indifferently and got up to wear his clothes.

“You didn’t get in touch with me, not even once since we got back and all of a sudden when Jinyoung was here the night before, you turn up unexpectedly at my doorstep the next day! And here I thought you wanted to see me.”

“I told you that you were mine little mouse.” 

“I’m not a thing that you can use whenever! Get out! I don’t want to see you again!”

Mark started pushing Jackson out of his house. He was trying hard to hold in his tears. He didn’t want to let Jackson see him cry. Jackson turned around and cupped his face roughly.

“Nobody can touch you. Remember that little mouse. You belong to me.”

“Get out!” Mark screamed.

 

Mark slumped to the floor, finally allowing frustrated tears running down his face when he heard Jackson’s retreating footsteps. After all that had happened, he was nothing but a toy to him. Even though he still wasn’t sure about his feelings towards Jackson, but he knew he had some kind of feelings for him and it hurts knowing he was nothing but a property to the elder. He wondered how could he had thought otherwise. He knew he had to get out of there. He didn’t want to be in Hong Kong at the moment, he decided to pack his bags and head to the airport right away. He had always wanted to visit Japan. As soon as he reach the airport, he bought a one way ticket to Japan, the earliest flight possible. Since he was nothing to Jackson, he wasn’t going to let him know either. But he was sure that he would know one way or another but he doesn’t care at that moment. He would worry about his logistics once he arrive there. All he knew was that he needed to get away from Jackson.

  
  


 

As soon as he stepped on Japan soil, he felt slightly relax. He felt as if he had left all his problems in Hong Kong. It was going to be a fresh scenery for him. One free from the clutches of Jackson Wang and also Park Jinyoung. It was a country untainted by the memory of those two. At least he would be able to clear his head properly and maybe really forget about those two bothersome brothers. He hated the fact that he was stuck in the middle and to be treated like some sort of plaything or property, it was infuriating. Mark decided to just forget all about that and set out to look for a place to stay. Since he wasn’t going to be in the room all the time, he decided on a capsule hotel which suits his needs. It was small and comfortable enough for him and it was cheaper as well.

 

The first few days, Mark decided to visit some of the most famous shrines in Tokyo such as the Meiji Shrine, Senso-ji, the Yasukuni Shrine, Zojo-ji and Sengaku-ji. Mark wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he decided to visit most of the shrines around Tokyo just to take loads of pictures. For some reason in his head, he wanted to take pictures at all the shrines that he can find first before anything else. Maybe it was a crazy quirk or maybe he was trying to find some peace at the beginning of his journey. Hoping that the celestial beings would bless him. Either that or the lack of sleep was getting to him as he was trying to distract himself. 

 

 

While taking pictures at the Kaminarimon, somehow he attracted the attention of a group of guys. They looked like a group of tough looking thugs. Mark was sure he didn’t do anything that warrant their attention or offended them in any way but somehow he found himself being surrounded by them. They were harassing him, asking him to go out for drinks with them and asking him where is he from etc. Mark tried to decline nicely but that only made the leader of the group pissed off. It made him angry enough to get physical with him.

“Are you saying you are too good to have a drink with me?”

“No, I’m just saying I am not interested. Now if you would excuse me…” as Mark tried to walk away from them, he felt himself being forcefully pulled back and it made him fell backwards. Before he could react, he heard a deep voice speaking to the group. It was quite soothing to hear his voice.

“You heard what the guy said, leave him alone.” 

The leader of the group turned around to the source of the voice. What happened next surprised Mark, instead of retaliating, that guy actually bowed respectfully to the owner of the voice.

“Gomen’nasai. We didn’t know he belongs to you.”

They then turned towards Mark, bowed down and mumbled a quick sorry before quickly running away from him. 

 

The man with the nice sounding voice offered his hand to Mark to pull him up. Mark was a bit in awe when he saw a good looking man helping him up. He did have an air of authority around him. But other than that, he looked rather harmless in his simple looking kimono. So he wondered why would that group of thugs be afraid of him. After all, there was only one of him and about 6 of them. Surely they would be able to take him down. But that didn’t matter. Even by being alone, that stranger was able to help him and for that he was grateful.

“Arigato. Thanks for helping me.”

“No problem. May I know what’s your name?”

“I’m Mark and you are?”

“Konichiwa Mark-san. I’m Hajime. Nice to meet you.”

“Konichiwa Hajime-san. Thanks once again. I shall be on my way.”

“If you don’t mind, would you accompany me to the Senso-ji? I was just on my way there to offer some prayers.”

“Oh… Wouldn’t I be bothering you? I mean, you already helped me by chasing away those thugs.”

“It would be my pleasure to be your bodyguard for the day Mark-san.”

Mark blushed and nods his head. Who was he to say no to a handsome stranger who wants to be his bodyguard. He let Jaebum lead the way while he continued taking pictures.

  
  


While waiting for Jaebum, he decided to stay nearby while taking pictures. It didn’t take long until Jaebum was back at his side looking at him quietly for him to finish. Mark wasn’t sure how long Jaebum stood there staring at him but he only realize when he felt slightly uncomfortable when he felt eyes on him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t notice that you were done.” 

“It’s okay Mark-san. Are you hungry? Shall we grab some late lunch?”

“Errr…” 

Before Mark could decline him, his stomach growled. It made him blushed and he was even more embarrassed cause Jaebum was chuckling. He knew for sure that Jaebum heard his stomach and he wouldn’t be able to turn him down now.

“I know the best place for ramen. Follow me now Mark-san.” 

Mark followed him meekly. It was nice eating with Jaebum. He didn’t force a conversation with him. He just sat there eating quietly and occasionally talking once in awhile. Sometimes not even expecting an answer from Mark. For some reason, their late lunch stretch to a late dinner of sushi and sake.

  
  


 

It was quite late at night when Jaebum offered to walk Mark back to his hotel. The restaurant wasn’t very far from the hotel where Mark was staying. Jaebum’s excuse was Mark might get lost as it was at night and he wasn’t use to the streets in Tokyo. Mark was happy to accept his offer. It was a cool night to be walking. Their conversation flow from time to time but when they were quiet, it was a comfortable silence. All of a sudden, a group of man appeared in front of them. They looked very threatening and Mark was ready to run when suddenly, another group of men in black suits stood between them and the other group.

“Gomen’nasai kumicho. We didn’t realize they were here.”

“Take care of them,” was all Jaebum said. He took Mark’s hand and pulled him close.

“Stay close to me Mark-san. Everything will be alright,” whispered Jaebum. He could feel Mark shaking. It wasn’t long until the men in suits subdued the other group.

“Bring them in for questioning and report to me as soon as possible. Bring the car over.”

“Hai kumicho.”

 

Jaebum lead Mark towards his hotel, acting like nothing happened. Mark couldn’t believe what he had witness. He hoped he didn’t get tangled in something that he didn’t want to. He was still shaking, not from the cold but from fear. Ever since in Korea, Mark had developed a slight fear of a group of people in suits as he was beaten up by then. He then realize that Jaebum was still holding his hand, using his thumb to rub soothing circles on his hand. It did soothe him a little. He actually feel safe. He was the second person that was able to make him feel safe after Jackson.

“I’m sorry that you had to experience that Mark-san.”

Mark shakes his head.

“I bet you are wondering why and where did those men in black come from?”

“At the moment Hajime-san, I am wondering why is there a black unnumbered car following us.”

Jaebum chuckled. This Mark is very interesting and very curious like a child.

“That is my ride.”

“Then why are we walking?”

That made Jaebum laughed. He didn’t expect that from Mark.

“I thought it would be nicer to enjoy the fresh air at night.”

Mark grinned.

“What was that all about Hajime-san?”

“I see we have reach your hotel. Have breakfast with me and I’ll tell you all about it?” 

“Okay!”

“See you at 4.00am Mark-san. We are going to the Tsukiji market. I’ll pick you up.”

Jaebum laughed when he heard Mark groaned. He was sure that Mark wasn’t a morning person. He couldn’t help but ruffle his hair and waved goodbye to him. Mark sighs and was resign with the fact that he has to wake up early to have breakfast with his so-called saviour. It was already close to 1.00am. Which means he only has 3 precious hours to sleep.

  
  


 

Mark couldn’t believe that after being in Japan for only a few days, he had already experience Japan’s “hospitality”. Was he really a magnet for trouble? He was sure he didn’t look for trouble as he was only minding his business, taking pictures. He count himself lucky when he met a nice handsome man by the name of Hajime. But there was something about him. Who was he and why does he yield so much power. One, those thugs ran away from them and even apologize to him. Two, suddenly there is a group of men in black suit at his disposal. Three, suddenly an unnumbered black car was trailing behind them. Mark was sure that he was someone powerful and he hoped that he didn’t get himself tangled into any funny business again. One experience was enough and that made him have to deal with two feuding brothers who happened to belong to powerful organizations in their respective countries that you didn’t want to mess with. Mark groaned again. He was sure Hajime is somebody in some sort of organization. He hoped that his hunch is wrong.

  
  


Jaebum decided to give Jackson a call. He knew that he wouldn’t be sleeping or at least he would be awake early in the morning.

“Morning aniki.”

“Morning Gaga.”

“To whom do I owe the pleasure, for you to call me so early in the morning aniki?”

“I think you have Mark to blame for this.”

“Huh?”

“Apparently, he is in my country at the moment Gaga, or didn’t you know already?”

“Where he goes and what he does is none of my concern.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if he accompanies me while he is in Japan?”

“As you wish aniki. He is just my plaything.”

“A plaything that you worked so hard to get back.”

Jackson kept quiet.

“I shall get to know your Mark better then. Don’t regret it Gaga.”

“What is there to regret? Do as you wish aniki.”

“Very well. Talk to you again. Take care.”

“You too.”

This was going to be interesting. Jaebum wondered how long will Jackson let his ego gets the best of him. He already went through all the trouble to bring Mark back from Korea. Even getting his help for one. Now he is acting as if Mark means nothing to him. That was something he would blame abeoji for. But what was done had been done. There was no way that they could turn back time to undo the things that had happened. Another thing is, Jackson can be very stubborn and it was useless to make him see otherwise. He always need something that would shake him to the core before he acknowledge his stubbornness.

 

Jaebum enjoyed his time with Mark today. It was something he didn‘t expect after hearing about him in Korea and after seeing him vulnerable like that there. Today, it seems like the vulnerableness was still there but there was a strength behind those vulnerability. A strength to not let fear take over him like before. Maybe the experience in Korea made him stronger but he just didn’t know it yet. Maybe it was fate that brought Mark to him and it was his job to teach him or at least to make him realize his own strength. It was going to be fun.

 


	18. Time with you

“Ohayo gozaimasu Mark-san.”

Mark mumbled good morning to Jaebum and was ushered into his car. How could anybody be so cheerful in the morning was beyond Mark’s comprehension. He was more of a night owl. Morning people irritates the hell out of him but it would be rude to mention that to his saviour. Jaebum was amused to see Mark. He was really like a little boy being forced to wake up. He couldn’t help but to ruffle his hair and that made Mark leaned into his touch. He kind of like Jaebum doing that to him. It was soothing. Jaebum's presence soothes him. Jackson has the opposite effect on him.

 

When they arrived at the market, Mark was surprised to see Jaebum in normal clothes so to speak. He was wearing a simple shirt and jeans paired with a very expensive looking rider jacket and shoes. It made Mark a bit conscious about his outfit, ripped jean, t-shirt, denim jacket and his favourite red yeezys. He brought along his backpack and camera. Compared to Jaebum, he felt under dress. He didn't realize he was staring at Jaebum until the elder spoke to him.

“I do have normal clothes you know,” tease Jaebum.

Mark blushed.

“Let’s go. I think the auctions are going on and you would be able to take loads of nice pictures Mark-san.”

Mark brighten up and followed Jaebum. Everywhere they went, people was greeting him. “Ohaiyo Akihito-san.” “Have a nice day Akihito-san.” And so on and so forth. Jaebum on the other hand was very courteous towards them. 

 

When they were finally seated at one of those restaurants at the outer market, Mark was going through the pictures and showing it to Jaebum. Jaebum lets him talk to his heart's desire while taking the liberty of ordering for them. When their food arrived, all Jaebum did was offer the sashimi to Mark.

“Sorry. I’m talking too much aren’t I? I’m usually not like this.”

Jaebum smiled.

“No. It’s nice to see you having fun despite having to wake up early for this.”

“I am. Arigato Hajime-san.”

Jaebum grinned and started eating. He was telling Mark what was being served and Mark took the opportunity to take pictures and write them down.

“So, after breakfast, where do you want to go next?”

“Can you take me to Disneyland?” asked Mark meekly.

It made Jaebum chuckled. He nods his head. He has to remember that Mark was so much younger than he is but the smile on Mark’s face was priceless. Jackson was a fool for not seeing that or the reason for it.

 

 

On the car ride to Disneyland, Mark decided to ask him about what happened the night before and at the market.

“Hajime-san, why do the people in the market call you Akihito-san? And why are people afraid of you and targeting you?”

Jaebum smiled. He knew that this was coming and wondered how prepared was Mark to hear the answer.

“Do you really want to know?”

Mark took a deep breath and nods his head.

“My name is Hajime Akihito. I belong to the Akihito clan of the Red Phoenix, one of the oldest and most influential and powerful Yakuza family in Tokyo. In fact, I am the head of the family.”

Mark sighs. Yeaps. His hunch was right. Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh at Mark’s facial expressions. He wasn’t very good at keeping a straight face at the moment.

“What did I get myself into?” wailed Mark which made Jaebum laughed harder than he thought he would. He pets his hair and pulled him close.

“Don’t worry. I won’t get you tangled in anything. Just let me be your guide in Japan.”

Mark puts his head on Jaebum’s shoulder and sighs again. There was no way he could get out of it and so far, he was having fun so he didn’t see any reason to turn down Jaebum’s offer.

“Fine. You have to take care of me when I’m here then Hajime-chan.”

Jaebum place a soft kiss on top of his head. Mark snuggled closer to him.

  
  


Mark was dragging the chic and sexy yakuza around in Disneyland. He couldn’t help feeling like a kid in a candy store. He was begging Jaebum to accompany him on rides which the elder comply. Jaebum even bought some Disney souvenirs for him. Jaebum also felt relaxed and happy around him. He wasn’t tensed. Mark too was the same. It was a great way to destress after having to take care of the problem the night before. 

 

“Anata, stop moving so fast. I need rest.”

“Who is anata? Don’t tell me you are old, Hajime-chan?”

Jaebum chuckled. He had forgotten that Mark was way younger than he is. He gestured Mark to sit next to him on the bench where he was resting. Mark obeyed him and sat next to him, pouting. Jaebum couldn’t resist pinching his nose and hear him squeal.

“Yah… Hajime-chan.”

Jaebum laughed some more. Mark didn’t know what possessed him to do what he did but somehow, he got the courage and kiss Jaebum on the cheek before pulling him, forcing him to get up, pretending that kiss never happened. Jaebum was pleasantly surprised but lets him lead the way. After that, Jaebum never lets go of his hand walking around Disneyland. It felt nice.

“By the way, what does anata mean Hajime-san?”

Jaebum grinned.

“Essentially it means you. But in this context, it means dear,” whispered Jaebum as he sneak in a kiss on his ear. It made Mark blushed. They spent the whole day exploring Disneyland.

 

 

After taking him out for dinner, Jaebum decided to send Mark back to rest as they had an early start that morning. Mark was snuggling next to Jaebum in the car, still holding his hand.

“Anata, would you like to follow me to Osaka tomorrow? I have some business to do there for a few days. You can move around on your own.”

“Can I? Wouldn’t I be a bother?”

Jaebum caress his face.

“No. I’ll be doing work while you’ll be on your own. Ok?”

Mark nods his head.

“Text me your passport details. I’ll arrange for everything. Have a good rest tonight anata.”

Jaebum kissed Mark chastely on the lips.

 

Mark went back to his room feeling contented and happy with his day. It was nice even after knowing about Jaebum’s identity. Having thought that, he couldn't help thinking about Jackson just a little bit. Wondering why he couldn't be spending the day like he did with Jaebum. Then he remembered that he was merely his plaything and nothing else. He pushed those thoughts away from his mind when he heard his phone beep. He bought a local SIM card so that he could surf the internet. He was not surprise anymore when he saw the name Hajime on it. 

_ Anata, be ready by 9.00am. Hajime. _

  
  


 

The next morning, Jaebum picked Mark up and made their way to his private jet. Of course that would be their mode of transport. He shouldn't be expecting less than that. 

“Let me guess, yours?”

Jaebum smirked and that made Mark rolled his eyes. It was a 75 minute flight. Jaebum seems to be going through some documents, leaving Mark with his own devices. Mark decided to go through his pictures on his laptop. After a while, Jaebum looked up from his documents to see what Mark was doing. He looked so engross with his pictures that he didn't notice Jaebum staring at him. Jaebum cleared his throat to get his attention, when Mark looked up at him, Jaebum gestured to him to go over to him. Mark picked up his laptop and walked over to Jaebum. Jaebum made him sit on his lap. Mark acted like it was a normal thing to do and showed Jaebum the pictures he took. Not really thinking about Jaebum’s tone arms casually resting on his waist, or the fingers that was stroking his arm. Nopes. He wasn’t thinking about it at all.

 

“When we land in Osaka, I need to go straight to my meeting. Do you need assistance?”

“It's okay. What about my bags?”

“Don't worry. My people will take care of it. I'll get in touch with you when I’m done. You sure you'll be fine?” Jaebum asked my cupping his face. Mark nods.

“Okay. If you need anything, you have my number,” casually placing a kiss on Mark's shoulder.

Mark leaned back and nuzzle Jaebum's cheek. He could get use to this, being pampered by the yakuza. At least with Jaebum, he felt he was being treated like an equal and not a plaything even though at that point, they did nothing yet except a few chaste kisses between them and he knew this was nothing serious. But still it felt nice.

 

 

The next few weeks, Jaebum brought Mark everywhere in Japan whenever he had meetings like in Hokkaido, Sapporo, Kansai, Kyoto etc. Everywhere he went, in the morning or night, when Jaebum sets out for his meeting, he lets Mark explore the place on his own. Unbeknownst to Mark, Jaebum had his people following him inconspicuously. He wanted to be sure that he is safe at all times. If he has a free day, he would spend it with Mark. In between, they would stop by Tokyo and since Mark was spending so much time with Jaebum, the elder decided that he should stay with him rather than going to a hotel. Mark was in awe when he was brought into the Akihito place. He was put up in one of the guest rooms in Jaebum’s own place within the compound. Mark was a bit excited as he would be staying in an authentic traditional Japanese house though Jaebum had forbid him from taking pictures within the compound, for safety reasons.

  
  


Mark was in luck as it was a tradition for the Akihito clan to organize a Japanese Tea Ceremony slash Sakura viewing party in the compound every year. Even though Jaebum had forbid him to take pictures of his place, he did give him permission to take pictures during the tea ceremony. He told Mark directly that he will have to go through the pictures at the end of the day to make sure that Mark was complying to his demands. Mark is happy enough to agree to his demands. Jaebum told him the rules when he presented him with a kimono that he can use during the ceremony.

“Anata, here is a kimono for you to use tomorrow. So you can blend in.”

“Arigato Hajime-chan,” giving Jaebum a kiss on the cheek and wrap his arms around him. 

Jaebum pulled Mark closer, helping him to put the kimono aside. He then slowly eliminate the distance between them, letting Mark know his intentions and giving him the opportunity to push him away. Mark was the one who decided to close the distance by leaning in. Jaebum kissed him slowly at first before it became more urgent. From there, Jaebum let himself trail the contours of his mouth, and neck before settling on his collar bones. Biting and sucking on them. It elicited little sounds from Mark. Mark could feel himself melting into his embrace. Letting himself taste Jaebum in return. They made out for a while, letting their hands roam around their bodies before Mark pulled away. Only a trail of saliva connecting them.

“H-h-hajime-chan… I…”

Jaebum caress his face. Giving his lips a peck.

“Anata, let’s stop here okay. Get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow.”

“You won’t be staying?”

“No. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands away from you.”

Mark blushed which made the elder chuckle. 

Jaebum left the room, knowing that if he wants to continue with this, Mark was a willing participant.

 

The next day, Mark got up early. He wasn’t very sure if he was wearing the kimono correctly until Jaebum came in to check up on him. He was a bit shy when Jaebum helped him. It made him feel like a little boy learning how to dress. Jaebum just kiss him and told him to join him when he is ready. Mark had to take a deep breathe and stayed in the room a little while longer before joining Jaebum to calm his erratically beating heart. Jaebum on the other hand thought that Mark looked absolutely beautiful in a kimono. His fair skin suits it very well.

 

It was a beautiful ceremony and Mark was sure he had gotten a lot of wonderful pictures of the ceremony underneath the Sakura trees. After dinner, Mark retreated into his room to freshen up. Jaebum was still entertaining the people whom Mark suspect is from the same organization. He decided to change into a more comfortable yukata and downloaded the pictures for Jaebum to go through later. It was a fun but tiring day. While he was admiring the beautiful moon, suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist firmly, lips already kissing, biting and sucking his neck. Mark giggled. It was ticklish and it was a sensitive yet erogenous part of his body.

“Hungry. I’m so hungry.”

“You just ate dinner Hajime-chan.”

“Anata, let me eat. I’m so hungry.”

“Yah… I’m not food.”

 

Jaebum who was hugging Mark from behind was ignoring him. He continued grazing his neck with little bites and kisses. Bruises was blossoming beautifully on his beautiful, milky slender neck. His left arm was holding him securely around his waist while his right hand slowly made his way underneath his yukata, to reach Mark’s now throbbing, leaking cock. Holding it in a firm grip, stroking it from base to tip, his fingers dipping into the percum gathered slit from time to time. Mark could hardly concentrate on standing up.

“Hngg… Ha-Hajime… Hnngg.”

“Naughty anata. You were waiting for me.”

He bit him slightly harder. It wasn’t long till an orgasm was coax out of him and if it wasn’t for the strong arm holding him, Mark’s legs would have given way and made him fall. Mark was panting slightly when he turned his head to kiss the lips of the man holding him. Mark then turned around to hold and kiss Jaebum properly.

 

He pulled Mark just to push him against the wall. He pushed Mark’s yukata aside in one smooth movement as he went down on his knees. Before Mark could say anything, his cock was inside his mouth. Taking his time in tasting him. Hands fondling his balls. Fingers teasing his hole. Mark was biting his fist to keep himself from whining and mewling. But Jaebum was determine to coax sounds out from him. He looked up to him.

“Anata,don’t keep yourself from making sounds. Be a good boy.” 

Mark nods his head meekly and obeyed him. Soon Jaebum was attacking him mercilessly. Slowly Mark felt himself giving in to the pleasure given. It wasn’t long when Mark felt himself spilling into the other while calling out for him.

 

But it seems like he wasn’t done with Mark yet. He pushed Mark onto the futon in the middle of the room. Before Mark could comprehend what is happening, Jaebum has his arms underneath his legs and he could feel Jaebum’s tongue probing his hole. Sucking and licking it like his life depended on it. He was eating him out. Mark held onto the futon tightly until he could feel his knuckles turning white from the pressure he was exerting.

“I-i-it’s s-so d-dirty H-H-Hajime.” 

He was not responding to Mark. He continued sucking and licking him, fingers dipping into his hole from time to time, stretching him. Mark felt a slight burn but it felt good. He could feel the fingers prepping him. To keep himself occupied, Mark began stroking himself. He was writhing and whining from pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long and if he doesn’t put it in him soon, he would come again.

“P-p-put it in. I-I-I don’t w-want t-to come a-a-alone.” 

Jaebum smirked and remove his yukata.

“Your wish is my command. But I want you to be on top.”

 

He switch positions with Mark. Mark slowly lowered himself onto his cock, hands on his chest. Inch by inch he felt him sliding in. He felt so full but it was so good. Before he could get use to the sensation, he felt the hips beneath him thrusting upwards, hitting the bundle of nerves in him. He was crying out because of sensitivity and pleasure. Jaebum was determined to make Mark feel every inch of him. His hands pinching and rubbing his sensitive nipples. Mark winced. He was sure it was all swollen and red by now from Jaebum’s mouth. 

“Anata, you look so goddamn beautiful this way.”

Mark could feel himself blushing. His naked body now coat with a slight layer of perspiration, beautifully flushed. Mark reached down for him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders tight, riding him. Moving his hips up and down. He was so close. His body was trembling and quivering from the intense pleasure surging in his body.

“Anata, hnnnggg...I’m close too.”

As soon as Jaebum whispered those words, Mark came violently, shooting milky strands between them. It was as if that was the last straw for the other as Mark felt his insides feeling warm, filled with his cum. Mark lied on top of him, not moving from his position. He was tired from the intense orgasm that was wringed out from him over and over again. Jaebum manhandled Mark into a more comfortable position to sleep. It seems like he had tired out the younger but he had a sated look on his face and was very clingy. Jaebum couldn't help but feel a slight affection for him and the need to pamper him. Mark was very fascinated with Jaebum’s tattoo when he woke up. He even took a few pictures of it. He would spend his time tracing the lines of the tattoo with his fingers while Jaebum is asleep. He wanted one done on his back too but Jaebum forbids it. After a bit of compromising and advice from the elder, Mark settled for a beautiful yin yang dragon tattoo in between his shoulder blades.

 

 

After staying for about 2 months in Japan, Mark decided it was time for him to go back home. He felt like he had found himself again, thanks to Jaebum. He never questioned him and just lets him be. It was as if Jaebum knew he needed this holiday. Just pampering him and letting him do whatever he wanted. Letting Mark seek him or seeking out for Mark when they haven't seen each other the whole day. Making him feel human. Unlike Jackson. This is what Mark wanted. Being treated as an equal and not a plaything. At least he knew one thing that he wanted.

“Hajime-chan, I think it’s time for me to go back home.”

Mark was snuggling next to Jaebum on the futon. Ever since that night, Jaebum never left his side at night. Jaebum just hums in agreement.

“Found what you are looking for anata?”

“Yes. I think so.”

Jaebum pulled his face up so that Mark was now looking at him.

“If that person is not treating you right, come back to me.”

Mark was a bit surprise to hear Jaebum saying that. He was more intuitive than he thought he would be. Mark kissed him and climbed on top of him, still kissing him. They both knew that this was a holiday fling but that didn’t mean there was no feelings involved. Jaebum flipped him over and started pulling at Mark’s yukata, feeling the urgency in Mark as well. Soon they were connected in ecstasy, chasing after their high.

 

The next day, Jaebum held him a bit closer and tighter, taking in his scent for maybe the last time, nuzzling his neck, biting him one last time. He could feel Mark just holding on to him. Jaebum now understood why Jackson and Jinyoung was so enamoured by Mark. Mark is very special and Jackson is a fool for not treating him right. As he waved Mark goodbye, unable to send him to the airport, he shoot out a text to his brother.

 

_ Gaga, either you treat him right or I’ll bring him to Japan permanently. _


	19. Back on track

On his flight back, Mark touched the red jade phoenix pendant that Jaebum had given him and he couldn’t help but reminisce his time in Japan with him. For some reason, Jaebum made him brave. Jaebum lets him decide what he wants to do. Jaebum gives him the freedom to choose unlike Jackson. That was the difference he felt between them. Mark never had a choice with Jackson. It was always following Jackson’s time, or Jackson’s needs. But with Jaebum, he actually ask Mark what he wants or need.

 

Mark also couldn’t believe how bold he was when he was with Jaebum. The kiss at Disneyland. Until now, he didn’t know what compelled him to actually give that older yakuza a kiss in broad daylight, in public. And that was only the second day knowing him. Must be the air in Japan.

 

Mark sighs. His thoughts drifted back to the night they spent at Sapporo and he could feel himself blushing. Jaebum was a generous lover. He give and give and give, never asking anything in return. Mark wanted to return the favour so he approach him. Clinging to Jaebum’s yukata after returning to their room from their dip in the onsen.

“I want to taste you,” Mark said shyly. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jaebum in the face until Jaebum pulled his face up, caressing his lips. Jaebum was a bit surprised at how bold Mark was being but he was secretly very happy about it. He took a step back and stared at Mark as he got down on his knees. Mark tentatively move his yukata aside. Taking Jaebum's cock, slowly licking it and kissing it. Taking his time to take in his scent and taste. Trailing his tongue on the head and length of his cock, his eyes never leaving Jaebum’s. Jaebum was in ecstasy, feeling Mark on him. Jaebum fist in hands in Mark's hair. Mark was good with his mouth, sucking him until he came. After tucking him back in, Jaebum pulled Mark up to kiss him, bringing him to the futon before making love to him slowly. Even now, the love bites on his inner thighs, chest, neck and back was fading but it was a reminder of Jaebum.

  
  


 

Mark felt recharged, refreshed and energized once he landed in Hong Kong. He kinda miss his hometown just a little bit, especially the food. As soon as he landed, the first thing he did was to look for his favourite food. Not that the food wasn’t nice in Japan, it was great. It’s just that, nothing beats the food he grew up with for 22 years. Comfort food, food for fuel, whatever you call it. 

 

After he had eaten his fill, he felt sleepy and was thinking about his comfortable bed. When he walked into his place, he was shocked. It was empty minus a key in the middle of his living room. Attached to the key was the word  **WANG**  and a jade dragon. He was furious. Who gave Jackson the right to move his things when he wasn’t around. What was that hot headed dirty old man thinking this time. Mark was too tired to think. He decided to just sleep in the empty house just for the night. Tomorrow, he would figure out what to do. Tomorrow he would choose his battles. Tonight, he will rest. Thank goodness he still had clothes and some toiletries with him and the electricity and water hasn’t been cut off yet.

  
  


 

The next morning, Mark contemplating whether or not to go and get his things back or just let it be. Unfortunately, Yeye’s cameras was with him and it was his most prized possessions. He was tempted to leave it there knowing that it would be safe at Jackson’s place but his hard drives are there. His contacts are in his computer. Just a whole lot of things that he needed for work was there. He was even contemplating to start from scratch but traveling to Japan and staying there for 2 months ate most of or even all of his non existent savings even though Jaebum paid most of the things and took care of the traveling when he was there. He knew he has to face Jackson sooner or later but he would much prefer later than sooner if given the choice.

 

Mark decided to take the bus to Jackson’s place, hoping to all the universal beings that he wasn’t around. He wasn’t ready to face him yet. He didn’t want to have a fight with him so early in the morning and right after his happy trip. When he arrived at the building, he was quite surprised to be greeted nicely by the concierge of the building. He was then directed to the private lift to Jackson’s penthouse. Mark would be lying if he didn’t think it was impressive but of course, one never know where the money came from.

 

Mark took a deep breath before opening the door as silent as he could, praying that no one was around. Luck would have it that he was all alone in the penthouse. Mark move cautiously, hoping that no alarm system was triggered. The penthouse is really big and spacious. There weren’t a lot of things to Mark’s surprise. It is very minimalistic yet cozy. The view from the penthouse was gorgeous. 

 

Mark decided to poke around and found himself looking into Jackson’s room. It was very tidy and everything was in monochrome. It suits him. He decided to explore some more until he found the room filled with his things. He was in awe. The room was almost as big as his apartment. Everything was neatly set aside in boxes already labeled for his convenience. Yeye’s cameras and his lenses was still in the dry cabinet box. Mark couldn’t help but feel a little bit touch that everything was still intact and kept properly, even though without consent. There was already a bed, table and cupboard in the room.

 

Mark felt torn. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay there or stay with his friends. The lease of his apartment was ending soon. The landlord had just texted him a while ago letting him know that the apartment had already been rented to a young man a few days ago and he would be moving in the day after tomorrow. He tried making plans in his mind but nothing seems to be working. Maybe he could compromise with Jackson. Staying at the penthouse until he found a new place to stay. That was most likely the only option that he had at the moment as most of his friends were staying with family or renting a small space of their own as well. He decided not to unpack his things until they have reached an agreement or settlement, whatever you call it.

 

Mark decided to go out and also to see if they were any jobs available for him since he was gone for about two months. He knew it wasn’t the wisest thing to do now but he needed to clear his head then, because for some reason, Jackson really hurt his feelings. But he still wasn’t sure what he wants to be in Jackson’s eyes either. Being with Jaebum didn’t help him answer that question. But he knew that he wanted to be seen as an equal by Jackson. He wanted to be treated as an equal and not as a thing.

 

 

It was around 10.00 pm when Mark finally made his way back to the penthouse. He had unexpectedly receive a call from Jordan, asking him to have dinner with the parkour crew. They were worried after not hearing from him and unable to reach him for the last two months. Mark had forgotten to text them and was using a Japanese number when he was there. So, he was in a good mood when he got back to Jackson’s penthouse. That was until he saw him.

 

As soon as he walked in the house, Jackson was there in the living room, waiting for him.

“What am I going to do with you? I turn my back just for one minute and you go off on your own to god knows where and comes back with a tattoo.”

“That is none of your business! Why the hell did you move my things to your place? Who do you think you are Jackson!”

“I told you that you are mine and I want to know where you are at all times! End of discussion”

“I’m not a thing that you can order around whenever you feel like it!”

“I say you are staying here. I don’t care what you do or where you go during the day. But at the end of the day, I want you back here.”

“Argh!!!!”

“Either you unpack everything or I’ll throw everything out and make sure you can’t find work in this place again!”

“Arghhh!”

Mark walked into what is supposedly to be his room and slammed the door. It was no use talking to Jackson. He was never going to listen to him. Since there was no way out of it, Mark decided to take his time to unpack. He might as well get use to it. It took him about 3 hours to get everything in place. He was feeling a bit thirsty so he decided to get a drink from the kitchen. He was guessing and hoping that Jackson was out or at least in his room. Thus, that wasn’t the case cause when he walked into the kitchen, he notice Jackson going through what seems like emails on his laptop. He decided to be courteous by offering him a drink at his own house. All Jackson said was brandy which annoyed him. Nevertheless, Mark search around the bar and found his favourite brand of brandy, add ice and a splash of water to it before serving him. He was tempted to spit in it but decided not to.

 

“Here.”

Jackson just took it without saying anything.

“The least you could say is thank you old man.”

Jackson sighs. It was not easy to deal with this kid.

“Thank you little mouse.”

“I’m not a little mouse.”

Jackson chuckles. Still as stubborn as ever.

“Since I have no choice but to stay here, I’ll get the groceries and prepare breakfast and dinner, if I have the time. That’s the least I could do. If you say no, I’ll just move to one of my friend’s place or sleep on the streets.”

Jackson sighs again.

“Fine. As you wish.”

Mark felt that it was an accomplishment on its own. He successfully negotiated with Jackson, kind of. Maybe this is the first step. Jackson closed his laptop and stood up. Planting a kiss on Mark’s forehead and walked towards his room.

“Feel free to use anything in this house.”

Jackson was tempted to bring Mark into his room but he knew it wasn’t the right time and he was sure Mark was just as annoyed at him as he was at him.

 

After getting his glass of water, he took a hot shower and went to sleep. His new bed was 10 times more comfortable than his old one. Of course when he was making the bed, the bed sheets was of course 100% egyptian cotton. When he closed the lights, the rooms turned into the night sky. It was a nice touch. He wasn’t sure if it was a night light or some sort of light manipulation, he liked it and secretly he felt touch. Jackson on the other hand hoped that Mark would appreciate the room that he had prepared for him including those expensive but comfortable bed sheets. After all, he wouldn’t lose to his aniki and it was his way of erasing traces of him. Those marks on Mark’s neck wasn’t by some mosquito, that he was sure.

  
  


 

The next morning, Jackson woke up to the smell of his favourite organic green tea and breakfast. He knew that Mark went to sleep later than he did and yet he was awake earlier than he was to prepare breakfast. He wondered where he got the ingredients from as there was nothing in his fridge. That he was sure.

“Morning old man. I only manage to cook some plain porridge as there are actually rice here and I went out to buy some youtiao and soya bean milk. I’ll go get some groceries later.”

Jackson smirked. Mark served him breakfast and green tea as soon as he sat down.

“Is there anything that you want to eat or can’t eat IF I were to cook dinner tonight?”

“Anything is fine but who says I’m coming home for dinner?”

“Like I said, IF, old man. Get your old ears checked.”

Mark sticks his tongue out at Jackson just to annoy him. Jackson pulled him and kissed him, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

“I have better uses for your tongue little mouse.”

Mark blushed and quickly pulled himself away from Jackson.

“Yah… you dirty old man.”

It made Jackson chuckled. As soon as he finished breakfast, he went into his room to get dressed.  As he was leaving, Mark was cleaning up the kitchen. 

“Stay out of trouble little mouse.”

Mark frowned. He wasn’t the one looking for trouble all the time. It was the other way round.

  
  


 

He decided to make a list of things he needed to get. First he would need to do an inventory. He got acquainted with the kitchen as he would be spending some time in there. After that, he decided to tidy up the house though there was nothing much that he needed to do. Next, laundry. Clothes from the last week he was in Japan has to be wash. He couldn’t help but to smell one of his shirts that he was wearing when Jaebum hugged him. He could still smell him faintly. He pushed thoughts about Jaebum out from his mind. After that, he went through his pictures. Taking his time to select those he wanted to showcase and make necessary edits to make them better. There was so many to choose from. Thank goodness he had organize them in folders according to the regions he visited. It made things a whole lot easier. 

 

Mark decided to talk to Andy about showcasing his pictures in little gallery. He felt that he had taken a lot of nice pictures in Japan and wanted to share it with people. He gathered his laptop and made his way to Andy’s gallery. After discussing and showing his pictures to him, Andy actually agreed to showcase them. It wasn’t a lot of pictures that Andy could take but it was enough for Mark at the time being. There was an option for people to purchase them as well if they wanted. That took almost the whole afternoon of bargaining and selecting. He then decided to buy groceries. Taking his time to buy some fresh produce. Taking in consideration how often they would be having dinner at home. However, he was already thinking of what to make for dinner that night. There was no guarantee if Jackson was coming home for dinner but a promise is a promise.

 

It took a lot of thinking before deciding what to cook. After much consideration, Mark decided to make chicken noodle soup. It was a hearty meal with chucks of meat and vegetables and noodles. He could put it in an earthenware to keep it warm for Jackson. But it was also very simple to make as he was tired from running errands the whole day. Mark was grumbling to himself, wondering how did he become a part time maid for Jackson. Well, he did kind of volunteer buy groceries and to cook for staying here. What did he get himself into? After eating alone and cleaning up, Mark decided to sleep early as he was planning to settle his picture’s at the gallery and head back to the newspaper company to see if there are any jobs. When Jackson got home at around midnight, he was pleasantly surprised to see that there was something on the dining table. After making himself a bowl, he took his time to enjoy it before continuing to do some more work and went to sleep. He had been a long time since he had eaten a home cooked meal. He wondered what to expect the next day. He was already making a mental note to request Mark to cook certain things for him in the near future.


	20. Problem came looking for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of rough sex ahead. Not very graphic but very much implied. Don't proceed if you are not comfortable with the idea.

The next day, Mark decided to make a simple breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs smothered in cheese and a side of salad with coffee and green tea. He had already email the shop to print out the pictures for him. He was going to go pick it up and send it over to Andy as they had gone through everything the day before. Then he was going to the newspaper company again to see if there were any jobs for him. He was all fired up this morning. 

 

Jackson woke up to his favourite organic green tea. This was something that he could get use to every morning. It was too much hassle for him to make it in the morning. He had Sana, his secretary to do it for him at the office but in actual fact, he needs his tea for a pick me up. Well, it's either tea or sex. But Mark was only offering the former to him.

 

“Morning old man. Eat up.”

“You seem cheerful this morning little mouse.”

“Nothing you say can bring me down today. By the way, how was the chicken noodle soup last night?”

Jackson pretended not to hear him and continued eating his breakfast. Mark smirked. He was sure Jackson enjoyed it as found the earthenware empty when he woke up this morning.

“I’ll see what I can dig up for dinner later.”

Jackson quirked his eyebrows at him. He was already ready this morning. After he finished eating, he waited for Mark to clear the table and wash all the dishes in the living room. Once he was done, he waited for Mark to help him with his jacket and necktie.

 

At first, Mark was wondering why was Jackson waiting for him. It was kinda nice until Jackson cleared his throat signaling him to help him with his jacket and necktie. Jackson was acting like a spoiled child but Mark indulged him. Jackson tried to keep a straight face when Mark was straightening his tie. He then kissed him on the forehead and walked away. Waiting for Mark at the door. It took Mark by surprise but it made him smile.

“Are you coming?”

“Coming.”

 

Mark and Jackson separated at the lobby. Jackson’s limo was waiting for him while Mark was taking the bus to the print shop. Mark thought that it started out a nice day. Jackson wasn’t being a pompous ass or a controlling freak. It felt like any normal relationship but Mark knows that what they are ain’t normal. He will figure out what they are later. He decided to ignore that gnawing feeling and concentrate on settling the first thing on his agenda that morning. 

 

 

Jackson was having endless meetings and teleconference the whole day. He was grateful for the filling breakfast that Mark had prepared. It was a long day and there was a lot he need to do. Thankfully he has a lot of capable employees under his care including Bam Bam. They are able to carry out orders with little supervision. Mark on the other hand wasn’t having much luck after sending his pictures. He needed to get back into the papers good side after his disappearing acts for the last few months. Mark decided to take a stroll around the city, taking pictures maybe for another small exhibition at Andy’s gallery if the first one turns out to be a success. If that works out, it would turn out as another side income.

 

It wasn’t new for him to go to the back alleys to find nice shots. He started out taking pictures at the back alleys. It gave him perspectives. Yeye thought him to find beauty in the midst of darkness. So he find it a challenge. He was just minding his own business, not really concentrating on the techniques that he was taught and learned. It was mid afternoon when he decided to go back to the penthouse. He wanted to go through his pictures as he had no jobs lined up.

 

 

After cooking ramen for a late afternoon meal, he went through his pictures mindlessly until he notice something in one of the pictures. He recognize one of the person in that picture. It was Alex, one of the waiters that he met when he was undercover at Club Emperor. He didn’t recognize the other person in the picture. He wondered what was Alex up to and it was about time to get to work at the club. Mark hasn’t been back there since the fiasco happened. 

 

Since it was still early, Mark decided to snoop around that area to see if he could gather more information. He decided to blend in as much as possible. He made sure he wore a cap in case he needed to hide part of his face from whomever. He set out to the place he took the picture. There were a lot of old coffee shops and shops there. He decided to just see if he could get any info from them. 

 

For some reason, the old people there really opened up to him. Maybe because they were lonely and needed somebody to talk to. It was actually nice to just listen to their stories. He didn’t really ask them, they just so happened to mention about seeing a young man looking like Alex who had been going to that area almost every week meeting up with somebody. They were even gossiping that they had seen him doing the dirty in the back alley. Mark didn’t probe any further as he saw that it was getting late and he would need to get dinner ready soon. He bid them farewell with promises that he would visit them soon.

 

 

Mark decided to cook rice, stir fry some vegetables and steamed egg with pork. All those dishes doesn’t take long. The longest would be the rice. Once he reached the penthouse, he wash the rice and the other ingredients. His preparation time would take 30 minutes tops. But since there were no signs of Jackson, he took his time in cooking. By the time he was done, it was around 8.30pm. He decided to take a bath before dinner.  

 

Since he thought that Jackson wouldn’t be back home again for dinner, Mark was only dress in his boxers and a tank top. He almost had a heart attack when he saw a figure sitting at the dinner table poking at the food.

“I’m hungry,” was all Jackson said. 

Since it was too late for him to turn back, Mark took a deep breath and scooped the rice for him. Mark joined him and they just sat there eating in silence. After dinner, Jackson left the table and went into his room. After cleaning up everything, Mark peeled some apples for dessert and brought it over to the living room.

 

Jackson came out looking refresh and smelling good and joined Mark on the sofa. Mark felt his heart jump just a little. Jackson then casually took a slice of apple, staring at Mark while biting it. Mark pretended to ignore him. 

“Are you trying to seduce me little mouse by wearing that?”

“No.”

Jackson quirked his eyebrows. Mark couldn’t think of a good comeback and pouted. Mark decided to show him the picture. He went to his room and brought out his camera. 

“Jackson, do you know who is this?”

“Looks familiar. I don’t know about the young guy. The other one looks familiar.”

“The younger guy is Alex. He works at Club Emperor. I met him when I was there.”

“What was going on there?”

“I’m not sure. But according to the old folks around there, he had been seen meeting the other guy quite often recently. They might be having more than one type of relationship.”

“And you are telling me this because?”

“I want to see where this leads to and it might lead me to your activities,” adds Mark quietly.

Jackson chuckles.

“I doubt it little mouse.”

Mark felt his temple flare. How could Jackson be so confident. Mark pouts.

“Don’t kill me if I bring you down, big shot.”

Jackson pulled his face to face him, brushing his lips with his fingers.

“You wish. Do as you like. But be careful little mouse.”

 

Mark felt himself blushing again. Is Jackson worried about him? Before he could say anything else, Jackson kissed him. Pulling his lips between his teeth. He felt himself being pulled onto Jackson’s lap. Jackson was attacking his lips and neck aggressively. Mark felt himself turning into a puddle. Just when he thought he was getting used to his mouth, Jackson decided to lift up his top and tease his nipples by licking and biting it gently. Mark felt himself moaning. It felt kind of embarrassing but he couldn’t stop himself. Just when Mark’s hand began to make its way to Jackson’s crotch, his phone rang. He could hear Jackson cursing against his skin. He pulled himself away from Mark. He could hear angry exchanges between Jackson and whoever it was on the phone. Mark decided to straightened himself out and bring the plate back to the kitchen. 

 

It wasn’t long till he felt Jackson wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his tattoo.

“Sorry little mouse, we have to stop here tonight. Something came up. Don’t get into trouble.”

Mark pouts. He wanted to protest and tell Jackson that he wasn’t the one looking for trouble but Jackson had already unwrap himself from him and went into his room. Mark sighs and made his way into his room. He would just have to get rid of the erection that Jackson gave him by himself.

  
  


 

Mark thought he would gather some more information about Alex and the other man as much as possible before deciding what to do. He found out that there was a possible drug dealing between them and they dare to do it in broad daylight. For the past few weeks, Mark didn’t prepare any meals as Jackson informed him that he was going out of the country to settle some business. Mark kinda miss him. It’s not as if they had been cuddling up or seeing each other everyday. But it was the thought that he knew where Jackson at the end of the day was that settles Mark. 

 

One afternoon, Alex bumped into Mark as he was coming out of the coffee shop. Mark was in a hurry that he didn’t notice Alex.

“Yien?”

Mark remain calm and pretended that it was all a coincidence.

“Alex? How are you? Long time no see.”

“I’m fine. Where have you been?”

“I’ve been around. What are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be at work?”

“Yeah. I’m just meeting up with somebody. It was nice seeing you again Yien. Drop by the club soon. Everybody misses you.”

“I will. Send my regards to everybody. Bye.”

Mark notice that Alex dropped a note. He quickly picked it up and hurried home. After examining it over night, Mark decided he had enough evidence or at least a lead for the police to question Alex and the other guy. Even though it was related to the Jackson in a way, Mark wasn’t going to not do anything about it.

 

 

The next morning, Mark was on his way to the police station to give them information he had gathered. He was almost there when a black van pulled up right next to him and pulled him in. Mark tried to scream but somebody covered his nose and he became unconscious. When he woke up, he was tied up and hanged in some warehouse and Alex was standing right in front of him.

“Finally you woke up Yien.”

“What’s this Alex?”

“What do you think?”

“Why are you doing this Alex?”

“To get back at the all powerful Jackson of course.”

“What has all this to do with Jackson?”

“Because you took my place! He was suppose to notice me! But you came along and ruined everything.”

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“I was the one who was suppose to serve him after Lionel! Not You! It’s your fault! Now you must pay for it! You must pay for seducing MY Jackson!”

 

Alex started slapping and punching Mark. He was angry. He was so in love with Jackson and he really thought he was going to take over Lionel’s place when he left but then Mark came along. He knew Mark kissed Jackson in the room. He saw Mark trying to look presentable after one of their rendezvous. That was suppose to be him. It was Mark’s fault because he had to come along and ruined everything.  He was also going to sabotage Jackson’s club by planting drugs in that place and reporting it to the police. So, he charmed a supposedly rival gang member to supply him with drugs.

 

Alex took out a knife and slide it along Mark’s neck. 

“I wonder if i should just scar your face or would he even notice that you are gone?”

Mark tried to remain calm. Just as Alex was going to cut his jugular vein, suddenly police stormed the place. Alex and his accomplices was quickly subdued. Then, one well dressed man helped Mark down and whispered.

“You manage to get yourself in trouble again. That was smart of you to email the evidence to the prosecutor's office before handing in the physical evidence.”

Mark had never seen him before but felt relief. After his wounds was being attended, that man send him home. He was a bit surprised that he knew where he was staying even without asking him.

 

 

Jackson opened the door. 

“He is safe. Those guys are in custody. I’ll let you know if there  is anything else.”

“Thank you Lu Han. Good night.”

Jackson carried Mark to his own room. After taking a warm cloth to wipe him down. He wasn’t sure how bad his injuries were. Jackson sat next to him, caressing his face.

“What am I going to do with you little mouse?”

“Nobody ask you to rescue me!”

“When will you understand that you are mine Yien!”

Mark for once didn't contradict him. Jackson was looking straight at him with a look that Mark couldn’t understand. Mark got all confused, not sure what to make of it. He was torn between being angry but at the same time hoping that Jackson wasn't referring to him as merely his plaything. 

 

Before he could react, Jackson was turning him around, pulling his pants down. Angry. No, furious was the word.

“J-Jackson, s-stop.”

Jackson pushed him down and growled next to his ear.

“I’ve told you over and over again. But you wouldn’t listen.”

Jackson was forcing himself on Mark. He was really angry. 

“J-J-Jackson, it hurts.”

But Jackson was not listening to Mark. He could hear Mark taking in sharp breaths. He was sure that Mark was just saying it to make him stop. His mouth is saying one thing and his body is saying otherwise, it was taking him in easily. He was pushing his head down while gripping one of his hands tight. He was slamming into Mark over and over again. As if to drill it in him. Mark could feel tears flowing down his face. Somehow, Mark understood his frustration as he lay down quietly next to him after Jackson had come. He was ashamed to admit it, he too came. Jackson seemed to have calmed down and was stroking his back gently as he sat next to him.

 

“Yien, I’m sorry. Come here.”

Mark slowly crawled into Jackson’s lap. Jackson was now caressing his face lovingly. Wiping his tear stricken face. Placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

“Take care of yourself Yien cause you are mine, understand?”

Mark just nods his head and kissed Jackson tenderly on the lips. As their kisses got heavier, Mark started grinding down on his crotch. He was impatient. His hands started tugging Jackson’s cock. Jackson took the opportunity to slip his fingers into Mark’s ass. Mark was moaning shamelessly. Loving the feeling of Jackson’s fingers sliding in and out of him. Mark then took his cock and ease it into him. Jackson could feel him clenching.

“Relax Yien… You feel so good. So hot.”

He could feel Mark quivering trying to take all of him. It wasn’t long till Jackson was thrusting upwards, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Mark. Mark wrapped his arms around his shoulders to anchor him down. Mark lost it when Jackson started stroking him. He came calling out Jackson’s name. Jackson then came with a grunt. Mark didn’t leave Jackson’s side that night, as Jackson held him as they drifted to sleep.

 

Jackson couldn’t believe it when Lu Han called him about Mark. How he manage to get himself in that situation was a mystery to him. Ever since Mark showed him the picture, he had asked for Lu Han’s help to find out more about Alex and the other guy in the picture but so far, there were no news about it. Jackson continued stroking Mark’s hair, lips never leaving his temple. Why did he lost all composure when things happens to Mark was something he still couldn’t understand.


	21. Routines

So it became a routine for Jackson. One he never thought he would have. Every morning, Mark would make him breakfast which was a good thing. It was a great way to start his day as he always forgets to take his meals as soon as he arrives in the office. The bad thing is, Mark makes him dinner every night. He has now developed the habit of either trying to finish his work to go back home early and have dinner or he would go back and have dinner with Mark and then resume his work at the office. Either way, it was a bad habit. 

 

Mark was giving him routines that he didn’t need. But then again, he would be disappointed whenever he is home for breakfast and dinner only to find a note from Mark informing him that he has a job. He hated eating alone now. Another bad habit that Mark had given him. For some reason, Jackson likes it. He like being able to see Mark smile or able to kiss him on the forehead before heading out to work. Not only that, Mark was doing the housework and the cooking in exchange for staying in his place. It wasn’t a bad trade. The place was always spic and span. His laundry was well taken care of except that he sends his suits to be dry cleaned. Jackson only gets irritated if his routine was disrupted. Something he never expected to happen.

 

Sometimes, Mark feels like being clingy to Jackson just because he feels like it. During those times, he would cling on to Jackson during breakfast or dinner, demanding attention from him. During those times he would make himself comfortable on Jackson’s lap or wrapping himself around Jackson’s waist or shoulders, regardless if he was busy or not. Though Jackson pretends not to care or like it. But those days are really rare. Jackson looks forward for days like that. Days when Mark acts his age.

  
  


 

Tonight was an exception. Jackson came home late that night and couldn’t have dinner with Mark. For some reason, Mark was sulking because of that. It was rare for Mark to act his age in front of Jackson. Mark had just finished his shower and was watching TV when Jackson came home. Mark didn’t greet him like he usually does. He just pretended to concentrate on his TV.

“Are you sulking little mouse cause I couldn’t come home for dinner?”

Mark continued to ignore Jackson. Jackson chuckled and dangled a bucket of fried chicken in front of him.

“Then maybe you don’t want this?”

Mark couldn’t help but smile as he had been wanting fried chicken for a long time and Jackson had just given him his heart’s desire. Mark turned around and gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Thank you old man. Now go take a shower. You stink of underworld activities.”

Jackson bit Mark’s cheek gently before heading to his room for a shower.

Jackson came out wearing only his sweat pants and he was still drying his hair. Mark swallowed his saliva. Compared to his tank top and boxers, Jackson looked like sin. Jackson looked damn seductive without even trying to. For Jackson, Mark looked like a tasty treat that he couldn't wait to get his hands on. Mark decided to concentrate with the task at hand. He went to the kitchen to get plates and also prepare Jackson’s drink. He brought out a bottle of red wine and took a small bottle of beer for himself.

 

 

“Are you of age to drink little mouse?” tease Jackson.

Mark pouts. He didn’t like being tease tonight. Jackson chuckles and pulled Mark to sit on his lap.

“Okay. I won’t tease you anymore little mouse,” kissing him on his shoulder.

He then pulled himself away from Jackson and sat on the floor, resting on Jackson’s leg. He began to eat the chicken happily.

“Don’t you want some old man?”

Jackson shook his head. He took a sip of his wine, enjoying the ember liquid sliding down his throat.

“You enjoy it little mouse. Go easy on the beer.” 

Mark growls at him.

 

 

After having his fill of chicken and beer, Mark drape himself over Jackson’s knees while watching TV. It was comfortable and for some reason, Jackson tolerates it. Never would Mark have thought he would be able to be so comfortable with Jackson in such a domestic setting. It was nice. It felt like they are in a relationship. But of course, Mark knew that they weren’t in a relationship, relationship. But nevertheless, it felt like it.

 

Mark felt like he was falling asleep when he felt Jackson’s hands going under his shirt to play with his nipples. Mark decided to ignore him and pretended to be asleep when he heard Jackson chuckled and started pinching his nipples. It felt good. He could feel his body starting to heat up. Mark decided to retaliate by facing his crotch and started mouthing the clothed cock. He heard Jackson hissed. He looked up at Jackson and he was staring at him with a lustful look on his face. That turned Mark on. 

 

Mark then used his mouth to pull Jackson’s pants down to give kitten licks to the tip of his cock. Thank goodness he decided to go commando tonight. While he was doing that, he could feel Jackson’s hands trailing down towards his cock, taking it out to play with it. Mark proceeded to give Jackson a blowjob while he strokes him lazily. He paid attention to licking the strip underneath his cock, feeling and tasting it. Nibbling gently at the vein. Sucking it to try and elicit sounds from Jackson. Slowly, he felt Jackson fisting his hands into his hair, neglecting his hard on, concentrating on Mark’s tongue on him. Mark work his mouth and hands on Jackson.  He could feel Jackson tugging his hair as a sign that he was coming but Mark ignore him and began sucking him even more fervently until Jackson came in his mouth. He swallowed every single drop and proceeded to lick the tip of his cock until not a drop of his cum was left. After Mark was done, he proceeded to tuck Jackson back in and watch TV.

 

“You cheeky little mouse,” growled Jackson and he pulled Mark’s face up so that he could kiss him. 

Mark was giggling trying to get away from Jackson’s grasp when Jackson captured his lips with his. Jackson continued where he left off and begin stroking him with renewed vigour. Mark was whining and he held onto Jackson tightly. Jackson couldn’t help to tease Mark by slowing down his movements whenever he felt like Mark was going to come. That made the younger bite him not too gently whenever that happens. Jackson then slowly dip his fingers into Mark, one by one, stretching him. He could feel Mark trembling with pleasure, moving his hips against his fingers.

“Somebody is eager.”

Mark could feel himself blushing. 

“Always so tight. Always so hot.”

Jackson pulled his pants down, just enough to free his cock. Then he pulled Mark onto his lap, quickly pushing his boxer aside, just enough for him to slip into Mark. Mark cried out when he feel himself taking Jackson.

Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson’s shoulder, panting, whining.

“Hurry...hnnggg... ahnn anh ahhh.”

 

Jackson didn’t wait a second longer and started thrusting into Mark. He was so pliant and needy tonight and Jackson didn’t want to tease him any longer. At the same time, he really wanted to be inside Mark. When Jackson felt Mark’s body shaking, he knew he was close, so he started stroking him while continuing to thrust into him. With a few more strokes, Mark was shooting out cum into his hand and body. Jackson continued thrusting into him until he came violently. Filling Mark’s insides with his cum. Jackson continued to rub Mark’s back, caressing him gently. Calming him down from his orgasm.

 

“Let’s take a shower than go to bed okay?”

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight,” Mark whines.

“Fine. Now let’s go clean up okay.”

Mark nods his head but continued clinging on to Jackson. 

“Yah… you can let go now. How am I supposed to move?”

Mark shook his head. Jackson sighs and proceeded to carry Mark like a child, hands underneath his ass, Mark’s legs around his waist, head in the crook of his neck.

“You pampered little mouse. Only tonight will I indulge you,” warned Jackson.

Mark giggled. After another round in the shower and finally cleaning up, Mark snuggled up to Jackson, wrapping his arm around his waist, half sleeping on him. No matter what Jackson did, Mark didn’t want to let go of Jackson tonight. Jackson gave up and wrapped his arm around Mark possessively, stroking his back as they fall asleep. This is the rare occasion where Mark feels needy with Jackson. Jackson likes the fact that he doesn’t do that often. So when he does, Jackson is willing to accommodate him. 

  
  


 

Few weeks later, Jackson was home for dinner. Mark decided to make lasagna, creamy mushroom soup, garlic bread and salad. It wasn’t often that he would cook Italian dishes or western food but today he just felt like it. He had the free time as well as there were no jobs. 

“Welcome home,” Mark greeting Jackson as usual, as he walks into the door. He helped him with his jacket and bag. He was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead.

“Dinner is ready. Do you want to eat first or shower first?”

“I want to eat now and in the shower later.”

“Yah… You dirty old man.”

Mark could feel himself blushing. It doesn’t matter how many times Jackson indirectly tells him that he wants him, Mark still feel slightly embarrassed. He quickly dish out the food and laid it out in front of Jackson.

“Dig in.”

Jackson gave him his rare smiles which made Mark’s heart flutter. Mark really like looking at Jackson especially when he is smiling. He looks less intimidating that way. Tonight, they were having red wine for dinner. Mark doesn’t even know the difference between cabernet or sauvignon but according to Jackson, the wine he chose would compliment their meal very well. But Jackson warned him not to consume too much of it as he will get light headed as he is a lightweight.

“You just don’t want me to get too drunk to devour me later you dirty old man.”

Jackson smirked.

 

After cleaning up, Jackson had requested Mark to prepare his bath while he did some work. Mark sometimes wished that he would rest properly but it seems like his work is never ending. Even when he is at home, he would be working on his phone or laptop. If not, he would be back in the office till god knows what time after dinner. The only time Mark had seen him really resting is when they are having breakfast, dinner, sex and sleep.

 

After preparing his bath, Mark came out to let him know. Jackson nods and walked to his room, dragging Mark with him. Mark resigned to the fact that whatever protest he makes will not be taken into account so he just lets himself being drag along. When they were in Jackson’s huge bathroom, Mark dutifully helped him out of his clothes before stripping himself. Jackson was in tub and gestured him to join him. Jackson just sat there holding him on his lap, just having a mindless conversation with him. 

“What are you doing tomorrow old man?”

“Hmmm… Work. Why?”

“Oh. Nevermind.”

Jackson didn’t pursue the conversation after that, opting to have sex with him in the tub. After tiring Mark out, he tuck Mark in his own bed in his own room as he still have some work to do. On his way out, he notice that there was a pamphlet about a helicopter ride that is only available tomorrow. Maybe that was Mark’s plan. But he couldn’t play hookie as he has an important client to attend to the next day.

  
  


 

One week after that, he came home earlier than usual and he had already texted Mark to order him to be home early. Mark was frowning while waiting for Jackson. He was looking forward to go free running with his friends but now he couldn’t go cause he was ordered to be home. As soon as Jackson got home, he threw a paper bag at him, kissed him on the forehead and walked into his room.

“Wear this. You will need it. Now go get dress. Smart casual.”

Mark grumbled but obeyed him anyway. He was pleasantly surprise to find a very gorgeous but very expensive leather jacket in the paperbag. He couldn’t help but admire himself in the mirror before stepping out of the room. He was blown away when he saw Jackson. He was sure they were wearing the same style but Jackson looked much better in his opinion. A simple shirt, leather jacket, proper jeans on Jackson and ripped jeans on Mark, boat shoes on Jackson and timberlands for Mark.

“Where we going?”

Jackson ignored him and drags him to the limo. Mark was pouting throughout the car ride. Even when Jackson pulled him to sit closer to him and put his arms around him, Mark was still pouting. Jackson continued to pull Mark around by the hand until they reach their destination. As soon as Mark saw the helicopter, he was excited. When he looked at Jackson, Jackson remain stoic and continue pulling Mark towards the helicopter. Mark stopped and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Thank you Jackson.”

Mark was sure he saw a smile on Jackson’s lips. In the helicopter, Jackson gave orders for them to circle round Hong Kong so they could see the night lights while drinking champagne. Mark looked like a kid, so happy that he got his wish. Jackson was glad that he has the means to do things like this to make him smile. What is happening to him? Mark snapped him out of his head when he look at him shyly but seriously when he uttered those magical words.

“Is this how you join the mile high club?”

Jackson gave him a devilish grin before pulling him close, kissing the side of his temple.

“My cheeky little mouse.”

 


	22. Something is stirring again

Everything seems relatively quiet for the last few weeks. Though Jackson seems to busier than usual but he made sure he was around for breakfast and dinner as much as possible. Mark on the other hand was getting steady job offers to take pictures for online magazines as well as printed newspapers. His side business of selling his prints during his Japan trip was doing well as well.  He and Andy had decided to go by regions. He even included one of Hong Kong.

 

Mark decided to visit the old shops again. He felt relatively safe since Alex wasn’t in the picture anymore. At the same time, he like talking to the oldies there. They reminded him of Yeye. He decided to spend at least once a week going there just hanging out with them. He had gotten some pretty good leads to get some good pictures from listening to their gossip. So it was a win-win situation. It seems to make the oldies happier when he goes there every week. They always pamper him. They told him that he reminded them of their son or even grandson.

 

On his way back from of those visits, he saw a familiar face staring at him. He tried to remember where he had seen him before until the other guy spoke to him.

“I see you are back to your old activities again. Please don’t get into situations where Jackson has to rescue you again.”

The voice sounded cold and stern. It was not like Mark deliberately walk into trouble. It just seems like he has a knack for it. Then something clicked in him. He was the guy that rescued him from Alex. He remembered Jackson calling him Lu Han and if he wasn’t mistaken, he is a prosecutor or some sort.

“You are Lu Han right? I remembered Jackson calling you that.”

“It’s Mr Lu Han to you. I don’t recall knowing you.”

Mark couldn’t believe how hostile Lu Han was with him. It wasn’t as if he did anything directly to him. Unless he was annoyed at him for something else. Mark just couldn’t put his finger on it. Mark got irritated with Lu Han’s attitude.

“What did I ever do to you? I’m grateful that you rescued me but other than that, I don’t recall stepping on your tail Mr Lu Han.”

Lu Han got taken aback at Mark’s response. He didn’t expect that Mark could be so aggressive after seeing him at the warehouse the other night. He thought he was as docile as a mouse as he was with Jackson. Now he knew why Jackson was so enamoured by him. Lu Han cleared his throat. 

“Stay out of trouble. You were lucky that day. You remember the guy with Alex? He wasn’t involved with the triads here. It might be the mafias or something but the guy isn’t talking yet. We still need those information to prosecute them. So in the meantime, don’t give anymore trouble to Jackson.”

“Whatever.”

Mark walked away. 

 

Lu Han smirked. He knew that Mark wasn’t just going to let that information go. He knew that Mark was a very curious person and he would soon do some digging on his own. He just needed to wait and see where it takes Mark. It wasn’t hard to read Mark. He hope that Mark wouldn’t tell Jackson about him. He was sure that Jackson wouldn’t like the fact that he approach Mark without telling him. After all, Mark is his precious “plaything”. But he was sure that Mark would look for him. After all, he was the one that “gave” him the information. 

 

Mark was sure that Lu Han deliberately approach him and for him to tell him that they needed more information, he was sure that it was a subtle cry for help. It wasn’t in Mark’s nature to let that information go. Maybe it is a way he can pay Lu Han back for rescuing him before. He was sure he was working with the government or something as he mentioned something about the prosecutor’s office receiving his package before being caught by Alex. He didn’t mention anything about this including Jackson. So, unless you are the receiver or works in the prosecutor's office, there is no way that anybody else would know this. Mark decided to push all those thought aside and began to think of a plan. He was sure the answer lies with the old folks that had helped him before. 

  
  


That night, Jackson had already informed him that he won’t be back for dinner again. Ever since he surprised him with the helicopter ride, Jackson was very busy after that. There were even some mornings that Jackson didn’t wake up for breakfast or wasn’t around for breakfast but Mark made sure that breakfast is ready, regardless if he wanted to have it or not. Same thing with dinner. He prepared it regardless what time he would be back. That was the least he could do to ensure that Jackson was eating one meal right. 

 

 

After many nights of being alone, he was already asleep when he felt his bed dip in the middle of the night and arms snaking around his body. Mark wasn’t even alarm. He recognize his scent. Mark smiled and just moved over slightly to accommodate the extra body on his single bed. He could hear Jackson sighs in contentment when he nuzzles Mark’s nape. Taking in his scent. It was as if that was the only thing making him fall asleep. 

 

Mark and Jackson wouldn’t admit to the other that they were missing each other but it was the little little things that conveyed the message to the other. But it was more obvious at Mark’s end as he was the one preparing the meals, doing the laundry and cleaning up the place. He made sure that he makes nutritious meals or Jackson’s favourites. Making sure all his laundry is put away and everything is like the way he likes it. Sometimes he would leave random notes on his laundry or on the table for Jackson to read whenever he wasn’t around. Jackson on the other hand would sometimes bring home Mark’s favourite chocolate or pastries or ice cream, knowing that he has a sweet tooth.

  
  


 

But it helps that Mark was now busy on the trail on Alex’s accomplice. He had asked for Hacken and Eason’s help but they were quite busy since they had a job from Jackson. They had told him about Jackson getting them to help him ever since they were kidnap. It was the least they could do since he rescued them. They were indebted to him. At the same time, they told him to give them the information. They will look into it once they have time. After that, it was spending time with is favourite oldies. 

“Yeye, popo, I’m here!”

“Yien, you’re here. Come and play chinese checkers with me,” said one of the old man.

“You’re on!”

While he sat down and began his game of chinese checkers, one of the oldies place his favourite ice milk tea and bun next to him.

“For you Yien.”

“Thank you popo. Now I got power to defeat this yeye,” tease Mark. 

 

It was a fun filled afternoon. They were just having tea, playing chinese checkers while chatting.

“Yeye, you remember the case that happened a few weeks back?”

“The one with the handsome man doing the dirty in the alley? Yes.”

“Oh, do you remember seeing him with a kwailo?” adds another oldie.

“Yes. So handsome,” said another.

“Really popo?”

“Yes Yien. I remembered him because he came in here to ask for directions.”

“He had a weird accent,” said the chinese checkers oldie.

“Why do you say that yeye?”

“Well, the way he speak reminded me of the way the characters in one of my grandchildren’s game. That Mario and Luigi something. So weird.”

Mark smiled. It was a proper lead. Though it seems familiar, he was a bit hesitant to thread into it. He wasn’t sure if it was related to the Italian he met in Korea. He wasn’t looking forward to that. After bidding goodbye to them, he decided to dig for more information online to see if it there was a relation to this case. At least it was something that he could do online at night.

 

Then on a whim, he decided to visit his old friends at Club Emperor. He hasn’t been there for a long time and he was sure that they still don’t know his identity then. He went to the back door, hoping to meet somebody. He was in luck when he saw Leo.

“Hey Leo. How are you?”

“Yien? Is that you? Where have you been? We miss you!”

Giving Mark a hug.

“Something happen back home. That’s why I had to leave so hastily. Sorry for the trouble.”

“Glad everything worked out. Come in. I’m sure everybody misses you.”

Mark smiled and followed Leo in. True to his words, everybody including Taeyon was fussing over him. Making him drinks and snacks, including the manager. After a while, the topic of Alex came up.

 

“Did you hear about Alex?” said one of the waiters.

“Yes. I wonder what was he thinking,” said another.

“Hey Leo, didn’t you use to hang out with him?” ask the manager.

“Yes. But he seldoms talk about himself. He was always so obsess with our boss Jackson. But recently, before he was caught by the police because of drugs chargers, he was talking about this gorgeous Italian he met in the pub.”

Mark’s ear perk up. Italian again. There must be a connection somewhere.

“That’s true Leo. He has been getting really expensive gifts lately but he always had a bored look on his face. He mentioned that this Lorenzo was his new sugar daddy or something,” adds Taeyon.

They continue chatting until it was time for them to open the club.

“Yien, time to scoot. We got work to do. If you need a part time job, you can always come back,” said the manager.

“Thanks! Bye everybody!”

 

Mark contemplated whether to pursue this information first or just let Lu Han knows about it while searching at the same time. While walking back, he was thinking about it when the devil himself showed up right in front of him.

“I heard you have been around that area again Mark.”

“Yes and I found some interesting information. Though not really solid ones.”

Lu Han stared at him. Waiting for him to tell him.

“Well, according to the oldies, there was a strange guy asking for directions at the shop at the same time they keep seeing Alex. Also, the people at his work place said he has a new boyfriend slash sugar daddy. But get this, I’m not sure if they are the same person but they are supposedly Italians.”

“How can you be sure Mark?”

“The yeye that spoke to him said so and his colleagues mention about a Lorenzo.”

“I’ll look it up.”

“You are welcome Mr Lu Han.”

Lu Han kept quiet and walked away. Mark smirked. He was happy. He got the information before he did.

 

 

Mark was pleasantly surprised to see Jackson there when he got home. Even though he was on the phone, it was nice to know that he was around. He knew that Jackson didn’t like to be disturb when he was working. Mark decided to take a shower first before starting dinner. While he was taking a shower, it wasn’t long till he heard the door to his bathroom open and another body joining under the shower. Then he felt extra hands “helping” him to wash his hair and soaping his body. 

“You dirty old man.”

Jackson smirked. It had been a long time since he tasted Mark. He took his time biting and sucking on his neck while his hands got busy. Mark wasn’t resisting his advances which only means he was also in the mood. Mark was already moaning from his touches. Jackson had long pushed him against the wall, hiking up his leg to push his fingers into him. He knew that it wasn’t long till Jackson replaces his fingers with his cock. Mark anticipated that. It wasn’t long till Jackson was fucking him against the wall in his bathroom. It was so satisfying and made cleaning up so much easier. 

 

“Little mouse, let’s go out for dinner. What do you want?”

Mark stood there thinking for a while.

“If you don’t decide soon, I’ll eat you again,” walking towards him slowly.

Mark evaded him. He knew that if he was caught, they wouldn’t make it out for dinner and he was really hungry.

“Din Tai Fung!”

“Go get dress while I make reservations. You have one hour.”

Mark gave him a big smile before quickly going into his room. His antics made Jackson smile. He picked up his phone and called Bam Bam.

“Bams, help me make a reservation for Din Tai Fung. Dinner for two. An hour from now.”

“As you wish Taiko.”

 

They had a nice and quiet dinner. Mark was sure that they ordered enough to feed an entire army but it was so delicious. The nicest thing about dinner was having it with Jackson. They haven’t been eating dinner together since he was busy. 

“You had enough Yien?”

Jackson would call him by his chinese name from time to time. He like the sound of his own name on his lips.

“I’m stuff.”

Jackson smiled. It was nice to see him happy. 

“Now we need to get home to work it all out.”

“Yah… Is that all you think about old man.”

“I have been deprive lately. So, I will take my time to savour you all night long.”

Mark found himself blushing.

 

On the ride back, Mark decided to tell Jackson about Lorenzo. Maybe it would give him an idea on why Alex wanting to sabotage him.

“Jackson…”

“Hmmm…”

“Remember the other guy in the picture that I showed you. The one with Alex in it?”

“Hmmm...”

“Well, I found out that the guy in the picture could be a guy name Lorenzo. Does it ring any bell?”

“Thanks for the info little mouse.”

“You know who is involved don’t you?”

“Maybe. You are not going to let this go aren’t you?”

Mark shook his head. He knew that it might make Jackson angry but this was a lead and he was still going to pursue it. Jackson caresses Mark’s face and kissed him.

“Just watch your back little mouse.”

 

 

Back home, Jackson wasted no time in carrying Mark into his room to have his way with him. He hasn’t been able to spend a lot of time with Mark as he was busy with business. The thought of having somebody else besides Mark in bed with him wasn’t feasible anymore. Though he wasn’t sure why it had become that way. All he knows was that it was Mark’s warmth that he seeks. Seeing and feeling him writhe under him. Putting his cock in him. Feeling his body tremble because of him exhilarates the hell out of him. Like tonight, the sound of Mark panting and whimpering because of him makes him wants to do him over and over again. Jackson’s phone rang after Mark had fallen asleep.

“Hello. What is it?”

“I’m outside.”

After kissing Mark’s head, he slipped into a bathrobe and opens the door.

 

Lu Han was now sitting in front of Jackson.

“What is so urgent that you needed to see me tonight Lu Han?”

“I’m not sure if your Mark told you anything about his latest findings.”

“He did mention something about a Lorenzo.”

“Yes. But did you know that he belongs to the Cosa Nostra, namely the Carta Family?”

“Marco Carta.”

“Yes. I did some digging after that.”

 

Mark woke up only to find himself alone on Jackson’s king size bed. He saw that the living room light was still on and he decided to check it out. He put on the closest thing he could find on the floor which was his boxers and Jackson’s shirt. He was feeling a bit groggy as he just woke up. He could hear people talking.

“Jackson?”

Jackson turned around to see Mark wearing his shirt, rubbing his eyes. It just makes him want to ravish Mark all over again.

“Make us some green tea, Yien. Lu Han is here.”

Mark made his way into the kitchen to boil water to make their drinks. Jackson and Lu Han continued their discussion and Mark could only pick up bits and pieces of it.

 

Mark brought 2 mugs of hot organic green tea. After serving them, he unconsciously made himself comfortable next to Jackson. He didn’t notice Lu Han turning away from them. Jackson didn’t push him away and even place his hand on his head, petting his hair, playing with his hair.

“So you mean to tell me that Marco is trying to stir something in my own backyard Lu Han?”

“It seems like it at the moment. Though I suspect it might be something more than that.”

Mark shudder at the sound of Marco’s name. He turned to look at Jackson.

“Isn’t he that guy in Korea, Jackson?”

Jackson nods and place a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry little mouse. I still have a few more things to discuss with Lu Han. Go back to sleep. I’ll join you soon.”

Mark yawns.

“Okay. Good night Mr Lu Han.”

Mark made his way back to the room. Only when Jackson heard the door close did he continued to speak.

“Thank you for your help the last time.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

Jackson smiled. After discussing a few more things, Lu Han excused himself.

“I think it’s time for me to go. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Please do. By the way, before you go, I have something for you.”

Jackson went into his study and brought back a box with him.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Lu Han was surprise to see this beautiful rose quartz in the shape of a dragon pendant nestled in the velvet box.

“I remembered that you were looking for this.”

“Thank you Jackson. You remembered.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

 

Lu Han left the condo clutching the pendant to his heart. He knew when he received it that he wasn’t going to take it off once he puts it on. 


	23. Marco is back

“Lorenzo, you said that everything was settled. Your Alex was suppose to plant those drugs in Jackson’s club?”

“He was Marco. Unfortunately, we encounter some problems when he decided to kidnap this Mark guy who supposedly stole his Jackson away from him.”

“Mark? What does he look like? Have you seen him before Lorenzo?”

“Quite a good looking chap. Young. Blonde. Athletic looking. Very deep voice.”

Marco chuckles. It seems like their paths are crossing again. Why does it seem like everywhere he turns, Mark seems to get tangled in it. Lorenzo went on to talk about other things when he notice that Marco wasn’t paying attention to a single thing that he said.

“Marco? You still there?”

“Yes Lorenzo. It seems to me, things are getting interesting again. I’ll be in touch. But for now, it’s better for you to lay low or come back home first.”

“Okay Marco. Easier for me to lay low than to go home. Jackson’s eyes are everywhere.”

 

 

Marco was lying down by the poolside at his home in Sicily. He had been back in Italy ever since the fiasco in Seoul. He thought it was better for him to come home and strategize. Rather than risk his life being sought out by both the Jade Dragons and Silver Snakes, it was better for him to come home and enjoy life, for the time being. His plans of trying to cause trouble for Jackson was biting him back. He really thought that his plan would work if it wasn’t for that meddling Mark again. If it wasn’t for Mark taking the picture at the right time, the police wouldn’t have caught on. If Alex wasn’t using his heart to get back at Mark, his plan might have worked which was getting the police involved in Jackson’s business and maybe from there, the police would be able to catch that he was involved in the triad.

 

Marco was getting even more fascinated with Mark. First, he got tangled with Jackson. Then he was the reason Jinyoung kidnapping him to Korea which made Jackson followed a few months later to get Mark back. Then after that, it seems like Mark has a good relationship with Jackson and Jinyoung. Other than him running to Japan for a few months, everything seems to be okay. What was so special with Mark that would make two brothers fight. Well, he is very good looking and a gorgeous body to match. But for now, he wasn’t sure if they had manage to settle the conflict between them. Whatever it is, Mark seems to be a fun pawn that he would like to exploit in the near future. Marco wanted to test out one of his theories which includes Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung. He began to plan something. It was going to be fun to see how far things would go between the three of them.

 

His plans to dominate the smuggling route in Asia doesn’t seem very good at the moment. If only he could establish a relationship with somebody in either Hong Kong, Korea or Japan, then he might have a better chance. He was still looking into Hong Kong but it was the least probable at the moment as the Jade Dragons were the most powerful and influential triad there. Nobody dares to oppose them, especially since Jackson was the one leading them. And since he made the mistake of trying to deal with him and then double crossing him with the deal with Mark, he was sure that it was a lost cause to even try. Korea, he might still have a chance. As far as he know, JYP haven’t step down as the leader yet and there was no news about Jinyoung being his father’s replacement. At the moment, he was still sure that he was only the heir. He haven’t found any other geondals that he could establish a relationship with. For Japan, there are a few yakuzas that he think he could work with but he was most interested in the Red Phoenix as it was the most powerful and oldest clan in Japan. They would be a very powerful ally if he manage to get in touch with their kumicho but that prove to be hard. He had not seen him yet. No pictures no nothing. He only knows that he was a young fellow who was adopted into the Akihito family and became the wakagashira in a short time. 

 

Marco was sure that there would be triads or geondals or yakuzas interested in working with his family. After all, the Carta family is the oldest and most influential mafia family in Italy and they are well known all over including the states. His father is known as the Godfather in their family. He was the second in command and the heir. He is the middle child of 3 brothers but according to the father, he has the brains and brawns to lead the family after him. He was known to be ruthless and cunning among their peers. Even the old timers has the utmost respect for him and his ways. His family was forever pushing him to find himself a pretty little wife to produce more offsprings like his brothers. But Marco didn’t want to. He feels like he is still young at the age of 29 to even think of settling down. But he might just do that just to keep his family quiet. Like his brothers, they have wives as well as mistresses to keep their bed warm at night. All Marco could think of at the moment was a guy name Mark.

  
  


 

“Little mouse, where are you?”

Jackson was calling Mark from his office after he had heard news about him being in the hospital.

“I’m out and about. What’s up?”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m at the hospital BUT am being treated as an outpatient. Don’t worry old man.”

Jackson sighs. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. This Mark never cease to get himself into things that he is not suppose to but that was him.

“Take care of yourself Yien. What do you want for dinner?”

Mark squeals. He was happy to not have to cook dinner and it means that Jackson would be home early to eat with him.

“Sushi!”

“Fine.”

“Thank you Jackson.”

Jackson puts the phone down with a smile on his face.

“Taiko, why are you smiling?”

“Shut up Bams. Now let’s continue with work. Sana, please order sushi and sashimi for me from Rakuzen. I’ll be picking it up on the way back home.”

 

Mark was covered in bruises and scratches from being beaten up by some people while he was hot on the trail of this celebrity. He was trying to get a scoop on the celebrity cheating on his wife when he was ambushed. He was sure that the said celebrity paid somebody to hit him. At least his camera was safe and nothing in his body was broken. He most probably need to rest at least for a few days before he can go out to work again. But he had to drop by at the office to report to the editor about his condition and his failure in taking the pictures.

 

He was limping slightly when he got home. He was thoroughly surprise when he saw Jackson staring at him as he walks in.

“I’m home.”

Jackson didn’t say anything when he walks over to Mark to inspect his injuries.

“Yah… I told you that I’m fine. It’s just some bruises and cuts. Nothing broken. Just need a few days rest.”

Jackson picked him up and carried him to Mark’s room.

“Yah… Jackson.”

Mark was pouting. Jackson bit his lower lip not too gently.

“Take a shower and come have dinner.”

Mark scrunches his nose. He was slightly annoyed but he knew that was the way Jackson shows his concern for him. After taking a shower, he made his way to the living room. Jackson had set up everything there. He went over to where Jackson was and planted himself on his lap. Jackson was on the phone at the moment and Mark was pouting at him. He saw Jackson smirking.

“I’ve gotta go Bams. There is a pest that I need to take care of. Do as what I have instructed. See you tomorrow.”

He wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Now why are you pouting little mouse?”

“No more work. Pay attention to me. I’m injured.”

Jackson chuckled and kissed him on the neck.

“Fine. Now eat little mouse.”

“Feed me?”

Jackson rolled his eyes but decided to indulge Mark. After all he was injured and for once he was asking directly to be pampered. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence. In between bites, Mark told Jackson about his day and all the events that lead to his injuries. Jackson never once interrupted him. He liked listening to Mark’s voice. It was deep and soothing. Though he made a mental note to never deal with that celebrity or their talent company ever again. Also he decided to send an incriminating picture to the celebrity’s wife as a payback.

 

After finishing dinner, Mark still haven’t left Jackson’s lap. He was comfortable. For once, Jackson was not doing any work and gave him his full attention even though he knew that it was the usual time when Jackson would be on the phone or laptop ot going through documents.

“Aren’t you busy Jackson?”

Jackson pinched his nose.

“Who was the one being all pouty and sulking when I was on the phone before dinner?”

Mark grinned, “Me!”

His answer made Jackson chuckled. Mark caressed his face gently. 

“What’s the matter little mouse?”

“I’m wondering why you haven’t jumped me yet even though I’ve been on your lap this whole time. Usually you are insatiable.”

That made Jackson laughed.

“Usually you complain about that.”

“Well, I’m in need of some tender loving care after what happened to me.” 

Mark was pouting again. Jackson pulled his face towards him.

“Don’t complain about your body going to break cause you asked for it.”

Mark threw his arms around Jackson’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

Jackson carried Mark into his room and they carried on until the break of dawn.

 

 

Marco was feeling slightly restless. His contacts in Hong Kong wasn’t giving him any favourable answers. He spent loads to established a connection there but he was told that it would be most probably futile after what happened in Korea. That made him furious. All he could think of was that it was Mark’s fault. If it wasn’t for him, he would have been able to prove to the other triad that Jackson was not as invisible as they thought. Everything that goes wrong always seems to start with Mark for him. It was his fault when he made a separate deal with Jackson to get info about Jinyoung. Then it was his fault when that Alex was caught. He decided that he would teach Mark a lesson for interfering with his plans. It wasn’t easy but he was able to get into Hong Kong via his private jet. At least that way, Jackson wasn’t able to find out about him being on his turf.

 

As soon as he touched down, he was greeted by Lorenzo.

“Lorenzo.”

He hugged him.

“Marco, how was your flight?”

“The usual. Now I’m a bit tired.”

“Let’s go back to the mansion. You can rest there and I’ll update you about everything tomorrow.”

“Okay. Please procure for me some fresh meat. I need to relax.”

“Anybody in particular?”

“Unfortunately the one I want is unable. Just get me anybody. As long as they are beautiful.”

Lorenzo chuckles.

“As you wish Marco.”

 

After having some light lunch, Marco made way to the master bedroom of his mansion. There waiting was a gorgeous guy waiting for him. Only dressed in a bathrobe. He reminds him of Mark. He made a note to thank Lorenzo for his thoughtfulness later.

“What is your name,” asked Marco.

“You can call me anything you like,” said the man as he sat on the bed, spreading his legs at Marco.

Marco’s eyes was burning with lust. He gestured the plaything towards him to help him undress.

“I shall call you Marc then.”

“An abbreviation of your own name, how narcissistic of you.”

Marco wrapped his arms around ‘Marc’.

“I don’t see you complaining.”

‘Marc’ leaned in close to his ear, “I find it hot.”

Marco smirked and began kissing ‘Marc’. By the time he was done with him, ‘Marc’ was being thrown out of the room. His ass and even some other parts of his body was bleeding as Marco was very rough and very into S&M play. He enjoyed tying and whipping his partners up. He had a sadistic streak in him and all the time he was doing ‘Marc’, he was imagining that he  was doing that to Jackson’s and maybe Jinyoung’s precious Mark. He couldn’t wait till he gets his hands on Mark again. 

 

The next day, Lorenzo was updating Marco about everything that had happened and was happening Hong Kong. They were trying to track Jackson but that was near to impossible. No matter what they did, they cannot seem to be able to get somebody to follow him successfully.

“Instead of us looking for Jackson, there is another person who would know about his activities.”

“Who Marco?”

“His toy boy.”

“I’ll have somebody to get him as soon as possible.”

Marco smirked. He couldn’t wait till he get his hands on Jackson. This was going to be a fun game but he had to make sure that he didn’t lose his life playing this game with Jackson. If what he heard was true, it was mostly to happen if he wasn’t careful enough.

 

 

Mark felt dizzy and disorientated when he woke up. All he remembered was that he left Andy’s gallery that morning and somebody knocked into his Vespa when he was on the way to the old folks. Everything after that was a blur. When he tried to touch his head, he couldn’t move. 

“My, my, my, you are finally awake mi amore.”

Mark was shocked. It was none other Marco and Lorenzo, the guy he recognize in the picture standing right in front of him. He tried to move his arms but he was chained up to a four poster bed.

“What do you want with me?”

“I just want to play with you and get back at Jackson,” said Marco.

Mark felt his heart beat faster. He spat at them.

“He’ll find you and then…”

Lorenzo pulled his hair hard.

“And then what? IF he finds Marco and I or even you.”

“Lorenzo, let’s see if he knows anything about Jackson’s dealings.”

Lorenzo nods.

 

Jackson received reports from Bam Bam that somebody had taken Mark. Jackson was pissed but at the same time he had other urgent business matters to settle. He has to be there if he was to control 80% of the businesses in Hong Kong and China and this is a sure way to keep other organizations from messing his turf.

“Bams, I’m leaving you to find where Mark is. Get back to me as soon as possible.”

“No problem taiko. You concentrate on this deal first.” 

Bam Bam found Mark a few days after he was kidnap by Marco’s people and informed Jackson right after. Bam Bam decided to settle things at the mansion without waiting for Jackson’s instruction. He had been with him long enough to understand him. When Bam Bam stormed into the mansion, his men either killed or captured the people guarding the mansion. Bam Bam and some people had rushed to the airport to see if they could catch up with Marco but it was too late. By the time he arrived, Marco wasn’t to be found as he had already ran away cause Marco wasn’t prepared with the amount of retaliation that Jackson was doing to get Mark back. But they were able to capture Lorenzo and brought him back to Jackson. Jackson was furious and was beating him up until he spilled everything about Marco being in Hong Kong and his plans. He continued beating Lorenzo up until Bam Bam informed him that Mark was awake. He was pissed beyond anything after he had seen Mark’s condition. Mark was unconscious by the time they got to him and Jackson channeled his frustrations and anger on Lorenzo. Lorenzo was barely alive when Jackson left him. All his nails was pulled out. He was pummeled beyond recognition. Bones broken. But it got him talking about Marco’s plans.

 

 

Mark was bleeding all over and was very weak when they found him. He was starved, beaten, burned, raped and tortured to get answers from him but at the moment he was resting in Jackson’s room. The doctor’s was still examining him as he had just woken up and trying to calm him down but as soon as he saw Jackson walking into the room, Mark stop struggling and calmed down immediately.

As he held Mark in his arms, “Hey little mouse.”

“J-J-Jackson?”

Jackson stroke his face gently, afraid to hurt him.

“Yes it’s me.”

Mark slowly wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. It was as if he was taking in his scent to make sure that he was Jackson. Jackson was sure he heard him sigh in contentment even though he was badly injured.

“I knew you would come… Cause I’m yours right?”

“Yes. Mine. Let’s mend you up Yien,” whispered Jackson.

Mark nods weakly and suddenly he started crying and crying and crying. He was finally safe in Jackson’s arms again. Whatever wall he was building against Marco just fell when he was in Jackson’s arms. Jackson held him a little more tighter, trying to calm Mark down. It took some time before Mark’s breathing to even out.

“Hungry?”

Mark nods.

“What do you want?”

“Dumpling soup.”

Jackson chuckles, “After the doctor finish examining you okay.”

Mark nods again. Jackson was sure that he was still very confused as the doctors was already examining him. Jackson stayed until the doctors was done. When the doctor explained to him the details of his injuries, Jackson could feel his anger rising again. He was tortured, burned, starved, broken ribs, bruises, tears. He ordered Bam Bam to gather more information on the Carta Family’s dealings. He had Eason and Hacken to help him wreak havoc on their systems while getting information about them. He was going to get his revenge one way or another. 

 

 

For once, Jackson was working from home but at the same time he employed doctors and nurses to nurse Mark back to health. He didn’t want to be far from him. This happened because of him again. Some nights, when Mark was thrashing around in bed because of nightmares, but as soon as he felt Jackson holding him, he would calmed down immediately. He was recovering. He wasn’t sure if it because Jackson was there. All he knew subconsciously, he was safe. He woke up one morning alone in Jackson’s bed.

“Jackson?” he called out softly.

Then he heard heavy footsteps walking towards the room.

“Yien? You okay?”

Mark smiled and nods his head. He made grabby hands at Jackson. Jackson gladly went into them.

“Now I’m okay.”

Jackson stroke his hair gently. Kissing him temple.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better since you are here.”

“Yah… Since when were you this cheesy little mouse.”

Mark pouts.

“Since I was injured like this.”

It made Jackson’s heart ache. His beautiful little mouse was hurt the way he was. Mark notice the change on his face.

“I’m fine old man. I really am.”

Jackson sighs and held him close.

“Tajke good care of yourself Yien. This heart of mine can’t handle anything like this anymore.”

Mark kissed Jackson. This was the second time Jackson had somewhat confess to him how he feels about him. He couldn’t help but feel a bit happy about it.

“Show me.”

Jackson slowly laid him down on his bed and began stripping him. He wanted to really show how he felt to Mark. He hoped that he would understand what he wanted to convey with his body what his words could not. He was going to make love to him slowly and gently until it was ingrained in his body.

 

Mark was sleeping after making love with Jackson. The look on his face shows that he was happy and sated. Jackson left him to smoke in the balcony. It had been so long since he felt this way with another person again. This time, he was determined to hold onto him and keep him safe. He decided to talk to his aniki about it. He knew he would always have an ally in him. He wasn’t so sure about Jinyoung but deep down, he somehow knew that Jinyoung was also an ally.

“Hello aniki.”

“Gaga, are you okay?”

Jackson was calling him at an unusual time so it made Jaebum a bit worried about his little brother as well as Mark. Jackson went on to tell him about what happened to Mark and about Marco. Jaebum was angry. Those who hurt those he love will pay.

“What would you like me to do Gaga?”

“Thank you aniki. I will need your strength in the future.”

“What is thanks between brothers. My advice for you is, get Jinyoung on our side. I have a feeling I know what the Carta’s are after. Not hard to find out either.”

“I know what his plans are, aniki. I will settle my thing with Jinyoung but I think he would help when the time comes. No matter what, he’ll always have a soft spot for his adopted brothers that he hasn’t seen for the longest time or at least he would listen to abeoji.”

Jaebum was worried about Mark. He knew it was silly to care for someone who is not his but in his heart, he considers Mark his even though they had spent such a short time together but he will not take him away if he is happy, even though it is not because of him.

“Aniki, Mark is fine. I promise to take good care of him.”

“Good. Now get some rest. I’m sure you have many things in your mind.”

“Okay aniki. Talk to you again. Take care.”


	24. The reunion

It had been a few weeks since that incident with Marco. Mark wasn’t allowed to go anywhere alone but Mark fought Jackson on that one. 

“Tuan Yien! I am not letting you out of my sight.”

“Jackson! I don’t want my movements to be constricted.”

“I don’t care! I am not letting this thing happening to you another time.”

Mark felt like he was losing a battle but he didn’t like having his movements being restricted by bodyguards. He was a photographer for goodness sake and he needs to be able to move around freely and quickly. On the other hand he knew of Jackson’s worries.

“Please Jackson. I can’t do my job with them around,” pleads Mark.

Jackson strokes his face.

“I can’t let anything happen to you again Yien.”

Mark frowns. He was torn between wanting his freedom and worrying Jackson. Jackson knew how much he cherishes his freedom. Heck, he loves doing parkour. That was a clear sign.

“Choose between somebody tailing you discreetly or a GPS.”

“Ugh… GPS.”

Mark hugged Jackson tight. He knew it wasn’t very ideal but anything to make Jackson feel better was okay with him. He knew that Jackson would put a tail on him anyway and he wasn’t going to tell Jackson that he plans to ditch his men whenever he can. At least with a GPS, he knew that Jackson could track him if anything should happen to him again. Jackson also knew that Mark is very stubborn but for him to compromise with him on this was good enough to make him feel slightly better.

 

“By the way, you are coming with me to Korea next week little mouse.”

Mark was going to start a string of protest when Jackson cut him off.

“I’m not leaving you alone here when I am in another continent after what happened and that’s final.”

Mark sighs in resignation.

“Why are we going there?”

Jackson smirked. Mark actually agreed without putting up a fight. How nice it would be if Mark would be obedient like this all the time but Jackson knew it was all wishful thinking.

“It’s Jinyoung’s ascension to the throne so to speak. Abeoji invited me over.”

“Are you okay with Jinyoung?”

“Well, he would still need to give me some form of compensation but he did not do anything to you the last time he was here so yes.”

Mark grinned. It was rare of the elder to back down like this.

“And you would be able to meet my aniki in person.”

“Really? I wonder what is he like.”

Jackson just smiles.

  
  


 

JYP invited both Jackson and Jaebum to witness this ceremony in South Korea. It would be the first time both Jackson and Jaebum would be seeing JYP since they left Korea. Not to mention it would be the first time for all three of them, Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum to be together in one room since they left. Jaebum and Jackson made a pact to keep their meetings from Jinyoung a secret as they know he would throw a massive tantrum if he knew. No matter what, they still remembered that Jinyoung is and will always be their spoiled little brother. It was their fault for spoiling him in the first place.

 

Jackson was still doing work on their flight to Korea in his private jet. Mark tried to distract him but was given a very stern warning by the elder. All Mark could do was sit in his lap whenever he feels neglected which Jackson indulges. Other than that, he was left to his own devices on the flight. Jackson finally gestured Mark over to him 45 minutes before their flight was scheduled to land. Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark, with his head in the crook of his neck.

“Finally the dirty old man notices me,” Mark pouts.

It made Jackson chuckled. He knew that if he wanted to give Mark his attention, he has to settle his work before they land in Korea. He knows he would have his hands full with his aniki and Jinyoung around.

“Feeling lonely little mouse?” tease Jackson.

Mark continues sulking. Jackson kisses him on his nose and made him giggle. He loves the sound of Mark giggling. All his bruises had finally faded and his physical scars healed.

“Yah… Jackson.”

“We are landing soon little mouse.”

Mark snuggled up to Jackson while he caresses his hair. 

 

After settling in their hotel room, Mark was excited to explore the place. He didn’t want to be cooped up in the room just to have sex with Jackson. It is great to have sex with Jackson but the old man can be very persistent and sometimes Mark feels he is unable to keep up with him.

“Jackson, can we actually go sightseeing instead of staying in the room?”

Jackson smirked.

“Don’t you like being in the room with me little mouse?”

“Yah… Even my body needs a break, you dirty old man.”

Jackson pulled Mark into his lap, giving him a passionate kiss. Mark could feel himself melting against him.

“But your kisses is telling me otherwise little mouse.”

Mark could feel himself blushing.

“But I want to walk around Seoul. The last time I was here, I was a prisoner.”

Mark was pouting. He knew it was petty to mention it but he was feeling slightly petty. Jackson stroke his cheek gently.

“Are you okay being here Yien?”

Mark nuzzled Jackson’s hand.

“I’m fine Jackson. Now can we go?”

Jackson chuckled. He pulled Mark up and brought him out. Mark liked how he looked at the moment. It was rare to see Jackson not wearing a suit. He was wearing a black polo tee with the collar up and khaki pants and boat shoes. Mark would be lying if he wasn’t salivating at that sight. He felt a slight regret of not staying indoors and having his way with Jackson.

 

After having lunch, they were just walking aimlessly when Jackson saw Mark staring at the display window fascinatingly.

“Saw something you like little mouse?”

Mark shook his head but continued to point out the display to Jackson.

“Is that how much your suits cost?

Jackson stared at the suit on display and smirked.

“Maybe. Different tailors charges differently.”

“You mean there are more expensives suits than this?”

Jackson nods. Mark looked flabbergasted.

“Do you have a suit for the ceremony little mouse?”

Mark looked down and shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I had forgotten about it until now. Let’s go in here and get you a tailored suit.”

“It’s too expensive Jackson. I’ll just borrow yours or something.”

Jackson pulled his face up.

“A suit is meant to fit the person not the other way round. Now let’s go.”

 

Mark was not use to having people fawn over him. He was the type to shop in H&M stores or any factory outlet stores. As long as the clothes look nice and is comfortable and is especially cheap, he was fine with it. He never needed a suit until now. Jackson was the one who decided what colour of suit that he would be wearing. Mark just needed to stand there to be measured.

“A white collared shirt and black two piece suit should suit him and I need it to be done by tomorrow morning. I’ll pay you triple for your troubles.”

The tailor just nods. When they left the tailor, Mark was still in awe how expensive his suit was. Jackson was trying to hide the price from him when he caught a glimpse at the receipt.

“It’s too expensive old man.”

Jackson ignored him and just continued walking. Mark was sure he did that on purpose. He decided to not pursue the matter. Mark was smiling walking beside Jackson. It was the first time they were doing this. It was just nice to be with Jackson without him needing to do work. It was the first time for Mark to see him like this. Even when he was recuperating, Jackson was still doing work from home.

“Don’t you have any work to do old man?”

“FInished most of it so I can do mindless things like this with a little mouse.”

Mark chuckled. He was pleased that Jackson was actually doing that for him. He felt his heart soared.

“By the way, when are we meeting them?”

“You mean abeoji and the others?”

Mark nods.

“Tomorrow evening we will be having dinner with my aniki and maybe Jinyoung if I am feeling forgiving.”

“That means I have you all for myself just for today?”

Jackson turned and kissed him on the temple. Mark blushed. It was a good day after all. They spent the day just walking around and after a hearty dinner, they retreated into their room and spent the whole night in different positions till they were both tired out.

 

After spending another steamy morning in bed, Mark was practically forcing Jackson to feed him. He was trying to push Jackson off him but he was persistent.

“Yah… You dirty old man… hnngg... Stop it.. hhnngg... I’ll die if I cum again.”

Jackson was still attacking his neck relentlessly while thrusting into him.

“You won’t die because of dry orgasm little mouse.”

He pulled out when he saw Mark’s tear stricken face, kissing him on the temple. Mark snuggled closer to Jackson so he could bite his neck.

“I thought you said you were going to die?”

“I’m gonna die of hunger if you don’t feed me,” whines Mark.

“Fine. Let’s take a shower then we go look for crumbs for my little mouse,” teased Jackson.

“Yah… Jackson! I’m not a mouse!”

Jackson ignored Mark’s little pouts and tantrums and pulled him into the shower with him and silencing him with kisses. 

 

Jackson took the opportunity to check up on his emails when Mark took a nap after lunch. Jackson had really tired him out. Who would have thought that his stamina was better than a guy younger than him by 10 years. It was close to the meeting time when Jackson had to wake Mark up. He did so by sucking Mark’s nipple.

“Aaahh … Jackson. Can’t you wake me up normally?”

“I can’t help it little mouse. You were enticing me with your perfectly swollen rosebud over here,” said Jackson while biting his nipples.

Mark started whining. He heard himself groaned in ecstasy when he felt Jackson’s tongue made a trail from his nipple down south. By the time Jackson’s lips wrapped round his cock, he was sure he had been leaking. It didn’t take long for him to come in his mouth and the triad boss swallowed every single drop of it. Mark was going to return the favour when Jackson stopped him.

“I want you in the shower,” and with that, Jackson carried Mark into the bathroom.

 

 

Apparently, they were meeting Jaebum and Jinyoung at a private Korean restaurant that was owned by their abeoji. Jackson told Mark to go into the restaurant first with Bam Bam as he had to answer an important call. Mark was looking around the place when he saw a familiar looking man. 

“Hajime-chan?”

Jaebum smiled and gestured Mark towards him. As soon as Mark confirmed that it was Jaebum, he ran up to him and jumped on him. Jaebum had his arms wide open, welcoming Mark into his arms. As he held him, he place a kiss on top of his head. Mark was hugging him tight with his whole body.

“Hello anata. How are you?”

“Hajime-chan, what are you doing here?”

Jaebum chuckles. It felt good holding him again. It wasn’t long till they heard Jackson clearing his throat and Jinyoung giggling.

“Jaebum hyung, I think you are holding my baby Mark,” tease Jinyoung as he pulled Mark towards him, giving him a hug and a kiss on his temple.

“Hello baby boy.” 

“Yahhh…”

Jackson then pulled Mark towards him and held him possessively.

“Jinyoungie, mine not yours. Yien, meet my aniki, Jaebum or you know him as Hajime and of course you know Jinyoung.”

Mark was surprised. He was staring at Jaebum and then back at Jackson again.

“Hajime-chan is your aniki? He is the aniki that you spoke of? Of all people in Japan, I actually met your aniki? What the hell did I do in my past life?” wails Mark. 

He was hiding his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck. Jackson smiled, stroking his hair. Mark could hear them laughing at his embarrassment.

 

Jinyoung then turned towards Jaebum and gave him a hug. Jaebum gave him a kiss on the temple.

“Jaebum hyung, how are you?”

“I’m fine. You?”

“I’m fine too. I heard from abeoji that you are with the yakuzas now.”

Jaebum nods. Jinyoung then turned towards Jackson and bowed down.

“Jackson hyung, I’m s…”

Before he could finish his words, Jackson pulled him into his embrace and kissed him on the temple.

“It’s okay Jinyoungie. Let’s just look forward.”

Jinyoung breath a sigh of relief and held on a bit longer. This was the Jackson he knew and loved. Jackson then turn towards Jaebum and hugged him.

“Hello aniki.”

“Hello Gaga.”

Bam Bam, Youngjae and Yugyeom kept a distance from their respective bosses. Always making sure that they were within their sight.

 

“I’m sure there is much catching up to do but let’s do it over dinner. Well, except Mark. It seems like he knows more about all three of us than three of us combine,” tease Jinyoung.

“Yah… Jinyoung,” whines Mark. 

He was blushing furiously. The three brothers was laughing again.

“I'm still older than you little boy.”

“Jinyoung hyung,” Mark pouts.

“Stop teasing him Jinyoungie. Come let’s go have dinner. Come anata,” said Jaebum, holding his hand out towards Mark.. 

Mark looked at Jackson, as if seeking his permission. Jackson just nods. Mark quickly went up to Jaebum to walk together with him. Jaebum kissed him on the cheek and place his hand on the small of his back.

“Aniki,” growled Jackson.

“Tsk, such a jealous person,” tease Jaebum.

“It’s okay Jackson hyung, you still have me,” tease Jinyoung. Jackson rolled his eyes and place his hand on Jinyoung’s back, following Jaebum’s lead. They had a great time talking and eating. It was nice to be together again plus Mark. It was as if nothing had changed.


	25. The ascension of Jinyoung

After dinner, Jinyoung went back to his place while Jackson and Jaebum was staying at the same hotel. Jaebum decided to bother Jackson in his suite by bringing over a bottle of fine sake to drink with him and maybe Mark. Mark was the one who opened the door. 

“Hello anata,” said Jaebum while pulling Mark into his arms, kissing his temple.

Mark smiled and pulled him in.

“Jackson is taking a shower. I’ll let him know you are here Hajime-chan.”

“It’s okay. Let’s just wait for him here in the living room. I’ve sent him a text a little while ago.”

Jaebum pulled Mark with him to sit right next to him on the sofa. He was cuddling Mark. It seems like the most natural thing to do for Mark to snuggle up to Jaebum as well. With his arms around Mark, he began asking about his life after Japan.

“Anata, has he been treating you right?”

Mark nods his head while playing with Jaebum’s fingers.

“You knew it was him didn’t you?”

Jaebum didn’t admit nor deny his question. He just kept quiet and continued stroking his arms.

Jackson came out to the sight of Jaebum and Mark cuddling. He was very annoyed but he kind of knew what happened between them in Japan. After all, he was the one that practically drove Mark into Jaebum’s arms. So he had no right to be jealous at the moment.

 

“Aniki.”

“Gaga.” 

He loves riling Jackson up. He then turned to Mark.

“Anata, can you get 3 glasses and pour us some sake please.”

“Okay Hajime-chan.”

Mark obediently listened to Jaebum. After he brought the glasses over and poured the sake, Mark settled himself next to Jaebum again. Mark sat there quietly next to Jaebum while he and Jackson was talking. Jaebum would caress his hair while talking, something he would always do and Mark found it comforting. It reminded him of the time when he was in Japan. Then it hit him that if Jaebum was Jackson’s aniki, that would mean Jaebum knew who he was when they met and Jackson would have known where he was. Mark was feeling slightly hurt.

“Wait a minute. Hajime-chan, did you know who I was when you met me? Did you meet me on purpose that day?”

“Yes and no anata.”

Mark pulled himself away from Hajime’s arms, sulking. Jaebum caress his cheek.

“I knew who you were because that wasn’t the first time I saw you anata. I first saw you here.”

“You were here that time?”

Jaebum nods. Mark found himself nuzzling Jaebum’s hand.

“I didn’t meet you on purpose that day. That was really a coincidence as I went there to say my prayers. I just happen to see you and that group of thugs that day.”

Mark found himself snuggling next to Jaebum after listening to his explanation. Jackson felt jealous of his own brother. How easily Mark would listen to him. Mark then turned towards Jackson.

“That means you knew I was in Japan,” accused Mark. He was glaring at Jackson. Jackson kept quiet. Mark was going to say something when Jaebum interrupted him.

“You…”

“Anata, you were the one that ran away from him,” said Jaebum firmly. 

Mark kept quiet.

“We have an early start tomorrow. I’ll see both of you tomorrow morning.”

Jaebum gave Mark a kiss and a hug before leaving.

 

 

Jackson was already in the room when Mark walked in. Even though there was more than one room in the suite, they slept in the same room and Mark thought it would be too petty for him to retreat to the other room at the moment. He wanted explanations from him as well. The were sitting opposite each other on the bed.

“You knew I was in Japan.”

“I did. So? You didn’t want me to follow you anyway.” 

Mark kept quiet. That was true. He ran away cause he was hurt when he found out that Jackson had sex with him just because he saw Jinyoung the night before.

“Because you were ignoring me for a few weeks but when Jinyoung hyung came and see me, all of a sudden you were free to see and fuck me.”

Jackson kept quiet. He wanted to contradict him but that much was true. Mark was looking at the bed.

“You just saw me as a mere plaything and to proof to me that,” said Mark sadly. 

Jackson took a deep breath.

“Yien, please look at me.”

Jackson waited till Mark looked at him.

 

“I admit, I was being petty that night but I was jealous. I was jealous how you could see him and accepted him as somebody you could trust after what happened. But with me, it always seem like you were always on guard.”

Jackson gestured Mark to go into his embrace which for some reason the younger complied.

“You mess me up so much that I don’t know what to do with you all the time Yien.”

For some reason that made Mark chuckled. He looked at Jackson.

“I mess up your head huh old man.”

“If you only knew how much. When aniki told me you were in Japan, I felt slightly relief.”

Mark kept quiet. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Jackson what happened between him and Jaebum. He was going to say something when Jackson spoke again.

“I don’t want to know what happened between you and aniki though I can guess.”

 

Jackson allowed himself to kiss Mark chastely on his lips. Jackson rested his forehead against Mark. Both of them just kept quiet. For some reason, Mark knew that this was the end of the conversation for tonight but it felt like there was another breakthrough between them.

“Let’s go to sleep old man.”

“Okay,” whispered Jackson as he pulled Mark under the covers, holding him close.

“Jackson.”

“Yes?” 

“Did you know that Jinyoung is in love with you?”

Jackson remained quiet and held Mark close. Mark take it that he didn’t want to talk about it and snuggled closer to him. 

 

 

Jackson and Mark dressed up in their pristine suit. Jackson in his signature 3 piece suit in blue while Mark was wearing his new black 2 piece suit. He was delighted that his white shirt was monogrammed as it was the first time he receive a monogrammed shirt as a gift. Jackson couldn’t help but smile looking at Mark’s reaction with his new suit and dress shoes which Jackson took the liberty to purchase knowing that the younger only brought sneakers. If it was up to Jackson, he would be fucking Mark wearing their suit that very moment. They met Jaebum, who was wearing a gray colour 3 piece suit at the lobby. He looked really good in his suit. As usual, Jaebum called out to Mark and gave him a kiss, holding him at his side.

“Gaga, can I kidnap Mark to ride with me?”

“No aniki. Not this morning,” said Jackson as he pulled Mark back to his side.

Jaebum smirked. He was sure that his brother is jealous but decided not to tease him anymore.

“See you both there.”

“See you Hajime-chan.”

Mark then slipped his hand into Jackson’s and held it, bringing a slight smile on Jackson’s face. Mark found it endearing that a little gesture like that could bring a smile on the serious triad boss face.

“Are you smiling old man?”

Jackson ignored him and continued pulling him along with him to the car.

 

 

It was the first time Mark saw anything like this. It seems like a normal business gathering but you could see some of them spotting tattoos which they kept hidden under their pristine suit but still you could see it peeking out from the collars or sleeves. There was a certain aura in that place. According to Jackson, JYP only invited his allies and Jackson plus Jaebum. Mark was sitting behind Jackson with Bam Bam while Youngjae was sitting behind Jaebum. Yugyeom on the other hand was standing next to Jinyoung right in front of everybody. It was a grand affair in Mark’s opinion. It seems like those sitting next to Jackson and Jaebum or at least the same row with them was somebody important or high up in some organization somewhere. Some of them seems to know Jaebum or Jackson. Mark was very fascinated to the scene happening where JYP is standing right in front of Jinyoung. He wished that he could bring his camera along to capture this underground affair but of course he wasn’t allowed unless he wanted to be killed in cold blood by all those who are present there today.

 

“Welcome everybody. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for coming here to witness my son taking over the SIlver Snakes. I am also grateful that my two other sons are able to join us,” said JYP as he gestured to Jaebum and Jackson to stand up.

“My sons, Jaebum and Jackson.”

Both of them bowed to everybody that was present. JYP then turn towards Jinyoung again. They exchange soju cups and drank from it. Then JYP gave Jinyoung a pair of blades. Engraved on the scabbard and handle was a pair of silver snakes. It symbolizes the handing over of authority from JYP to Jinyoung. Jinyoung then stood up and gave a small speech.

“Thank you abeoji. Thank you everybody for coming here today especially to Jaebum hyung and Jackson hyung. I pledge to bring our organization to even greater heights. I only ask of your support.”

Jinyong then bowed deeply towards everybody. Mark thought he looked really good in a 3 piece black suit which looks similar to the ones that Jackson wears. Mark realize that till then, Jinyoung was still very much in love with Jackson. He didn’t want to sound conceited but he was sure that Jinyoung has a little bit feelings towards him as well.

 

After the ceremony, Jinyoung followed his father around to greet the guests. Mark was left pretty much to his own device as Jackson and Jaebum together with Bam Bam and Youngjae had to mingle around. Mark felt a little small to be amongst everybody but he tried his best to not let it show and retreated in a corner. He was grateful that Bam Bam and Youngjae both came over to fetch him so to speak and brought him to where their bosses were.

“How do you find it Yien?” asked Bam Bam.

“Very interesting and very intimidating,” said Mark.

“Don’t worry, you blend it nicely Mark,” adds Youngjae.

Mark smiled. He could see that Jackson and Jaebum was now talking to JYP and Jinyoung. He stood a distance away until Jackson called him over.

“Congratulations Jinyoung hyung.”

“Thank you baby boy,” tease Jinyoung.

Mark frowned but Jinyoung couldn’t help but tease Mark. He then pulled him close to him, arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

“Abeoji, meet Mark.”

Mark turned and bowed at JYP.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing. Nice to meet you Mark. I’m JYP and the father of this 3 troublemakers.”

Mark blushed. Jinyoung was still holding on to him.

“Abeoji, stop teasing him. He’ll turn into a tomato soon,” said Jaebum jokingly.

It only made Mark blush even harder and it made all of them laugh.

“Yah… Hajime-chan,” said Mark. 

He was pouting and puffing his cheeks.

“Aniki, I think he is now turning into a blushing puffing hamster,” adds Jackson.

Mark glared at Jackson. He wanted to stomp his feet but he didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore than he already did in front of JYP. JYP rolled his eyes.

“Oh my lord. All three of you? Really? I don’t want to know but all the best young one. See you all at the dinner,” said JYP as he tap Mark’s cheek lightly.

 

After JYP left, Mark crossed his arms and glared at all three of them which made them laugh even harder. Jackson reached out to Mark and hugged him, stroking his hair. That put a smile on Mark’s face right away. It was rare for Jackson to show him affection in public. Jinyoung then pulled Mark towards him, intertwining his fingers with his.

“Since this is my ceremony, won’t you please accompany me while I make my rounds my baby boy.”

“Jinyoung hyung,” whines Mark.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasing you. Jackson hyung, Jaebum hyung, I’m taking Mark with me for a little while. See you at dinner.”

Mark looked at Jackson, seeking for permission. Jackson just nods. Jinyoung then lead Mark away with Yugyeom trailing them. Jaebum and Jackson continued to mingle around with Bam Bam and Youngjae following them from behind.

“Gaga, I think it’s time for you to talk things through with Jinyoung.”

Jackson kept quiet.

“You need to explain to him what happened then Gaga. I think he needs to know so that he could finally move on from you.”

“Why open old wounds aniki?”

“It’s because of those old wounds that Mark was caught in this crossfire between both of you. After dinner. Don’t worry about Mark. I’m sure he knows.”

“You just want him aniki,” tease Jackson.

“I’m still serious about that Gaga.”

 

“Jinyoung hyung, where are we going?”  asked Mark.

“I still need to greet the elders of my own organization with abeoji.”

“Wouldn’t it be awkward with me around, hyung?”

“I think they already saw you with abeoji and hyung just now so don’t worry.”

Mark nods meekly. He stood behind with Yugyeom when Jinyoung and JYP was addressing the others in their organization. Jinyoung is very charismatic even though he was so young compared to some of those present at the moment. 

“He is so much different than before isn’t it Mark?” whispered Yugyeom.

Mark turned towards him and nods.

“Since that day, it seems like something in him clicked and I think it was partly thanks to you.”

“Me?” Mark was bewildered.

“Yes. Maybe it was some you said or did but whatever it was, it was because of you.”

“I…”

“Thank you Mark.”

Yugyeom smiled and turned to look at Jinyoung. 


	26. Fixing broken ties

Jaebum and Jackson decided to head back to the hotel before dinner. Yugyeom had personally went to see them to inform them that Mark would be accompanying Jinyoung for lunch. Jackson didn’t seem very happy about it.

“I have a message from Jinyoung hyung to both of you hyung,” said Yugyeom.

Both of them including Bam Bam and Youngjae listened attentively.

“He said not to worry about Mark. He just wants to show him around,” adds Yugyeom.

He then bowed politely at them and left. Both Bam Bam and Youngjae gave each other knowing looks.

“Well, it can’t be help. Gaga, let’s have a drink and maybe play some pool. Youngjae, you and Bam Bam can have some time to do whatever you want.”

“Sure aniki. Loser has to pay the hotel bills for the other.”

“Sure on Gaga.”

“This is something not to be missed right Youngjae,” said Bam Bam as he turned towards Youngjae.

Youngjae smiled and gave Bam Bam a knowing look. He then went closer to Bam Bam and whispered, “I smell a side bet coming.”

Bam Bam grinned, “But of course.”

“What are both of you whispering about Bams?” asked Jackson.

“Nothing taiko. Youngjae and I decided to join you and Jaebum aniki for a game ourselves.”

“Knowing you, I bet you are having a side bet with Youngjae.”

Bam Bam and Youngjae snickered.

“Let’s go,” said Jaebum.

 

 

“Baby boy, is there anything you feel like eating?” asked Jinyoung while pulling Mark along with him.

“Yah… Hyung, are you going to be calling me baby the whole day?”

Jinyoung laughed. It was nice hearing such a carefree laugh from him. The way his eyes crinkle shows the laugh lines around his eyes. Jinyoung ruffles Mark’s hair. 

“Yes.”

Mark pouts which made Jinyoung want to tease him more.

“Now, be a good baby and take off your jacket.”

Mark felt himself freeze.

“Don’t worry. I am not going to do anything to you baby. It's just so that it is easier for us to eat.”

Mark felt himself relax a little.

“So what are you going to feed me hyung?”

“Korean BBQ of course.”

 

Mark felt himself salivating. This was completely different than before and it was a good thing. It was nice eating and talking to Jinyoung in the private room overlooking a beautiful garden. It was actually quite comfortable. Jinyoung couldn’t stop feeding Mark and Mark himself couldn’t stop eating.

“How is such a skinny thing like you is able to eat so much, baby?”

Mark sticks out his tongue at him which made him laugh. It took them almost 2 hours to eat their lunch and in about few hours time, they were going to have dinner. Jinyoung gestured Mark to sit next to him as they were sitting opposite of each other throughout lunch. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, using his shoulder to rest his chin. They were both admiring the garden.

“You okay hyung?”

Jinyoung kissed his shoulder.

“I am. It was nice seeing Jaebum and Jackson hyung again. It had been a long time since all three of us are gathered together. Felt like old times.”

“Has your feelings changed?”

“Maybe just a little bit baby but… It was so long ago. Maybe wanting closure is a silly thought.”

“Why?”

“Even it means me wanting to sleep with Jackson? Are you okay with that baby?”

“Both of you are grown ass man so it’s your choice. I just think that you deserve whatever closure that you seek.”

Jinyoung pulled Mark’s face towards his and kissed him. 

“How I wish both my hyungs would look at me the way they look at you. I used to have that but no longer. Can I keep you just so they will look my way?”

Mark caressed his face and shook his head. Jinyoung buried his face in the crook of Mark’s neck.

“Talk to him hyung.” 

Jinyoung just kept quiet and they were like that for a little while before Jinyoung summoned Yugyeom to send Mark back to the hotel to prepare for tonight. He kissed Mark on the forehead before asking him to leave.

 

 

For dinner, Jackson and Mark was wearing a maroon and dark blue changsan respectively. Jaebum on the other hand was wearing a black kimono. Mark couldn’t help but reminisce a little when he saw Jaebum in the hotel lobby. Jackson had one hand on Mark’s back. When he saw Jaebum, he rub Mark’s back and asked him to go to Jaebum. 

“Little mouse, go to aniki. Tonight you’ll stay with him. I have a score to settle with Jinyoung okay.”

Mark nods and kissed him on the cheek before walking towards Jaebum. Jackson felt himself melting. Such a small gesture from him could make him feel this way.

“Hajime-chan, may I follow you?”

“Of course anata,” said Jaebum as he kissed Mark on the forehead.

“Aniki, take care of my little mouse.”

“Of course,” wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly at Jackson.

Jackson tried his best to not glare at his aniki and got into the car. Jaebum and Mark got in the other car behind his. Both Bam Bam and Youngjae was sitting at the passenger seat in the respective cars.

 

“Hajime-chan, am I spending the night with you?”

“What makes you say that anata?”

“I think Jackson and Jinyoung will be meeting up to talk tonight.”

“How would you know that?”

“Jackson said so.”

Jaebum chuckled. How similar they were.

“Why did you laugh Hajime-chan?”

“Nothing.”

 

Mark smiled and began to talk to Jaebum about what he had for lunch while asking Jaebum what he did that afternoon. Jaebum had a fun time telling Mark how Jackson lost to him in pool and that he now has to pay for his hotel bills as well. Needless to say, Jackson wasn’t very happy about his loss especially when Jaebum informed him that he would be ordering champagne and chocolate strawberries when he spends the night with Mark. It was like he was paying for Jaebum to seduce Mark.

“Anata, what if Jinyoung sleeps with Jackson?”

“Well, Jackson is not mine in the first place.”

Jaebum kept quiet. He was surprised how insecure Mark felt about Jackson. He just pulled Mark’s head to his chest and kiss his head.

 

The dinner was another grand affair. Jinyoung, JYP and the elders of the Silver Snakes was seated at the main table. Mark was seated in between Jackson and Jaebum. He liked sitting between them as one of them would talk to him when the other is busy talking with other people. He felt pampered. Drinks and food were endless. When the night started with dancing, Mark could see gorgeous ladies actually walking up to Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung to invite them for a dance. Youngjae explained that those were escorts that were hired to dance with them as all of them didn’t bring a partner with them. 

Although Jackson brought Mark, it was still better for the escorts to be dancing with them as they are leaders in their organization. There are still very traditional leaders within the hall that still believe that their main partner should be a lady. Their side dish can be anybody they choose. Mark didn’t mind. He knew that it was always the case but it was fun seeing all three brothers dancing so elegantly in the middle of the hall with their respective partners. 

He found it kinda cute cause all three of them was wearing their national costumes. Jaebum in a kimono. Jackson in a changsan. Jinyoung in a hanbok. Mark blushed when he noticed that three of them would look his way from time to time. He blushed even harder when he realize that he slept with all three brothers, whether if it was by choice or not, and decided to go to the toilet to cool down. When he got back to the hall, all three of them was seated at their table once more but the floor was filled by people dancing.

 

“Where did you go anata?”

“I was at the washroom Hajime-chan. Miss me?”

Jaebum chuckled when he heard Jackson growled. Mark then turn towards Jackson.

“Did you miss me too old man?”

Jackson pretended to ignore Mark but took his hand in his which made the younger giggle. Jaebum decided to tease Jackson by taking Mark’s free hand in his which made Jackson glared at him. At the end of the night, Jinyoung walked over to their table. He kissed Mark on the head.

“Did you have fun baby?”

“Yes hyung. You look good dancing with the lady,” tease Mark.

“Would be better if it was you, baby,” countered Jinyoung.

Mark sticked his tongue at Jinyoung. Jinyoung ruffled his hair.

“Jackson hyung, may I speak with you?”

“Yes. We have much to talk about Jinyoungie.”

Jackson then turned towards Jaebum.

“Aniki, I leave Mark in your hands.”

“My pleasure Gaga.”

“Be nice to my baby, Jaebum hyung.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“Do I look so untrustworthy to both of you?”

“Yes,” said Jackson and Jinyoung at the same time which made Mark laugh in delight. It was seldom to see them like this.

 

 

Jaebum brought Mark back to his suite as per Jackson’s wish. He wasn’t sure where he and Jinyoung would be having their discussion.

“Both of you sure have the same taste in rooms Hajime-chan.”

Jaebum smirked. Youngjae had already retired to his room for the night.

“Would you like to join me in the outdoor jacuzzi anata?”

“You have an outdoor jacuzzi?”

Jaebum nods and pointed to the room.

“I don’t have my clothes with me,” said Mark shyly. 

“You can be naked the whole time or you can borrow my yukata anata. I’ve seen all of you anyway.”

Mark blushed.

“Hajime-chan!”

Jaebum chuckled and began undressing Mark.

“No. I can do it myself. Let me help you with your kimono Hajime-chan.”

“As you wish anata.”

 

After undressing himself, Mark began helping Jaebum out of his kimono. He couldn’t help but feel a bit shy when he saw the way Jaebum was staring at him. Jaebum took the opportunity to touch him. When he was finally naked, he pulled Mark close to him and began kissing him. 

“How I miss you, little one,” whispered Jaebum.

Jaebum then carried Mark and slowly help him into the jacuzzi. The champagne and chocolate strawberries was chilling right beside it. Jaebum made Mark straddle him in the tub. He enjoyed talking to him while sipping on champagne, nibbling strawberries. Jaebum could feel arousal strumming in his body, being so close to Mark. it didn’t take long for him to begin nibbling Mark’s nipples, hands caressing his body. He could hear Mark mewling at his touch.

“Anata, may I?”

Mark was too far gone to say no. He was already on his knees, Jaebum’s mouth on his cock and fingers teasing his hole. Mark was panting and holding on to Jaebum so that his knees don’t give way. When he finally came, Jaebum was holding Mark gently, chuckling.

“How I miss your body anata.”

Mark was too blissed out to answer him. He didn’t even resist when Jaebum push himself in, letting him manhandle him in the jacuzzi. It felt so good that Mark found himself quivering with pleasure when Jaebum was rocking in him. After coming for the second time that night, Jaebum carried Mark to bed and spooned him. If Mark thought they was going to sleep, he was dead wrong. It didn’t take long for Jaebum to tease his hole with his hard cock again.

“Yah… Hajime-chan.”

“You can sleep tomorrow. I only have you for tonight.”

Mark whimpers. He was lost in Jaebum’s passion.

 

 

Jinyoung brought Jackson back to his room. He had book the presidential suite especially for tonight. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry with what happened before especially with Mark.”

“It’s my fault for not giving you the pendrive as well.”

“But I didn’t have to take it that far with Mark.”

“He had forgiven you already so just forget about it Jinyoungie. In the end you helped me find Mark.”

Jinyoung stood right in front of Jackson. His hands holding on to his clothes. He didn’t dare to look up at Jackson.

“Thank you hyung. You even helped me to tighten up the security of the system. So if you use the information, I am okay with it.”

Jackson use both his hands to cupped Jinyoung’s face and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“You are still my little brother no matter what Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung allowed himself to hug Jackson. He could feel Jackson stroking his back.

 

“What happened to us hyung? Why did you leave me?”

Jinyoung was looking into Jackson’s eyes. Jackson took a deep breath.

“Jinyoungie, I didn’t want to do that to you or leave you. It was not my wish to hurt you but I didn’t have a choice.”

“But I loved you hyung. I mean I still love you,” said Jinyoung, showering kisses all over Jackson’s face.

Jackson kissed Jinyoung on the lips gently.

“I know. I had to do what abeoji asked of me Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung sighs. His instinct was right. He had a feeling that it was JYP’s orders.

“Did you ever love me hyung?”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have done that right? I wouldn’t have stayed away right?”

Jackson was caressing his cheeks.

“But you don’t longer feel the same hyung?”

Jackson pulled his head to rest under his chin.

“I’ll always love you Jinyoungie.”

 

Jinyoung dared himself to kiss Jackson. He finally had the closure he needed. He just needed to know if Jackson loved him more than a little brother before. At the same time, he felt his heart break just a little knowing that they had missed their chance with each other in the name of somebody’s ambition.

“Stay with me hyung. Just for tonight, please,” pleads Jinyoung softly.

Jackson answered by kissing him harder while his fingers began removing Jinyoung’s clothes. 

Soon both of them was stripping each other. Jinyoung pulled Jackson on top of him, lips never leaving Jackson’s. Soon they were lost in their lust and greed. It was as if they were unleashing years of pent up feelings. It was more on Jinyoung’s side. Jackson was merely indulging him knowing it was his fault that everything happened the way it did especially to Mark. His beloved Mark. Everything that happened to Mark seems to be his fault or connected to him one way or another. 

His attention was brought back to the present when he felt Jinyoung’s lips on his cock. How beautiful he looked with his eyes slightly watery, lips swollen from their kisses. Jackson push his fingers into Jinyoung’s hair. He wasn’t going to be a spectator and move forward so that his fingers could tease Jinyoung’s ass. He could feel Jinyoung trembling from his fingers sliding in and out of him. When Jackson felt he was close, he pulled Jinyoung up to straddle him.

“Put me in you now Jinyoungie,” growled Jackson.

 

Jinyoung had to try very hard from coming hard at the moment. He tried to calm himself down while slowly aligning Jackson’s cock with him. But the fingers digging on his hips wasn’t really helping him. When he had fully taken Jackson to the hilt, Jackson wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Not so fast Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung was mewling and whimpering. He could feel Jackson thrusting upwards, hitting his prostate over and over again.

“Move Jinyoungie,” ordered Jackson.

It wasn’t long till Jinyoung was bouncing on top of Jackson. Jackson had latch himself on Jinyoung’s nipples, making him even more sensitive.

“Hnngg… Hyung… hngg… more…”

They both came hard. Even so, they were still kissing languidly until Jackson flipped him over and push him onto the bed. It seems like they were going to continue again and every minute counts.

“So soon hyung?” whispered Jinyoung.

Jackson took his hand and place it on his cock.

“Can you feel this? I’m not done with you yet. You asked for it remember.”

Jinyoung whimpers. Can he live without this after tonight?

 


	27. Future plans

Jinyoung hasn’t felt so thoroughly relax in the longest time. His body felt like jelly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stand let alone walk to the bathroom. They finally fell asleep at dawn after going on all night long. It was so comfortable being in Jackson’s arms at the moment even though he had to pee. When he pulled himself out of Jackson’s arms, he could hear him grunting as if to protest. But when he tried to get out of bed, he felt his legs gave way and that woke Jackson up.

“Are you okay Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung blushed. The head of geondal was worn out from having sex. Jackson chuckled looking at Jinyoung.

“Did I go too hard on you Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung pouts. Jackson went over to him and carried him.

“Time for a warm bath.”

Jinyoung couldn’t stop blushing and hid in the crook of Jackson’s neck. He wondered how would they be if Jackson wasn’t forced to reject him so many years ago. He wondered if they would be like this. All the what ifs ran through his head but for some reason, he was happy with how things turned out. He was able to meet Mark and make up with Jackson. This might be the last time he would feel Jackson in him but one can always hope. 

 

 

Jaebum woke up to Mark snuggling closer to his side. It was as if he was seeking warmth from Jaebum’s body. He was like a little mouse. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled him closer. Jaebum finally let Mark sleep around 4.00am. It felt good being inside him and Jaebum didn’t want to stop. He went back to sleep only to be woken up by a very hungry Mark biting his ears a few hours later.

“Morning anata.”

“Feed me,” whines Mark.

Jaebum loves it when Mark acts like a little child with him. It makes him want to pamper him even more. Something that he wasn’t sure if Jackson would do.

“Shall we see if the other two is awake?”

Mark just nods. He was sure they were in the same position as he and Jaebum was. He didn’t really mind cause it wasn’t as if he and Jackson was exclusive. Yes, Jackson told him that he was his that’s all but Jackson never mention anything about him being Mark’s. Might sound silly to want confirmation like that but Mark wasn’t that confident. He buried his face in Jaebum’s neck while he called Jackson.

 

“Gaga, are you guys awake yet?”

“How sure are you that Jinyoung is with me aniki?”

“I never said anything about Jinyoung.”

Jaebum smirked. He could hear Jackson groaning from giving himself away.

“We just took a bath. You?” 

“Just about to. Lunch?” 

“Sure.”

“Tell Jinyoung to choose the place and send me the location.”

“Will do.”

Jaebum continued hugging Mark for a little while more after putting down the phone. Stroking his hair. He wasn’t sure if he didn’t like the fact that Jackson was with Jinyoung or he just wanted to be pampered.

“Anata, bath time.”

“Carry me?” said Mark while making grabby hands at Jaebum.

“You pampered little one.”

Mark grinned.

“Your fault.”

 

 

Jinyoung had chosen a nice Japanese restaurant for them to have lunch. They were all dressed very casually. Polo tops, casual shirts and khakis. Mark seems to be the only one in jeans. Mark left Jaebum’s side when he saw Jackson. Before he reached Jackson, Jinyoung intercepted and hugged him.

“Auw… Did you miss me baby?” tease Jinyoung.

“Yah… Hyung is the one not missing me,” Mark retorted.

Jinyoung smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

“Thank you baby,” whispered Jinyoung in Mark’s ears.

“Will you let go of MY Mark now Jinyoungie?” said Jackson.

“I know you are now happily blissed out Jinyoungie but your hyung here deserves a greeting too,” tease Jaebum.

Jinyoung lets go of Mark and went over to Jaebum. Receiving a hug and a kiss on the forehead from his elder brother. It was nice being close to them again. Jackson on the other hand wrapped his arms around Mark, burying his face in Mark’s neck.

“Hello little mouse,” whispered Jackson.

“Did you miss me?” 

Jackson kept quiet but Mark could feel the curve of his lips on his skin. He was sure that the elder was smiling. 

“Gaga, I took care of Mark the way you took care of Jinyoung okay. You don’t have to rub your scent on him to mark him,”  tease Jaebum.

It was the first time he saw Jackson blushing. It was nice to see the way they were interacting. Mark brought his camera along hoping he could capture them together.

“I’m sure everybody is hungry and I’m sure I heard Mark’s stomach growling from all the way there,”  tease Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung hyung!” whines Mark.

He called Mark over to him and held his hand.

“Let’s go,”  said Jinyoung while pulling Mark along with him.

Jackson and Jaebum followed closely from the back with Jaebum’s around Jackson’s shoulders.

 

Jaebum took the liberty of ordering for them. Jinyoung was having fun annoying Jackson by making Mark sit next to him and feeding him when their food arrives.

“My little brother doesn’t love me anymore since Mark is around,” said Jaebum as he sighs exaggeratedly.

Jinyoung grinned and fed Jaebum sashimi. Mark took the opportunity to move next to Jackson trying to convince him to feed him. Mark was very happy when Jackson gave in, feeding him takoyaki while rolling his eyes.

“Thank you Jackson.”

They continued eating after that short interval of teasing amongst them.

 

“Jinyongie, I’m sure you heard rumours about a new route from the east to the west,”  said Jackson.

“Yes hyung. But I heard there were several interested parties that is fighting for that route at the moment,” Jinyoung replied.

“That’s true but aniki and I had already started plans on opening that route. It is very lucrative and safe at the moment. We just need one more person to make it foolproof,” adds Jackson.

“So, Gaga and I wants you to join us. Like he said, it will be very lucrative when we work together Jinyoungie,” said Jaebum.

All this while Mark was just sitting there, helping himself with food ignoring their conversation. It was safer that way in case other organizations including Marco tries to get information from him again. It was comforting to feel Jackson’s hand on his thigh as if to give him assurance.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea hyung. But I heard the Italian mafias are very interested in this route as well,” Jinyoung voiced out.

“Lu Han informed me that the Carta’s are trying to establish connections here in the east. Unfortunately for him, I’ve warned all the other Hong Kong triads that they would face my wrath if they dare to help him,” said Jackson.

 

Mark froze when he heard the Carta name. He stopped eating. All three of them noticed it right away. Jackson gathered Mark into his arms. He could feel Mark trembling.

“Shhh… It’s okay Yien. I won’t let him hurt you. Aniki and Jinyoungie will help me make sure of that too. So you don’t have to be afraid,” said Jackson, trying to calm Mark down.

“Did something happen to him recently hyung?” asked Jinyoung.

Mark looked at Jackson, silently pleading him to not say anything.

“I’ll tell you later Jinyoungie.” 

“I heard the Carta’s are trying to establish a relationship with me. Maybe I can take the opportunity to find out what is his plans so that we can eliminate him,” said Jaebum.

“Then count me in hyung. Abeoji has been talking about expanding business to the west anyways.” 

Jackson continue soothing Mark by holding him and feeding him from time to time while talking to both Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

 

After a while, Jinyoung tried to cheer Mark up by teasing him.

“Auw… Such a big baby clinging to my Jackson hyung.”

“I’m just imitating you last night hyung,” said Mark jokingly.

“Yah… Baby!”

Mark started giggling when he saw Jinyong blushing. He didn’t expect to get such reaction from him.

“I’m feeling neglected by you, baby. Come here,” said Jinyoung as he gestured Mark over to him.

Mark obediently left Jackson’s lap and perch himself on Jinyoung’s lap, burying his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung stroked Mark’s arms as a way to comfort him.

“My big little baby Mark,” coos Jinyoung.

“I can’t believe I now have to share Mark with my brothers. I never said I’ll share him with both of you,” grumbled Jackson.

“Only for today hyung,” replied Jinyoung. 

“And last night Gaga,” adds Jaebum.

Jackson groaned.

“Can I take a picture of three of you? I want to reenact the picture that is on Jinyoung’s night stand,” asked Mark meekly.

“As you wish anata.” 

“Stop pampering that little mouse aniki.” 

“Jackson hyung is jealous of Jaebum hyung.” 

All three of them started bickering. It made Mark laughed seeing them like that but in the end all three of them indulged him by letting him do what he wants.

 

 

After saying their goodbyes to each other and promises to keep in touch later to work out their joint business, Jackson, Jaebum and Mark made their way back to their hotel. They leaving the same night as they have work to be done once they get back.

“Anata, take care. If you ever need me, you can always get in touch with me okay.” 

Mark nods and hugged him. Jaebum kissed him chastely on the lips before turning towards Jackson.

“Gaga, we will be in touch. Take care of Mark okay.” 

“I will aniki. Talk to you soon.” 

After freshening up themselves and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, Jackson and Mark made their way to the airport. Mark was cuddling next to Jackson in the car. He felt like he haven’t seen him in the longest time even though it was only for a night. They’ve been away from each other longer than that but this time it seems like it was longer. Maybe it was because they were both with somebody else. Even though they could guess what happened the night before but it seems like they were threading the subject lightly not knowing what the other was feeling about it. It didn’t seem like the other mind but maybe they were just trying to respect the other’s feelings in this. Weird as it may sound but it seems that way.

“Jackson?”

“Hmmm,” replies Jackson as he continued stroking Mark’s hair.

“Is everything okay between you and Jinyoung hyung?”

Jackson kissed the top of his head.

“Yes. Everything is fine now.” 

“I’m glad,” said Mark as he snuggled closer to Jackson. He was almost sitting on Jackson’s lap. He was that close.

“What’s the matter little mouse? Why are you being so clingy?”

Mark pouts, “Can’t I?”

Jackson chuckled and rub Mark’s lips with his thumb.

“Of course you can. But from now on, you are only allowed to be clingy with me okay.”

“What about your aniki and JInyoung hyung?”

Jackson bit Mark’s ear which made the younger winced.

“That hurts.”

“I said you are only allowed to be clingy with me. Understand?”

“I understand old man.”

Jackson then licked Mark’s ear and kissed it. For some reason, Mark’s answer made Jackson very happy. He felt silly for feeling that way but he wasn’t going to let Mark know that.

 

 

He could feel his heart wavering. It was something that never happened before since Jinyoung. He told himself that he would never make himself that vulnerable again but he never expected anything with Mark. But somehow, the younger manage to burrowed a room into his heart and made himself a permanent residence there. He promised himself that he would never let anything happen to Mark again. He felt himself pulling Mark closer to him which made the younger so very happy.


	28. The Jade Dragon King

The only thing that Jackson remembered before his life in the orphanage was him running with his mother. At first they were always moved from place to place from Hong Kong until they arrived in Korea. Then one day his mother told him that they were going somewhere but he has to be very quiet and very fast. Jackson obeyed his mother as he adored the woman very very much. All he knew that one day, while he and his mother was on the run, they were caught by a group of thugs and he manage to free himself from them cause his mother sacrifice herself to hold and bite the man that was trying to catch him. The last thing he remembered about his mother was her shouting at him to run away and seeing her being beaten to death. A week later, some good samaritan found him collapse at the side of the road and brought him to the orphanage. When he was 8 years old, he heard the words human trafficking for the first time when he was at the orphanage. Even at that young age, he hated that and since then he vowed to never be involve in any way with that business. 

 

Jaebum was the first person he met when he woke up. Jaebum was assigned to take care of him and since then, they never left each other’s side. Jackson had already knew how to speak Korean as he was taught that during his time his chinese mother and him was moved from place to place until Korea. They were caught by Korean smugglers. They were encouraged to go for classes at the orphanage. For some reason, Jackson and Jaebum decided to take up Japanese lessons. Maybe they liked the fact they can have a secret language between them as the other kids weren’t interested in taking up that language. It made Jackson feel a bit better as he use to speak cantonese with his mother and that was their secret language when they didn’t want the traffickers to understand them. It was also since then that Jackson began calling Jaebum aniki and Jaebum calling him Gaga. Jackson wanted a piece of his past to remain with him, that was why he had ask Jaebum to call him by his chinese name. His mother use to call him that. 

 

So that was their routine for the next two years. They spoke in Japanese when they didn’t want anybody to know what they were up to. They were very diligent with their chores and homework. They both dream the day that they would walk out of the orphanage and make something of themselves.

“Aniki, when we turn 18, we have to leave the orphanage right?”

“Yups. The world will be our oyster.”

“Yeah. Then we can do anything we want. We are gonna make it aniki!”

“Yes we will Gaga!”

“I’ve got 8 more years to go and you 7 more years. You say you will wait for me right aniki?”

“Of course Gaga.”

“Do you think we'll ever get adopted?”

“Who would want us Gaga? We are gaijins.”

“You’re right. We can only depend on ourselves aniki.”

Jaebum nods.

 

Even at that young age, they were a handsome looking pair. They were smart and athletic. No matter who it was that taught them or saw them, they only had praises on their lips. They were known to be thick as thieves. In the years that they were there, it was not unusual for smart dressing people walking amongst them and talking to them. They knew that they were potential adopters. Jackson and Jaebum never made an effort to impress any of them. For one, they didn’t want to be separated from each other and two, nobody would adopt two boys that was already 10 and 11 years old. But for that particular day, they were enthralled by the arrival of a certain Mr JYP. He was dressed smartly in a suit. They wanted to be like him though they didn’t know who he was or what he does, they wanted to emulate his aura. The way he commands everybody’s attention with his presence without saying a word. In their mind, he wasn’t interested in them so they decided to carry on with what they were doing, which was speaking in a mixture of Korean and Japanese while trying to solve their math homework. They were oblivious to the attention that was given to them by JYP. He was very intrigue with the both of them. JYP decided there and then to approach them.

“Hello.”

Both Jaebum and Jackson stood up and bowed at JYP.

“Hello.”

“What are your names?”

“I’m Jackson and this is my aniki, Jaebum,” said Jackson.

“What are both of you doing?”

“We are finishing up our math homework sir,” said Jaebum.

“Am I interrupting?”

Both of them shook their heads. They continued doing their homework with JYP asking them questions and talking to them from time to time. After a while, JYP bid them farewell. 

 

Both of them had forgotten about the encounter until they were called to the office a few weeks later by the principal. In the office with the principal was JYP himself. They were a bit confused at why were they being called. Was it because their night escapade was discovered? They had been leaving the orphanage at night via secret passages frequently since they met each other. They weren’t planning to run away. They just wanted to see if they could do it undetected. But they tried to remain stoic and indifferent.

“Boys, what do you say if I told you that this gentleman over here wants to adopt the both of you?” said the principal.

Both of them looked surprised. Never in their dreams would they have thought that they would be adopted let alone together.

“The both of us?” said Jackson.

“Yes.”

“Why the both of us?” asked Jaebum skeptically.

The principal and JYP himself was taken aback at how bold Jaebum was to ask that question. JYP chuckled.

“Just as I thought.”

All of them turned towards JYP.

“I see something promising in the both of you and I think you would make a good addition to my family and also a good influence to my own son. I foresee a bright future for both of you as well. So what do you say?”

Jackson and Jaebum looked at each other as if to seek strength within each other.

“It would be an honour for both of us to join your family sir,” said Jaebum.

  
  


 

After doing all the necessary paperwork, Jaebum and Jackson left the orphanage the same day. That same day, Jaebum and Jackson met Jinyoung, their new little brother. They both doted on him and would do anything to protect him from harm. Jackson and Jaebum was given a lot of lessons and they thrive in it. They weren’t even fazed when JYP told them about the Silver Snakes. They began growing stronger and stronger. But they both knew that they would never be the heir but nevertheless they were grateful that JYP was giving them lessons to equip them later in life. They had always knew that Jinyoung would take over JYP’s place one day. Jackson continued calling Jaebum aniki, and Jaebum calling him Gaga which annoyed Jinyoung to bits. They didn’t even disclose to him what those words meant just because. Jaebum and Jackson continued consulting with each other after their lessons and also they began training together in martial arts etc to make sure they were always on top of their game. Jinyoung would whined to them from time to time wanting their attention. They would happily play with him when their lessons were over.

 

At first, Jackson thought that he felt that way because Jinyong is his little brother. But as the years go by, he began to see Jinyoung in a different light. He didn’t even realize that what he was feeling was more to loving him more than a brother. It didn’t seem to matter as long as he can always be with Jinyoung. He felt that Jaebum felt the same towards Jinyoung but maybe he had more feelings compared to his aniki. By the time he was 18, Jackson was sure that he was in love with his own little brother. It was then he and Jaebum was taught personally by JYP. They were taught to never put their heart on their sleeves. To always keep calm so the enemy is unable to know your weakness. Jackson thought he did a pretty good job until JYP told him to not start anything with Jinyoung. Jaebum was with him when JYP summoned him at the age of 20. They had a discussion with JYP that day.

“Jackson, I’ve got something to discuss with you. Jaebum, you can stay,” said JYP.

“Yes, abeoji.”

“I want you to end things with Jinyoung.”

“I don’t have any relationship with Jinyoung abeoji,” said Jackson.

Jaebum kept quiet. He had always known that Jinyoung is in love with Jackson. It was very obvious.

“I know but I know for a fact that he is in love with you and you feel the same. I’m not doing this just because I feel like it. I’m doing this because Jinyoung is still young and he is my heir. I don’t want anything like a relationship to ruined everything that I’ve build.”

Jackson and Jaebum remained quiet.

“I took both of you in because I wanted to equip you and I see the potential in you. This is my last lesson to you before I let both of you find your own destiny. Never lose your heart in anything that you do. It might lead you to your downfall.”

“Yes abeoji,” answered both Jackson and Jaebum.

 

Jackson finally let Jinyoung down on Valentine’s the next year. It hurt him but he knew that it would be the best for both Jinyoung and him since he was going to turn 21 in a few weeks time. Jaebum had asked for JYP’s permission to leave him on the same day as Jackson, which he granted. Ever since that day, Jackson vowed that he would never let anybody else to know about his true feelings or get into his heart. He was determined to not lose anybody that important again. On the day Jinyoung was made the heir, Jaebum and Jackson decided to leave the Silver Snakes to find their own way in life. He and Jaebum had talked about it. They decided to go their separate ways as Jaebum had always wanted to go to Japan and Jackson longed to go back to Hong Kong. That was his roots. That was where he and his mother was taken from. He had always remembered that. After separating with Jaebum at the airport, Jackson went up his flight to Hong Kong. Throughout his flight, he couldn’t help but miss Jinyoung and Jaebum. His brothers whom he had grown up with for the last 11 years.

 

 

When he arrived in Hong Kong, he still didn't know what he wanted to do. JYP was quite generous with him and Jaebum. He gave them each 1 million to make their way but he knew he didn’t want to rely on the money that much. Jackson started working with a credit company. It seems pretty legit, only to find out that it was a cover out for a triad. They didn’t try to drag him into it or anything. He was legitly helping them with the accounts until one fine day, he met the head triad. He was the most superstitious person that Jackson had ever met. When he found out that Jackson was a Wang, he kept Jackson by his side. Saying that his name, meaning King is a good omen and is compatible with his stars. Old Man Wong was what Jackson would call him. 

 

For some reason, he was teaching Jackson his business and seemed to be grooming him to take over from him. Jackson didn’t think much about it until Old Man Wong’s son began looking for faults with him. He went as far as kidnapping him one fine day and beat the hell out of Jackson. The younger Wong didn’t dare do anything drastic as his father was worried and had ordered his men to look for Jackson. After rescuing Jackson, Old Man Wong tried to get answers from him but Jackson was adamant to not tell him anything. The younger Wong thought he was safe but little does he know that Jackson was already planning his revenge. He knew that he has to be smart when dealing with the younger Wong. Brute force will not be sufficient. Jackson wanted him to suffer even worse than him. He wanted him to suffer physically and also hit him where it hurts. 

 

Since Jackson was good with accounts, he was going to make use of that. The younger Wong thought that he had tamed Jackson and made use of him. Jackson began his subtle way of creating doubts against the younger Wong amongst his men and also the Old Man. He started by tampering the books. From there, he began to uncover the younger Wong’s side business dealing with human trafficking, the one thing that Jackson couldn’t stand. Slowly he began to build a reputation of doing a legit business, associating the Jade Dragons with positive image. Completely different from the younger Wong. Jackson was thinking way ahead of him. Instead of intimidating the people within the triad, he began to gain their trust and support by helping them make money legitly. Old Man Wong really like the direction that Jackson was heading. He agreed that it was a different time between him and Jackson. He began to show his support openly towards Jackson. When Jackson was sure that Old Man Wong was on his side, he began to wreak havoc on the younger Wong’s life. 

 

He began feeding information to the police about his activities. Slowly the police began raiding his gambling parlours and also prostitution ring. From there, he began leaking information about his human trafficking business. He always began planting doubts and resentment in the member's head. Telling them that the younger Wong is hurting their organization. The organization which they had been trying so hard to clean up. Slowly, Old Man Wong began getting complaints from the other triad heads that his son was a loose cannon, the black sheep of their organization. They were urging him to do something about it. The last straw came when Jackson sent the police to raid his house when he knew that the younger was organizing a drug infuse orgy. The younger Wong was so out of it when the police came that he couldn’t resist them from arresting him. By now, his men had no trust in him and had long pledge their loyalty to Jackson. They didn’t like the way the younger Wong was handling the business.

 

While the younger Wong was in jail, Jackson had put a price on his head. He didn’t last one week in there when Old Man Wong receive news that his son was stabbed by another inmate. The story told was, it was done by a rival gang member who held a grudge against him. He had forced his family to be smuggled out of the country to be sold as prostitutes outside of Hong Kong. The funeral was a small affair as the organization felt that he had disgraced their name. It was only through Jackson that the name Jade Dragon was kept out of any media or any gossips. Old Man Wong began to value Jackson even more. He really believed that Jackson was his lucky star. By the time the Old Man expired, Jackson was already indicted as the new head of the Jade Dragons. Nobody challenged his ascension including the older triad heads. They felt that he brought them to the 21st century and was bringing them even more ahead of times. The younger ones could relate to Jackson’s vision of the organization and pledge their loyalty to him. Soon word spread about him. He dealt with people ruthlessly but he always made sure he was smart about it.

 

From then on, he was unstoppable. He made connections everywhere including the government and police. Slowly he was shown as the new up and coming business man in Hong Kong. He was seldom linked to the Jade Dragons except for the fact that he was the CEO of the Wang Long Group. That was as close as he got to the name Jade Dragon. He build the company to throw people off of the Jade Dragons, which worked. After establishing himself in the Jade Dragons, he sought out for Jaebum. It was no easy task until he turned up in Hong Kong one fine day. They were both successful in their own way but they didn’t expect that they would both end up in the same line as JYP.  They knew that JYP would know about it but decided to lay low until JYP sought out for them.

 

 

Mark disturb his train of thoughts by planting himself on Jackson’s lap in front of the TV.

“Can we watch horror old man? Or is it too much for your heart?” tease Mark.

Jackson took the opportunity to wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and bit his ear.

“Insolent little mouse.”

Mark laughed and started looking for horror movies. Jackson couldn’t help but stare at the younger that was on his lap. He could feel himself losing his heart to the younger in more than one way. He realize then that anybody targeting Mark was targeting directly at his heart and for that alone, he was not willing to lose his heart.


	29. The route is taking place

Jackson, Jaebum and Jinyoung was busy with their new venture. So, Mark left to his own devices most of the time. Which is looking for newsworthy pictures while getting himself into all sorts of dangers as usual. But, he made sure that the GPS tracker was on him all the time and his phone was always fully charge. Jackson on the other hand was always flying off somewhere for work. One minute he would be in Korea, the next in Japan and suddenly Mark would receive a text telling him that he was in New York or some part of Europe. Jackson had offered to bring him along but Mark was adamant to not follow him. He wanted to live his own life and not be caught up in Jackson’s world that much. Even though he was kind of with Jackson, Mark was still trying to see if he could uncover anything about the Jade Dragons but so far, he wasn’t successful at all. It makes him kind of happy and kind of sad at the same time.

 

Mark didn’t like coming home to an empty house anymore. It felt a bit lonely. Even though he didn’t sleep in the same room with Jackson all the time but the thought of knowing that he was nearby calms him down. It wasn’t fun to eat alone either as he had forgotten how to cook for one person. Even though Jackson would complained about his cooking from time to time but still he would finish everything that was prepared for him that day and that made Mark happy. Mark made an effort to prepare food for himself at home as it beats having to eat out all the time. Mark almost never calls Jackson on his phone as he didn’t want to disturb him when he is working. Mark would always wait for him to text him which was not very often but he does from time to time.

 

 

“Old man,” Mark calls in his sing song voice.

Jackson grins. Even though he was busy but it is rare for the younger to call him.

“What is it little mouse? I’m busy you know.”

“Hmmmphhh. Fine.”

Mark puts down the phone. He was kind of missing the elder and just wanted to talk to him for a little while but all Jackson could say was he is busy. Jackson rolls his eyes. He should have known that the younger was feeling touchy. Jackson called him back.

“How dare you put down the phone on me little mouse,” Jackson growls.

“I just wanted to say hello and ask if you are coming back for dinner. If you are not coming home, I don’t want to cook. I don’t like eating alone. You left me alone long enough. Don’t be mean to me,” Mark whining at Jackson.

Jackson sighs. He had been really busy lately and had been flying all over the place. The last time he had a proper dinner was when he was with Mark almost a month ago.

“I told you I was busy right?” Jackson softening a little.

“You are always busy.”

“Tuan Yi En,” says Jackson sternly.

“Just go do your work then,” as Mark puts down the phone.

“Taiko, there is call for you, line 5,” interrupts Bam Bam.

Jackson took a deep breath before picking up the call. It was rare for the younger to actually complain that he is lonely or call him. It had been quite some time since Jackson actually pampered Mark. It had been over two months since he started working together with Jaebum and Jinyoung so it wasn’t a surprise that he wasn’t able to accompany Mark. In between trying to ensure their venture goes well, Jackson has been trying to keep other triads in place. 

 

 

Mark was sulking and throwing a tantrum in his room. He was missing Jackson and really wanted to spend some time or at least dinner with him. Was that too much to ask? He was feeling petty and wanted to tell Jackson that at least Jaebum pays attention to him in the midst of being busy when he was in Japan but decided not to. Mark fell asleep in the midst of his clothes as he was tired from thrashing his own room. It’s not like he broke anything. He just decided to pull out all his clothes from the closet and throw it around. 

One, it was unbreakable. 

Two, he could just put it back in the closet again. 

Three, it doesn’t hurt if his own clothes fell on him. 

Jackson came home to a dark house which was surprising since he was sure that Mark’s GPS tracker shows that he was home. He managed to finish up all his urgent work just so that he could at least have dinner with Mark. He made his way to Mark’s room. It was not unusual for Mark to unlock his door as Jackson sometimes creeps into his room to sleep with him after a long day at work. He was greeted with the sight of Mark sleeping on all his clothes. He had collected quite a bit of them as Jackson keeps buying them for him. He was lucky that Mark decided not to throw his shoes around. Mark had accumulated quite a bit as well as Jackson keeps buying him the latest ones too. Jackson couldn’t help but smile looking at the little boy. He sighs. He could not believe what he had gotten himself into.

 

“Little mouse. Wake up. Are you done sulking yet,” as Jackson caress his face.

Mark nuzzles his hand instinctively but he was not waking up. Jackson chuckles. He went closer to Mark and bit his ear.

“If you don’t wake up, I’ll have my way with you right now little mouse.”

Mark woke up to the sharp pain in his ear. He rub his eyes groggily. When he saw Jackson, he turned his back towards him and started burying himself under his clothes. Jackson chuckled.

“You are a little mouse.”

“I’m not a mouse,” Mark huffs.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled him onto his lap.

 

“Let’s just go have dinner okay. I took a few hours off just for you and I need to get back to work later.”

Marks pouts but buries his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck.

“I thought you had forgotten all about me,” Mark mumbled.

Jackson strokes his back.

“How can I forget my little mouse? After all, I did take bullets for him and go through so much trouble just to get him back from the geondals and the mafia.”

“Yah… How could you bring it up?” Mark was pouting at Jackson again.

Jackson cupped his face, squishing his cheeks.

“Finally you look at me. Now, let’s go have dinner okay. I have a long day and even longer night later,” kissing Mark’s forehead.

“Skip work,” said Mark petulantly as he buries his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck again.

“I wish I could. When work is done, I’ll bring you wherever you want to go, okay.”

“Anywhere? Promise?”

Jackson sighs but he nods anyway.

 

“Now, are you done sulking?”

Mark shakes his head. Jackson chuckled.

“If you don’t stop sulking I’ll just have you for dinner.”

“No. I want steak. I want to eat out,” whines Mark.

“Fine. Go get ready.”

“Really?” Mark was now staring at Jackson, with his arms around his shoulders.

“Yes.”

Mark quickly get off him and started looking around for something to wear on the floor. Jackson looks at the younger fondly. He is really a child. He had to remind himself that the boy he is looking at is 10 years younger than him. He stood up and made his way out of the room.

“Where you going?” 

“I’ll just be outside waiting for you, little one.”

Jackson took the opportunity to hit his butt. Mark yelps and puffs his cheeks at the elder.

 

 

Jackson enjoyed his dinner with Mark. As requested, he took Mark out for a steak dinner with all the trimmings at one of the most famous meat restaurant in Hong Kong. It as impossible to get a seat there unless you had booked in advance but Jackson strolled in with no problems at all. No one was stopping him but who dares to stop him anyway. He was greeted by the manager.

“Good evening Mr Wang. Your usual room?”

Jackson nods and pulled Mark with him. He couldn’t help but smile looking at Mark’s awed face. Bam Bam looked at Mark weirdly before looking at Jackson. 

“Mark, you okay?” Bam Bam ask.

Mark nods before pulling Jackson’s jacket.

“Isn’t it impossible to get a seat in this place?”

Jackson smirked. Bam Bam started laughing.

“You really don’t know, don’t you?”

“Know what Mr Bam Bam?”

“You do know Taiko owns this place right?”

Mark stared at Jackson’s face. He never knew what businesses that Jackson has. He never ask.

“Really old man?”

Jackson pats his cheek and nods.

“Oh.”

 

Bam Bam smiled. It was rare for his boss’s side piece to not know about his businesses. The ones before seems to know what businesses he owns and would always make Jackson bring them to his establishments. Jackson would do that once in awhile and it's usually because it’s for the sex after. Maybe Mark is different from his other affairs. 

For one, Mark was the only that he knew that stays in his personal penthouse with him and also knows where he stays. 

Two, he went to great lengths to get Mark back like going against the geondal and the mafia. 

Three, Mark doesn’t seem interested in his businesses or dealings. He even tries to get stories about him through other channels. 

Four, Mark is the only one he knows that calls Jackson ‘old man’ and not get any repercussion. Five, Mark actually cares for the boss. He prepares breakfast and dinner for him and also not bothering Jackson when he is busy or whenever he is at work. 

Lastly, Mark treats Jackson’s subordinates nicely. Those he usually sees like him, Sana, the driver and the bodyguards. 

Jackson on the other hand was very lenient with him which was very unusual for Bam Bam. Like tonight, even though he is busy and has to get back to the office later to take an important phone call, he took time off to placate the younger. Not only that, he pampers Mark like crazy. He enjoys buying him clothes and especially shoes. Unlike his other affairs, Mark never demands gifts from him, only his time. Mark would genuinely look surprise every time Jackson gives him the gifts. He would look bashful or angry which Bam Bam finds cute.

 

Bam Bam remembered the time when Jackson came into the office with a splitting headache. He looked torn between a scowl and laughter.

“Taiko, are you okay?”

“That little mouse can be a pain I tell you.”

“What happened?”

“One of my store happens to have this brand called ‘Supreme’ or something that I've seen him drooling over the Internet. So I got a few pieces to give it to him. You know what he said to me?”

Bam Bam tried his best to hold in his laughter. He knew whatever that comes out from Mark's mouth is gold. He shook his head.

“He threatened that he would rather go out naked than have me buy him clothes!” 

Bam Bam started laughing.

“I told him I don't really mind and we got into an argument about that.”

“Taiko, you know how he is.”

“He is infuriating!”

“What did you do next?”

“Told him I will shred all his clothes if I don't see him wearing the t-shirt I got him by today.”

“Did he?”

“He did but the look on his face… ugh… I don't know whether to kiss him or kill him.”

Bam Bam continued laughing.

“Never get somebody like him. It will shorten your lifespan.”

“Yes taiko,” still snickering at his boss.

Jackson scowled at his right hand man.

 

 

When their food arrived, Mark was salivating. He hasn’t eaten the whole day and was starving. 

“Eat slowly little mouse,” Jackson chastising the younger.

Mark gave him a big smile.

“I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten the whole day.”

“Why?”

“Cause you weren’t around,” Mark mumbled.

Jackson pulled his face towards his.

“Should I be putting a bodyguard with you to make sure you are eating?”

Mark shakes his head. Jackson was still holding his face.

“Do you promise to eat when I’m not around?”

Mark nods his head solemnly.

“Good boy,” planting a kiss on his lips.

 

Mark was practically sitting on Jackson’s lap on the ride back home. He wanted to be as close to him before he goes back to work. He buries his face in Jackson’s neck.

“Why so clingy?” whispered Jackson.

Mark shakes his head and kept quiet. Jackson kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be flying to Japan next week to have a final discussion with aniki and Jinyoung. Do you want to come with?”

“Won’t I be a bother?”

“No. You can go play by yourself while we have the discussion.”

“Okay,” Mark grinned.

 

At least he would be able to see the other two again. More people pampering him. After kissing him good night, Jackson released Mark.

“Go sleep in my room. Your room is a mess. I’ll get the maid to come by tomorrow.”

Mark pouts.

“No sulking little mouse. I’ll be home tonight but I’ll be late okay. Now be a good boy.”

Mark nods and gave him one last kiss before going into the building. Jackson watched him until he was sure he was in before asking his driver to drive him back to the office.

“Taiko, he has you wrapped round his finger.”

“Shut up Bams.” 

Bam Bam laughs at his boss.

 

 

Mark found himself really warm and comfortable in bed that morning and slightly achy. Jackson didn’t let him rest as soon as they arrived in Japan. Jackson remained celibate when he was busy flying around and that was not sitting well with the elder. So Mark was attacked as soon as they reach the hotel room. He followed Jackson to Japan because he had a meeting with his brothers. For him, it’s time to play. He was sure he heard the shower running and Jackson was in there but he could feel body warmth next to him. He could feel faces nuzzling his neck and face. He got a shock when he heard Jackson complaining.

“Yah… How did you guys get in?”

Mark tried to move but he was unable to. He felt kisses on his neck and cheeks. Mark turned around just enough to see who was next to him.

“Morning anata.”

“Morning baby boy.”

Mark squeals and hugged both of them.

“Hajime-chan, Jinyoung hyung.”

Jackson was glaring at his brothers. He was sure he is staying at one of Jaebum’s establishment. He was at least thankful that Mark was in a tank top and sweatpants.

“Go take a shower little mouse. We will eat breakfast together since there is no way I can get rid of those two pest.”

“I would if I could but this two old man won’t let me go,” Mark grins.

Jaebum had wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Yah… Aniki, Jinyoungie, let my little mouse go,” as he swats Jinyoung’s head.

Jaebum sighs exaggeratedly while Jinyoung started complaining on why was he the only target. Mark giggles and quickly ducks into the bathroom. He manage to kiss Jackson’s jaw on the way to the bathroom. He could hear Jackson grumbling at his brothers.

 

 

Mark was excited as he had a full day of exploring ahead while the other three will be stuck in a meeting. He gave Jinyoung and Jaebum a quick hug before latching himself onto Jackson, which made the elder very happy.

“What do you want to eat anata?”

“Anything Hajime-chan.”

“Hyung, why are you only asking Mark. Why are you not asking what your little brother wants to eat?”

“Because I’m cuter than you, Jinyoung hyung,” Mark teased.

“Why you insolent little boy. Come here baby boy.”

Jinyoung was trying to catch Mark but he kept evading him. Jaebum and Jackson laughed. They couldn’t believe that Mark would say that to Jinyoung. The geondal finally managed to catch Mark and was pinching Mark’s cheeks.

“Hwajwimwe-chwan, hwelp!”

“Let him go, Jinyoungie. I asked you what you wanted to eat the last time.”

Mark took the opportunity to get away from Jinyoung and hid behind Jaebum. He kept sticking his tongue out at Jinyoung.

“You cheeky one…” before he could make his move, Jackson was already holding him back, by wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist.

“Stop teasing your elders little mouse.”

Mark nods and wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s waist.

“I’m hungry. Feed me.”

Jaebum chuckled and lead them to the waiting limo.

 

They were done with breakfast and they were going to move to their next destination. Jackson gestures Mark to come to him.

“Yien, you take care okay. Do I need to ask Bam Bam to go with you?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Who will protect you then? I’ll be fine old man. I’ve got my GPS on me and I’m sure Hajime-chan will have people following me. I’ll be fine.”

“I am safer as I’ll be aniki and Jinyoungie. Don’t do anything reckless okay,” Jackson kissed him on the lips.

Mark then went over to Jinyoung to give him a hug and the goendal kissed him on the forehead.

“Take care baby boy. Here’s my credit card. Buy anything you want.”

“Thank you Jinyoung hyung.”

He hugged Jaebum last. The kumichou kissed him on the head.

“Take care anata. Feel free to ask for help from my men. They won’t hinder your activities but just know that they are there when you need them.”

Mark nods and waved them goodbye. On their way to the Jaebum’s headquarters, Jackson grumbled to them again.

“I didn’t say I will share Mark with you two and stop pampering him.”

Jaebum and Jinyoung just chuckled. They couldn’t help but want to pamper Mark.

 

 

They spent the whole day discussing about the new route and the alliances that they had made. From time to time, Jackson would check up on Mark’s GPS tracker and Jaebum would get reports from his men from time to time. They knew that he would be quite safe.

“Now about Marco. I heard that he is now talking to the other yakuzas in Japan. He is trying to get closer to me. From what I know, he is also taking precautions by making promises to them about working with them if he takes over the route.”

“So will they turn their backs on you aniki?”

“No. I’ve cut a deal with them already, Gaga. Rest assured that they will be loyal to me.”

“Hyung, I’ve work out the transportation as well. So far we will have no problem as I’ve covered the sea, sky and land routes.”

“I’ve all the backup plans put in place if anything should go wrong. I’ve also set up the market and create alliances in the west,” adds Jackson.

“How about the merch? Jinyoung? Jackson? Myself is covered. There shouldn’t be a problem with the government as well.”

“No problem hyung.”

“Same here aniki.”

 

It was close to dinner time when they were finally done for the day. Jinyoung decided to check if Mark bought anything with his card. To his surprised, he did not.

“That little boy didn’t use my card at all. I feel so insulted at the moment. Doesn’t he spend your money Jackson hyung?”

“No. I usually buy him things. He never ask me for money for anything. I’ve offered to give him a platinum card but he threw it back to my face and told me he can make his own money. I had to threaten and force him to take my gifts in the beginning. Now he is more receptive of them. ”

“I shall sent him a threatening text then,” said Jinyoung as he shoots out a text to the younger.

“I think it’s time to eat. I’ll give anata a call.”

Jackson and Jinyoung began discussing about the sort of gifts that Jackson would get him while Jaebum tried calling Mark.

 

“Hello anata. Where are you?”

“Hajime-chan. I’m in a watch shop. Jinyoung hyung threatened me and force me to use his card. I don’t want to. I don’t want to use his money,” Mark was sulking.

Jaebum chuckled. How cute can this guy get. It’s no wonder they enjoy pampering him.

“Anata, he wants to get you something. Just do as he ask okay. You can get me and Jackson a watch at his expenses too.”

“That’s a great idea!” Mark brightens up immediately.

“We’ll pick you up in a bit. See you anata.”

 

Jinyoung had a shock of his life when he saw the charges on the credit card. He received a text message when Mark swiped the card.

“Jaebum hyung! What did you say to my baby boy?”

“You’ll see.”

Mark was grinning when he got into the limo. He immediately perched himself on Jackson’s lap.

“Yah… baby! What did you buy?” Jinyoung questioned.

First Mark showed the watch that he was now wearing. Then he took out three identical boxes and gave it to each one of them. When they opened them, it was the same identical watch that he was wearing. The black water resistant Calibre Heuer 01 from the Tag Heuer Carrera collection. 

“You said I could buy anything I want and I wanted to get them for you guys too,” Mark pouts.

Jinyoung took a deep breath. It wasn’t a big amount for him and he was quite touched that he used the card to buy all of them a gift. He gestured Mark to go to him. Mark snuggled close to Jinyoung.

“Thank you baby boy. Now stop pouting. I’m not scolding you for using that amount okay.”

 

 

That night, Jackson was “punishing” Mark for being so clingy towards his brothers. He was making Mark do all the work after making him prep himself and straddle him. Mark was undulating slowly on his lap. He was sure that Jackson’s cock was in direct contact with his prostate at that angle and it was making him very sensitive. On top of that, he wasn’t allowed to touch himself nor Jackson was touching him. Jackson was enjoying the view. Mark’s sweaty body flushed because of him.

“Keep moving little mouse.”

Mark started bouncing on his lap, trying to find relief and he was getting frustrated as it wasn’t enough.

“Don’t be mean to me.”

Jackson smirked and press him against the mattress and started thrusting into him. It didn’t take long for him to tire the younger out. After cleaning them up as much as possible cause the younger was tired, Jackson cuddled Mark.

“Be nice to me. I bought you a watch,” mumbled Mark.

“You bought for them as well,” teased Jackson.

“Cause you guys love me,” said Mark as he drifted off to sleep.

Jackson felt his heart clenched hearing those words.


	30. Slowly, slowly catchee monkey

Marco Carta wanted to prove to his father that he was capable of running the casa nostra. He had already established himself in Italy but he wanted to show his father that he is able to conduct businesses elsewhere like in Asia which seems to be dominating at the moment. He knew that doing business with Jackson and Jinyoung is out of the question. 

One, he encroached  and meddled in both their territories. 

Two, he took Mark and tortured him and that isn’t sitting well with both brothers. 

Not only that, he lost his right hand man, Lorenzo, in Hong Kong. The only person he has left is Hajime Akihito who is the kumicho of the Red Phoenix. He had never seen him and even his intel are unable to show him how he looks like. Japan was impenetrable. It seems like he has eyes and ears everywhere. After the fiasco in Korea and Hong Kong, a lot of the local geondals and triads were wary to work with him too. They didn’t want to sever their ties with the Silver Snakes and Jade Dragons respectively and that pissed him off. His father was also getting on his back about this after losing Lorenzo.

 

“Marco, what is the progress on the new route from the east?”

“I’m still finding my footing, father.”

“The other families are not very happy with you at the moment Marco.”

“What about the other businesses that I have brought in?!?”

“All that went down the drain when you lost Lorenzo, your cousin in Hong Kong.”

“What was I supposed to do father? He told me to run!”

“You do not leave family behind no matter what my boy.”

Marco slammed the door as he made his way out from his father’s office. One little mistake and everything that he had worked for was in comparison to that little mistake.

 

Marco was even more determined to get in touch with the yakuzas in Japan. That was his only hope to establish any connection with the east as he had burned down the bridges of making any connections in Korea as well as Hong Kong. He was working round the clock to find out who the Kumicho of all the yakuzas in Japan especially the Red Phoenix. It was very perplexing that none of the yakuzas dared to work with Marco. All they told him was that his best bet was The Red Phoenix as they heard that the kumicho was already making plans. Also, none of them dared to show him how Hajime Akihito looks like. 

According to them, if he doesn’t know how he looks like, there is a damn good reason. Marco was feeling the pressure from his father as well as the other families in the casa di nostra after his fumble with Lorenzo. He was estranged with his uncle’s family, another branch in the Carta’s mafia. They held him responsible for Lorenzo’s demised. It didn’t matter if it was his duty. They were still angry that he didn’t do his best to help his own flesh and blood family. He vowed to get back at Jackson while trying to find Jaebum.

 

 

It was back to their daily life after a week of pleasure for Mark and work for Jackson. Mark felt refreshed while Jackson was just busier than ever. Mark decided to surprise Jackson for lunch after a hectic month for both of them. This time he made sure to ask Bam Bam and Sana before trying to ask Jackson out for lunch. He was excited when the elder agreed and asked him to go over to the office to go for lunch together.

“Old man, whatcha doing?”

“What do you want little mouse? I’m busy.”

“How about getting lunch with me, please? Mr Bam Bam and Ms Sana said you are free for an hour or two,” the younger grinning. 

“So, you’ve been nosy with my schedule.”

“Cause I want to see you and you’ve been busy for the last month. I want to eat with you,” Mark pouts.

 

Jackson chuckled. The younger was acting like a spoiled child again. The rare sighting appeared.

“Fine. Drop by the office and we will go grab lunch then.”

“I’m already here. I’m waiting outside your office old man.”

Jackson was surprised. He intercom Sana to ask Mark to go in. Mark walked in with a big smile on his face.

“Why did you not come in when you arrive little mouse?” 

Jackson stood up and walks over to Mark. Mark wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“I didn’t want to bother you and was afraid you would reject my invitation.”

Jackson bit his ear and kissed him on the forehead which made the younger pout.

“Now, why are you pouting?” 

Jackson took the opportunity to squeeze his ass.

 

“Yah… Stop molesting me and biting me. I’m not food,” slapping his hands.

Jackson smirked and drew him into a deep kiss. Mark was whimpering against his lips.

“You are my food little mouse,” biting his lips.

“Jackson,” Mark whines.

“Okay. Okay. What do you want to eat baby mouse?”

“Can we have burgers please?”

“No. I’m not going into some burger joint in this suit. We are going to have Japanese and that’s final.”

 

Mark was pouting and had already turned away from Jackson, crossing his arms. Jackson sighs and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his nape.

“We can have burgers tonight so stop sulking.”

Mark smiled and turned his head so he could kissed the triad boss on his jaw.

“Thank you Jackson.”

“You pampered little mouse,” said Jackson as he slaps his ass.

“Your fault,” as he rubs his ass.

“Let’s go little one. I have plenty of work after this.”

Mark gives him a mock salute while pulling him out of the room. Jackson could only smile. He had to tell himself, he brought this upon himself but he wasn’t going to admit it to anybody that, including his brothers. He will not hear the end of it or they would be offering to take Mark off his back and that he is not willing to do.

 

 

Mark was cuddling next to Jackson after lunch talking about his random work for the day when suddenly they felt another car ram into his car. Jackson recovered quickly and was already pulling Mark out of the car with him. It so happened that Bam Bam wasn’t in the car and he had other things to do when it happened. Jackson was a bit grateful for that as he heard machine guns pumping iron into the car as soon as he ran out of the car.

“J-Jackson…”

“Follow me Yien and try to stay as quiet as possible,” when they ran into an alley. 

Mark had just noticed that Jackson had a handgun in his hand. When they heard people running past them, Jackson pulled Mark close to him and held him close. Mark could feel himself holding his breath. Jackson on the other hand could feel Mark trembling. 

“Yien, listen to me. I need you to run that way while I distract them.”

Mark shakes his head vigorously, “No. I am not leaving you alone old man.”

“Yien, this is not the time and place to argue with me.”

“No. Let me watch your back. Please Jackson,” Mark pleading with the triad boss.

As much as Jackson didn’t like the idea but he knew it was a better option.

“Stay close to me Yien. Don’t get out of my sight.”

Mark nods. Jackson quickly took out his phone and send a quick text to Bam Bam. He was sure his right hand man would have known by now.

_ Track Mark. Call Lu Han. _

 

Jackson moved as quiet as possible round that area and tried not to arouse any suspicion as they were in a touristy area where a lot of foreigners were. Mark clung onto Jackson until they were in another alley. Mark thought they were safe when he heard shots.

“Jackson, behind you.”

Jackson started shooting while dragging Mark along with him. It would be easier for him to shoot and move without Mark around but there was nothing he can do since the younger wouldn’t leave him. He had just received a text message and he was sure he heard helicopter sounds and looked up.

_ The roof. _

“Yien, we have to find our way up. Can you see anywhere that can lead us there?”

Mark tried to remain as calm as possible. This was his playground. He was used to most of the areas in Hong Kong. He can be of help to Jackson.

“Yien…” Jackson growled.

“There. Follow me. I hope you are as agile as I am old man.”

 

Jackson just try his best to follow him. As fit as he was, he wasn’t as agile as the younger but if he was to survive, he would have to try.

“Jackson,” Mark whispered to the elder.

Jackson looked at him. Mark pointed out to the emergency escape of one of the building.

“It’s not a very high jump. I think I can get up there. Once I get up there, I’ll lower down the ladder for you okay.”

Jackson kissed him on the forehead, “Be careful.”

They could hear people talking and mentioning their names. Mark made his way as fast as possible and as inconspicuous as possible towards the said stairs. He had no choice but when he lowered the ladder, it was noisy as it was fairly rusted. The group that was chasing them heard him.

 

“Jackson! Quick!”

Jackson made his way as fast as possible to Mark.

“Go up now Yien. I’m right behind you.”

Mark was conflicted but he didn’t have a gun and so he ran up. He kept looking back to see if Jackson was behind him. He was glad to see the elder’s hair. He felt slightly relief when he got to the roof. Jackson quickly pulled him to hide behind a water tank. The group that was chasing them was there too.

“Shhh… Stay where you are. Whatever you do, don’t come out.”

Mark was startled when that group started shooting the water tank.

 

“Come out come out wherever you are Jackson. My family send their regards.”

“I have no idea who your family is.”

“Does Carta ring a bell?”

Jackson smirked. He knew it. 

“I’m sure you don’t have anymore ammo Jackson.”

“I don’t need to,” said Jackson as he came out of his hiding place.

“It seem’s like you have a death wish Jackson.”

“Are you sure you should be saying that?”

“Well, I am the one with the guns and men pointing at you at the moment mr high and mighty Jackson.”

“Take a look again,” said Jackson menacingly.

The other guy looked surprised when he saw a helicopter lowering down as well as red dots all over his and his men’s body.

“I suggest that you either lower your weapons or jump off this building. Either way, it won't be pleasant for you.”

The italian didn’t look very happy. He slowly lowered down his weapon and ordered his men to do the same. Jackson gestured Mark to him and ushered him into the helicopter. Jackson was going to order Bam Bam to take Mark away when the younger didn’t want to let go of Jackson’s hand, eyes pleading him to go with him. Jackson relented.

“Bams, get the men to gather them. The Carta’s will pay for this.”

“Yes taiko.”

 

Bam Bam dropped them at the rooftop of Jackson’s penthouse. Security was tightened. There were even men on the roof now. Mark was holding onto Jackson’s arm tight. Jackson dragged him into his room, and proceeded to bring him into the bathroom. While filling up the tub, Jackson took the opportunity to check if Mark was injured. When he was happy enough that the younger didn’t seemed to be injured, he began undressing him after undressing himself. He then proceeded to drag Mark into the tub with him. It took some time before he felt Mark’s body relaxing. 

“Are you okay little mouse?”

Mark nods and turned his head so he could nuzzle his neck. 

Jackson whispered against his forehead, “I’m sorry baby.”

Mark shakes his head. He felt relief that they were safe. It just hit him that he was really part of Jackson’s world and it was a dangerous place to be. But he couldn’t imagine not being with Jackson now.

“I’m okay. I’m just glad you are okay old man.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not that easy to be killed.”

Mark frowned at Jackson and could feel himself tearing up.

 

“What’s the matter little mouse?” 

Jackson cupped his face.

“Don’t you dare say that to me old man. Don’t you dare.”

“Shhh… Don’t worry Yien. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”

“What if I wasn’t with you? What if… If only I could be of more help… I..”

Before he could finish his words, Jackson kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed him back just as passionate. He could feel his lips bleeding. He wasn’t sure if he was the one biting it or Jackson. All he knew, he wanted Jackson’s lips on his.

“Yien, you did. You got us to the roof didn’t you? And you won’t get rid of me that easy.”

“You promise old man?”

Jackson nods and kissed him in between his eyes. For some reason, that reassured Mark and he held onto Jackson, straddling the elder. From innocent exchanges, it got hot and heavy in seconds. It didn’t take long for Jackson to thrust into Mark, pressing him on the bed.

“More Jackson. I want more,” Mark cried out. 

Jackson gave Mark what he wanted. He gave him more and in the end, he tired the younger out. He had to admit that even he felt his hips aching from their intense lovemaking. 

 

When he was sure that Mark had passed out, he sent a text to both his brothers.

_ Start now. _

He then shoot out another text to Lu Han.

_ Lu Han, check up on all the Italians now. _

When Jaebum and Jinyoung received the text, they knew it was time for them to strike. This time, they were going to make sure that Marco will not be able to rise after this.


	31. How to get rid of pest

Jackson was in the office having a three way teleconference meeting with Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“Gaga, what happened?”

“Marco sent his people to kill me, aniki. Fortunately I got out in time and thank goodness that the little mouse knows his way around up the city.”

“How is my baby, hyung?”

“He is fine Jinyoungie. Slightly shaken but he is okay.”

“He is getting desperate, Gaga. Stay safe. Be careful. It's time for us to strike.”

Both Jackson and Jinyoung nod their heads. They begin discussing their moves.

 

“So are we clear on what to do?” Jaebum looking at both Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Jaebum hyung, be careful. Let me know if you need me there. I'm closer.”

“Yes aniki. I'll keep a lookout and move things from here.”

“Okay. Everybody stay safe. Send Mark our regards Gaga.”

Jackson smirked and pretended to roll his eyes.

“Are you guys worried about me or Mark?”

“Hmmm,” Jinyoung ponders.

“Yah… Jinyoungie!” 

“My anata for sure,” said Jaebum.

Jackson frowned which made both his brothers laugh. 

“My hackers are ready too. We will commence today.”

“Okay Gaga.”

“Okay hyung.”

With that they ended the meeting. Jackson sat there thinking about all that is happening. He was thankful for reuniting with his brothers. But Mark was a target and he had his men following him wherever he goes even though he knew Mark didn't want it but he is not risking it after what happened.

 

 

Mark knew Jackson had people tailing him. He wasn't complaining as he knew the elder was worried after what happened. He lessened his work for the newspapers so that he didn't put himself at more risk as he knew the triad boss was worried enough. He just increased his work of taking pictures to sell at the gallery. While taking pictures in the park, his phone rang.

“Little mouse, where are you?”

“Check the gps old man.”

“Tuan Yien!” Jackson growled.

“I'm at the park.”

“I'm picking you up now.”

“I'm not done yet.”

“Don't you want lunch?”

That made Mark happy and he knew Jackson is just using that as leverage to make him obey.

“I want Korean food please!”

“Whatever. 10 minutes.” 

“Okay.”

 

 

Mark was sitting by the benches when a car looking like Jackson's car pulled up next to him. For some reason, Mark had a bad feeling about it. He quickly ran off to the opposite direction and could hear people chasing him. He was sure that Jackson would know by now as his men is around. He was even sure that they would have dealt with them but he kept running just to be sure. He kept running until he saw Jackson’s car at the traffic light. He quickly knocked on the window and was relief seeing Jackson inside, pulling him close.

“You found me,” whispered Mark as he held him tight.

“Thank goodness for your quick thinking,” Jackson holding him close, lips on his head.

“Hungry.”

“Yah… How can you think of food now?”

“All that running made me hungry,” answered Mark matter of factly..

Jackson frowns.

“I'm okay old man,” said Mark as he pulls Jackson’s face towards his.

“I know you'll always find me,” nuzzling his cheek.

Jackson kept quiet but kissed his head. He was lucky that he owns a Korean restaurant as well and nobody would be dumb enough to attack him there. At the same time, he informed all his links in all government agency about the trouble making Italians in the country. He was sure that will start pressuring them. Mark was happy when he saw Jackson pulling up next to a Korean restaurant and kept staring at Jackson.

“Whatever little mouse.”

Mark started laughing. Jackson just pulled him out of the car and into the restaurant.

 

As soon as they finished ordering, Jackson ordered Bam Bam to call Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“Aniki, Jinyoung, the Carta’s tried to kidnap Mark again.”

“Is he okay?” Asked Jinyoung.

“Is he safe?” Jaebum added.

Mark quickly planted himself on Jackson’s lap, waving at the other two.

“Hajime-chan, Jinyoungie hyung!”

Jackson rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Mark.

 

“Ask him yourself.”

“Anata, thank goodness you are safe.”

“I ran when I felt something was not right.”

“Yeah. Fast thinking baby.”

Mark grins. Jackson was slightly annoyed so he decided to bite his back.

“Ouch!” And then he proceeds to frown which made Jaebum and Jinyoung laugh.

“Your food is ready. Go eat. Talk to you soon Gaga.”

“Bye aniki. Bye Jinyoungie.”

Mark was still sulking on Jackson’s lap after the call.

 

“I'm here with you and not with them old man. Be nice to me,” Mark whines.

Jackson chuckled and kissed his nape.

“Let's eat okay. I'm just glad you are okay.”

Mark turned around and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek.

“Because I know you’ll always find me and protect me.”

Jackson couldn’t help but smile. Finally, maybe Mark understood.

“Old man, can I follow you to the office after lunch? I won’t disturb you. I just don’t want to be at home alone.”

“Okay.”

Mark grinned and continued eating.

 

 

After lunch, Sana was a bit surprised to see Mark following Jackson into his office. He even threw her a smile and a wave. He settled down at the sofas and planted himself on the floor in front of the coffee table. He took out his laptop and camera to do his work. Since he wasn’t following any story or anything, he was editing his pictures instead while Jackson continues his work with Bam Bam. He kept himself busy. He was going through the pictures slowly when he notice some people in his pictures. They looked local but  they seemed very out of place. He decided to tell Jackson about it.

“Old man?”

Jackson held up his hand as he was on the phone. Mark then walked up to Bam Bam and showed him the pictures. Bam Bam had a worried look on his face. He took his laptop and shoved it in Jackson’s face which made the elder frown.

“Okay. Thank you for looking out for me, Lu Han. I’ll see you soon,” said Jackson as he puts down the phone.

“Where did you get this Yien?”

“I just notice this. I was shooting at the park this morning. This guy seems to pop up at my pictures though not directly. To be honest I was kind of annoyed cause he was ruining my pictures. Do you recognize him?”

“I do. Taiko, this guy, if I’m not mistaken is with the Black Lions. His name is Harlem. Funny dude but ruthless. Are they helping the Cartas?”

“They could be cause you can easily buy them. Not the loyal kind. Send out our scouts. Maybe this Harlem could be of use to us.”

Bam Bam bows and heads out of the office. Jackson then called Mark over. Mark stood right in front if the elder.

 

“Come closer little mouse.”

Mark grins and straddles Jackson.

“Good job little one.”

Jackson kissed him on the lips. Mark made himself busy by kissing his neck and nibbling his ears. Jackson intercom Sana and told her that he was not to be disturb for the next hour unless it was urgent before slipping his hands into Mark’s pants.

“Frisky little kitten.”

Mark smirked against his cheek. Mark slowly made his way down and off his lap. He unzip Jackson’s pants with his teeth. Jackson stared at him, lust very visible in his eyes. When Mark took his cock in his mouth, Jackson pets Mark’s hair. Slowly taking a grip on it as Mark takes him deeper and deeper in his mouth. The warmth and wetness of his mouth engulfs him. He could see Mark reaching into his pants to play with himself. He was pretty sure that Mark was stretching himself as he sometimes lose concentration while sucking him. He pulled Mark’s hair slightly to let him know that he was cumming but the cheeky one didn’t stop until he was spilling in him and him sucking him dry. Mark licked his lips when he saw the satisfied look on Jackson’s face.

 

“Take off your pants and get up here now.”

Mark quickly pulled his pants and boxers down and straddled the elder. He was attacking his lips.

“Impatient aren’t we little mouse.”

Mark whimpers when he felt Jackson’s hand around his cock.

“So hard for me.”

Jackson began sucking on his collarbones, hands playing with his cock and fingers dipping into his hole. He could feel Mark impatiently grinding down his fingers.

“Someone is eager.”

Mark whines. Jackson pulls his clothes off. Only satisfied when Mark was stark naked on his lap. He began biting Mark. His chest, his nipples until the younger was groaning in pain and pleasure. After each bites, he would lick and suck them till he bruised his skin.

“Jackson, I want you.”

Mark sounded so needy and hot when he said that. Jackson couldn’t help but listen to his request. He slowly nudge his cock inch by inch into Mark until Mark was fully seated on his cock. He could feel Mark’s body trembling, trying to accommodate him in him. Jackson sucked on his nipple and press into the slit of his cock just to distract Mark.

“Please move, Jackson.”

Jackson started thrusting into Mark slowly. Taking a slow pace until Mark keep urging him to go faster. Jackson held him by the hips to move him up and down his length while thrusting upwards. Mark came hard till cum reach Jackson’s chin and Jackson silence him by kissing him.

“Hold on for a little while more okay baby.”

Mark nods weakly while Jackson thrust harder and faster until he cum in Mark. Mark slump onto Jackson and didn’t want to move. He was in no condition to move either. He was tired. It took a lot of coaxing from Jackson to finally get him cleaned up and moved from his table to the sofa. Jackson continued working while Mark slept. Jackson felt energize.

 

 

Bam Bam was back and he gave Jackson a knowing look.

“What Bams?”

“This place smell like sex. Did you actually work Taiko?”

“Of course I did.”

Bam Bam quirked his eyebrows at Jackson, looking at him and then Mark and then back at him.

“I was just taking a short break. Now what do you have for me?”

“You were right about one thing Taiko. They are easily bought.”

They went on to discuss about the situation with the Black Lions and their plans for it. Jackson called Jaebum and Jinyoung for a short meeting and began telling him his plan in Hong Kong. Both Jaebum and Jinyoung was agreeable to it.

 

“My sources tell me that Marco will be in Japan by next week. I think it is time for me to stage a meet up.”

“Good idea hyung. Marco tried to do that in Korea but after the last fiasco, nobody dares to talk to him. They didn’t want to offend abeoji or me.”

“I think it’s time to send a mole don’t you think?”

All three of them smirked. After bidding each other goodbye, Jackson continued working until Mark woke up.

“Jackson?”

“I’m here, little mouse.”

 

Mark rub his eyes groggily and sat up. He looked like a child with his mussed up hair and bleary eyes. One just cannot help but want to treat him like a child. Even Bam Bam couldn’t help but treat him like a child from time to time.

“Go wash up. We are leaving for dinner soon.”

Mark nods and drags his feet to the washroom nearby. He was walking slowly as his hips was slightly hurting which made Jackson smile. 

“Are you okay little mouse?”

Mark hissed at the elder and continued walking towards the washroom. He could hear the elder chuckling.

 

Jackson was already standing next to his table when Mark walked out. He went straight to where Jackson was, wanting to be pampered. Jackson rubs his back and ass.

“Are you fine to walk little mouse?”

Mark glared at him which made him chuckled. He kissed him on the temple.

“Let’s go you feisty little thing.”

“Do you have to come back to work tonight?”

“No but I will have to work from home tonight.”

Mark frowned. He wanted to spend time with Jackson but it was not possible with what happened that morning.

 

“Don’t sulk little one. At least I’ll be home so you can be like a cat and be around me all night.”

Jackson pinched his nose, trying to placate the younger.

“I want ice cream. The expensive kind.”

Jackson sighs. If expensive ice cream was the price to pay for working from home tonight, so be it.

“As you wish. We can get food delivered to the house while we go get your expensive kind of ice cream okay?”

Mark smiled, moving closer to the elder, not wanting him to stop his back rubs.

 

“What’s for dinner?”

“I’m craving for chinese. How does that sound little mouse?”

“Yummy! I want dumplings!”

Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you want.”

Jackson took out his phone and called Bam Bam, hand still rubbing Mark’s back.

“Bams, I’m ready to go. By the way, can you help us get some chinese food? Make sure there are dumplings. A certain little pest wants them. Thank you.”

Mark wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling happily.

“Yah… How am I to walk little mouse?”

“With your legs!”

Mark started giggling while the elder just ignores him and tried to walk with him hanging onto him.


	32. Catching a rat

Jaebum had received news that Marco was in Japan and was trying to get the other yakuzas to introduce him to Jaebum. He decided to let him sweat for a few more days. He wasn’t going to make it easy for Marco to get in touch with him either after what he did to Mark and his brothers. The other families had been reporting to him about Marco’s whereabouts as well as what is he doing. He enjoyed playing hard to get with this Marco.

“Aniki, the Carta family has been snooping around your premises and is getting onto the other families nerves. They are being very rude,” Youngjae reported.

“Stupid fools. He doesn’t know what is he getting into. We shall send our welcoming committee soon, Takumi. Time for you to get use to me calling you that for the time being.”

Youngjae grinned. It was never a problem for him as he was use to being called both names by his parents. As weird as it may be, his Japanese father calls him by his Korean name while his Korean mother calls him by his Japanese name. It must be some twisted sense of humour that they had ever since he was young.

 

“So how do we catch a rat, aniki?” grinning at his boss.

“By using cheese?” Jaebum winks at his right hand man.

“Takumi, how about a drink at your new bar?” adds Jaebum.

“You are most welcome there, aniki.”

“What’s it called again?”

“Right On Target.”

“I love that name.”

“Thank you aniki. I’ll send out the news. By the way, you would be happy to hear that one of Marco’s man is chummy with one of my waitress.”

Jaebum grinned.

 

“Now, what a coincidence.””

“She had been complaining to the manager that this Italian had been going over to the club thinking that he is all that. Boasting about his boss looking for a certain Akihito. Not only that he had been throwing the Carta name around.”

Jaebum chuckled.

“You should give that girl a raise, Takumi.”

“I know right? She is a smart one and no guys can resist her.”

“Let’s get the party started, shall we?”

Youngjae nods. Jaebum dismissed him and continued going through his documents. If he was going to play at night, he would have to get work done. Jaebum decided to inform both Jackson and Jinyoung about his plan.

_ Boys, time to catch a rat _

 

 

“This is not getting us anywhere Marco,” Ricky complained.

“Patience brother. We will meet the elusive Hajime Akihito and we will establish a relationship with them,” Marco trying very hard to not lose his temper. 

His elder brother is one of his strongest rock in the family. He was the one that stood by him regarding Lorenzo’s case. He knew that it was Lorenzo that made it possible for Marco to return safely. Marco was just very annoyed that he had been to Japan several times and he was still unable to get any information from the yakuzas there. All they could tell him was to wait for Hajime to get in touch with him. That is how they work. It is not smart for him to start anything in Japan as the Akihito’s control almost 90% of the businesses there and is in great relationships with the other yakuza families. He is very respected in Japan.

“We just need to meet the old man and get his backing and then we can pay the Jade Dragons and Silver Snakes a visit.”

“Are you still so hung up on that Marco?” Ricky peering at his little brother.

“This is for Lorenzo,” said Marco gritting his teeth.

 

One of his men came back to the cafe looking very proud of himself.

“Boss.”

Marco stared at his man. He was in no mood to guess and he wasn’t going to play 20 questions. He was in a foul mood.

“Hurry and just spit it out already,” Ricky quickly intercepted.

“I’ve got news that Hajime Akihito is going to visit the bar called ‘Right On Target’ tonight at around 10.00pm.”

“Is the news legit?” adds Ricky.

“Yes boss. This news is from one of the waitress working at the bar itself.”

“How did you meet this waitress?” Marco asked.

“I was partying there for the past few nights and is kind of having a fling with this girl. She just called me like 10 minutes ago that she won’t be able to hang out with me tonight because her boss is coming with some big shot. Apparently, the big shot is Hajime Akihito.”

“Good job.”

Ricky smiled at his brother. Tonight was a night to celebrate. After all, Marco needs this to get into the family’s good graces again. There were news about some of the families wanting Ricky or their youngest brother to take over Marco’s place and that wasn’t sitting well with the heir.

 

 

Jackson had sent Mark over to Jinyoung while he continues with his meetings with their counterpart in the west. He didn’t leave any choice to Mark. Jinyoung was to pick him up with his private jet the next day, while he flies over to god knows where.

“Old man, why can’t I stay? I’ve got work to do,” Mark throwing a tantrum with the triad boss.

“Little mouse, I told you before. I am not leaving you alone here while Bam Bam and I is somewhere else.”

“Then just put more bodyguards or something.”

Even though he was throwing a tantrum, he was still packing his luggage in front of Jackson. It doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it.

 

“Yien.”

Mark glared at Jackson while pouting. He couldn’t believe that the triad boss is leaving him again and this time sent him packing to another country.

“Why can’t I just stay here?”

Jackson pulled Mark closer to him. He was sitting on Mark’s bed. His arms around his waist, his face on his stomach.

“I want you to be safe. God knows what Marco is up to and I am not risking it again, Yien,” nuzzling his stomach after kissing it.

“But Jackson…” 

“Just listen to me please, Yien?”

This was the first time that the triad boss is actually asking him and not ordering him. Mark crawled into his lap and cupped his face.

“Fine, since you ask nicely.”

“Thank you,” whispered Jackson as he place a kiss on Mark’s neck.

 

They were just like that, Mark on Jackson’s lap, hugging each other for a while.

“Now finish packing up, or I’ll just start eating you right now little mouse.”

“I don’t know what else to pack. I’ll just get Jinyoung hyung to buy them for me later if I missed anything.”

Jackson grinned.

“Good boy. Now let me start on my meal,” as he kiss Mark on the lips.

Mark grins and started tugging Jackson’s ears. He was hungry for him as well.

 

 

The next day, Mark was snuggling next to Jackson in the limo. They were on their way to the airport.

“Old man, does Hajime-chan knows that I will be with Jinyoung hyung?”

Jackson nods, kissing him on the head. Jinyoung’s place was the safest place for Mark to be at the moment. Jaebum is going to meet up with Marco soon. He has to go to the west to fill them in on their plans. Jinyoung was coordinating things from his side for them while both of them are busy. At least he knows that Mark will be safe with Jinyoung as Marco isn’t that dumb to try to get into Seoul after what happened.

“Yien, we are here. I’ll walk you to Jinyoungie’s plane.”

Mark nods but continued clinging onto Jackson. Bam Bam helped Mark to carry his luggage and hand it over to Yugyeom.

“Hi Jackson hyung.”

“Hi Jinyoungie.”

Jackson then turned to Mark and cupped his face.

“Yien, you listen to Jinyoung okay. I won’t be able to call you or text you often but you can text me anytime you want.”

Mark nods. Jackson pulled him in and gave him a long kiss. Mark knew it was childish of him but he did it anyway. He then gave Jackson a hickey on his collarbone.

“Come back for me before this mark fades okay old man?”

Jackson felt his heart swell. Never did he thought that Mark would miss him that way.

“Okay.”

 

“Yah… I’m jealous okay. Don’t worry hyung, I’ll take good care of my baby boy,” said Jinyoung as he pulled Mark to his side.

“Hello baby boy,” kissing Mark on the cheek.

Mark grinned.

“Hello hyung.”

“Now say bye bye to Jackson hyung.”

Mark waves at Jackson. Jinyoung then walked up to Jackson and gave him a hug.

“Take care hyung,” as he kissed him on the cheek.

 

 

Mark snuggled up to Jinyoung as his plane took off. He was already missing and worrying about Jackson. Jinyoung could sense it. He decided not to tease the little boy and just held him close, rubbing soothing circles on his back while whispering sweet nothings to him. 

“Hey, baby boy.”

Mark looked up to Jinyoung.

“How about I bring you around to take pictures while you are at my place?”

“Won’t you be busy?”

“Shhh…” as Jinyoung winks at Mark.

It made Mark felt a lot better knowing that he won’t be by himself.

 

“Can we go to Jeju island and Nami island, hyung?”

“We can go wherever you wanna go, baby boy.”

“Can we go to Japan?”

Jinyoung could see that Mark was worried for all of them. He feel himself falling a bit more for the younger. Now, he could understand why they feel so possessive with him and also wanting to pamper him all the time. They just couldn’t help themselves. He was just so pure and kind and forgiving, especially after what he had done. 

“Baby boy, we can’t. We are at war. Jaebum hyung is at the front line at the moment.”

Mark frowned and nuzzle his face in Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung tipped his face up with his finger.

“You can call him or text him, like Jackson hyung.”

Mark nods. Jinyoung kissed him on the head. He could still sense that Mark was feeling a bit down. He decided to try calling Jaebum to cheer up the younger. He mouthed to Yugyeom to try call Jaebum while he held onto Mark. It wasn’t long till Yugyeom returned, placing a laptop in front of Jinyoung and Mark. Jinyoung could see Mark lights up.

 

“Hajime-chan!”

“Hello hyung.”

“Hello Jinyoungie. Hello anata.”

Mark kept staring at Jaebum. He was happy to see him while holding onto Jinyoung. He felt slightly complete at the moment. All that was missing was Jackson.

“What’s up?” Jaebum looking at Mark and Jinyoung.

“This is a compromise since I can’t bring my baby boy over to Japan to see you.”

“Did you want to see me anata?”

Mark nods.

 

“Anata, you can text me okay. I won’t be able to call you like this soon.”

Mark frowns but he nods.

“Listen to Jinyoungie okay. He will keep you company. Don’t worry. Jackson and I will be careful.”

Mark kept quiet.

“Anata, don’t you want to talk to me?” Jaebum trying to coax Mark to talk to him.

“I do,” he answered softly.

Jaebum smiled.

“Have you met Marco yet, Hajime-chan?”

“I will be meeting him soon. I am not telling you when, or you will be nervous and worry about me.”

“B-b-but…”

“Anata,” said Jaebum firmly.

“This is my fault,” said Mark meekly.

Jinyoung held him tighter.

 

“It’s not baby boy. It’s mine. Don’t you dare blame yourself.”

“It’s not your fault anata nor is it yours Jinyoungie. Marco has been trying to disrupt Jackson and abeoji’s business. It’s just time for us to retaliate, so, don’t blame yourselves okay.”

Both Jinyoung and Mark nods.

“I’ve got to go. Have a meeting to go to. Take care both of you,” Jaebum made a kissing gesture to both of them.

“Take care Hajime-chan.”

Jaebum winks at Mark before ending the call. Jinyoung then turned towards Mark.

 

“Do you feel better?”

“A bit.”

“Wanna lie down a little while? I’m sure Jackson hyung didn’t let you sleep last night,” teased Jinyoung.

“Yah, Jinyoung hyung,” Mark blushing furiously.

Jinyoung could only laugh. He then pulled Mark up with him to the back of the plane where the room was. Jinyoung sometimes rest there. He then gestured Mark to lie on the bed. After tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead, Jinyoung stood up but Mark held onto his sleeves.

“Where are you going hyung?” he asked softly.

“I’m leaving you to rest while I do some work baby. What's the matter?”

Mark shakes his head. Jinyoung sat down and stroke his hair with Mark holding onto his wrist.

“What’s the matter baby?”

Mark remain quiet.

“Do you want me to accompany you for a little while?”

Mark nods shyly.

“Okay. Scoot over.”

Mark happily moved to make space for Jinyoung. Jinyoung then pull Mark close to him, cuddling him.

“Thank you,” whispered Mark.

Jinyoung smiled and kissed him on the head.

 

 

“Aniki, it’s time for us to go.”

“Sure Takumi.”

Jaebum straightened up his clothes. After all, he had been in the office the whole day. He was sure that he will make an impression to Marco. Jaebum had always had an air of authority around him. His capabilities is what earned him the respect that he is given by the other families. He was sure that Marco has already arrive at the pub as per Youngjae’s manager’s information. Jaebum purposely decided to turn up an hour later just to make the mafia sweat. He knew Marco wasn’t going to pass by the chance of meeting him after pursuing him relentlessly for the last couple of months. Honestly, Jaebum was getting annoyed with it. He wasn’t interested to have any dealings with the mafia until he messed with his brothers and Mark. Jaebum is a very loyal person and very defensive towards his family and those he cares for. Hell hath no fury to those who stopped on his tail. Messing with his family is like messing with himself. Those around him knows this and that was why, nobody opposed when he was made the wakagashira of the Red Phoenix even though he was only adopted into the Akihito clan.

 

Marco was feeling restless. They had already finished a bottle of whiskey.

“Marco, slow down. You don’t want to be drunk when we meet THE Hajime Akihito, don’t we?”

Marco grunts. 

“Where is he? He was suppose to be here at 10.00pm according to his waitress,” pointing at his men.

“Don’t worry boss. She said he would be here.”

“How sure are you?” Ricky questioning him.

“I trust her words. So far, whatever information she had given is totally legit.”

“Your life is at stake,” Ricky threatening him on Marco’s behalf.

It was close to 11.30pm when the waitress approach their table. She was giving him signals.

“Boss, 6 o’clock.”

Marco waited until Jaebum pass his table before picking his head up. Jaebum didn’t even bother to look his way. Marco could feel the air around him got heavier. There was something about this yakuza that reminds him of Jackson and Jinyoung. It demands respect. Jaebum was seated at a reserve area with Takumi. Marco called the waitress over and ordered a bottle of their most champagne to be delivered over to Jaebum. Jaebum could tell that Marco was annoyed at how late he was but he didn’t care. This was a good time to test the mafia boss. The waitress walked over to his table and delivered the champagne. Marco could see the waitress pointing over to their table. He made eye contact with Jaebum. He was glad when he saw Jaebum raising his glass at him after the waitress had opened and poured the champagne. This was his chance. Marco and Ricky walked over to Jaebum’s table.


	33. Trapped

“Aniki, look who is coming over. So impatient,” Youngjae whispering to Jaebum.

Jaebum smirked.

“I expect nothing less from someone who would attack a defenseless Mark in the name of revenge, Takumi.”

They continued sipping their champagne until Marco and Ricky was standing right in front of their table.

“May I join you?” said Marco.

Jaebum nods and gestured for him to take a seat.

 

“I assume the champagne is to your taste?”

“Thank you so much. It’s wonderful,” Jaebum replied.

“My name is Marco and this is my brother Ricky.”

Jaebum didn’t make a move to shake their hands at all. He wasn’t that interested to be friendly with him.

“I assume you know who am I since you took the time to order me and my associate champagne and even coming over here to introduce yourself.”

Marco forced a smile. This yakuza was arrogant as hell but he earned the right to, since he controlled 90% of the businesses in Japan.

 

“If I am not wrong, you are the ever elusive, Hajime Akihito, Kumicho of the Red Phoenix. Am I right?”

Jaebum smirked.

“Depending on who is asking.”

“Why yo….” Marco stopped Ricky before he could finish his sentence and glared at his brother.

“How rude of me. Let me introduce myself properly. I am Marco Carta, the heir to the Carta Family in Italy and this is my brother, Ricky Martin Carta.”

“The Carta family?” Jaebum then turn towards Youngjae.

“Have you heard of them Takumi?”

Youngjae shrugs and looked at his watch.

“Aniki, you have an important phone call waiting for you in 10 minutes.”

Jaebum then turned towards Marco and Ricky.

“Excuse me. I’m a bit busy at the moment. I shall see you again Marco. Ciao.” 

“When?” Ricky asked. 

Marco felt slightly embarrassed as his brother seem a bit too eager.

 

“My aniki is busy,” Youngjae interrupted.

“Now, now Takumi. Don’t be rude.”

Jaebum then look at Marco, trying to gage his expression.

“I will be coming here again. Till then?”

Marco smirked.

“Looking forward to seeing you.”

When Jaebum and Youngjae walked away, Ricky started protesting to Marco.

“Are you just going to let this chance slipped away? He is walking away!”

“Patience brother. Something tells me we won’t get anywhere if we seem to eager to bother him like that right now. We shall be back here again. When that happens, I’m sure everything will go according to plan.”

 

 

Jinyoung could feel himself getting hard from being so close to Mark. Mark was practically on him, nosing the crook of his neck. He had finally fallen asleep. Mark was feeling warm and comfortable with Jinyoung’s arm around him. His soft snores, his gentle breath was tickling Jinyoung. He could feel goosebumps on his arms. Jinyoung was at the end of the rope. He could feel himself getting turned on. He slowly slipped his hands under Mark’s shirt and continued stroking his back. His skin felt like good. It was nice to hold him and touch him but at the moment he was at his wits end. He was sure that Mark could hear his heart beating erratically. Jinyoung heard himself groaned when Mark nuzzle his neck in his sleep. If Mark wasn’t asleep, he was sure that he could feel Jinyoung’s hard on at the moment. Jinyoung dared himself to slipped one of his hands into Mark’s pants and caress his ass gently. Jinyoung felt himself sighing.

“Temptation is too great,” he mumbled to himself.

He tried to nudge Mark off of him but Mark only held on him tighter, making soft whines of protest. Jinyoung could feel his pants getting tighter from his hard on and it was getting slightly uncomfortable. Jinyoung try to wake Mark up so that he could get rid of his problem.

“Baby? Baby boy? I need to go to the toilet.”

“Noooo,” Mark whines.

Jinyoung chuckled. He is such a child. Mark rub his eyes groggily and looked at Jinyoung for a little while before burying himself in the crook of his neck again.

“Yah… Baby boy.”

Mark ignored him and just wrapped himself round Jinyoung.

“I need to go baby boy.”

“Nooo.”

“Fine, then you will have to help me with my problem baby boy. It’s all your fault,” as Jinyoung reversed their position.

Mark was now trapped beneath Jinyoung and he could feel his hard on. That woke Mark up.

“Okay, okay, you can go now Jinyoung hyung,” Mark squirming.

“Baby boy, you are not helping my condition at the moment,” Jinyoung growled.

 

With Mark squirming underneath him, the friction was making him even more turned on. Mark’s breath hitch when Jinyoung pressed down his crotch on his. Jinyoung smirked and intertwines both his hands with Mark’s, holding it above his head. He slowly grind down and could see Mark’s face flushing. He could hear him whimpering. Jinyoung was enjoying this. He slowly move his hips in circles against Mark’s. He could feel Mark slowly opening up his legs, hooking them around his waist. Jinyoung couldn’t stand it any more and latch his mouth onto Mark’s throat. 

The ecstasy he felt when he heard Mark moaning and groaning trying to release his hands from Jinyoung’s. He took his time kissing him from his neck to his ears to his cheeks and finally his mouth, licking his way into Mark’s mouth. He could hear Mark moaning into his mouth. Jinyoung could feel himself losing into the sensation that he was feeling. His thoughts were muddled. He only remembered asking Mark if he was okay with this and felt his resolution snap when Mark whispered yes hoarsely. 

After that, he doesn’t remember stripping Mark or how or where did he find condoms and lube in the plane. The next thing he remembered was, him thrusting into Mark, hands around his waist, the younger on his knees, eliciting sounds from him. It wasn’t long that Jinyoung felt Mark’s cum in his hands and him moving his hips to accommodate Jinyoung until the elder came. Jinyoung laid on top of Mark, not moving for a while. He was tired.

 

“Hyung, I thought you needed to go to the toilet?” Mark teased.

Jinyoung bit his shoulder before kissing it.

“Your fault baby. I don’t need it anymore.”

JInyoung slowly rolled off Mark’s back so that both of them were more comfortable. He was lying on his side looking at Mark and Mark was mirroring him. Jinyoung caresses his cheek.

“What are you thinking baby boy?”

“I’m thinking that this is the first time we did this like this. No threats.”

“I’m sorry baby boy. I didn’t mean to hurt you before.”

 

Mark held on to the hand that was caressing him and kissed it. Jinyoung felt touch with such a small gesture.

“It’s okay hyung. Everything worked out in the end, right?”

Jinyoung nods. They were silent for a while.

“Didn’t you say you have something to do hyung?”

Jinyoung looked for his watch. They would be landing in an hour’s time.

“Yes but I’m worn out and we will be landing in an hour’s time. Might as well take a nap and do my work when we land later.”

Mark grinned and snuggled closer to Jinyoung. He wanted to be cuddled.

“You pampered little boy.”

“Yes,” Mark mumbled.

“Whatever,” as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey, let’s get some lunch when we land. Then we go back to the house and you can get yourself accustomed with it while I do some work at the office.”

“Can I stay with you in the office? I won’t be in your way,” as Mark looked at Jinyoung.

“Sure baby boy,” as he kissed the space between his eyes.

“Do I get my own room in your house?”

“Sure. Anything you want. If you are bored, you know where to find me right?”

Mark nods and begin yawning. Jinyoung starts patting his back to put him to sleep. He was sure he was going to fall asleep soon. He just needed a power nap and he could wake up and do some work but with Mark being so close to him, he was sure he will only be able to lay there and watch him until it was time to wake him up.

 

 

Jackson was on a 13 hour flight to the states and in between, he was doing work non stop from Hong Kong. He felt better leaving Mark with Jinyoung. It would be dangerous to have him around him at the moment. He couldn’t help but miss the younger. He found himself chuckling when he saw an email from the younger. It seems like Mark had sent him an email before they left the house. He had promised Mark that he wouldn’t do any work that morning before they left. The only time Mark was left alone was when they both went back to their respective room after showering together. It was a picture of Mark hugging his pillow with the caption  _ COME BACK SOON OLD MAN. THE NIGHTS ARE LONG WITHOUT YOU _ . He wasn’t even sure when he had taken it and he was pretty sure Mark was naked. 

Jackson sighs and touch the mark that his little mouse had made. He couldn’t believe how smitten he was with the younger and found himself wanting to go back to Mark as soon as possible. But he knew that this was an all out war. If he wanted to keep Mark safe, he would have to make some sacrifices including being away from him. He knew that it was inevitable that Jinyoung would sleep with Mark just like Jaebum slept with Mark. Mark had that pull. Like a magnet. Making you want to pamper him. Want to take care of him. Want to sleep with him. Mark knew that he belong to Jackson. But does he know that Jackson belongs to him? It’s not as if he said they would be exclusive and Jackson never confessed to him his feelings. Jackson knew he was fiercely possessive of Mark and he would go to great lengths to get him back. He still has to find out what does Mark mean to him even though he had told him time and time again that he was his. He wasn’t sure if he is just acting like a spoiled child who is possessive over a favourite toy or was it something else. Jackson sighs.

 

“Taiko, you okay?”

“I’m fine Bams.”

“You’ve been sighing since you left him with Jinyoung hyung, Taiko.”

Jackson glared at Bam Bam which made his right hand man chuckled.

“He’ll be fine Taiko.”

“I know Bams.”

Jackson continued with his work for the next few hours only taking naps in between. He was awake when he receive a call from Jaebum.

 

“Hello aniki. Any news?”

“Hello Gaga. Guess who approach me a while ago?”

“I smell a rat.”

“You got that right. Though I left him high and dry for the time being but I can see that he is desperate but trying to play it cool. How is everything on your end?”

“Well, the American gangster so to speak has been in touch with me and apparently, they know the Carta’s. Word on the street that the close families of the Carta’s are very unhappy with the heir, aniki.”

“That sounds very interesting, Gaga.”

“Not only that, they seem to be finding ways to get rid of this heir.”

“Makes things easier for us.”

“They said they will discuss it more with me once I arrive there. Will update you and Jinyoung after that aniki.”

“Sure. Speaking of Jinyoung, did you know that Mark is missing the both of us?”

“Really?” Jackson smiled.

Jaebum nods.

 

“He was being very clingy to our little brother and spoke of wanting to come visit me.”

“I just left him a few hours ago, aniki.”

“He is just worried about us, Gaga.”

“I know. I’m sure Jinyoungie is taking good care of him. To what extend, I don’t want to know.”

Jaebum laughs.

“When will you admit to your feelings?”

“What feelings?” feigning denial.

“Whatever Gaga. Take care. Will update you.”

“You too aniki.”

 

 

Night after night, Marco goes to the same bar waiting for Jaebum to return. He was sure it was a test to see how sincere he was to work with him. So night after night, he made sure he spend thousands in that bar. Ricky and he was there together every night.

“Marco, are you sure that Hajime will drop by again?”

“I’m sure of it, Ricky. This could be some sort of test.”

“It has been weeks already Marco. We have been spending time and money here.”

“Just be patient brother. I am sure he is just testing us.”

Every night the manager would update Youngjae about them. Marco turned towards his man, the one who is close to the waitress.

“How reliable is the waitress?”

“Like I said before boss, she is very reliable. She is also very close to the manager. That is why she was able to tell me when is Hajime coming over to the club.”

“Did she tell you when will he be coming over again?”

“Hold on.”

 

His henchman went over to the waitress. All Marco and Ricky could see was him flirting with her and giving her money. That was it. It was pissing them off.

“You better have some good news for us,” Ricky glaring at the guy.

“According to her, it seems like he would be making an appearance here today or tomorrow. Even the manager doesn’t have any concrete news yet. BUT it is between this two days.”

“You better hope she is right. You are one step away from being sunk into the deep blue sea,” Ricky threatened.

Marco just sat there. He was slightly anxious. Money was running low as the other families are making more and more excuses about working with him. The fiasco with Lorenzo really wreck havoc to his business and reputation. If he could just strike a deal with Jaebum, he knew he would gain everything back. He was getting furious when he thought of what happened to Lorenzo.

 

_ “Marco, we have to make a run for it now. My intels are telling me that Jackson’s men is on the way.” _

_ “Lorenzo, this is the best chance for us to get Jackson. Why are you chickening out right now?” _

_ “Do you know how much retaliation that Jackson is going to do? My intel tells me that he has every man in his organization and those outside the organization, a price on our heads at the moment. If we don’t leave now, we won’t be able to make it to the plane Marco.” _

_ Mark was there unconscious on the floor. He fainted from the last interrogation. _

_ “But Lorenzo…” _

_ “We have to leave now!” Lorenzo said as he pushes Marco out of the room. _

_ “I will so kill you for dilly dallying if I get out of this alive dear cousin,” Lorenzo hissed. _

_ He forced him into the car and told the driver to go. It was a mere 5 minutes that Marco had left and Lorenzo was going to leave when Bam Bam had the place surrounded. He had just missed his chance of leaving the place because of his pig headed cousin. He tried to shoot his way through but alas, all his man was killed and he alone was alive just because he was holding on to Mark as a safety net. Once Marco reached the airport, he forced the pilot to fly right away even though they said they wanted to wait a while more. _

_ “If we don’t fly out now, we will all die here.” _

That was all it took for the pilots to go. The next thing he heard, Lorenzo was tortured to death. If only he listened to Lorenzo then he wouldn't have died in vain. Apparently the pilots blabbed to Lorenzo’s family and that was why there is a rift between them at the moment.

 

 

“Aniki, I am so thankful for you at this moment.”

“Why?” Jaebum looking at Youngjae suspiciously.

“Because of you, my bar has been earning extra money from the mafia,” as Youngjae grins.

Jaebum chuckled.

“Glad to be of some help.”

“It has been weeks since he approached you aniki.”

“I know. I just want to make him sweat a little while making him spend whatever money that he has left.”

“Juicy. What is happening to the heir?”

Jaebum smirked.

 

“Let’s just say that his supporters are losing patience and his business are affected at the moment.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“Yes it is. So I was thinking, maybe it’s time for me to show up at your wonderful bar again.”

“You are always welcome at my bar aniki.”

“I feel like another bottle of champagne tonight Takumi.”

“You too, aniki? I’m sure a certain Italian is ever so willing to buy it for you.”

Jaebum smirked. This was going to be fun.

 

 

As soon as Jaebum step into the bar, Marco felt a sense of relief. All the waiting was worth the chance of doing business with the yakuza. This time, Jaebum made it a point to call Marco over to his table once he was seated.

“I feel like a glass of the finest bubbles. How about you Takumi?”

Youngjae grinned. Marco and Ricky was smart enough to know what he means. Ricky calls the waiter over and ordered another bottle of their finest champagne. Once it was poured for them, Jaebum took a sip.

“This is delicious. Thank you Mr Marco.”

“My pleasure Mr Hajime.”

“Now, what can I do for you?”

Marco and Ricky looked at each other before looking back at Jaebum. This was their lucky day. Their wait was not in vain. But the way Jaebum sees it, it was their unlucky day as it was the start of their downfall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Countdown to the finale begins.


	34. A game of chess begins

Mark woke up in a different bed. He was alone in an unfamiliar room. It took him a while to remember that he was in Korea with Jinyong. As requested, Jinyoung gave him his own room after showing him where his own room was. They just arrived the day before and true to Jinyoung’s words, after lunch, he was in his home office doing work with Mark accompanying him. Mark pulled his hoodie over his tank top and pajama pants. He walked over to Jinyoung’s room. He knocked on the door softly. When there wasn’t any response, he lets himself in. Jinyoung was still sleeping in bed. He must had had a long night. Mark crawled into Jinyoung’s bed. It was surprising to see the geondal in silk pajamas. He always pegged Jinyoung as a sleep-naked-in-bed kinda guy. He lifted Jinyoung’s arm and snuggled next to him. That stirred Jinyoung just a little. He turned his head only to see a tuft of hair under his chin. That made him smile. He didn’t say anything and just wrapped his arms around the younger and continued sleeping. They lay like that for another hour before Jinyoung was woken up by Mark playing with his fingers. He smiled and kissed his temple.

 

“Morning baby boy.”

Mark looked at Jinyoung and smiled.

“Morning Jinyoungie hyung.”

Mark’s stomach growled and it made him blush.

“Hungry?” Jinyoung looking at Mark fondly.

Mark nods.

“Is there anything particular that you want to eat baby boy?”

“I want an american breakfast please?”

“Sure. Go get ready. I know just the place.”

“Then after that can we go to the Han River? I heard it is beautiful there.”

“Let me check my schedule with Yugyeom first okay. If there is nothing, I would be happy to bring you there.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure baby boy, now scoot!”

 

Mark grinned and quickly made his way back to his room. It made Mark happy and also a bit sad as he was thinking about Jackson. Jinyoung reminded him of Jackson pampering him with his choice of breakfast. Mark pushes those thoughts away and begin getting ready. He was delighted when Jinyoung and Yugyeom said that they will be accompanying him to play at Han River. Mark started cheering before running back into the room to get his camera. Both Jinyoung and Yugyeom chuckled seeing Mark’s antics.

“Hyung, you still have a soft spot for this little boy isn’t it?”

“Of course Yugyeommie. It’s because of him, I am able to make up with Jackson hyung and see Jaebum hyung too. He holds a special place in my heart.”

Yugyeom smirked. It didn’t take long for Mark to come running back to them with his backpack and camera in hand.

“What’s all this baby boy?” Jinyoung taking his backpack and passing it to Yugyeom.

“My lenses. You never know what beautiful picture you can find later,” Mark grinned.

JInyoung ruffles his hair.

“Let’s go. Your stomach cannot stop calling out for food.”

“Yah… Jinyoungie hyung!” whines Mark.

Mark had a delicious breakfast and a great time at the park. Jinyoung and Yugyeom was accompanying him while he takes pictures. Of course his subordinates were also around inconspicuously. He decided to take a selfie and send it over to Jackson. Even though he knew the other was busy, he just wanted to be connected to him in some way.

 

 

Jackson was a bit annoyed when his phone buzzing disturb his train of thoughts. He was in a meeting with the american’s when he heard his phone. He ignored it and continued discussing with them until somebody called for a 15 minutes break. Jackson decided to check his phone. Bam Bam saw a smile creeping on his taiko’s face.

“Ahem. You might want to wipe that goofy smile off of your face taiko.”

Jackson scowled at his right hand man and continued staring at the picture. Mark sent a picture of himself eating an ice cream with the caption  _ ‘I want expensive ice cream! Please?’ _ That reminded Jackson the night he was sulking at him and demanded for expensive ice cream. It was rare for the younger to demand things let alone it being expensive. In the end, Jackson bought a whole lot of expensive ice cream which made the younger flustered. He enjoyed spoiling Mark.

“Wait for me little mouse,” Jackson saying to nobody in particular. 

He decided to text Mark back,  _ Your wish is my command Yien. _

His attention was brought back to the present when Anthony Hopkins cleared his throat.

 

“Let’s continue with our discussion Jackson.”

“Of course. As I was saying, the Carta’s are now in the middle of a crisis.”

“Why is that?” Anthony was staring at Jackson.

“I’m sure you heard of his blunder of encroaching into my territory in Hong Kong.”

The table of people nods.

“We also heard he took something that is yours,” add another.

“Yes. I don’t like people touching what is mine. To cut the story short, he left his cousin alone while he ran back home. That is not sitting well with some of the families within the Casa Nostra.”

“Isn’t he the heir?”

“That’s what is making it worse. He left his own cousin alone. His own flesh and blood.”

“That is the biggest no-no in our world,” said Anthony as he leans back on his chair.

“Exactly. Before that, he was sticking his nose in my brother’s business in Korea.”

“You mean the head of the Silver Snakes?”

Jackson nods.

 

“That is a man with no principles!” quip another man. 

“Now I understand your predicament. What can we do for you and what do we gain from all this?” as Anthony leans forward and meets Jackson’s eyes.

Jackson smirked.

“Did I mention that three of the biggest underworld figures across Asia will be working together to bring business to your side of the world with that route?”

Anthony smiled. It seems like the whole table look very attentive to what he has to say.

“I’m listening.”

Jackson signalled Bam Bam to take out his laptop and he began his presentation to the room. Even though they have been in talks about business, it was more on his own business with them. Since he had already establish the relationship, he saw that there was nothing wrong in getting his brothers with him, especially since they now had a common goal, to destroy Marco.

 

Anthony and the group seemed very impressed and very on board with his plans. He couldn’t wait to work with this youngin.

“I think I can speak on behalf on all that is here today and I’m sure everybody agrees with me that we are looking forward to working with you and your brothers,” as he extend his hands towards Jackson.

“Looking forward to iron out all the details as well, Anthony,” shaking Anthony’s hand.

“I don’t like that character Marco. I’ve heard a lot about him from the others.”

“It’s true boss. He is a weasel. A double crosser,” said one of members.

“What did he do?” Jackson looked at that guy.

“We made a deal of drugs a year ago. He had the nerve to not only steal the product from us, he reported us to the DEA. We were lucky that our informant in the DEA manage to warned us.”

 

They stood there talking for a while before they excused themselves. They had other business to attend and they made plans to meet up a few days after to iron out the plans. That would give Jackson more time to go through the documents and to speak with his lawyers. They walked out of the meeting room, tired yet satisfied.

“Taiko, that was a fruitful meeting.”

“Yes it is Bams. We have more work cut out for us.”

“How is Jinyoung hyung and aniki doing?”

“I’m sure they made progress. I’ll call them later. But now, it's time for us to get something to eat. It has been a long day and tomorrow will be a longer day.”

“Okay Taiko.”

 

 

“So, Mr Marco, what brings you here to my world?”

Marco thought Jaebum sound so conceited to say that but it made sense since he controls 90% of the yakuza related businesses in Japan. So, it is kindof like his world that he was treading into.

“I am very interested in doing business with you Mr Hajime.”

“Is that so?” Jaebum smirked.

“Everybody wants to do business with me Mr Marco. What makes you think you cut it?” adds Jaebum.

Ricky was fuming. He was showing disrespect to the Carta’s. They are one of the strongest and oldest family in Italy and this Akihito was looking down on them.

“We are one of the strongest and biggest family in Italy Mr Hajime. Everybody in Italy knows us including in the states,” interrupts Ricky.

 

Marco held his brother back. One thing about Ricky, as loyal as he can be, he has a bad temper. Patience wasn’t a virtue to him. He had to make sure that RIcky doesn’t ruin things for him but he couldn’t say it out loud.

Jaebum chuckled and took a sip of his champagne. Youngjae spoke instead.

“Yes. We have heard of the Carta’s and we have done business with the other branches of your family BUT we heard some stories about your endeavours Mr Marco.”

“What do you mean Mr Takumi?” said Ricky through his teeth.

“Well, we heard of the little trouble in Hong Kong recently. Something about leaving a trusted man behind. Leaving behind your right hand man? A cousin in fact,” Youngjae smirking at them.

Marco did his best to not let that news affect him. He grind his teeth and took a deep breathe.

“I didn’t leave him behind. He asked me to go. I offered to stay with him.”

“Really?” Jaebum stared at Marco.

Marco was determined to not break eye contact. For Jaebum to trust him, he has to make sure he was able to convince him.

“Yes. That is why I have a score to settle with a certain triad boss.”

Jaebum smirked.

 

“What can you offer me? It seems like you need my help more than I need yours at the moment Mr Marco. I mean, I heard from the grapevine that nobody is willing to do business with you at the moment in Italy. Not only that, your own family is shunning you. You don’t seem to be a great place at the moment.”

“It seems like they would bring us more trouble, aniki,” adds Youngjae.

Marco smiled and held Ricky down. He knew his brother was ready to walk out the bar and that is a big price to pay.

“I would like to talk to you about this route that I am interested in opening. Like you said, I don’t have the money BUT I have the goods and connections.”

Jaebum and Youngjae pretended to be interested.

“Oh? Tell me more Mr Marco.”

 

Marco was sure he had gotten the attention of the yakuza. He smirked. He began talking about the so-called route to Jaebum and what plans he had for it. He even brought out a laptop to give Jaebum a bigger picture. 

“So you are saying that you have a safe route from east to west?”

Marco nods.

“It seems to me that I would be providing most of the manpower Mr Marco. 50-50 seems too much,” Jaebum looking straight at him.

“But I came up with the route and all Mr Hajime.”

“Still we are going through other organization’s territory and I am the one looking for buyers.”

“I have it all figured out,” Marco lied.

“Let me think about it and I’ll get back to you Mr Marco,” Jaebum stood out and began walking away from the table.

“Sure. No problem. I’ll have you know that they are other interested parties who wants a cut in this. I’m just putting it out there,” said Marco smugly.

Jaebum turned around and smirked.

 

“Are you sure about that? I know that nobody in Japan dares to do any business without me knowing or permitting. Hong Kong is out as well after what happened with Jackson. Korea? You might have a chance but not from what I gathered. A little birdie told me a little secret but I have no confirmation yet.”

Marco tried his best to keep a straight face. He was getting very annoyed with this yakuza. He seems very well informed. He was grinding his teeth again. He cannot afford to offend Jaebum at this moment. He needed his help so he just have to suck it in.

“I’ll get back to you on this. Thank you for the champagne. You don’t have to wait for me in this bar anymore. I know where to find you. I need to calculate some things.”

“Looking forward to hearing from you soon Mr Hajime.”

As soon as he walked away, Ricky started protesting.

“What the fuck was that?!? Just because he is some big shot, he thinks he can disrespect us like that. In Italy, if somebody disrespect us, he would be somewhere at the bottom of the ocean as soon as he leaves this place. We can find somebody else better right?”

“Unfortunately we can’t, brother. We burned our bridges with Hong Kong when we kidnap Mark. Korea seems impenetrable ever since Jinyoung took over the reigns from his father. But don’t worry. I’m sure this is a too good chance to miss. Wait til I tell him about messing up Jackson and Jinyoung at the same time. I’m sure he will be on board with it,”  as he gulps down his drink at one go.

 

 

Jaebum and Youngjae got into the car. Youngjae was laughing.

“Did you see the look on his face aniki? He was trying so hard to keep his poker face on!”

“Of course. Now to make him sweat even more since we reveal to him his own weaknesses.”

“What’s next aniki?”

“Have our man tail them for the next couple of days. I will need to talk to both Jackson and Jinyoung soon but I need you to check out some things.”

“Sure aniki. What do you need me to do?”

“First thing is, I need you to find out his financial status. Second thing, I need to know how extensive is his network in Japan, Hong Kong and Korea. Get Bam Bam and Yugyeom’s help on this one.”

“No problem aniki.”

“Help me to get in touch with Jackson and Jinyoung within these few days. I think it would be easier to get Jinyoung as Jackson should be busy. I need to talk to both of them at the same time. Coordinate the time for me.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“I want to talk to the family at the end of this week.”

“That has already been set.”

“Good. Now, let’s get some supper and head home.”

“As you wish aniki.”

 

Jaebum retreated to his room after they got home from supper. It was a tiring day but fruitful one too. He was only able to check his phone when he finally had a hot shower and rested on his bed. He was happy to see that he received a text from Mark. He decided that a short reply doesn’t hurt.

_ Hajime-chan, watcha doing? Jinyoung hyung brought me to Han River today. It was fun. Hope you are well over there. Take care. _

_ I’m fine anata. Busy. Glad you had fun. You take care too. _

He knew that Mark would be happy even with such a short text. After all, it doesn’t take much to put a smile on his face. At least he had Jinyoung to entertain him and to keep his mind off of things.

 

 

“Jinyoung hyung, may I come in?” as Mark sticks his head in Jinyoung’s office.

Jinyoung smile and nods his head. He continues going through the documents at hand. Mark was feeling a bit lonely as he was left pretty much alone to play while Jinyoung worked every day. His subordinates was keeping him company. At least they were nice this time. Mark decided to plant himself on Jinyoung’s lap. And wrapped his arms around his shoulder. Jinyoung smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“What’s the matter baby boy? Feeling lonely?”

Mark nods and pouts.

“I’m sorry baby. Had some things to do from Jackson and Jaebum hyung.”

“How are they?”

“They are fine. Just very busy too. Don’t worry about it k.”

“Won’t you eat dinner with me, Jinyoungie hyung?”

“Sure. Just sit here quietly while I finish up this last document. Can you do that for me?”

Mark nods happily. He just sat there staring at the document. It made no sense to him as it was all in Korean. It wasn’t long til Jinyoung piggyback him down to the dining room. It made Mark squealed. After spending an hour eating and talking, it was time for Jinyoung to continue with work. It made Mark pout.

 

“Do you have to?”

“I’m sorry baby boy. Yes I do. You can join me.”

“But you will be busy.”

“Yes but tonight I’ll be on a conference call with Jaebum and Jackson hyung. Don’t you want to see them?”

“I do! I do!”

Jinyoung chuckled.

“But won’t I be disturbing you guys?”

“Don’t worry. They will make some time to talk to you okay.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Mark was pulling Jinyoung up from his seat.

Jinyoung chuckled and let Mark pull him all the way up.

 

 

Mark made sure he was sitting next to Jinyoung when Yugyeom started the call. Jinyoung could feel Mark squeezing his arm. When the call is connected, he could feel Mark jump.

“Hello Jaebum hyung, Jackson hyung.”

“Old man! Hajime-chan!”

Jackson and Jaebum smiled. They were happy to see Mark as well.

“Anata.”

“Little mouse.”

“Yah! My hyungs are neglecting me!”

Mark giggled. Jackson rolled his eyes. Jaebum smirked.

“The Americans are in board with our plans aniki. And they have agreed to help us. It seems like they have a thing against Marco as well.”

“Good to know Gaga. Marco has also approached me.”

“And I have done what both of you had ask me to.”

They went on discussing until they notice Mark sulking next to Jinyoung. They let him sulk a while more so that they could wrap things up with each other.

 

“Yien, no more sulking. We needed to talk about business.”

“Thank you for understanding anata.”

Jinyoung pulled him close and kissed him on his temple.

“Good boy.”

Mark felt better when the attention was back to him. He went on talking about his adventures for a little while before Jackson and Jaebum had to go.

“Bye old man. Bye Hajime-Chan. Take care.”

 

Jinyoung brought Mark back to his room. He knew the younger didn't want to be alone. 

“Will we see them soon hyung?”

“Maybe baby boy. Just be patient for a little while more okay,” as he kisses Mark on the head.

Mark snuggled close to Jinyoung and promptly fell asleep.


	35. Step by step

The three brothers started their plan. They begin to mess Marco’s plans after he moves out his merch from Italy. From what they gathered, whatever he was bringing over was the only merch he was able to get his hands on. Other than that, the other family’s were not really helping him after Lorenzo. Not all but most of them.

“That’s all the merch Marco. All loaded in the ship already. It should arrive Japan in two to three weeks time, as long as nothing happens along the way,” Ricky reported.

“Make sure our boys guards it with their life. This is our ticket to our lasting legacy Ricky.”

Ricky brought both their foreheads together, “We are in this together brother.”

“Brothers forever.”

 

Marco then walks a bit further away before making a call.

“Hajime-san, the merch is on it’s way.”

“I need to see some of it Marco. I need to see if it is not cheap goods,” Jaebum tapping his fingers on the table.

“I’ll be flying over in a few days time to show you samples for your inspection.”

“You better not be wasting my time, Marco. Time is money.”

“It will be worth your time and money Hajime-san. See you in Japan.”

Jaebum ends the call and gave Youngjae a smirk.

“Takumi-san, guess who just called.”

“Let me guess aniki. Marco perhaps?” grinning at his boss.

“Isn’t that boring. Merch is on it’s way. Let’s see if Jackson or Jinyong is free to play a game of hijack.”

“Let me connect you.”

 

 

Jackson was flying back to Hong Kong after settling the meeting in the states. He was contemplating to drop by Korea to see Mark. It has been a few weeks since he move Mark to Korea to keep him safe. It was risky to go see him in the midst of all this. They have to keep low to keep him safe and Jinyoung from suspicion. Jackson sighs in frustration. He hates the fact that Mark has a big part in his heart then he would like to admit. He takes a deep breath and settled with texting the younger. Before he could do anything, Bam Bam walks over to him to give him the phone.

“Gaga, teleconference in 5 minutes.

“Okay aniki.”

Jackson then turns to Bam Bam to instruct him to get ready for the teleconference.

 

 

Jinyoung was in his office doing some work when Yugyeom walks into the room to inform him about the teleconference.

“Thanks Yugyeommie. Where is Mark today?”

“Mark is working out in the gardens today.”

“Working out? We don’t have equipments,” Jinyoung looking at Yugyeom skeptically.

“He said something about doing parkour so the last I check, he has the boys round in a wild goose chase,” Yugyeom trying to hold in his giggles.

“Huh?” Jinyoung looking puzzled.

Yugyeom turns on the CCTV around the house. It seems like Mark was having a fun time running around climbing and jumping everywhere. He even did a couple of somersaults. Jinyoung’s subordinates also seems like they were having fun. Very much different from the last time.

“What is that young one doing?” staring from Yugyeom to the CCTV and back to Yugyeom.

“He said something about teaching them parkour? So they know how to move in certain places?”

Jinyoung chuckled, “Whatever. Let’s see what my hyungs are doing.”

 

 

Five minutes later, Youngjae connected Jaebum with Jackson, Bam Bam, Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

“Hi Gaga. Hi Jinyoungie. Where is my anata?”

“Hello aniki. Yes Jinyoungie, where is that little mouse?”

“Gee, hello hyungs. I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

Jinyoung was sulking. He was hoping to get the attention when Mark isn’t around but that doesn’t seem like the case. Both Jaebum and Jackson laughs.

“Sorry our little Jinyoungie. We know you are fine since you are the one talking to us now,” says Jaebum.

“The head geondal is sulking, how cute,” Jackson teased.

“Yah… Hyung!”

Jaebum and Jackson laughs again. The three right hand man, especially Yugyeom was trying hard not to laugh.

“Fine. I’ll send over some nice sake for you okay. Now stop sulking.”

“I found some rare books that you would like Jinyoungie. Want it?”

Jinyoung grins. He loves presents. He smiled.

“Thank you hyungs. Mark is in the gardens doing parkour or something,” said Jinyoung.

“Make sure he is not climbing up your house or something Jinyoungie,”Jackson warned.

Yugyeom steps in front of the monitors as that moment, Mark was on the roof and he doesn’t want to get his boss in trouble.

 

“Aniki, what’s up? Since you are the one that is calling this meeting.”

Both Jackson and Jinyoung pays attention to Jaebum.

“Marco just informed me that the merch just left Italy and is making its way here. At the same time, he will be showing me some samples within this few days.”

“So we have a few more weeks to plan?” Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum grins.

“What are you thinking aniki?”

“I was wondering if any of you or both of you are interested in playing capture the ship?” Jaebum smirking at both of them.

Jackson and Jinyoung grins.

 

“I smell a bet coming on Jinyoungie,” Jackson pointing at his little brother.

“I’m game hyung. What are we betting on?” Jinyoung moving closer to the monitor.

“I think my plane needs a new upgrade Jinyoungie,” Jackson naming his price.

“Auwwww…. My ship needs one too Jackson hyung,” giving him a wide smile.

“You are on Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung winks at Jackson then he turns to Jaebum, “What will you give me if I win Jaebum hyung?”

“Or me,” adds Jackson.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. He shouldn’t have suggested this game.

 

“Whatever you guys want okay. Let me know when it’s done. Either way, I still have to pay.”

Both Jackson and Jinyoung smiled.

“Hyungs before you go, are you guys going to visit Mark? I think he misses both of you,” said Jinyoung.

“I can’t. Not when Marco’s men is here in Japan. It’s not possible at the moment.”

“Maybe I can but no promises. I don’t want to raise Marco’s suspicion on where Mark is.”

“Okay. I think I better get going. I see him walking into the house now. Take care hyungs.”

“You too. Bye Gaga. Bye Jinyoungie.”

“Bye aniki. Bye Jinyoungie.”

They ended the conference just in time for Mark to walk into the office unannounced. Jackson decided to take the risk to just fly over to Korea to see Mark. After all, Marco was back in Italy and he would be busy with his merch. He was sure he had lose a lot of  men after what happened with Lorenzo. He sent a message to Jinyoung to let him know that he was enroute there.

 

 

“Jinyoung hyung!” Mark greeting the geondal.

He walked over to Jinyoung and kissed his cheek. He didn’t make any attempt to hug him or anything as he was covered in sweat from playing around. He didn’t want to dirty Jinyoungç clothes even though he was only in a polo shirt and pants.

“Where’s my hug, baby boy?”

“I’m sweaty and dirty hyung.”

Jinyoung pulls him onto his lap and hugs him. Burying his face in his chest, loving the musky sweaty smell emitting from Mark. 

“Smells like you after sex,” Jinyoung teased.

Mark finds himself blushing before pushing the elder slightly.

“Yah… Hyung,” Mark pouting at the geondal.

Jinyoung smirks before taking a bite of Mark’s collar bones. He hears Mark whimpering when his hands squeeze his ass not too gently. Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s head, taking the opportunity to bite his ear. Jinyoung gesture Yugyeom to leave the room.

 

“Did you have fun baby?”

“I did.”

Mark then went on to tell Jinyoung what he was doing to his subordinates, while the geondal continues nibbling and kissing his neck. 

“I can see that. You were all over the place. Even on the roof baby?”

“What?” Mark trying to look as innocent as possible.

Jinyoung pinches his cheeks, “Don’t pretend with me.”

Mark smiled and kissed Jinyoung.

“Baby, go take a shower and let’s grab something to eat. I still got loads to do.”

“Okay. Carry me,” as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck.

“You pampered little baby boy. I am not the one showering you know,” as he carried Mark to his bathroom.

Mark grins.

 

 

It didn’t take long for Jackson to arrive. By the time they finished lunch, Jackson was marching into the house. Mark saw him and actually ran towards him and jumps on him.

“Old man, you are here!”

Jackson grins and kissed him on the neck. He pats his ass before releasing him to greet Jinyoung with a kiss.

“Hello Jinyoungie.”

“Hello hyung. I’m done with lunch and now I must get back to work. Mark will show you around.”

Mark jumps on Jackson again when he saw Jinyoung walking away, making the triad boss carry him like a child.

“Where’s your room?”

Mark points upwards. Jackson carried him up, leaving Bam Bam alone.

 

When he heard the door clicked, Jackson took the opportunity to put Mark on the study table that was in the room. He started kissing the younger, licking his way into his mouth. Mark was already tugging Jackson’s shirt over his head before taking his own off. Jackson takes the opportunity to touch his body, especially flicking his nipples to elicit sounds from him. Mark was moaning from Jackson’s touch. He was craving for this. His body was craving for intimacy with the triad boss. Mark was taking his time nibbling on Jackson’s neck when he felt Jackson’s hand creeping into his pants and teasing his hole.

“Yien, you are wet already.”

Mark was already panting and writhing. He blushed.

“You want me don’t you?” Jackson teasing him and his hole at the same time, liking that he was making Mark impatient and squirming.

“Jackson, please,” Mark whined.

Jackson lose all restraint. He was pulling Mark’s pants down while looking for the lubricant and condom that he hopes is in the drawer. He was in luck when he found some.

 

Mark gasped when he feels the cold lubricant on his skin. Mark whined.

“Sorry baby. Be patient for a little while more okay,” Jackson sucking on his neck.

Mark took the opportunity to tease Jackson a little by letting his hand slipped into Jackson’s pants, pinching his ass and groping his cock. He felt Jackson biting him on the shoulder.

“You cheeky mouse.”

Mark whimpers, “Jackson…”

“Why don’t you help me put it on?” Jackson holding out the condom to him.

Mark grabs it and tears at it impatiently while pushing Jackson’s pants down.

Jackson chuckled but kept his fingers busy teasing Mark.

“Impatient aren’t we.”

Mark pouts but continued and when he couldn’t put the condom on properly as he was already far gone he threw it away before, grinding down on Jackson's fingers. Jackson was already three fingers in.

“Stop riling me up Yien,”Jackson growled.

 

Jackson pulled Mark off the table, turning him around. He took both his hands and place it on the table. 

“Hands on the table Yien.”

Jackson could feel Mark’s body quivering. He use his hand to caress his spine, which is now beautifully arched towards his body, his hips jutting out just at the right angle. Jackson grabs hold of his hips and angle his cock towards him. He could hear Mark gasping when he pushed through his tight muscles inch by inch. Jackson didn’t wait for Mark to tell him to move. He started moving as soon as he bottom out. He didn’t let Mark get use to his rhythm. He was already going on a punishing pace, determine to make Mark come untouch. He didn’t take long to make Mark cum. When he feels Mark quivering, a few strokes had him cumming onto the table.

“I’m almost there too baby. Hold on.”

Mark nods and reaches back to Jackson’s hip and hold on. Jackson could feel Mark calming down from his orgasm but he rides it out with Jackson still thrusting into him and eventually cumming when he felt Mark clenching on him suddenly. 

 

He finds himself slumping over Mark’s body.

“Somebody seems to be prepared for some table sex at all times,” Mark teased.

Jackson laughs. He made a mental note to tease Jinyoung.

“You cheeky sex fiend. What got into you all of a sudden little mouse?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Pent up?” Jackson probes.

Mark blushed. Jackson kissed his head and carried him over to the bed.

“Then we can’t leave you all pent out can we?” as he throws Mark on the bed.

Mark grins and shakes his head. He spreads his legs seductively at Jackson, inviting him. Jackson growled at Mark before sinking himself in between Mark’s legs, slipping into him without any warning. Mark could feel his stiff member inside him again, relishing the feeling.

“Old man, I want more,” whispering breathlessly into his ears.

Jackson kiss him roughly, “Don’t complain if you can’t walk little mouse. I won’t be around to pamper you.”

Mark bites Jackson’s lips till it was bleeding. Jackson smirked and licks the blood away before attacking Mark’s neck and nipples. He especially took very good care of biting and sucking his nipples till Mark felt it was raw and throbbing. He didn’t mind. He wanted it all. His heat. His passion. Everything. 

 

They went on all day only stopping for, well, they didn’t stop for anything at all. They just went on to satisfied their sexual hunger. Other than that, they were drenched in cum and sweat, not bothering with the feeling of stickiness. Jackson wasn’t wasting anytime. It was the first time he wanted somebody that much. Not caring about anything else. He would and could do anything just to see him even though for a night. They finally stop at dawn.

“Old man, I can’t cum anymore,” Mark whimpered.

Jackson chuckled but continued thrusting into him until he felt Mark’s body shuddering from dry orgasm before he lets him go.

“Fine. Let’s take a shower.”

“No. That would mean you have to go,” Mark whined.

“Yien…”

“Just for an hour or two. Please hold me to sleep?” Mark begged.

Jackson knew he shouldn’t but it was rare for the younger to ask anything from him. He sighs and pulled him close. Mark wrapped his arms around his neck and promptly fell asleep at the crook of his neck.

 

Mark didn’t even feel Jackson unwrapping his arms to shower before leaving. He was that tired. Jackson kissed him on the forehead before slowly making his way out the door. Jinyoung was smirking at the end of the staircase waiting for Jackson.

“Have some breakfast before you go hyung.”

Jackson smiled and gave Jinyoung a platonic kiss on the lips.

“Morning Jinyoungie.”

They ate breakfast talking about random things.

“Thanks Jinyoungie. By the way, about the bet, do we go at the same time or we don’t tell each other?”

“Element of surprise hyung. I want to win!”

Jackson chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Take care the both of you. I’ll see you soon.”

“You too hyung,” giving Jackson a last kiss and hug.

 

Mark woke up alone in bed. He wasn’t even angry. He knew that Jackson was taking a chance to see him and he was happy he did. How he wished it was in a different circumstance but he was still happy.  He could feel his hips aching from so much sex. After a warm bath, he decided to just lay in bed. He was still basking in the afterglow. While he was sleeping, Jackson slipped on a Jade dragon necklace on him. He went to his luggage and took out the other two. He put all the pendants in one necklace before placing it back in his luggage. It was one of his prize possessions, his necklace with the red jade phoenix, the green jade dragon and white jade snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters and 2 more days to go... Almost there...


	36. Taking over your merch

True to Marco’s words, he went over to see Jaebum with a box of his goods. He was in one of Jaebum’s warehouse where it is private from prying eyes. Jaebum and Youngjae was inspecting the goods. Jaebum looked at Youngjae to get his opinion on it.

“This is top grade guns used by the insurgents in the Arab countries, aniki.”

Jaebum shocked Marco when he shot overhead of him to test out the guns.

“Damn it Hajime. You almost shot me,” Marco growling at the yakuza.

Jaebum smirked.

“If I had wanted to take you out, I wouldn’t use a gun. Too messy Marco.”

Marco held his composure. There is nothing to gain from losing his temper at the yakuza and especially since they are so far along on this deal.

“Now you believe that we have top grade merch?” Ricky speaking out.

Jaebum glared at Ricky.

 

“Aniki just need to see so himself since there is a lot of stories floating around about you brothers,” said Youngjae as he points the gun at Ricky.

“Why you…” before he could finished his sentence or move forward, Marco was already holding him back.

“Sorry about that Hajime. My brother is just looking out for me.”

“Takumi is just speaking on my behalf. He is just looking out for me as well. But I must say, I am very impressed with your merch.”

Marco smirked. For once, he feels like he has the upperhand.

“Glad to know that. All this dealing is making me tired. I think I shall go to the hot springs.”

“You do that. Let me know when the merch is here Marco,” said Jaebum as he walks away.

 

Marco and Ricky leaves the warehouse.

“Are you really letting him talk to us like that Marco? He is looking down on us!”

Marco took out a cigarette and lights it.

“Patience brother. We cannot get on his wrong foot at this moment. We need his back up on this. Once we get the money for the merch, then we will slowly deal with him.”

“You have a plan?”

Marco slaps Ricky’s back.

“I always have a plan. Trust me brother.”

Ricky smiled for the first time that day.

“Thank goodness.”

“Enough about this talks Ricky, let’s go look for fresh meats and the hot springs.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

Jaebum showed both Jinyoung and Jackson the merch and they were very impressed.

“That is some nice guns he got there hyung.”

“Yes Jinyoungie. Top of the range as per Takumi. Gaga, check with Anthony and his crew please.”

“Am doing it as we speak, aniki. He says to give him a couple of minutes and he’ll get back to us on this.”

They could hear Mark calling for Jinyoung and then Jinyoung gesturing him to come over. Jinyoung pulls Mark onto his lap and points to the screen.

“Baby, say hi to Jaebum and Jackson hyung.”

Mark waves at them enthusiastically.

“Hajime-chan, old man.”

Jaebum grinned, “Hello anata.”

“Little mouse, stop being a brat and sit on your own.”

Mark pouts and tried to get off of Jinyoung but the geondal was holding him tight.

“I’m not letting him off me Jackson hyung, deal with it.”

He then pulled Mark’s face to face him and he gave him a kiss.

“It’s okay baby. Don’t let big bad Jackson hyung bully you.”

 

Jaebum laughed while Jackson glared at Jinyoung. Mark made himself comfortable at the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“Gaga, be nice to my anata.”

Jackson growled at Jaebum which made the yakuza laugh even harder. Jinyoung was stroking Mark’s hair.

“Jackson hyung, you are making my baby sulk. I have to deal with him after this you know.”

Jackson sighs. He knew he was outnumbered. He never said he will share Mark with them.

“Yien, be good okay. I’ll try to see you again soon.”

Mark brightens up.

“You promise?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. It was that easy to pacify the younger. He nods. 

 

Mark then turned to Jaebum and pouts at him.

“When are you seeing me Hajime-chan?”

Jaebum cooed at the younger. How he miss that human.

“I wish I could anata. We’ll see okay.”

Mark wanted to throw a tantrum but he knew Jackson wouldn’t be too happy about him being so clingy with his brothers.

“But…”

“Anata…” Jaebum quirking his eyebrow at him.

“Fine. But I want a present okay?”

“Your wish is my command anata. What do you want?”

Jackson got annoyed. He didn’t really want to share Mark with them.

“Yah… Stop pampering him! And I didn’t say I would share him with you both even though you are my brothers.”

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum laughed. Jinyoung especially started showering Mark with kisses just to annoy the triad boss.

 

“Boys, the clock is ticking,” said Jaebum.

“Aniki, Anthony just confirmed that those are the guns stolen from him. He would be happy if we get it back for him. He will be paying us a lot for it.”

“Sounds like a deal hyung,” adds Jinyoung.

“There you have it, now time to play boys.”

“Okay Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung replied.

Jackson nods.

 

“I need to take care of this little baby now. Talk to you hyungs soon. Bye,” as he shuts down their communication.

“Yah… Park Jinyoung!” Jackson growled.

Jaebum chuckled.

“Gaga, you cannot blame Jinyoungie okay. Mark is such a delectable morsel.”

“But he is mine aniki. Mine.”

“Does he know that?”

Jackson kept quiet.

“I figured that he knows he is yours like a thing but not person. Another thing is, does he knows that you are his as well?”

Jackson glared at Jaebum.

“This is my que to go. Take care Gaga.”

“You too aniki.”

 

 

“Jinyoung hyung, something hard is poking me,” as Mark played with Jinyoung’s fingers.

Mark was still on his lap while Jinyoung nibbles his nape and ear lobes.

“Hmmm…” Jinyoung ignoring Mark.

Mark giggled as he was feeling ticklish.

“Hyung,” Mark whined.

Jinyoung got even more turned on hearing Mark’s whiny voice.

“Baby, stop turning me on,” warned Jinyoung.

Mark wriggled on his lap. He could feel Jinyoung smiling against his nape.

“Hyung, you are doing it on purpose.”

Jinyoung chuckled.

“Can I tease you in bed, baby?” Jinyoung whispered.

Mark blushed. Jinyoung took it as a yes and pulled his face towards his and started kissing him.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung decided to make the bet more fun by attacking the ship at the same time. They ordered their men not to harm the other men except for Marco’s. Other than that, it was a fair game. Both of them was monitoring the take over from their own side.

“Jinyoungie, are you ready?”

“Ready when you are hyung.”

Jackson smirked and looked at Bam Bam, giving him orders to start their raid.

“I think my plane will look so good after this.”

“You wish hyung.”

 

Both started their assault on the ship. Marco’s men got a shocked of their lives when they see two groups ascending on them. It would seem like they were working together but also not working together. One of his men quickly tried to sent out a message to Marco. He only managed to inform him that the ship was under attack before he himself was knocked unconscious. The deal between Jinyoung and Jackson was whoever capture the captain wins, unfortunately for Jackson, Jinyoung’s men found the captain first.

 

“Woot Woot! I win hyung!”

“Ugh… Whatever Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung was doing a celebratory dance and he was sure Jackson could see him as they were making a conference call while the assault was going on.

“Dumb luck Jinyoungie. It was dumb luck,” Jackson grumbled.

“Whatever. As long as I win. I’m calling Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung taunting Jackson.

Jackson frowned. As soon as they were connected with him Jinyoung started telling him.

“Hyung, thank you for my other upgrade!”

Jaebum chuckled.

“Let me guess, you won?”

Jinyoung nods and continued dancing.

 

“Hence Jackson’s bad mood,” Jaebum pointing it out.

“It was dumb luck aniki.”

“Dumb luck or what, we still owe Jinyoung a nice upgrade on his ship now.”

Jackson groaned while Jinyoung went on to list out the upgrades that he wanted to do.

“I might as well just buy you a new ship and get aniki to add things to it, Jinyoungie.”

“Thank you hyung!”

Jackson couldn’t help but smile at Jinyoung’s antics.

“Pampered brat!” said Jackson.

“You and Jaebum hyung are the ones pampering me,” Jinyoung teased.

“I got to go. It would seem like Marco has lose my guns. I am very angry at him,” Jaebum said sarcastically.

Both Jackson and Jinyoung laughed.

 

 

Jaebum decided to ignore Marco’s call first just to make him sweat even more.

“Takumi, what do you feel like doing now?”

“I think it’s lunch time at our side of the world aniki,” as Youngjae smirked.

“I think you are right. Let’s go grab lunch first. Oops I forgot my phone in the study.”

“Oh no, we are missing an important call.”

Both Jaebum and Youngjae laughed.

“Let him sweat a little. There is no easy way to tell a yakuza that he is missing his merch.”

“That is so true aniki.”

 

Marco was furious. How the hell did his men manage to lose the merch on it’s way to Japan. They were already so close. Somebody was out to get him and who dare to hijack or even rob the Carta’s ship. They will pay for it. He was not able to get in touch with any of his men on the ship. They are most likely thrown overboard or killed on the spot. The most important thing is how is he going to tell Jaebum about this. The kumichou wasn’t picking up his calls. Instead of thinking how Jaebum is going to kill him, it was better for him to think how to get him the replacements instead. He tried over two hours to get Jaebum but the yakuza was having fun ignoring the calls. 

 

Jaebum decided to pick up Marco’s call only at around midnight.

“You’ve been ringing my phone nonstop. What is so important that you should disturb during my family meeting?” 

“I need a little extension on the delivery of the goods.”

“What do you mean extension? As I recall, the buyers are impatient for the goods.”

“I ran into a little problem.”

“Don’t fuck with me. First you told me you have the merch on the way and I have establish contact with my buyers in the states. I already have a dateline Marco.” 

“I know but…”

“I have no fucking time to play games with you. Where are my goods?!” 

“My ship ran into a little trouble…”

“What trouble?”

“Somebody hijack my ship and…”

“I don’t want to hear any fucking excuse Marco Carta. Get me my goods or else.”

Jaebum slams down the phone. He was sure that he had Marco in a corner. Jaebum turns to Youngjae and smiled.

“Do I sound convincing enough?”

“Of course aniki. Even I was starting to believe you,” Youngjae chuckles.

 

 

“Fuck Ricky. Where the hell is our ship?!?”

“The fuck I know. I’m still trying to get in touch with them since last night Marco. What the hell are we going to do?” 

“We need to get those merch fast. How’s your luck in establishing contacts in Korea Ricky?”

“Well, I found one who is willing to do business with us. It is rather a young group but they are not associated with the Silver Snakes in any way so we are quite safe in that sense,” Ricky reports.

“Good. I need you to go to Korea and see if they can get us some merch first thing tomorrow morning.” 

“Sure. What about you?”

“I need to meet up with his guy. He reached out to me like a few weeks ago before even we were dealing with Jaebum.” 

“Who is he?”

“Not so sure. He is from a triad called Exo or something and apparently he is from China.”

“Can we trust him Marco?”

“We might have to, Ricky. China is a whole lot bigger than Hong Kong. I might have just found us a way to crush Jackson.” 

 

The next morning, both Ricky and Marco was headed to different destinations. Marco to mainland China and Ricky to Korea.

“Godspeed Marco.”

“Godspeed to you too Ricky.” 

After hugging each other, they both went on their different direction with the same goal in mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the finale! Anybody excited? I am hahahaha (;


	37. How to appease a yakuza

Mark was out wandering on his own as Jinyoung had a family meeting. After convincing him that he would be fine, he went walking around in Seoul. To take pictures as well as to shop. He was surprised that Jinyoung gave him a credit card and told him that he, Jackson and Jaebum had put in some money for him to spend while he is there or anywhere. 

“But hyung… I don’t need your money or Jackson’s or Hajime-chan’s.”

Mark was pouting at Jinyoung and the geondal was trying to convince him nicely before resorting to blackmail.

“Baby, I understand but you didn’t have time to withdraw any money when Jackson hyung send you here. Isn’t it better for you to just bring this card around? You can use it as a ATM card or debit card.”

“But hyung…”

“Baby, don’t make me threaten you,” said Jinyoung sternly.

Mark threw a tantrum and went to his room. Jinyoung sighs wondering why did his brothers let him have the hardest job at the moment. 

 

Jinyoung knocked on the door before letting himself into Mark’s room. He was lucky that the younger didn’t decide to lock the door. That would create a whole different problem as he has a family meeting to conduct. Mark was lying face down on his bed. Jinyoung sat next to him and stroked his hair.

“Baby…”

Mark continues to ignore him. Jinyoung sighs again.

“Baby, please look at me.”

Mark turned around slowly.

“Baby, just let us pamper you this much, as one, we drag you into this and two, Jaebum and Jackson hyung really wished they could be here but instead this is the only way they could show you that they care for the lack of contact and attention.”

Mark snuggled closer to Jinyoung, knowing that the geondal was right. Mark mumbled something into his leg.

 

“What did you say baby?” as he leaned in closer to Mark.

“I said, they better make it up to me soon.”

Jinyoung chuckled and held him close, kissing his temple.

“I’ll make sure I’ll tell them that.”

After a few minutes of cuddling, Jinyoung really had to leave for his meeting.

“Baby, I really have to go okay.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go out okay?”

“You take care. All of us will be in a meeting today. Call me if anything happens. Keep your gps on you all the time.”

Mark nods.

 

 

Ricky was out with their new allies in Seoul. He was sure he is safe as he heard news about the Silver Snakes being busy that day so they won’t be looking around for Italians in their turf. This new group was relatively new but it seems like they are really aggressive. They weren’t able to provide them with the merch but they were willing to lend a hand for that route. After sealing the deal, Ricky’s new friends was bringing him out for a drink. It was a chance encounter for him as he heard about Mark before and had seen his pictures because of Lorenzo. Lorenzo sent him pictures when he help Marco kidnap him and was boasting to him that he was going to taste a delectable dish. Ricky must agree that Mark is beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. So when he saw Mark wandering alone, he knew he had found the perfect gift for Marco and maybe it would appease the yakuza.

 

Ricky asked for helped and the group gladly did. First they followed an unsuspecting Mark around in Itaewon, trying to see if they were bodyguards around or not. After following him for a while, they realize that he was really alone. Ricky on the hand was making arrangements to fly to Japan as soon as possible. He wasn’t going to risk staying in Korea once he manage to kidnap Mark.

 

Mark was quite oblivious but he was having a fun time taking pictures. He didn’t really shop much as Jinyoung provided him with a lot of things. However, he did manage to eat whatever he wanted. He was treated very nicely by some end places when they saw him with his card. It wasn’t a very comfortable experience but it helps when he wanted to get their attention. He came out of this particular shop selling chocolates, wanting to share it with Jinyoung and Yugyeom when he felt someone covering his mouth while dragging him away. He tried struggling and shouting for help but they held a tight grip on him. He manage to bite the hand that was covering his mouth but he was knocked out cold. He was then carried to a nearby waiting car before being pumped with drugs to prevent him from waking up.

 

Ricky felt very proud of himself. But the earliest flight he could get was the next day which means he has a few hours more to go. He hoped that the Silver Snakes will be busy till then. At least till he leaves Korea. He cannot risk being caught by them just when he finally got this new geondal to work with him.

“Marco, guess who I caught while walking around Seoul?” 

“Who? I don’t have time for this. Did you get any merch from the Korean geondals? I just managed to strike a deal with this triad in China and I’m heading back to Japan in a while.” 

“I got something better. Mark.”

“Get him on a flight asap. We might just be able to stall Hajime.”

“Tomorrow morning is the earliest flight I could get Marco. See you soon.”

“Take care Ricky.”

 

Marco was anxious on his flight back to Japan. One, Ricky has Mark BUT he hasn’t left Korea yet and that itself was a big risk. Two, he made contact or more likely this triad made contact with him, wanting to work with him as he heard about this new route that everybody was talking about. It was a fruitful meeting. Marco felt lucky when this triad, represented by this guy, Lay offered him anything as a sign of their cooperation for this new route. Marco requested for the same type of guns that had been hijacked. He was quite surprised when Lay agreed but he was asking for a week to get it for him. Another thing is, when Marco told him about Hajime, he didn’t even flinched when Marco said he wanted to take down the yakuza. Instead, Lay looked excited about it. He had found a worthy ally.

 

 

Jinyoung didn’t even realize that Mark was gone until the next day at noon. His meeting went on until dawn and he slept till noon time. It was only when he was looking for the younger that he realize that he didn’t get home the night before. Jinyoung was getting worried. His calls wasn’t being picked up. Worst still, it went into voicemail. He knew Mark is in trouble. Which also means, he would be in big trouble. How will he be able to tell his brothers about Mark’s disappearance. The reason why Mark was sent to him in the first place was to keep him safe. He brace himself before making a call to both of them. He knew that it wouldn’t be pretty but he must let them know as soon as possible and at the same time.

 

“Hyung, what are we going to do?”

“We just wait or I just have to come clean to Jaebum hyung and Jackson hyung.”

“But hyung, they would…”

“I know Yugyeom… But if I don’t tell them, it would make things worse right?”

Yugyeom nods.

“Don’t worry hyung. We will find him.”

“Okay. While I am making the call, please ask our men to continue looking for him. I want to know where he is.”

Yugyeom nods.

“Fuck them for doing this when we are having our family meeting. Somebody knows about this and must have told somebody. Find out who the traitor is as well Yugyeommie. They will pay if anything happens to Mark. I will see to that.”

Yugyeom nods and quickly went on his way. He heard the call being connected to the triad boss and kumichou as he closes the door.

 

 

Mark woke up confused and groggy. He was all tied up on a bed. He didn’t know where he was. All he remembered was that one minute he was walking out of the chocolate shop. The next he was knocked out cold. Not only that, he was now dressed in a pink kimono with cherry blossoms patterns. He tried to loosen up his bound hands and legs but it was hopeless. He tried shouting but it sounded hollow. Like he was locked up in a cellar somewhere. He wished that somebody would rescue him. It seems like hours before he heard footsteps.

“Who is there?”

Mark got a shocked of his life when he saw it was none other than Marco and a new guy next to him.

“Let me go! What do you want?”

Mark could feel himself trembling with fear. It reminded him of what happened before with Lorenzo. Marco just smiled at him lazily while walking towards him.

 

“Hello Mark. Miss me?” as he cups his face.

Mark tried to move away from him.

“J-J-Jackson will get you.”

Marco laughed.

“If he can find you and if he dares to step foot here. I have a strong backing here.”

Mark looked at him helplessly. All he could do was hope and pray that they didn’t find his gps.

“Don’t even think about him looking for you. I found this weird looking device in your pocket Mr Mark,” Ricky holding up his crushed the so called gps device.

Marco pats him on the shoulder.

“What do you want with me?”

“You are my time extension plan Mark. Now just be quiet and pretty over there while I get ready for the meeting. Make noise and Ricky over here will shoot you.”

Marco relish in seeing the fear in Mark’s eyes. Mark could hear Marco calling somebody. He was at his wits end. How did he ended up like this again. It seems like trouble will never let him go.

 

 

“Hello?”

“Do you have my merch Marco,” said Jaebum.

“I have something better and better news for you.”

“Stop wasting my time. I am done playing games with you.”

“Wait… Let’s talk face to face. I’m sure you will come to agree with me on certain things.”

“What do you want Carta?”

“Just some of your time today.”

“Fine. Remember the warehouse?”

“Yes.”

“Meet me there in an hour’s time,” as Jaebum slams down the phone.

Marco smirked. Looks like lady luck is finally on his side.

 

“Marco, you look happy,” Ricky quirking his eyebrows at him.

“Of course Ricky. It seems like lady luck is back on our side.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Get ready. We are meeting him in an hour’s time. I want Mark all nice and beautiful when we get there.”

Ricky nods.

“And you Mark, don’t even think of running away or shouting when we get out of here. You are at a disadvantage here. Be good and I’ll treat you nice. Any funny business, you will never see Jackson again. You understand?”

Mark kept quiet. Marco pulled his head up roughly.

“I said, do you understand? And you say?”

“I understand.”

Marco kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into Mark’s mouth.

“That’s a good boy. And you taste so delicious. Too bad I can’t taste you more than this.”

 

Ricky untied him but warned him that if he tries to run away, he will cut off his ears and feet. Also to prevent him running, they left him barefoot. He was carried to the car, bride style. He wanted to hurl when Marco made him sit on his lap throughout the journey. He was lucky enough that Marco didn’t try to do anything with him. Just a little groping and a kiss here and there. It was as if he was being presented as a gift.

 

“Now, you will do as I say Mark. When I say walk, you walk. Your life is pretty much in my hands right now. Got it?”

Mark nods at Marco. He was scared. He just wanted to go home.

“Now you wait in the car until I call for you.”

Marco got out of the car while Ricky stand guard.

“Take care Marco.”

“Don’t worry Ricky. I heard that he likes Mark’s type. We will get this extension.”

“I hope so Marco.”

“I know so.”

 

 

Jaebum was waiting for Marco impatiently. He was glaring at Marco as he walks in.

“You are late Marco.”

Marco looked at his watch and saw that he was on time.

“I think I am on time.”

“Stop wasting my time Carta. I don’t have all day.”

“Right. I am here to ask for an extension.”

“An extension? Are you fucking with me? Why should I?”

“I have new merch to replace your merch but it is only coming in next week.”

“How do I know that you are not fucking with me?”

“Just to show you that I am serious in our deal, I am giving you 60% instead of our agreed 50%.”

Jaebum looked at him skeptically.

“Sounds fishy.”

Marco chuckled.

“It’s legit. As I have another deal to make with you.”

“Let’s see what is it before I agree to anything.”

Marco went on to tell him about his beef with Jackson and how everything was tangled up with Jinyoung as well. He also told him about the route and also about his new allies in Korea and now China. He went on explaining how lucrative the route will be once they annihilate Jackson and Jinyoung. He was now very sure that he had peak Jaebum’s interest and soon the yakuza would be on his side.

 

“Sounds very interesting.”

“So are you in or are you out?”

“What do I get for giving you an extension?”

Marco smirked and called his men to call Ricky. Ricky came in with Mark. Marco presented him to Jaebum.

“I present to you Jackson’s favourite toy in the world.”

“Him? Such a skinny looking thing,” Jaebum looking at Mark from head to toe.

“I will tell you now that he is delicious.”

Jaebum yawned.

 

“If you have him with you, Jackson will do anything just to get him back and that gives you the advantage over him, Hajime.”

Jaebum gestured Mark to go over to him. Mark looked at Marco, and he nods. Mark made his way slowly to Jaebum, standing in front of him, feeling unsure of himself. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to comfort himself. He heard himself gasped when he feel Jaebum groping his ass and licking the side of his face.

“He does taste like a tantalizing morsel Marco.”

Marco smirked.

“Do I have my extension?”

“Fine. I will give you the extension. But I expect to have my merch in a week’s time Marco. Nothing more.”

“You will have it by then. Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Pleasure is mine,”Jaebum smirking at Marco.

 

Jaebum made a show of pulling a scared looking Mark with him which made Marco and Ricky laugh. They were really lucky to be able to see Mark again and thus kidnapping him again.

“Ricky, I must say thanks to you that we are able to get our extension.”

Ricky laughs.

“No Marco. It is thanks to Mark that we are able to get it.”

Marco laughs.

“This calls for a celebration!”

“I agree.”

“Let me tell you the new plan over drinks Ricky.”

Ricky smirked.

 

 

Back in Jaebum’s limo, Mark was clinging onto Jaebum. Jaebum could feel him shivering from fear. He stroked his back to calm him down, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back, just how he likes it.

“Anata, are you okay?”

Mark nods, nuzzling his neck. Jaebum pulls his face up to kiss him on the lips before letting him lie in the crook of his neck again.

“Thank god you are okay anata.”

Mark felt himself slowly calming down. Happy that he was with Jaebum but he couldn’t find his voice to speak yet. He was still a bit shaken.

“Do you need anything?” Jaebum continues stroking his hair.

Mark shakes his head.

“Just hold me and stay with me, Hajime-chan.”

Jaebum kissed his forehead.

“Okay.”

 

 

Marco knew he has a week to arrange his plan with Lay. It was now or never. Lay told him that Jackson was frantic looking for Mark. The group in Korea told Marco that it was relatively quiet there. It didn’t seem like anything was happening at the moment.

“Lay, how is my merch coming?”

“I already have them but in the midst of gathering it. Don’t worry. You will have it by the end of this week Marco. Trust me.”

“I know. It’s just that I can’t wait to get back at Hajime-chan and also Jackson. I don’t think Jinyoung posed a threat for me at the moment.”

Lay chuckled.

“Don’t worry. We will get them.”

“I just want to make sure that you got the plan.”

“Chill. One at a time. We will dominate this route.”

Marco smiled.


	38. Reign Supreme

The promised week has arrived for Marco to deliver the goods. He was at the warehouse waiting for Lay to arrive. Jaebum was there with Youngjae and his men. He didn’t see Mark anywhere. Jaebum was looking at his watch impatiently.

“Where is my merch Marco? You say you will have it delivered here by today.”

“It will be here soon Hajime. My counterpart is bringing it over. As a matter of fact, I just saw it yesterday at the port.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Ricky even saw them packing it last night to get everything ready for today and he is there now making sure everything is good to go.”

“Who is your so-called counterpart?”

“His name is Lay.”

Jaebum smirked.

“Speaking of Lay, how is Mark? Is it to your taste?”

Jaebum licked his lips.

“He is as delicious as you say he was.”

“Glad you like it.”

Youngjae was trying to hide his smile. If only Marco knew. 

 

 

As soon as Mark got back to Jaebum’s house, Jaebum wasted no time to get him in a hot bath to calm the younger down. Mark only agreed to it if only Jaebum joined him. He didn’t want to be alone.

“Hajime-chan, I don’t want to be alone,” Mark whined.

“Okay anata.”

Mark felt himself melting into Jaebum’s embrace.

“Didn’t you miss me at all?”

“Of course I did.”

“Then why didn’t you come see me?” the younger pouting at the yakuza.

Jaebum chuckled.

“You know that I can’t anata.”

“I don’t care. You owe me.”

“I know anata. I know. Thank god he brought you to me.”

 

Jaebum’s hands began groping Mark’s body. Taking him time to play with his nipples, his cock, everything. Mark was sighing in pleasure after an uncomfortable 24 hours. He grinds against Jaebum in the bath tub. 

“Anata…”

Mark turns around to face Jaebum, kissing and sucking on his jaw.

“Want you,” he whispered.

Jaebum growled and decided to just take him there. It might be a tight fit in every sense of the word but he missed the younger very much.

“I’ll show you how much I missed you anata.”

Mark whimpers and let himself to be manhandled by the older man. Jaebum was holding him close even while he is fingering Mark and pushing himself into him. He wanted to hear everything and feel everything. When Mark held onto him while they continued on the futon, Jaebum wanted to erase every bad thing he felt during the short time he was with Marco, vowing to make sure the mafia suffers for what he had done.

 

 

Youngjae cleared his throat to get his kumichou’s attention.

“Yes Takumi?”

Youngjae pointed out Marco’s panic face to him. Jaebum noticed the hushed tone he was using to talk to the other person on the phone.

“Problem?”

Marco looked at Jaebum.

“Oh. Nothing is the problem. Lay said he is almost here. That’s all.”

He was getting a bit worried because Lay was slightly late.

“Where is my merch Marco?”

As soon as he said those words, Ricky could be seen running into the warehouse, whispering something to Marco. Jaebum could see Marco smiling.

“Your merch is here Hajime.”

 

Jaebum sees a group of chinese men walking in with at least 20 cases of his merch into the warehouse. They lay it down in front of him one by one, opening it up to him. After they have finished doing that, the guy, which Jaebum assumed was Lay stood right next to him.

“And here is your merch Hajime. Just as ordered,” said Marco.

Jaebum broke into smile and proceeded to walk towards the merch.

“Before you step any closer, I have some changes to make,” said Marco.

Suddenly, Marco’s men including Lay pointed their weapons at him. Upon seeing that, Jaebum and his men did the same thing.

 

“What is the meaning of this Marco?” Hajime scowled.

“Well, you see Hajime. I am sick and tired of playing games with you. I am taking over your merch and the route. Thank goodness you were gullible enough to believe me.”

“What do you mean Carta?”

“I think by now, I have the warehouse surrounded and your men captured as we speak.”

Jaebum growled.

“Now, now. Don’t think of doing anything. I can’t promise you that my hand won’t slip on this trigger. Hand over your other merch and relinquish all your business to me Hajime.”

“Why should I?”

“I guess I just need to shoot you then. Pleasure doing business with you.”

Before Marco could pull the trigger, he felt an immense pain on his hand. Somebody shot his hand. They were on a defensive mode.

 

Jaebum chuckled.

“You think I was dumb enough to believe you? Think again.”

Marco heard more footsteps. He was surprised to see Jackson and Jinyoung walking towards Jaebum. Even more surprising, suddenly, Mark was hanging onto Jaebum.

“What is the meaning of this?” 

Marco was surprised.

“Hello Marco. Fancy seeing you here again. Isn’t it right Jinyoung?” said Jackson.

“Yes, hyung. Hello Marco,” Jinyoung waving at Marco.

Marco was flabbergasted.

 

 

Jaebum kissed Mark on the temple while Mark winked at Marco. 

“Hi Marco. Thanks for delivering me to Hajime-chan.”

Mark then proceeded to walk towards Jinyoung and Jackson. Jinyoung gives him a hug and kiss on the lips. Finally, Jackson pulled Mark, making the younger wrapped his arms around his waist after kissing him. Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung was smirking at him.

“Surprised?” Mark said.

“What is the meaning of this?! How do you know each other?!” Marco screamed.

Mark giggled.

“Can I tell him?” Mark seeking permission from the other three.

Jaebum nods.

 

“This means, Hajime-chan, Jackson and Jinyoung hyung is working together. Tadaaaa… Such a simple explanation indeed,” Mark explained.

“When? How?”

“You didn’t know that they were brothers?” Mark teased.

“Baby, that’s not very nice teasing him like that,” Jinyoung smiling at Mark.

“Sorry Jinyoung hyung,” Mark grinning at the geondal.

“So it wasn’t very nice of you to hurt me the way you did Marco,” Mark continued.

“That’s enough little mouse. He has heard enough,” Jackson strokes Mark’s arms.

“Okay old man,” Mark tightening his hold on Jackson, nuzzling the triad boss’s neck.

 

 

“Whatever. I have a new ally.” 

He signals the chinese group to raise their guns at them. He was surprised when he sees them pointing the gun at his men instead, with Lay pointing a gun to his head.

“What’s the meaning of this, Lay? We had a deal!”

Lay smirked and knocked him on the head with his gun before walking up to Jackson.

“Taiko, everything is here.”

“Thank you Lay.”

“We had a deal Lay!” Marco screamed.

“Did you know that Hong Kong and China is one of the same? Well, kind of sort of,” Jackson looks at Marco.

Marco was in disbelief.

 

“Remember the day you kidnap Mark? Well, that was the day Taiko was meeting up with us and a couple more families. Jackson now controls 80% of the businesses in China including Hong Kong. You thought it was only in Hong Kong didn’t you? You really should do some more research Mr Marco,” Lay looked at him.

“Thank you Lay.”

“No problem. Please say hi to my brother, Lu Han for me, taiko.”

Jackson smirked.

“You shouldn’t have touch what is mine that day, Marco. Now it’s time for you to pay.”

“All for that slut?!”

Jackson, Jaebum and Jinyoung pulled out their guns at him.

“Watch what you say Marco. My hyungs and I don’t like what you are saying,” said Jinyoung.

 

 

Jackson pats Mark’s arms to signal him to let go and stand behind Jinyoung. Then he signal Lay to get Marco out in the midst of them. He kicked him once before taking a step back.

“I don’t like people touching what is mine except my brothers, Marco. Even that is because I don’t have much of a choice.” 

Marco spits at him.

“We had a deal then but you double crossed me Jackson.” 

“No. You were trying to create animosity between me and Jinyoung, Marco. On top of that, you were the one trying to double cross me at the very last minute.” 

Marco snarled at Jackson.

“How should we deal with him Gaga?”

“I don’t know. What do you think aniki? Jinyoung?” 

“Hmmm… Can we feed him to the sharks, hyung?” said Jinyoung as he wraps his arms around Mark, nuzzling his cheek.

Jaebum had an evil smile on his face.

“Hajime-chan, you absolutely have something on your mind. Share!” Mark poking Jaebum’s cheek.

Jaebum held his finger and kissed it before releasing it.

“Gaga, I think somebody would be happy to see Marco.” 

Jackson smirked.

“I do think you are right aniki. Hold on. Let me get hold of him.”

 

Marco was furious. How could he not realize all this.

“Wait a minute. How do you know I would be bringing Mark over to you Hajime?” 

Jinyoung raised his hand.

“Can I answer this hyung?”

Jaebum chuckled and nods while Jackson rolled his eyes.

“I found your little mole, Marco. That was why I had a family meeting. Thanks to him, we were able to guess your motives and also that young little group Ricky met up with? I bought them over. And of course, we knew that you were in touch with my hyung. We just put two on two together.” 

“How do you know I would be using him as my leverage?” 

“We don’t. We got lucky in away. After we or should I say Jinyoung successfully hijack your ship, we knew you were getting desperate. So I had Lay contact you,” Jackson adds.

“Oh ya, and Mark somehow manage to take pictures of Ricky over there and his dealings with the other group by accident. He showed it to us and we could roughly guess what you were up to,” said Jaebum.

“Because of that, I was able to see Hajime-chan sooner than I expected. By the way, that thing that Ricky destroyed wasn’t the gps gadget. That was just my key chain.”

“But Jinyoung was frantically looking for you?”

“You must be that gullible or dumb to think that I wouldn't know that my baby is missing on my turf? I knew as soon as he walked out the chocolate shop. I knew which flight you were on. I just had to pretend not to,” Jinyoung interrupted.

“But my mole…”

“Exactly. I found your mole and just had to pretend until I got what I wanted. By the way, he spilled everything in less than an hour,” Jinyoung added.

Marco snarled at them again.

 

 

Jackson’s phone rang. He picked it up and throughout the short conversation, Marco could see that Jackson was smiling. That annoyed him the most. He will wipe that smile off Jackson’s face if it is the last thing he do.

“Marco, somebody wants to talk to you.”

Jackson held out the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

“Hello? Marco Carta?”

“Who wants to know?”

“You may not know me but I know you very well after what you did to my family.”

“I don’t give a shit. Who is this?”

“Anthony Hopkins is my name and you are an embarrassment to the mob.” 

Marco felt his heart stopped. That name was legendary. He heard of him from his father. He controls the American gangsters. He felt his mouth went dry.

“My, my, my… I’m guessing you have heard of me since you’ve gone all quiet on me. It’s okay. I will see you soon. Thank you Jackson. Pleasure doing business with you and your brothers.” 

“The pleasure is ours Sir Anthony. Will deliver the merch to you soon with this one over here.”

“I’ll be waiting for it.” 

 

 

Jackson called Mark over to him and wrapped his arms around the younger.

“This is for taking what is mine and also for touching him. This is payback, Marco Carta. This is the last time you will see me or my brothers.”

“All this for him? Where is your honour? He is not Helen of Troy!”

“You crossed that line when you got him involved. But thanks to you, you united me and my brothers and you just made an unfavorable enemy with the strongest in Asia, Marco.”

Jackson made a show of kissing Mark in front of Marco. Marco lunged towards them but Lay kicked him. Jackson smirked.

“Enjoy your slow journey to the states. The gangsters there are waiting for you.”

“I will have my revenge against the three of you!!! Just you wait and see!”

Marco was dragged out of the warehouse, screaming and kicking.

 

“Now, let me repeat this to you aniki and Jinyoungie, Mark is mine as in my baby or anata and all words associated with that and I am not sharing him with the both of you,” warned Jackson.

Mark was giggling.

Jinyoung was whining asking for reasons and Jaebum was just looking at them. Jinyoung made a show of trying to pull Mark away from Jackson which had the triad boss huffing puffing.

“Jinyoungie, don’t tease your hyung,” Jaebum calling Jinyoung over to him.

“Gaga, I’m still serious with what I said before.” 

Jackson frowned at him. Jaebum then pulled a protesting Jinyoung away.

 

“Do you mean what you say old man?” Mark wrapping his arms around Jackson’s shoulders.

Jackson rest his forehead against Mark’s.

“Yien, you are mine as much as I am yours. You made me do the one thing that I promised that I will never do,” rubbing his nose with Mark’s.

Mark giggles.

“And that is?” 

“To never lose my heart to anything.”

“Are you saying what I think you are saying old man?”

Jackson groaned. He didn’t want to say it but Jaebum is right, Mark has the right to know.

“I lost my heart to you.”

Mark smiled and kisses Jackson deeply.

“I love you too old man.”

Jackson smiled.

“Like I said, I am not sharing you with aniki or Jinyoungie.” 

“But it will make our sex life so much more fun!” 

Jackson growled at Mark. 

 

 

Marco was living in fear as he knows that he is being sent over with the merch to the states. Jackson, Jaebum and Jinyoung has men using the said route. He and Ricky wasn’t treated very nicely throughout the whole journey and there was no way out. For once, Marco feared for his life. He dread the day he reaches the states. He stepped on too many tails and there was no way that his father would help him out of this mess though he was hoping for the best. There was no way that his father would lose the heir, he thinks. After days and weeks of uncertainty, Marco ad Ricky finally arrived at the states in a warehouse.

“Hello Marco and Ricky Carta. Nice of you to drop in.”

Anthony Hopkins smirked at them. Marco looked around and recognizes some of the faces there as he had done business with them and also double crossing them.

“Look I can explain.”

“You won’t be able to talk your way out of this Marco.”

Anthony then looked at his henchmen and gestured to them to take care of the Carta brother’s.

“I pity your father when he sees what I will be sending him.” 

Ricky started screaming in fear. 

 

 

After Jackson’s confession, Mark was back to living with him in Hong Kong. Jackson was busy as ever but Mark has the freedom to move around freely. Mark still keeps his job and still pays for the groceries with his own money even though he doesn’t have to. He also still cooks for Jackson and Jackson makes an  effort to eat with Mark. When Mark is bored or feeling neglected, he made it a point to annoy Jackson by flying over to see Jinyoung or Jaebum. It always does the trick and makes Jackson drops everything and flies over to get him back from his brothers. 

 

This particular time, Mark was throwing a tantrum at Jackson because the elder interfered with one of stories. He was able to get an exclusive picture on a cheating politician and he knows for a fact that Jackson was close to this politician and he found out he paid a whole lot of money to the newspaper company to keep the story out. Mak decided to fly to Japan just because he was annoyed and angry at the elder. Which led him to the position that he is in now, trapped in between all three brothers. 

 

How he ended in that position, he wasn’t sure. All he knows is that he was on all fours on the biggest bed he had ever seen after he went to see Jaebum and coincidently Jinyoung was there. Jaebum and Jinyoung was having fun kissing and touching him when Jackson arrived at Jaebum’s place. He didn't look to happy but he looked highly aroused which wasn't a very good thing either at that moment for Mark.

 

Which leads to Jackson taking him from behind. He is sucking Jaebum off and Jinyoung is lying on the bed sucking him off. He was highly stimulated and sensitive from all of them. He was whining and groaning from pure pleasure. He knew his body will be sore after but he knew they would pamper him after. Mark wasn’t sure what happened after that. Maybe he passed out from that intense sex. Cause the last thing he remembered was the three of them switching places. All he knew that when he woke up, he was all wrapped up in Jackson’s embrace and a body sore like crazy but thoroughly cleaned. Mark snuggles closer to Jackson, nuzzling his chest. Jackson found himself smiling at that very small gesture. Maybe it wasn’t so bad sharing Mark with Jaebum and Jinyoung once in awhile, and he must admit, the sex was great. In the end, Mark comes back to him. He finally understood that his heart isn’t only in his chest. His heart is also Mark. Which is why that he never ever wanted to lose his heart in anything again.

 

 

Jackson kissed the top of Mark’s head.

“I love you Yien.” 

Mark smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this story is over! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for all your comments and kudos! Here's to finishing another chaptered fic before starting a new one... (i hope)
> 
> P/s: Please remind me not to write so many chaptered fics simultaneously... I'm making myself crazy arranging my ideas or some fics has more ideas planned out then some which annoys the hell out of myself but I have no one else to blame but me (:


End file.
